Passing the Torch
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The flame of life is exitnguished. Passed, to a new generation. With the death of Fire Fist Ace still so fresh in the news, a new legend is born. Just who is this rookie? And why does he have the powers of the Mera Mera no mi? NarutoxHarem, Fluff. Epic!
1. Spark

**BWAH! What a doozy this was! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I worked very hard on it to keep everyon within character and finished watching the Whitebeard Saga, and I hve to say, I HATE AKAINU! Hence, that was where this idea spawned from. Anywho, I hope you all rave, review, and enjoy this little surprise I've cooked up for ya'll.**

**The next chapter will be double the length or more, ye have my assurances! (sorry, watched Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides the other night) and for those of you who have seen all four films, well, yeah.**

**You'll see what I mean in this chappy, savy?**

_The Whisperings of Fate_

He knew it from the very first bite.

_'Uck!'_

Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Not only did this strangely shaped fruit taste strange, but the effects of it were even stranger. No sooner had he swallowed the first morself of his meal, then the sweet nectar of his mid-afternoon snack turned to ash in his mouth. For some reason, he decided to swallow; despite the sudden surge of dread that swelled upward from his stomach. It was a costly mistake. No sooner had he taken that first, fateful bite, than a strange, prickling sensation trickle up his spine.

_Then came the burning. _

"Hot!" He yelped, for his body was suddenly incomparably so. Flames swept outward from his lips, scouring the ground black beneath him. He couldn't breathe. He felt a deep hollow enormity swelling upwards from his throat; because in the next instant, his fingers morphed into flames. No, not just his fingers. The blaze was spreading, and already he was growing numb to the searing instensity of the inferno that swirled around him.

_"What..._

His hand.

_...the..._

His wrist.

_...hell..._

His arm!

_..is this!"_

In his desperation, in his overwhelimg desire to quench the flames that spread from his body and consumed him, the boy didn't hesitate. Although the water beneath him had begun to boil_-his legs were only partially submerged in the shallows_-he didn't even consider the reprecussions of hurtling himself into the water's embrace. Jettisoning himself from the riverbank that had become his favorite fishing spot, he all but flung himself into the lake.

Finding a strange fruit in the river and thoughtlessly wolfing it down; now this.

This too, proved to be a costly mistake. He felt as though he was trapped deep under the ocean. His joints creaked, his muscles ached, and it felt as if a giant had just clapped its hands over his ears. And yet he felt nothing. That was not to say that he was not frightened. He was simply incapable of moving at the moment. Rather, he could move, but his body refused to respond.

How was that possible?

The water was shallow, and he, had fifteen years of swimming experience from when he was a babe.

_'I can't move!'_

He swam everyday. Hell, he'd even gone swimming the day after "The War of the Best" had occurred. Surely his swimming skills hadn't dulled. Or had they? Only yesterday he'd snuck out of the village to commence his daily ritual of swimming upstream. So why was it now, that his body betrayed him? _Oh._ With a merciless swiftness if occurred to him; the possibility of what it was that he had just eaten. A strange fruit. Suddenly becoming a hammer when it came to swimming. Feeling the life leaching out of his limbs as he struggled toward the surface.

_'Move!'_

Oh no.

_"Move!'_

No.

_'MOVE!'_

_"No!"_ He screamed at himself as the current took him; subsuquently exhausting his air supply. No no no NO!

Try as he might, the lad couldn't swim. He had no strength. It was all he could do to wrest his hand outward, flailing wildly for anything within reach as he began to sink. That was it, then! Devil's Fruit! He'd eaten one! But how? Best to save that for later, he mused. If, in fact, there was a later. With the last few precious seconds afforded to him, the boy thrashed desperately, struggling to find purchase upon the slippery stones that swept past him in the current.

_'Somebody!'_

The water was hot, stinging hot. He felt himself twisted; turned upside down, and then his head breached the surface. He gulped down a mouthful of air before the current had a chance to drag him under again. Now the water was pressing on every side, tight and constricting. Some part of him marveled that he was still alive. He counted the seconds, and at fourteen seconds, his lungs were already burning.

The pain was nothing, he told himself.

_'Anybody!'_

His back scraped against a rock and suddenly the pain was undeniable. The air was pressing its way up his throat, begging for release. It hammered at him. Just a little release, just a little. Abruptly, all forward motion ceased. The shock of it made him open his eyes. Hot, sour water attacked his eyes and he coughed. An enormous bubble of life-giving air rushed from his lungs.

He had less than a lungful of air and he wasn't going to make it another twenty seconds. His lungs burned. He surrendered and breathed. Scalding water poured into his lungs, drowning out all sense of self_–followed by air._ The blond coughed and the hot, acrid stuff shot from his nose and mouth. It seared his sinuses, but a moment later, sweet, cool air replaced it.

_"You owe me, gaki."_

Someone-or something-wrested him from the water.

They –whomever they were– lowered him gently to the ground. The boy lay on his back, just breathing. It was still dark, but high overhead, he made out a branch. Stretching beyond the canopy, the harsh rays of afternoon sunlight gently slapped him across the face. After the black waters, it felt like stepping into a universe of light. Someone was standing over him, speaking to him; because he recognized the words "ass" and "idiot" comingled with one another.

"Oi!" A man's voice growled out. "You alive, whiskers?"

"Na-Naruto." He gasped out, before a boot could nudge his whiskered cheek. "My name's...Naruto, not whiskers." If he peered closely, he could just make out an orange hat; because the man standing over him had the kind of face that suggested he didn't take bullshit from anyone. Wait a second. He was barechested, too. Why did that voice sound so familair? Still struggling to blink away the swampwater from his eyes, the blond struggled to regain his vision.

"Who...the hell are you?"

But there was nothing.

"You ate a _devil's fruit."_ The bleary voice announced suddenly. "Didn't you, _kid?"_ The boot nudged him again; less gently this time. The boy known as Naruto whined aloud and in protest, the seventeen year old adolescent pushing off against the muddied footwar in an attempt to regain his balance. He failed miserably. His strength promptly left him; deserting as he flopped onto his stomach.

"I feel sick."

An amused chortle echoed overhead.

"That's because you ate the _Mera Mera no mi."_

"Whuzzat?" The boy mumbled into the dirt. He rolled over. Struggling into a sitting position, he instead found himself forced onto his back for a second time. As impossible as it seemed, he still couldn't quite make out the man's face. Whomever this fellow was, he was well muscled, Save for his hat and black heavy shorts, he wore preciously little in the way of attire, making him all the more suspicious in the eyes of our waterlogged youth.

"Tell me kid, how're you feeling?"

"H-Hot." Naruto conceeded at last, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of a hand. "I feel-

No heat.

His entire body was warm. Not even the blazing sun bothered him now. He had surpassed it. He sat up, wondering at it, even as the water turned to steam against his back and shoulders. His orange shorts, once wet and damp, were no longer so. In fact, they were perfectly dry. Save for a thin cloud of steam leaking from the remains of his once pristine blue tee, he was relatively inact.

"I feel...good." He aquesced at last, warily accepting a hand from the stranger when it was offered. "I feel_...really good."_

He felt warm with energy. Something bright and full of fervor danced beneath his skin. It coursed through his veins and made his entire body tingle with…_elation. _Pure_ power, _the like of which he'd never felt before, misted from his body. A stray droplet rolled from his wet bangs to his nose, plinking to the ground as steam while the rest of its bretheren began to fall around them.

It suddenly occurred to him that he knew this man.

"Oi, ossan," Naruto began, "You never told me your-

"I hate to drop something like this on you, but I'm going to ask you for a favor." His as of yet unamed rescuer declared suddenly. He reached down, tousling the boy's bangs mirthfully. "You see, my little brother's always sticking himself into all kinds of trouble." Despite the fact that he stood against and amongst the rain, he too exuded a strange, otherwordly mist about himself, much like the blond.

"You're-**!"**

He laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound.

"Keep an eye on Luffy, for me, neh?"

With that, he pushed up his hat with a finger and exposed his face. Lightning crackled through the sky overhead, exposing the shadowed visage that lurked beneath a pequliar orange hat. Manifesting amidst the steam whilst the raindrops plinked off his exposed and tattooed back, the man smiled, even as Naruto's gobsmacked expression widened in comical fashion for a moment.

"Oi, ossan!"" He cried out in dismay, both against himself and the thunder "You're-

But when the lightning next flashed; when next he turned to thank him, to condemn him, his saviour was gone. All that remained was a charred piece of earth where the man had last stood; leaving the blond alone with the accursed power of his flames. Naruto paused, glancing at his own smoldering digits, now eerily aware of the power contained within them; the power of heat and flame.

Naruto's mouth worked wordlessly; he curled his fingers into a fist, forced himself to exhale. He was trembling. Trembling! He'd been this close to death, only to be snatched away by the very man he'd so deeply admired as a child. Looking back, he still felt like one, having just been in the prescence of the beyond; of an event that defied the very laws of reality and time itself.

"That was...

Only six words remained of the man's voice.

_"I'm counting on you, Uzumaki D. Naruto."_

Somewhere up in Heaven, Portugas D. Ace leaned back on a cloud...

...and smiled.

**_Next time: Two years later! The beginning of a journey! Of A crew! Of destiny!_**


	2. Ignite

**_Ignite_**

After two long years, his journey was reaching its end.

The majestic ship creaked and groaned; its sails rippled, fat with wind. Days from land, it split the ocean toward its destination in the west, carrying precious cargo. A man. A man the crew knew only as the Master. He'd paid _each of them_ an exorbiant sum to ensure himself safe passage on their ship, this massive galleon. To them, his word was all but law, superceded only by that of their captain.

He was among them now, alone on the forecastle deck, where he had lowered the cowl of his robes to let himself be lashed by sea spray, sipping at it with his face in the wind. Once a day he did this. He appeared from his cabin to pace the deck, chose a spot to gaze out at sea, then returned below. Sometimes he stood on the forecaslte, sometimes on the quarterdeck.

Always, he stared out at the white-crested sea.

Every day the crew watched him. They worked, calling to one another on the deck and the rigging, each with a job to do, all the while stealing at the solitary, pensive figure. And they wondered, what kind of man was he? What kind of man was in their midst? What possible purpose could he have, booking passage on a charter traveling exclusively to Sabaody Archipeligo?

What purpose indeed.

Furtively they studied him now as he stepped away from the deck railing and returned the hood to his head. He stood there a moment with his head bowed, arms hanging loosely at his sides, and the crew watched him. If one looked closely, they might have detected a flash of sapphiric blue in his gaze; they might have seen trace of ragged blond locks peeking out from the shadows of his cowl.

Perhaps a few of them did see, and even paled as he strode along the deck past them and back to his cabin. And when the cabin door shut behind them, each man found that he had been holding his breath. There could be no mistaking his identity now. Days upon days of feigned inattention on their part had led them ascertain his identity. This was no mere mortal that they ferried across the Grand Line; because this was a god garbed in human flesh.

He was "Burning Will" otherwise known as Uzumaki D. Naruto.

Their young master had a bounty of $350,000,000 Beli on his head!

Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts Master, Haki Master, Mera Mera no Mi. Scourge of the seas, infamous for his ruthlessness, yet famed for his kindness, his compassion, his mercy, of all things! He'd been an upstart last year, a rookie pirate whom no one paid any particular attention to. That had been before a famed kamikaze attack on the great Impel Down, making him only the second man to willingly breach its defenses and escape again with his life. Then came the brutal assault upon Mariejoa, the holy land where the infamous World Nobles resided.

The papers had minimized the overall body count, but there could be no denying the deed itself. Likewise, this also made him the second man to assault Mariejoa. However, Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ the second man to commit the crime for which he'd gained his surname; an atrocious act that, even now, had the World Government so desperately seeking his capture. Unlike his predeccesor's, he'd lain claim to a conduct so vile, so vicious, that it could scarcely be spoken of in the papers. Of the slaves he'd freed, only a chosen few of those impoverished men and women_-some of which crewed the very vessel to which he had taken refuge-_knew of this deed.

He'd _murdered_ a Celestian Dragon. Quite a few of them, actually. Most would have balked at such a prospect. Only two men had dared to strike one in the past, let alone slay such a pivotal figure in broad daylight; in cold blood. To raise a hand against a Tenryubito was to summon an admiral. To deliberately strike down such a being was to bring a fate worse than death down upon your head. Most might have shied aside from such a task. Most men might've wondered what such a braggart was plotting behind closed doors...

**0o0o0**

_"Holy shit that's a lot of berri!"_

Two years have passed. Word began to spread of this Monkey D. Luffy. He was a man who held his own share of infamy. He'd toppled Buggy the Clown. Mercilessly crushed Don Krieg, supposedly the strongest man in all of the East Blue. He'd brought an end to Arlong, the infamous fishman pirate who'd held all of Cocoyashi Village captive. Luffy was a man of many names, or so it would seem.

He was the man who had crushed not one, but two Shichibukai. He made it Sabody Archipeligo and actually struck a Celestian Dragon. He was the only man to ever break into Impel Down and be broken back out again. The man who halted the War of the Best and mysteriously dissappeared at is climax. The man who'd constantly proclaimed that he would, in fact, be the Pirate King, now held a $400,000,000 Berri bounty on his head.

Uzumaki D. Naruto, lacking such a proliferous bounty himself, glowered at the wanted poster gloomily. Here was the man he sought. The man who had plunged into the War of the Best and somehow survived. The man he had to see with his own eyes, whose trail he had found once more after so very, very long.

"Luffy...you must be one helluva guy."

He'd followed the trail of Monkey D. Luffy, seeking him out all across the East Blue. Born and raised in Windmill village, he too, eyed the concept of nobility with open scorn. It did not matter that his best friend just so happened to be a noble as well; that was irrelevant before the face of his newly acquired power. Indeed the Mera Mera no mi burned  
>brightly within him now more than ever, honed to near perfection after two years of hardened practice, and exhaustive training.<p>

He smiled; completely aware that the smallest muscle spasm could send the entire ship into oblivion. But he did not waver. He let the heat build within him, swelling to infinite proportions as it neared its climax. Two years. It had cost him two years of his life to attain such marvelous power; and the control necessary to maintain that power. In order to keep it at its peak, he'd nearly died.

_Twice._

But it was worth it.

Now, save for the powers of the Magu Magu no mi, he had nothing to fear. An orange curtain blossomed from his fingers, evolving to red, then orange, then a strange golden blue. He let the whisps hiss and spit within his palm for a moment, admiring their white-hot intensity. Then he extinguished them. Good. His mastery over the Mera Mera no mi had not lessened any after so many months at sea.

This was good.

Admiral Akainu had brought down Fire Fist Ace. He had done so with deception, with cunning trickery. Naruto swore on the grave of his predecessor that Akainu would not be so fortunate with his successor. He'd done all that could to avoid a confrontation with that man. He'd even taken up the tutelage of "willpower" that is to say, haki, in the slim hope that he'd stand a chance during their next encounter.

From above him on deck, he heard the sounds of commotion the familair drumming of feet that accompanies the approach to land, crew members rushing from their posts to prow, shimmying up the rigging or hanging off ropes, shielding their eyes to stare long and hard at the shimmering harbors to which they were sailing anticipating adventures ahead.

He too, had adventures ahead of him. Of course, his would be markedly different from the escapades fondly imagined by the crew, which no doubt consisted of visiting taverns and consorting with the fairer sex. He almost envied them the simplicity of their endeavours. The task he had ahead of him would be a good deal more complicated. He rolled up the wanted poster; folding it into his left breast pocket.

And then, with a deep breath, he stood, pulled on his robes secured the mechanism that was the pose to his wrist, and pulled up the cowl. Next, he opened the hatch of his quarters to appear on deck, where he too, shielded his eyes to cast his gaze upon the harbour of mangroves as the ship sliced through the sparkling water toward it, people already gathered there to greet them.

With the skull and crossbones sown upon their flag.

_Damn._

The unmistakeable scent of gunpowder reached his nose. _Strange._ Was that the sound of cannon fire, just now? Suddenly, wand without the slightest warning, the galleon heaved to and fro, swooning, as if a giant pair of hands had reached up from the ocean depths to crush their vessel. The scrambling of footsteps grew louder still; the crew was scrambling to pull in the rigging, and then there was the sound of screaming.

"We're under attack!" A crewman shouted. "Pirates! We're under attack by pirates!" Everyone cringed as a mighty splash crashed through the ocean, splitting the seas just off the starboard bow, drenching them all in a spray of saltwater. Naruto frowned, wringing water from his coat. Three vessels, one skiff, and a galleon. How ridiculous. It was almost laughable, really.

He reached to the flames. They came, joyfully.

Someone was screaming, a terrible scream compounded a hundred times by the orange curtain that ripped his human form asunder, shaking every hall and tunnel of the great galleon upon which he'd so recently taken refuge. Naruto laughed and flung his arms out. As they passed in front of him, he saw that his skin had totally disappeared beneath the all-absorbing wriggling blackness. Nor did the flames stop at the bounds of his body. They lashed out from his arms_-out farther and farther, like great wings-_and came down on either side, barely registering the pirate's last desperate attacks.

Then he was airborne, the vessel upon which he had spent so many months, now, receding to a little black speck in the distance. He hung there for a moment, skimming the surface of the water. Savoring the air currents, the salty spray of the ocean upon his face, and the thin line that separated him between life and death. He smiled, and gave a great gusty flap of those wings, and then he was upon them.

_**"Hiken!"**_

He felt them crunch beneath those mighty wings like beetles popping under his boot. Their bodies broke like shells and the softness within was ground to gory smears on the decks below. And throughout it all, not a single drop of blood spattered upon him. Any moisture that dared near this demonic angel of death simple evaporated. He was truly death incarnate; come to reclaim what was lost; come to deliver doom to all those who opposed him.

In an instant, two of the three ships had been sunk.

_Beautiful._

The flames sang power and hatred and strength. _This is death, this is retribution, and I love it._

In a small burst of steam he swept down upon the final ship, leaking smoke as he struck the deck. Upon landing he made immediately for the cabin. All around him men lay either dead or dying. He paid them no heed, striding into a spray of salt for the second time today; just as a bullet hurtled harmlessly through his head. He paused, frowning as the hole closed in his head, only to be replaced by another, and another still.

"Shoot!" Someone shouted. "Somebody shoot him!"

"It's no good! Our guns have no effect!"

Utterly unfazed by the hail of gunfire, he tracked with the movement and frowned; breaking what had become an accepted and accustomed habit over the past two years. No, perhaps it wasn't quite a habit, after all. He turned his back to the enemy and continued toward the cabin, obviously more interested in the treasures that lay beyond, rather than the offending insects who peppered him with bullets.

"Stop!" Another nameless pirate bellowed. "Stop him before he-

Too late.

He flung the doors open. He scowled.

Turned.

There were twenty of them. Somehow, they'd survived his initial onslaught. This was good. This was very good, because, as he turned away from the quivering cargo, a cargo that he had initially surmised to be treasure, his expression quivered as well. Gone was the calm. Gone was the composure. Gone was any semblance of self-restraint, minimal or otherwise.

For Naruto, at this very moment, there was no such thing as restraint.

_"Slavers!" _He thundered. _"None of you shall leave here alive!"_

Twins swords, smoking black blades, veritable bars of black fire, slid from his hands. He made them glow, wreathed in blue flames. He slashed with the left blade. It didn't so much as cut as devour. There was barely any resistance as the blade passed through noseguard, nose, chin, tabard, gambeson, and stomach. A man looked down at the sight, then touched his split face where blood gushed. He screamed, and his entrails spurted out.

Another bolted, shrieking.

_"Murderer!" _The slaver's stomach opened, but by then Naruto had moved on to his next victim.

_"Raper!"_ Naruto yelled. He slid the foremost of his swords through the man's loins. It would be a bad death. Three more died before anyone attacked him. He danced past a spear and then lopped off it's head, followed soon therafter by that of its owner. In minutes, the remaining few were in utter pandemonium. Men screamed, shouting obscene obscenities, gibbering about a monster, a demon, a flaming phantasm.

_"Torturer!"_ This time the sword appeared only as it jutted out of the slaver's back. The man was lifted on the sword and flung headlong into the side of an iron cauldron. He jerked, his flesh sizzling on the coals, but he did not roll away. His festering remains burned to ashes and left nothing behind but dust. Such was the fate of all who touched it; the dreaded flames of the Mera Mera no mi.

_"Defiler!" _Crescents of biceps and knotted shoulder muscles and glowing eyes were all that appeared, followed by a whoosh of flame as a spinning sword came alight. A slaver toppled to the ground. By the time his head was free of his body, Naruto was already gone, and onto the next. No one moved any longer. It was impossible. This was a ghoul, an apparition that could not be harmed. Not by blade nor bullet nor fist.

Nothing could touch this divine demon of death.

_"Unclean! Unclean!"_ The demonic angel screamed, its whole figure glowing, burning blue. It killed left and right. Wreathed in blue flames, he descended upon the pirates, carving a bloody swathe of destruction wherever he went. The flames spread with every step, leaping from one slaver to the next, sparing only one. Within minutes instead of hours, all but the captain lay dead at his feet.

A mistake that was about to be rectified.

"P-Please don't kill me!" He was a portly looking man, greased from intense sweat. Naruto's nose curled up in disgust. Slavers. As close as they were to Sabaody Archipeligo it should not have come as a surprise, but somehow, it did little to lessen the bloodlust. He slammed his boot into the main mast and it gave way and tipped toward them, threatening to crush them both.

It never came close.

Naruto came forward, sweeping one of his katana through the mast as he went. With a great and terrible crack it burst into orange tongues of fire. Orange evolved to red then yellow then blue, boiling the mighty timbre away before it could crash into the water and sink the rest of the ship.

Naruto cackled madly.

_"Don't kill you?"_

He stopped screaming, and it was long seconds before the sound stopped echoing through the slaver's den. He quieted the flames from his skin with effort. All that remained for him, was to erase the man who'd intended to sell off the slaves in the first place. Unlike his men, he had been spared. For last. He came forward, wreathed in the fury and hatred and stretched one hand forward to Pehim terman, as if in greeting. The man_-if such a frail looking creature could be called such-_found himself violently backhanded.

He flew, literally.

His forehead kissed the deck in a moment of feign subservience before the momentum of the blow overcame him. With that single blow, he was sent hurtling toward the north and was immediately-comically-lost from sight altogether. Naruto didn't so much as spare him a glance. The ship was burning now, and sinking rapidly. It would be a relatively easy matter to take flight and depart...and leave the slaves here to die.

_Damn but he had a concsience._

The scene he entered into in the cabin was one of tension, and it was a thick tension at that. Ten slaves, overall. Eight men. Two women. All of them were utterly terrified of the man that had waded into their mist and murdered their captors. No, perhaps enthralled was more of the word; because as he severed their chains, the aforementioned females gawped openly at him.

The reactions amongst the men were more...varied.

Some inclined their heads in reverence. Others cringed at the sight of him. Still others shrank away from his every step, as though his very prescence might somehow bring the shadow of death down upon them. Naruto allowed himself a moment of pity for the poor sods who feared his reputation so. Then he lashed out, carving a swath of safety through the already blazing inferno. By carving, it meant that he simply punched out a massive hole in the wall and exposed the safety of the sea below. Both of the women flinched aside from the resounding explosion.

The men_-cowards-_were ridiculously quick to flee. By the time he'd looked from them to their companions, they'd already thrown themselves into the water. Pity. The fools had more fear of him then they had of the slavers. Too bad. Shrugging it off, he turned to the remaining slaves, the two women, both of whom had remained firmly rooted in place despite the abrupt desertion of their fellow slaves.

"W-Who in the hell're you?" The first, a glassy-eyed blond demanded of him, indignant despite the encroaching flames. "J-Just who do you think you are?" Naruto scowled for a moment, taking in her icy blue eyes, her slender form, and the scowl that seemed to be permanently affixed to her face. Irked by her appaling lack of gratitude, he actually considered leaving the impertinent lass behind, just for a moment.

Eventually, he settled on the scowl.

"Um...someone who's saving your life?" Naruto deadpanned. Really, that was obvious, wasn't it?

"Neh, I-Ino-chan, you shouldn't be so rude!" The second, a pale beauty with eyes of lavender and glossy dark hair_-despite the fire-_meekly protested. "He broke the chains. We should just run while we have the-

"That's not the point, Hinata!" Despite the ragged state of her attire, the blond remained vehement in her argument. "Do you honestly expect me to trust a complete stranger like-

_'This woman...she's annoying!"_

Their concerns were irrelevant to Naruto.

"Come!" He all but snarled. He didn't wait for them to follow. Seizing one by the collar and the other by the waist, he slung them over his shoulders. Seconds later, they were flung over the side with the rest, landing heavily in the lifeboat he had release early. Ironic, that the severing of the mast had cast loose the boats to begin with. Well, better not to look a gift horse in the mouth, then.

Stamping out the flames that tried to encroach on his path, Naruto stomped toward the hole and peered down at them. They lay there, sprawled out amongst their fellows, stunned, but no worse for the wear. Good.

"Y-You can't be serious!" The blond known simply as Ino paled, gawping at the distance to the lifeboats, a distance that they had just cleared in an instant. "You actually _threw_ us?" On seeing the weary group nearing the mangroves, Naruto actually felt light-hearted enough to paint his face with a half-decent smile. Suddenly, spontaneously, each of their faces, those of the slaves he had rescued, erupted into a smile.

They had faced danger and triumphed and now the danger, still in a place far away and many miles from here, was forgotten. At least for the moment.

"I'm dead serious!" Naruto called over his shoulder. "Always have been, always will be!"

Washing his hands of the matter, Naruto returned his attention back to ship he had departed, and the burning wreck upon which he now stood. His destination had been just within reach moments ago, and now, as the ship smoldered around him, he realized that he'd closed the distance considerably. He was close. So very close! After all this time, all these years of pursuing the rumors, he'd at last found his way here.

At last, he was nearly there.

Now the rumors carried him at last to Sabaody Archipeligo. With no nakama, no crew, and naught but the clothes on his back, he opened the doors and departed the spacious cabin for what would indeed, be the final time. He stepped into the last remaining lifeboat, a rickety old thing; practically falling apart at the seams. Irate, he warred with the urge to simply spread his wings of flame and wing himself to the mangroves.

Unfortunately, that technique required a running start. One that, standing aboard a rickety raft, he no longer had. That being said, he couldn't help but eye the prospect of entering the relatively lawless port with more than a little charign. _Just a bit further._ If his boat sank here, now, before it hit the dock, then it would be all over for him. All the power in the world wouldn't be able to save him if he took a plunge into the water.

_'Almost...yes!' _his eyes lit with renewed life as his boot came within reach of the dock. Aways behind him, he detected the sound of enthused shouts and other relieved cries of mirth and relief; mirroring those of the slaves he had freed. The ensuing chaos had attracted a large crowd of people, and for that, he was grateful. Even as he heared the odd cry or shout of thanks directed at his backside, he remained grateful for them.

"What happened!" A woman cried. "What were pirate ships doing this close to the Saboady?"

"Someone sank those ships!" This from a wizzened old coot who looked old enough to be Naruto's grandfather_-as if he even knew him-_discerned as everyone milled about. That meant it was time to leave. The marines were bound to hear of this, the sinking of three ships, done in by a wanted criminal. That said criminal just-so-happened to have a great and terrible loathing of all things related to slavery, was unimportant.

The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself. Not here. Not now. There would be time to pat himself on the back, later. For now, he had arrived at Sabaody. The worst was still yet to come, especially, ESPECIALLY if he encountered a celestial dragon. With that thought in mind, Naruto drew his cowl up to his face, pulled his head down, tucked his chin in; doing his level best to be discreet as he began to move amongst the people.

Men, women, children of all ages, many were drawn to the sight of three ships blazing upon the open water. They knew not the culprit, only that there was a spectacle to be seen, and naturally, such a sight drew unwarranted attention. By the time the slaves had disembarked and been helped onto the dock, he was already gone. He thought that the clear-eyed one, Hinata, locked eyes with him for a moment as he slipped away.

But, surely, that was impossible.

_'Must've been my imagination.' _he mused, frowning as he watched her tug on the sleeve of another figure, the latter's face hidden within a cowl. Sugoi! What a woman! Wait, was that a fan on her back? He frowned, recognizing the figure as female, not by her face, but by her figure alone. Then Hinata pointed. Then the cowled woman turned, her jade green eyes peering through the cowl, seeking, trapping, finding his sapphire. Shit. She'd saw him. Perhaps it wasn't a coincidence after all, he realized, as she began to make her way through the crowd at an undeniable pace, headed in his direction.

Without a word, Uzumaki Naruto dissapeared into the crowd.

If the rumors were true, that the strawhats were recruiting members...

...then there was only one way to find out.

**A/N: Naruto has arrived at Saboady! Marines and slavers beware! Yes, some Naruto characters will be making passing appearance in this story! Hope you liked the passing appearances of Ino, Hinata, and...hmm...who wears a gigantic fan on their back? Make no assumptions! Naruto's harem will be most of all predominately one piece! You'll just have to guess the who, what, where, when and why!**

**I know I may die from asking this so may times, but...REVIEW PLEASE! Then again...being a skeleton...I am already dead! SKULL JOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**


	3. Will of Fire

**_The Will of Fire_**

A few miles outside Shabondy Archipeligo, Boa Hancock, the only female member of the Shichibukai, was helping Monkey D. Luffy ready his disguise. Far different than he was two years prior, save for his recognizable straw hat, Luffy wore a long-sleeved red cardigan with a yellow sash tied around his waist. During the last two years, he had seems to have gotten only somewhat taller and his hair is also faintly longer. On his chest was the X-from scar he gotten from Admiral Akainu in the war over Marineford.  
>Boa Hancock was a very tall, slender, darkly long-haired woman. The loveliest woman in the world, Boa Hancock possesses incredible beauty that all ages and sex would fall in love.<p>

Not to mention an astonishing body that anyone in the world would _kill_ to sleep with.

Her outfit consists of a very revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja ornamented on it, along with white cape generous epaulettes. Furthermore of her clothing, she has worn a pair of golden earrings that look like snakes and high-heeled shoes.

"That shadow on the horizon is the Shabondy Archipelago," Hancock told Luffy. "This is as far as we can take you. We can't afford to risk our association with you to the rest of the world. You should wear this to stay safe."

"You don't have to do that Hancock," Luffy replied. "Nobody is going find out it's me."

"It's wise you keep it Luffy dear," Hancock warned him. "While the world believes you had died, your face is too recognizable even if two years has passed."

"I guess you're right then," Luffy responded as he put on his disguise.

"And don't worry about your things," Hancock also said as she brought in a very large and heavy book bag. "I have assembled everything that is yours."

"Make it light!" said Old Nyon.

"Thanks for all this you guys," Luffy replied in a gratitude manner.

"Also there is just one other thing I wish to ask you," Hancock, growing embarrassed.

"What is it? I'm still not going marry you." said Luffy.

"No," Hancock half lied, still having the school girl crush look. "What…I'm trying to say…don't say goodbye to me. It will be easier we don't say goodbye to each since we won't be seeing each other again."

"What are you talking about Hancock," Luffy answer in a good manner. "Now that we're friends, I hoping to see you again."

However as Luffy left, Hancock mistaken what he says as a marriage proposal, although Old Nylon told her it wasn't.

Just as Luffy's boat disappeared from sight, someone called out "There is a ship coming from Shabondy."

Hancock sent a Kuja Pirate to grab a telescope for her while she went to have a look herself. Looking through the telescope, Hancock sees what appeared to be a majestic ship; a massive galleon. Hancock notices that the ship was heading towards them.

"Sister I think that ship is heading tight towards us," said Boa Marigold.

"Is that so," Hancock replied in an emotionless tone. "In that case let's strip everything that ship owns."

"Wait a minute snake princess, said one of the Kuja Pirate name Aphelandra. She was recognizable with her great height over the rest of the Kuja Pirates. She was using the telescope to take a closer look on the ship. "I think o notices someone on the ship that looks familiar.  
>As the majestic ship came a little bit closer, the whole Kuja Pirates got good look on the people of the deck. That is when they notices two young women that wearing Kuja outfits.<p>

"That looks like Ino and Hinata," said one of the female pirates name Marguerite

"Ino and Hinata?" Old Nylon repeated in surprise. "Those two girls went missing several days while hunting?"

"What are they doing here?" Boa Sandersonia said in confusion

A moment later, after coming abroad the ship, Ino and Hinata was kneeling before Hancock.

"It was reported that you two had been gone missing for five days after you went to the mountains hunting," Hancock spoken down on them with stern tone, eyes motionless. "Where have you two been and what were you doing at Shabondy?"

Both Ino and Hinata were quiet for a moment, as if they were too embarrassed to say anything. From the look on their faces, they feel a heavy pressure under Hancock's gaze. Finally Ino responded in a hesitating tone "We were kidnapped by some slavers Snake Princess."

"That's impossible!" Hancock replied in a disbelief tone. "There was no way any slavers could have kidnapped you from Amazon Lily."

"We thought it was impossible as well Snake Princess," said Hinata. "However we learnt that the slavers use some sort of material to easily sail across the waters of Amazon Lily, immune to the Sea King's detections."

"What kind of material they're using?" Old Nyon asked, sensing something on what Hinata was saying.

"I believe it is seastone material Grandma Nylon," Hinata replied.

Everyone was already aware of seastone material. It is a substance that naturally originated from the seas. It is also the main thing that can cancel out Devil Fruit powers. Because the Calm Belt is infested by countless numbers of sea monsters called Sea Kings, Amazon Lily is naturally protected against outsiders. However, thanks to a brilliant scientist name Dr. Vegapunk, the Marines begin using seastone on the bottoms of their warships, which they escape unnoticed by the Sea Kings.

With their protection now eroded, the only way to keeping outsiders from entering Amazon Lily is for the ruler of the tribe, such as Boa Hancock to uphold her standing as a Shichibukai, and sign a treaty with the World Government for their continued security. But now slavers are using seastone substance to easily infiltrated Amazon Lily. If what Hinata and Ino said is true…

"How did you two managed escape the slaves?" said another Kuja Pirate name Sweet Pea

"The slavers were attacked by someone," Hinata begin to explained. "He single-handily defeated all of them before he disappeared into Shabondy. However…" Hinata was very hesitant as she seems afraid to finish what she said.

"However what Hinata," Hancock insisted. "Did you see your savior's face?"

"I did," said Hinata. "I recognized him from the Wanted posters. He's was regard by the Marines and the World Government as an extremely dangerous Pirate."

"Do you know the name of this pirate that saved you Hinata?" Hancock asked.

"She believes it was "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto," Ino finished.

The very mention of the name sends a shock wave to all the female pirates, including Boa Hancock, Old Nyon, Boa Sandersonia, and Boa Marigold, whose faces was covering absolute doubt and surprise. Hancock have heard that name before and thought that she wasn't hearing right on what Ino just said.

"Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto?" repeated Marguerite, whose tone was in disbelief and surprise.

"You must be mistaken!" said another female pirate by the name of Ran.

"No we are not," Hinata insisted in her replied. "We saw him last night ago when he saved and freed us from the slavers at Shabondy."

"How do you two know he's the Burning Will?" Hancock demanded. Even though she really didn't believe what Hinata and Ino has said, something inside tells her that they were telling the truth.

"I saw his face perfectly Snake Princess," Hinata gives out the details. "Spiky blonde hair, fox-like whiskers, sapphiric blue eyes…it matches the descriptions on the bounty from the Marines."

"The crew of that majestic ship that drops us," Ino also added. "They turn out to be former slaves that Burning Will freed."

"How do you know that?" Old Nyon asked in an interest tendency.

"We saw the slave marks on their bodies Grandma Nylon," Hinata explained. "It looks like the mark of a World Noble, a bull hoof tattoo."

Although no one seems to notices it, both Boa sisters' faces were growing serious as they understand the truth since she felt the slave mark burning on her back emotionally.

"They claimed that Naruto freed them from the World Nobles and are heading back to a hidden camp of escaped slaves," Ino carry on with her story. "But there is something you also need to know Snake Princess. I fear the man Straw Hat Luffy may be in danger for Naruto is looking for him."

"What was that?" Hancock cried out loud, while quickly standing up. "What do you mean Luffy is in danger? Why would "Burning Will" be looking for him?"

"Based upon what information we got from the crew," Ino comprehensive. "They have seen him carry Luffy's wanted poster with him all long. We don't know why "Burning Will" was looking for him, but the ex-slaves told us that he been traveling across the Grand Line looking for him. Right now we need to return to Amazon Lily and warn Luffy about him."

"You're too late," Ran responded. "Right now Luffy is already in Shabondy as we speak. There is possibility he might run into "Burning Will" Naruto."

"If he's there than we must find him and warn him about Burning Will," said Hinata. "We don't know what his motives are towards Luffy."

Suddenly Hancock bolted from her seat and began walking towards one of the smaller boats of her ship. However Old Nylon stopped her. "I know what you're thinking Hancock and what you're about to do." Old Nylon sternly said to her. "You're planning to go after Luffy and warn him of "Burning Will" is looking for him. If you do that you'll not only exposed Luffy to the world, but you'll exposed Amazon Lily's connection with him."

"But Grandma Nylon," Hinata answered desperately. "Despite Luffy begin a man, he's our friend. He owns him that."

"She right," Marguerite also agreed. "We can't just stand here and do nothing."

"It's out of our hands Hinata and Marguerite," Old Nyon responded. "There is nothing we could do. All we need to do is trust in him in case the "Burning Will" catch up to him"  
>Although she hates to admit it, Hancock knows Old Nyon is right. The last thing she needs is to attach connection between Amazon Lily and Luffy. If the World Government finds out about it, they wouldn't hesitate to revoke Hancock's membership as a Shichibukai and move into position to destroy Amazon Lily, a pirate nation.<p>

Still, it tormented her deeply with the knowledge that the man she loves is beginning hunted by one of the most dangerous rookie pirates to exist in the world. Hancock has to have faith that man she loves is able to protect himself since he had been trained by Sliver Rayleigh, the former first mate of the legendary Pirate King, on how to master his Haki powers.

Yet she slowly begins to have doubts since Burning Will was looking for Luffy.

After the attack on the capital Mariejoa, a large taskforce of Marine warships and soldiers was dispatch to go after "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto," and bring him to Justice. Leading the taskforce was Admiral Kizaru, one of the ultimate powers regarded by the World Government. However when the Marine task force caught up to Naruto, he easily wiped them out.

According to Admiral Kizaru's reports, Naruto was a Haki master having display the three forms of Haki in battle. Kizaru also reported that he inherited the power of the Mera Mera no Mi, the Logia Devil Fruit that once belonged to Luffy's deceased brother. Naruto prove to be too much of a formidable opponent to handle and Kizaru was forced to retreat, begin the only survivor.

As result of Naruto's fighting abilities and cimes, the World Government places a $350,000,000 Beli on his head as Naruto had managed to hold his own against a Marine Admiral. The bounty on Naruto's head was second to Luffy's bounty; $400,000,000 Beli. Yet through her access as a Shichibukai, Hancock learned the reason of the vast bounty was because Naruto killed three World Nobles.

Before Luffy, Hancock felt it was impossible for anyone alive to oppose a World Noble. After she had heard Luffy struck a World Noble, she quickly befriends him, consider him trustworthy outside her family. Due to her feelings, Hancock has a tough time looking at Luffy in the eye due heavy crush she has on him.  
>Then last year Hancock heard about the attack on Mariejoa. According to the newspapers, a pirate that goes by the name "Burning Will" begins the purge of the capital of the World Government all by himself. During the ravaging of Mariejoa, he freed countless numbers of slaves who escaped to freedom.<br>To Hancock, Naruto was the second man to attacked Mariejoa.

The first was a Fishman adventure name Fisher Tiger, who invaded Mariejoa and free thousands of slaves. Hancock and her sisters have barely met or seen him only once, as they too were slaves to the World Nobles. They owe him a debt which cannot be repaid. However to Naruto, unlike Fisher Tiger, and despite begin the third man to defy the World Nobles, he was the first man to committed a crime that was unspeakable.

Hancock learned that Naruto had murdered three World Nobles. The killing of the descendants of the Twenty Kings was unheard of unbelievable in this world. It completely shocked Hancock, measure up to to the Marines' and the World Government's as well. Although the killing of the three World Nobles was kept from the public the Marines and the World Government were heavily pressure by the World Nobles, angrily demanding that Uzumaki D. Naruto brought to reprimand for what he did.

Under the pressure of the World Nobles, the Marines and World Government had been using all their resources in looking for Naruto. They'd mobilized their entire forces to look for him, not just in the Grand Line, but also the four other seas such as the East, West, North, and South Blue. However, Naruto had disappeared from public sight following his attack of Mariejoa. Nobody seems to know where he is for the last six months.

Hancock has long thought about the one known as "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto. In her mind she believes men are degraded, disgusting and vile, that deserved to die, through Luffy had proven to be the opposite of her viewpoint on men. She never met "Burning Will" in person and is unable to tell his true character. However, she has heard how he attacked Mariejoa, free thousands of slaves, and murder three World Nobles. Fisher Tiger did the same thing and Hancock begins to think Naruto was like him, although Fisher Tiger didn't murder a World Noble, especially three of them.

"Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto? Hancock thoughts repeated. "What kind of person are you? What are you up too? And why are you looking for Luffy?"

She doesn't know why this Naruto is looking for Luffy. But if harmed the man she love, Hancock vows to avenge Luffy's death, even if it cost her life.

**0o0o0**

_(Meanwhile)_

Indeed, Sabaody Archipeligo was the absolute best.

There was food, booze, women, and plenty of entertainment to be had, if you had the coin. And if you didn't, then you were shit out of luck. Naruto mulled it over as he risked a percursory glance to the pouch tied to his belt. One hundred million berry. Someone was bound to try and snatch at it, sooner, rather than later. The same could not be said of his raft however; the light dingy having already capsized during his skirmish with the slavers, practically sinking even as its former master stepped off the mast and onto the dock. Risking a percursory glance back at this vessel, he tipped his head in farewell; because the mast had already quietly dipped below the waters of the pier.

Now it was merely a matter of staying out of sight until he could find what he'd come here for. Of course, there was also the matter of ditching the bothersome wench who'd taken it upon herself to tail him halfway across Shabondy Archipeligo. He was nearing grove #47 as planned, but so too, was his pursuer. Now, he'd dodged into one of the many ramshackle establishments set up by the street vendors, chosen a seat, and contented himself to see what it was that fate had in store for him.

That had been nearly an hour ago.

_"Something on your mind, stranger?"_

Naruto had been ignoring the raucus outside. It hadn't been any of his concern. Now he creaked an eye open as someone approached the empty seat at his right. He frowned, shifted in his chair, his left eye re-appearing over his shoulder, and immediately regretted it.

He found himself staring at...at...at...

_**"?"**_

Naruto half-turned, only to find his view suddenly blocked by a large_-very large-_pair of breasts. Attached to said breasts was a chest, and to that a neck; the latter eventually leading up to a darling pair of jade green orbs that utterly captured his attention and captivated him. _Shit._ The owner of these eyes met his gaze and smiled brazenly brushing aside a stray strand of sandy blonde hair from that bewitching gaze. She was the girl from the pier; the one who'd been following him. Which if course, didn't sit well with Naruto at all.

"A lot of things." He said, his face betraying nothing, his mind already racing. "And you?"

...more than I'd like to think about." she finished, fixated upon him. "May I join you?"

Naruto yawned.

"Ah, excuse me." he said, pretending to look at the many bawbles of the shop. "Sure. I'm-

"Temari." She introduced herself abruptly, sweeping into the seat beside him. "And you are?"

"Naruto." He countered, unwilling to gve any other reply than a lie. "I'm a traveling merchant."

"Fascinating," Temari smiled warmly, reaching into her right sleeve as she did so. "So tell me, Naruto-kun, do traders such as yourself regularly commit themselves to random acts of piracy?" She emerged with a charred piece of timber and summarily slipped it onto the bar beneath them, her gaze never leaving his, not even for an instant.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Naruto countered, smiling thinly. "Speaking of which, I take it you have a reason for cornering me here, on your home turf?" He did not think she'd be foolish to attack him openly, and so he yawned again. He hadn't freed those slaves because he'd wanted to; it merely been a matter of proffessional disgust and distaste. There was nothing personal about the way in which he'd slaughtered the slaves. Hell, he even considered saying "I've killed people like you" just to see what her reaction would be.

Oh, if only it were that easy.

"Iie." She shook her head. "You said so yourself; you're no enemy of mine. At least, not at the moment." She was pressing him; not only with her words but her gaze; making it increasingly difficult to look away, despite the ever growing ache in the pit of his stomach. And it wasn't hunger. Her scent, her perfume, her attire, nearly everything about Temari bespoke of it. Not just of anxiety or gratitude_-though these too could be seen in the features of her face-_but also of vulnerability.

Either she was a damned good liar, or she was deliberately trying to hash it out with him. Regardles of either...

_Gods she was cute!_

Maybe even too cute; because for every second he spent chatting up this bodacious beauty, Luffy was getting further and further away.

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" Naruto snapped back.

...not really." She turned aside, sparing a longing glance out the port-hole, the smallest of smiles adjourning her features at the sights she found there. "If it's not too much, I have a favor to ask of you." She exhaled softly, and a strong breeze gusted between them. "I understand that you might have some business on Fishman Island sometime in the near future, and-

Then she turned chalk white. Her smile shattering like so many shards of glass, her mouth working wordlessly, Naruto eventually found his curiousity aroused. Reluctantly, he allowed his gaze to drift across the table and alight upon the spectacle that had captured her attention so and left her riveted. It must've been something, to stop a woman like her in her tracks.

"Ah..._shit."_

And it was something indeed.

He felt his spirit sink like a stone as he saw them; marching a steady rank-and-file line across the streets. Marines. So they were onto him after all. Blast. So much for secrecy and stealth. If the marines knew him to be here, then an admiral was likely to be already on the way. Troublesome, as his old friend had once said. So very, very troublesome that for a terrifying second, Naruto considered just wiping out the whole of Shabondy in one giant fireball.

The realization that he'd likely be destroying himself as much as the marines, put a slight damper on that plan. As did any other notion of finding Miss Temari to be incredibly attractive. Now, unless he wanted to tangle with an admiral_-again-_and risk destroying the Archipeligo itself, all plans for leisure would have to be discarded. That meant cutting ties with said buxom blond, and cutting them fast.

Naruto painted a smile onto his face.

"And here I thought I'd kept myself inconspicious."

Temari smiled thinly, her face only just regaining its usual pallor.

"I could say the same for Monkey D. Luffy."

"I beg your pardon?" Naruto blinked, his composure forgotten.

"Here." His fellow blond offered the unamused logia a poster. "Think of it as...a gift."

"Oh." Naruto read over it rapidly. "I see."

"He's gathering followers here in Sabaody?" Naruto frowned, the words having scarcely left his lips before a fireball ignited within his hand. He smiled at it, twirling it over in his hand as he would a coin. "You've done me a wonderful service, Temari-san. However, whatever your favor on Fishman Island might be, I'm afraid I'm not in the business of simply stealing or kidnapping or whatever it is that you might possibly ask of me."

"But-

_"No buts."_

He leaned forward, breaching the distance between them with a deceptive amount of agility. Temari stiffened. One moment he'd been within arm's reach. The next, he loomed over her, his lips brushing her outer lobe as he spoke_-whispered-_softly in her ear.

There was something seductive, almost primal in his gaze when he spoke.

"If I find out that you had any part in the marine prescence here," He purred, tracing a finger over Temari's jawline. "I'm going to find you, rip out your spine, flog you with it, then scour the flesh from your bones until you beg me to kill you." He paused, let it sink in, let the words soak into her features. "And if, by some chance, you had nothing to do with their arrival, then I will be perfectly blunt with you, if I see you again, following me, shadowing me, in any way, shape, or form, I will send you back to your master or masters or whomever it is that sent you to possibly recover any possibly lost property of any possible person that is possibly an owner of a possible ex-slave, in a body bag."

He smiled, apparently amused by the elaborate terms he had used.

"Understand?"

She managed a nod.

"But-

_"Wonderful."_

Naruto clapped his hands together, for the marines had passed. His point was made brutally clear in the resulting blow that chopped across her neck and speckled black spots before her vision; banishing her to the depths of unconciousness. She didn't even have the time to cry out, and she knew only thus:

Discussion closed.

"Sir?" The shop vendor looked at Naruto questioningly as the blond reached into one of the many racks and procurred a thick, matte-black cloak. Then he saw the slumped girl slung over the shoulder of his would-be customer. He flipped two silvers in the man's direction.

"That's one for the coat." He said. "Another to take care of her until she wakes up."

"Th-Thank you for your business, sir." The vendor replied in a hushed tone, humbling scooping up the money that had been gifted to him. Clearly he recognized the face of the man before him; because that man's wanted poster was strewn all over Shabondy Archipeligo. That said man had just bequeathed a substantial amount of coin unto him spoke not only of his generosity, but of his infamy.

Naruto laid Temari down, donned the cloak, and laid another few hundred berri at the man's feet.

"This," He began slowly, "Is for your silence." He pushed the stack of bills forward. "You didn't see anything now, did you?"

The man's eyes bulged, his mouth working wordlessly.

"N-Nothing at all." He managed at last.

Naruto smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

With a small smile, he spun on a heel, flipped up his cowl and headed toward his destination.

**0o0o0**

At the Sabaody Marine base, platoons of Marine soldiers had begun mobilizing for action, readying themselves for Grove 46#. A scout had reported that the infamous pirate known as Straw Hat Luffy is begin seen at pirate recruit gathering. To the Marine forces of Shabondy Archipelago, this may be a chance to redeem themselves.

The Marines learned that the legendary pirate Sliver Rayleigh was being sold as a slave at the Human Auctioning House. Seeking a chance to capture the right-hand man of the previous Pirate King, the Sabaody Marine forces surrounded it with their troops. Then come the unthinkable thing that occurs… the Straw Hat Pirates attacked the World Nobles.

The Marine Base was ordered by headquarters to prevent them in escaping, however they failed misery as Luffy along with the Captains of the Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates easily defeated them. It was a shame that emotionally burned all the Sabaody Marines. With Straw Hat Luffy now making an appearance after two years, they felt they are blessing with one last chance to take down the infamous rubber pirate. However one other person that arrived in Sabaody Marine base felt their underestimating the Straw Hat Pirates….and his name is Sentomaru.

Sentomaru was a very large man, looking like a sumo wrestler. His outfit consists of a shirt that look like a giant brown apron with a symbol meaning "heaven" on the front, and a large red and white rope. He was carrying a very large battle ax and has marine officer coat over his shoulders

"You're going to mobilize the Pacifistas?" a Marine officer asked with surprised look.

"Of course I 'am," Sentomaru replied. "It seems you guys are underestimating the Straw Hat Pirates. You think they'll be the same as they were two years ago. They must had gotten much stronger which is the reason why they came out of hiding"

"I can't understand what the hell was wrong with Kuma," Sentomaru kept on. "But he seems to lost his personality due his behavior. I knew someday that the Straw Hat Pirates are going show up here in Shabondy Archipelago. This time they won' escape us."

Just then another Marine officer, ranked as a Lieutenant enters the room. His face was cover in panic.

"Captain Sentomaru," the Marine Lieutenant said in a panicking manner. "I have terrible news."

"Whatever terrible news you got it has to wait," Sentomaru responded to the Marine Lieutenant.

"But you don't understand," the Marine Lieutenant pleaded. "I just came from the interrogation room with shocking news of dangerously and powerful known pirate here in Shabondy Archipelago."

"I already know Straw Hat Luffy is here Shabondy."

"I'm not talking about Straw Hat Luffy sir," said the Marine Lieutenant. "I'm talking about "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto."

"What did you just say?" Sentomaru asked with shocking look on his face.

'I trying to tell you that "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto" is here on this island." the Marine Lieutenant said again.

"Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto?" the Marine officer repeated in disbelief. "No way…you must be mistaken Lieutenant."

"Do you remember that incident last night at Shipyard Coating?" the Marine Lieutenant begins to verbalize. "There was a survivor from the burning three pirate ships. A pirate captain claimed that he saw "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto" with his own eyes."

"There no way!" the Marine officer refused to believe it. "He hadn't been seen in many mouths since he—"

"—defeated Uncle Kizaru," Sentomaru finished what he about to say. "Yeah, I know that."

Sentomaru had heard how the rookie pirate driven his uncle into retreating after he wiped out 50 Marine warships and several tens thousands of soldiers single-handily. Based on his uncle's reports, Naruto was far too strong for Kizaru to defeat, and recognizing him as a Haki master. Naruto was the strongest supernova pirate to able to hold his own against a Marine Admiral, far stronger than the supernova 11 that occured here in Shabondy Archipelago two years ago. It was the reason why the World Government decided to raise his bounty to $350,000,000 Beli."

"Do you think he's here to join the Straw Hat Pirates?" the Marine officer asked.

"Its possibility," Sentomaru assumed. "But if he is, then taking down Straw Hat Pirates is going to be harder than thought."

**0o0o0**

Later at a certain bar of Grove #47, a woman was taking a drink. In her appearance, she was 20 years tall young woman, very lovely with her long orange hair, along with attractive body. Her outfit was a revealing green and white bikini halter top, low-rider jeans that expose some of her hips, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. She bore a blue tattoo on her left shoulder which represents mikan and pinwheels.

This, was no ordinary woman, having a conversation with the Bar owner.

"Say have you heard news about the Marines?" said the Bar owner. "They've set up a new headquarters."

"Isn't the Marine headquarters in Marineford, the one near Shabondy?" the orange-haired woman asked the bartender.

"It was, but its switched places with a place called G-1 Base," the bar owner explained. "G-1 Base was once a branch station right on the opposite side of the Red Line. Sengoku's replacement, the new Marine Fleet Admiral is showing the world he means business. We're talking about the Marine headquarters within the territory of the Yoko. As a result, Sabaody Archipelago has become more uncontrollable with pirates being able to act more freely than before," the bartender continued.

"I see what you mean," orange-haired woman replied. "I was wondering why the town has so much wild activity than it was two years go."

Just then someone took a seat next to her. This newcomer was wearing a long black cloak. It was like a shroud, and it hid most of his face, save for half of his mouth and what looked like a whiskered cheek. Roughened blond bangs could just barely be seen if one focused their gaze into the shadows of his cowl. Most, however were simply too intimidated to give the stranger more than a passing glance.

"Pardon the interruption, but, He spoke; his voice tumbling to a low pitch even before the words had left his mouth. "I heard that you sell good ramen here," said the cloaked stranger. "I'll take ten bowls, if you don't mind."

_"Ten?"_ For a moment, orange-haired woman nearly choked on her drink. She rounded on the voice, almost expecting to find him there. Only one person could possibly order, let alone eat, such a vast amount of food. But no, she realized, it was not him, not the man she had been waiting for. If anything, she couldn't possibly have been closer too the truth, and yet, she hadn't a clue as to whom had just joined her at the counter.

"Ten?" The bartender gawked. "Kid, are you sure you can eat that much?"

"I'm more than willing to pay." The voice reassured the baffled owner of the bar. "Please, heat them up right away."

Having a new customer, the bar owner turned round to arranged the cloaked stranger's order. The Orange-haired woman studied the stranger carefully. This man's body, as well as his face, was carefully hidden. That was nothing new. Many a man wanted to keep his identity a secret from those around him. Given the lack of marine prescence in Saboady, it really wasn't much a surprise that he wanted to keepshis identity a secret from the general public.

Then she noticed a necklace around his neck. It look like a perfectly-shaped green stone object around the Stanger's neck. Examining the necklace careful, Nami estimated its worth to be lots of berri. That is, if she could manage to steal it. That was also a sizeable pouch of coin that he had strapped to his waist...

"Can I help you with something, _miss?"_

_Damnit._

She balked. It seemed that her attention hadn't gone unnoticed after all. She'd been noticed as well. Upon raising her gaze to meet his, she was greeted by a small smile, twin ors of pure sapphire, and the strangest inclination that she'd seen this man somewhere before. Or, at the very least, heard of him. When he said nothing further to divulge his identity, she opted to let the matter drop.

"Sorry about that," orange-haired woman replied. "I thought you were someone else. Someone I'm waiting for."

"I see." The cloaked stranger inclined his head in a gesture of minute deference. "You see, I am also waiting for someone. I wonder, might I trouble you for a moment of your time, if you have some to spare?" The ramen was set down on the counter before him then, and his attention swiveled toward his meal. He broke out a pair of chopsticks and, almost immediately, began to quietly partake of his meal.

_'Just who is this guy?'_

"You seem like the type of person who knows Sabaody Archipelago like the back of your hand," the cloaked stranger began, doing his best to keep his attention fixated on his ramen and nothing else. "I was wondering if you might help me with something." Ten bowls clattered to the countertop, and now, the orange-haired woman truly gawaped. In less than ten seconds, he had simply devoured ten bowls worth of ramen.

"Something?" The orange-haired woman inquired.

"Someone." The cloaked stranger corrected. "There's coin in it for you, if you're willing." After a pause, he decided to add that money was of little to no value for him, and she would be well rewarded for her services.

The orange-haried woman considered his offer for a moment.

Obviously, this stranger was searching for something and more than willing to pay for it. The orange-haired woman smiled as she thought what price she wanted. She could, of course, demand all the berri he had in her pouch. Inevitably, her gaze gravitated toward the necklace draped around his neck. An item like that, she mused, would be far more valuable than any amount of berri.

_She wanted that necklace._

"Yes I know much of Sabaody Archipelago like the back of my hand," the orange-haired woman replied at length. "But in exchange for some information there is a price."

"What sort of price?" the cloaked stranger asked, half of his face is still hidden. From what she could see, his smile had all but evaporated. And yet he made no move to clutch at the pouch at his waist or count his gold whatsoever. Did he really place so little value in his coin? The orange-haired woman believed his relief would be palpable, therefore, when she met his gaze and named her price.

"That necklace around your neck," the orange-haired woman responded._ "That,_ is my price."

"You want my necklace?" asked the cloaked stranger. "This old thing?" His words were edged with confusion and, was that amusement she detected in his tone? No, it couldn't possibly be. He was wearing a veritable goldmine around his neck, and there wasn't so much as a glimmer of deception in his eye. Truly, he seemed genuinely pleased by the confusion flitting across her features.

"Yeah," said the orange-haired woman, composing herself. "I'm willing to give you any information you're looking for in exchange for it."

The cloaked stranger rips the necklace from around his neck as if he was ready to give it to orange-haired woman. Just as he was about to handed it over to her he suddenly held it back.

"I'm sorry," the cloaked stranger said. "I don't think I could do that."

"Why not," asked the orange-haired woman. "It's a fair price."

"No," the cloaked stranger said. "It wouldn't be a fair price if I handed somebody their death."

"What!" the orange-haired woman answers back in a surprise tone."Wait minute what do you mean by that? Handed my death?"

"Well," the cloaked stranger began to explain. "This necklace once belonged to my Godmother. She once gave it to her little brother and boyfriend because it is a sign of good luck to help them in their journey. However...

**"?"**

"However," the cloaked stranger continued. "Her little brother, then later, her boyfriend, each died a gruesome deaths. The necklace that she had given each of them the day before that death inevitably returned to her, and she began to view it as some kind of curse." He paused, peering at a point past the orange-haired woman, almost as if he'd seen something there, but he said nothing.

"How come you're wearing it?" Her curiousity piqued, the orange-haired woman couldn't help but broach the subject further. "Or should I expect you to die a horrible death as soon as you leave this bar?" Her concern wasn't entirely feighed; if the necklace was indeed cursed, then she wanted to sell it as quickly as possible before it could be passed on to her.

"Well," the cloaked stranger began to say. "I made a bet with her. I bet her that I would be able to unlock my Haoshoku Haki. She didn't believe I would have it since only one in million people can possess the power."

The orange-haired woman had heard the word Haki before. As she tried recalling her memories on what it was, someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Did I just hear right," someone's loud voice was heard. "$55,000,000 Beli?"

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot was heard that causes everyone in the room to turn their heads. At a table with food and drinks, a large and fat middle aged man has shot a pirate in front of him. He was wearing a straw hat, a shirt that is open and too tight to close due to his overweight figure, and he wearing what appeared to be boots. His legs are thin and hairy. He has an X-shaped scar on his stomach and another scar on his left shoulder.

"Try reading the poster correctly nest time," the fat man with straw hat sneered. "The least bounty is $70,000,000 Beli. I 'm not interested in taking Captains with bounties lower than that. But hell I'm amazed you ever made it this far."

"Who is that guy?" the cloaked stranger asked.

"That guy there is Straw Hat Luffy stranger," said the bar owner behind the cloaked stranger and Nami.

"Straw Hat Luffy?" the cloaked stranger responded in an almost surprising tone. "You're telling me that guy is Straw Hat Luffy?"

"A course he is," said the bartender. "He's the son of the infamous Monkey D. Dragon and the grandson of the legendary Monkey D. "Garp the Fist. His bounty was increased to $400,000,000 Beli after his actions between the inescapable Impel Down and the War over Marineford."

'Right now he and his crew are coming out of hiding," the bar owner continues. "They're recruiting a strong crew for the New World."

"Get lost trash!" Straw Hat Luffy cruelty shouts down on the wounded man. "I'm the son of the legendary Revolutionary Dragon, you know!

"We don't have any time for weaklings who are going to slow us down," said a Sniper King. "You've just not at our level. You think we're dumb enough to allow a fool into our crew?"

Turning to another crewmate Luffy said "Hey Franky how many do we got?"

"The total is about a hundred," Franky replied. "Three full Pirate crews have joined us. Ten of them had bounties on their heads

"And two of them are Supernovas everyone talking about," Luffy sneered. "They are the Brother Captains "Wet Hair" Caribou and "Blood-Splatterer" Coribou. Their bounties are worth $210,000,000 and $190,000,000 Beli on their heads. Those are the kind of guys we needed in our crew."

"Wouldn't it be so much fun if we had "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto on our crew, captain?" said Nami. "He has the largest bounty of the Supernovas; $350,000,000 Beli, the biggest bounty we've come across so far!"

"Yeah," agreed Sogeking. "But nobody's seen him these many months since the incident at Mariejoa last year. However even if he did want to join our crew it will be a big risk since he's been hunted mercifully by the Marines and the World Government."

"Perhaps you're right," sighed Luffy. "Ah, screw it! We got enough bounties to expand our reputation in the New World! Ain't that right!"

Turing to the Bar owner where the cloaked stranger and the orange-haired woman are Luffy shouted "Oi! Bartender! Bring me some rum." He grinned lecherously seconds later as his gaze fell upon the orange-haired woman whom the man had been servicing a moment before."And you lovely lady, it's obvious you've been standing there for a long time. Why don't you come and have a drink with me, eh?"

"No thank you," answered the orange-haired woman curtly. "I'm waiting for someone." Everyone in the room felt their jaws drop and their eyeballs bulge from their sockets. A refusal, a blatant refusal, orange-haired woman had turned down Monkey D. Luffy. To refuse an extremely dangerous pirate with a bounty of $400,000,000 was unwise. So unwise in fact, that the bartender felt inclined to remind the woman of her mistake.

"Listen lady," the bar owner whispered to her on frightening tone. "You'd be better off doing what that guy said. That mad pirate went charging into the middle of the war two years. I'm sure you heard about it right?"

She refused to honour him with a response.

"Waiting for someone are you?" said Sniper King as he approached the orange-haired woman. "I'm sure he just a puny weakling who'll be crying on his knees the second he hear Captain Luffy's name. Now get over here right now!" He leaned forward threateningly, clearly believing that the orange-haired woman was about to come to her senses and grovel for mercy at their feet.

Instead, the cloaked stranger deftly placed himself between Sogeking and the orange-haired woman. Now, rather than dragging the vixen over to the captain as Sogeking had intended, he found the hand of that man clamped upon one massive forearm, halting him in his tracks. And to make matters worse, Sogeking couldn't seem to move. Literally his arm-no, his entire body, was suddenly frozen in its tracks as he locked gazes with the man who had dared to assault him.

"Listen friend," said the cloaked stranger. "Why don't we just let bygones be bygones and leave the nice lady alone?" With a deft flick of his wrist he released the Sniper King, a simple backhanding that not only expressed his contempt, but utterly embarrased the famed king of snipers. It was, quite literally, a slap on the wrist. Though this particular slap was heated to nearly ninety degrees celsius, and therefore, quite warm in its intensity.

For a man of "Sogeking's" calibre, the blow should have been nothing.

_Sogeking screamed._

"Ah!" he yowled; it was a planitive, pitiful whine. "Hot! It's _hooooooot!"_

"Shut up, Sogeking!" Franky hissed, seeking to calm the belligerent man. "It's not funny, anymore!"

"It should be." The man lowered a smoking hand, revealing that it was he who had left the red palm-print in the flesh of Sogeking's forearm. "I didn't think that little love-tap would hurt you so much, Sogeking?" He all but spat the last syllable, as if the term itself was poison to him. Abruptly, the humor trickled from his features like so much steam although there was no such thing to be found in this silent challenge.

Suddenly, the silence was deafening.

"You better mind your own business fellow." Luffy warned the cloaked stranger, his contempt evident. "I despise fools, above all fools who don't mind their own business." The thread alone was enough to make the bar patrons quiver in their boots. The orange-haired woman simply arched an eyebrow, took a sip of her drink and wondered at the true identity of this man who had so_-pointlessly-_come to her aid.

"Fools, you say?" The cloaked stranger scowled, a blood red iris reappearing over his shoulder. "Funny you should mention that." It was then that Luffy had a hard time seeing the man's face. It was carefully hidden by the hood of his black clock, save for his mouth, and he'd gone to great efforts to keep it that way. "I too, despise fools. Above all, a fool who thinks to pose as a pirate and pass himself off as one."

"W-Why are you wearing hood over your head?" Luffy asked, wondering who this cloaked stranger was. "Who are you?"

"I'm keeping my real name and appearance hidden," said the cloaked stranger. "I'm a wanted man by the Marines and World Government. They find out I'm here in Sabaody Archipelago, then they're going sends a heavy amount of soldiers after me." He paused, thumbing his chin, as if in thought. "Perhaps even a Marine Admiral or two."

"You're a pirate?" said Nami.

"Yes," the cloaked stranger responded tersely.

"Then how bout you remove that cloak that covers your face," said Straw Hat Luffy. "And tell us your name and bounty? If your bounty is higher than $70,000,000 Beli maybe I'll even offer you a place in my crew, ha!"

"No!" cloaked stranger shouted.

_"Nani?"_

Everyone panicked as the cloaked stranger said no to the most dangerous Pirate alive.

"Huh?" Straw Hat Luffy replied in confused tone. "What you mean, no?"

"I just said no," said the cloaked stranger. "That's all."

"You think that's the answer I want hear?" Luffy snarled, reaching for his flintlock pistol. "I'm telling you to take off your cloak and reveal yourself! Do you have any idea who I am, who you're messing with, punk!" Everyone but for the orange-haired woman dropped to the floor at the appearance of the pistol. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I have a bounty of $400,000,000 Berry, and you_...you're nothing!"_

"So you claim."

The stranger didn't so much as flinch; staring down the barrel of the gun with something akin to...resignation? The orange haired woman watched the impending standoff and felt a bead of sweat slip down her neck-had it always been so hot in here-and watched and waited for the standoff to meet its inevitable conclusion. Surprisingly, the man held up a hand palm outward, fingers splayed, then curled into a fist.

"Last chance!" Luffy crowed, ignorant of his own peril. "Take it off or eat lead!"

"I wouldn't, if I were you." The stranger cautioned. "Bullets won't work on me."

With a resounding clack, Luffy pulled back the catch on his pistol.

_"Go to hell!"_

The man heaved a great and heavy sigh.

"Miss?" He murmurred softly.

"Yes?" The orange-haired woman blinked.

"Get down."

And with that, the bar erupted in a curtain of orange flame.

**A/N: Mwahaha! I rather like this dark/good Naruto I have crafted! ENJOY! And don't forget to review until my ears fall off! Although, being a skeleton, I have no ears...SKULL JOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**

**A/N: Naruto has arrived at Saboady! Marines and slavers beware! Yes, some Naruto characters will be making passing appearance in this story! Hope you liked the passing appearances of Ino, Hinata, and...hmm...who wears a gigantic fan on their back? Make no assumptions! Naruto's harem will be most of all predominately one piece! You'll just have to guess the who, what, where, when and why!**

**I know I may die from asking this so may times, but...REVIEW PLEASE! Then again...being a skeleton...I am already dead! SKULL JOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**


	4. Passing the Torch

**Passing the Torch **

Nami considered herself to be a practical woman.

She had to be, serving as the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. Her overbearing logic, greed, and overall reason were practically a necessity when surrounded by a bunch of testosterone fueled men-most of whom acted like boys-and pirates, no less. She had an answer for everything. Every change in the wind, in the currents, for every cloud into the sky, and then some.

But she didn't have an answer now. Not for this.

Only a moment ago, Monkey D. Luffy_-fake that he was-_had shot a perfectly harmless stranger. One who had little to no monetary concern whatsoever, claimed to be a master of Haki as well as a pirate, and, apparently, believed that bullets could not harm him. While she found this interesting, the fact that he claimed to be a wanted man whom both the World Government and the Navy were pursuing was more than enough to set her threat estimation to a bright _get-the-hell-away-from-this-guy _red.

"Miss?"

She blinked.

_"Get down."_

Unfortunately, she'd been too mesmerized at the time to even consider fleeing. That, and she really didn't want to turn a blind eye to the fakes who were claiming to be them_-that ugly bitch didn't look a damed thing like her-_and give them the satisfaction. Instead, she sat there, her eyes growing ever larger as negotiations broke down between the pirate and the faker, ending in the former taking a mouthful of lead from the latter, to which the former smiled disarmingly.

_**BANG!**_

Imagine her surprise when the bullet went clean through his skull, wedged itself in the wall, and that smile did not fade in the slightest. He'd died on his feet, she supposed. It wasn't exactly the cleanest way to go, but away he had went, or so she'd assumed. Then the first ember settled upon her nose. Nami blinked. Brushed it away, alarmed at this sudden turnabout as well the disbelieving screams offered by the crowd in reply, scrabbling back from the cloaked stranger as if he were the devil himself.

Which, given the eerie circumstances of his supposed "death", was a distinct possibility.

The cloaked stranger half-turned, exposing a blood red iris over his shoulder. Flames licked across the gawping wound that had severed the left side of his face. But instead of blood and guts and gore as there should have been, there was naught but flame. Glowing tendrils of smoky shadow and flame gathered about the offending injury, forming up on one another after the other, gaining substance and form; until something miraculous happened.

Bereft of the tattered cowl that once shielded it the ruined portrait that was his face consumed itself in flame and simply closed the wound from the inside out. For a moment, for one blessed moment in the instant before he yanked that blasted cowl back into place, the orange-haired woman saw his face. She recognized it almost instantly, for how could she not?

He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, cheeks that had once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation or mission. Now, he was intense. His face had hardened, his visage freed of the baby fat that had cursed him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face bore a series of angry red lines from left ear to right, drooping down his chin and neck, as if some primordial beast had tried to rip out his throat, and, failing that, accidentally enhanced his rugged good looks even further.

_Oh. My. Gods._

Despite herself, despite all her calm, cool, level-headedness, Nami lost the ability to breathe. She'd seen him. She'd seen his face before, many, many times over the past two years. His was a face that was known even in Weatheria, for tales of his infamy_-exagerated or no-_had spread far and wide, even there. She saw him in those flickering embers of flame and fire and she wanted to say something but she could not bring herself to speak the word she wanted so very desperately to say.

_'This is..._

She was looking at a man. A man amongst men, a man whose very soul was said to be blacker than the ninth circle of hell. A man who murdered, _murdered_ whomever dare stand in his way, and a man not to be trifled with; because his wrath was simply not something that musn't be aroused. She'd heard the stories. She'd read the papers. This was the one man whom stirred in her both fear and respect; though whether the former was stronger than the latter remained to be seen.

This was...

_"Oi oi oi, young lady!" She dimly recalled the warning Mr. Haredas had given her. "If you see Burning Will on Shabondy will you give him my regards?" Nami had dismissed the comment at the time, chalking it up as nothing more than one of the man's many quirks. "Thanks to the donation he made we'll be able to continue our research here for what might be another decade!"_

She hadn't bothered to ask how it was that Mr. Haredas knew one of the most infamous rookies in the Grand Line. Let alone why said criminal would possibly make a donation to something other than whores and booze. She'd been busy at the time, far too busy to take heed of what might have been her only warning. But how could she have known that Mr. Haredas would know...

...that "Burning Will" a.k.a_ Uzumaki D. Naruto_ would be on Shabondy Archipeligo! It was also at that time that Nami realized something else, something far more devastating than knowing that she'd nearly been duped into accepting a cursed necklace from a potentially chivalrous stranger. No, this was worse than that. Much, _much _worse. She had looked him in the eye and she hadn't even known! She;d been shooting the breeze with a mass murderer without even knowing it!

_"Oh, this is just too much."_

His words, the words of the man who had the entire world after his head, gently tugged Nami from her reverie. The infamous rookie had doubled over with one hand clutching at his stomach as though it might burst between his fingers. He was laughing, Nami realized. Incredibly, he seemed to find the fact that he had been _shot,_ amushing somehow and at length, he straightened, standing woodenly and not taking enough care.

"I came here looking for Monkey D. Luffy." He snickered softly to himself. "But you know, I never expected to find him this quickly." Suddenly, he turned, his gaze fixating on Nami with such an intensity that for a moment she thought he might turn on her as well. He didn't. Instead, he looked her up and down as if truly noticing her for the perhaps the first time. Nami _felt_ her cheeks darken, such was the overbearing power of his eyes.

Abruptly, he averted them.

"Hehe." He chuckled softly as his gaze slid away from her. "Hehehe...HAHAHA!"

The formerly cloaked stranger laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound and it chilled her to the bone. Everyone, including the "Strawhat Pirates" cowered before that laugh. Only the fake Luffy managed to maintain some of his former beligerence. He jammed the flintlock pistol back into its holster, wiped the shock and dismay from his face, and rushed to his feet as though he feared someone would somehow beat him to the punch.

"A-Aha!" He laughed, painting a smile upon his face when all eyes eventually found their way back to him once again. "Y-Yes, its just as I suspected! The great "Burning Will" has decided to join us, after all!" Seeing their captain's bravado-feigned though it most certainly was-the crew of imposters seemed to regain some of their former bluster. It was only "Burning Will" who smiled in kind.

"Oh, I'll join you alright." He paused, smiling sardonically. "But first, I have a question."

"S-Sure!" The "Luffy" seemed to be rapidly regaining his composure, Nami realized, and her own awe at the sight of "Burning Will" was rapidly evaporating. She found herself making for the door, all respect for this so-called criminal lost and forgotten. Then an unusual inquiry stopped her cold. She paused, her curiousity piqued, and before long, it became clear to her just what kind of man this "Burning Will" truly was.

"Tell me, Luffy," Burning Will continued with that deadly soft tone of his, "Why waste a bullet on me like that? Aren't you a rubberman?"

The silence was deafening.

"Hey, that's right." Someone whispered. "I heard that "Strawhat" was made of rubber, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Another added.

"But then...why use a pistol?" Still another asked.

"Shh! Quiet! He'll hear you!" For a moment, fear seemed to prevail over the bar patrons. Then "Burning Will" took a step forward. It was a small step, nothing imposing about it whatsoever, but the intent behind it remained clear. Peering upward at "Luffy", he reached into his breast pocket. Everyone cringed aside in terror, expecting him to pull out a weapon of some sort; only to flush with shame as he exposed a wanted poster bearing the latter's face.

"Also, would you mind telling my why you don't look a damn thing like your wanted poster?" he asked genially.

In that moment, as the whispers grew ever louder, Nami mentally reassesed her opinion of "Burning Will". Now would have been a perfectly reasonable time for her to leave, as she could not hope to gain any coin from staying to watch the impending brawl. Like a certain priate she knew, "Burning Will" was well renowed for his legendary tempter and an annoying tendency to incinerate those who vexed him.

It was for this reason, if not her own personal satisfaction, that Nami observed the proceedings with great amusement. She couldn't be bothered to deal with the fakes herself of course; but witnessing their downfall would still be all too satisfying. Especially at the hands of this...rather handsome pirate. Now, if only he'd take off that blased cowl too so she could get a good look at his face...

Meanwhile, the tension was reaching a breaking point.

"You better watch yourself, buddy" "Luffy snarled at his fellow rookie in a dangerous tone. "You might be a hotshot with a $350,000,000 Berries on your head, but _my_ bounty is $400,000,000 Berry which is higher than yours. Meaning I'm ten times more dangerous than you can never be." He loomed over "Burning Will" with his girth, cleary trying to use his reputation in a feeble attempt at intimidation.

"Yes, and more's the pity." Burning Will sighed. "Unfortunately, you're not the Luffy I'm looking for."

_"What?"_

Burning Will cocked his head to one side, the smile dropping from his face to shatter across the floor like so much broken glass. Abruptly, the bounty poster in his hand began to fizzle and wither, burning itself from the bottom up. In a matter of seconds, it had been reduced to a pile of ash on the floor. Now it was that everyone's attention fell upon him, this stranger who had not once, but twice, demonstrated the powers of flame and fire.

"H-Hey...did he just...

Nami watched as the realization flowered in their eyes and withered in equal measure. She watched as they shrank back from him, men, women, and children alike. Watched, as Naruto brought his palms together, and called upon his element for the third and final time. When they parted, he was clutching a brand, no, a pommel, no..was that a _hilt_ of some sort...?

Weaving streaks of orange-yellow flames flung themselves between them as his hand straddled the shadow flame once more; but this wasn't an etching of fire.

It was fire, _inside _the blade.

Where the crimson burned, and for several inches past it, the sword became transparent as glass. It as as if the limb itself had become flame, and that flame banished the darkness to the trees and was something almost unholy within its majesty. Now spread from shoulder to fingers, his hand blazed out flame, nearly three and a half feet in front of him, and then died down. Nami was on the verge of forsaking this endeavor altogether before Naruto smiled and brought the blade around in a sweeping arc.

Cold dread froze the lot of them further as the pirate placed his hands further apart.

_'He'll set the bar on fire!'_

He brought the other hand up and flexed it and his fingers closed around the fires. Held them, and the blade re materialized. Simply appearing from the chakra, glowing reddish black as was his skin, the crescent hook of a tip dangled from a relatively simple and not at all oblong pole of a handle, one that he shouldered it deprecatingly. Naruto didn't seem to mind at all that he was holding a weapon composed of more flame than actual steel, and if he did, he wasn't doing much to convey that annoyance.

Once more, the gaze of Burning Will found hers. His eyes narrowed slightly, a silent, unspoken warning that told her to, quite simply, get down.

**_"Kagatsuchi."_**

By the time she did think to drop to the floor, a screen of orange blaze was discharged without warning. While everyone felt the strong heat of the orange flame, the only ones who absorbed the worse of the orange fire were the Imposter Straw Hat Pirates. Unable to believe their eyes nor their ears, the unlucky imposters were flung clear out of both bar and battle, sent flying across the next street where they caromed into the stall of an unfortunate dung vendor.

Yet strangely, the only one that was left standing was the mysterious stranger who seems unharmed by the flames. It almost seemd as if the orange cone of destruction might have originated from his very flesh. But that was impossible. The only person she'd ever seen using such an ability had been dead for two years now. The only other man who held such an ability had vanished from the face of the earth for six months after making a name for himself in battle and blood and booze.

Now, as a curtain of orange flames swept itself between them, roiling, boiling, baring its fangs with a mind numbing intensity, she began to understand. With a squelching soft sound they retreated inward, forming human flesh once more.

"Sorry about the mess," the cloaked stranger apologized to the shocked bar owner paying for the damages inflicted by the fire. "I believe this should cover the damages, plus a little interest for making me those last ten bowls." The owner gawped as he beheld the stack of berri that had just been handed to him. Muttering to himself that he'd "never seen so much money in my life" he offered his most humble gratitude and swiftly departed.

Nami sweatdropped.

_'Is this guy for real?'_

But before she could hope to voice her opinion on the matter, the eyes of Burning Will found hers once more. They were no longer the smolding scarlet they'd been previously she realized, though the thought of staring into serene sapphire brought her little comfort. She could still see the rage burning beyond his vision. At length, he smiled. It was a warm smile, this one, bellying the flames he had so blatantly released upon Shabondy Archipeligo.

He chuckled, it was a soft, amused sound.

"I see you heeded my warning, _miss navigator." _He let the statement hang, unadorned between them. "And for that, you have my thanks." There was a strange twinlking with in his eyes as he spoke; because Nami held no illusion that this vagabound did not know who she was, having ascertained her true identity. All that remained, was to see what he'd do with the information he'd gleamed from her.

As with most men, he didn't fail to disprove her suspicions.

"Nami." He spoke suddenly, looking as if he'd just had the mother of all epitomes. "That's your name isn't it? So you're the navigator of the "Strawhat'" crew, are you?"

_'Like hell I'm admitting that!_' Nami thought to herself. _'No way! Absolutely not!'_

"I...don't know what you're talking about." She really, really didn't want to reveal her identity. Bad enough that "Burning Will" was here on Shabondy Archipeligo. Bad enought that he'd already razed a bar and barbecued a band of ungrateful imposters. But it would truly, truly be bad for her if she was to be recognized in the company of such a man, one who had the World Nobles breathing down his neck, no less!

"For all your skill, you're a poor liar." Naruto sighed and sent her deception crashing down around her ears. "I'll ask you again. You _are_ Nami, are you not?"

"Like I said," Nami began anew, desperately hoping to impress upon the rookie the need for silence. "I have no idea who or what you're talking about-

_"Do not lie to me."_ For a moment he was fire and brimstone again and Nami could see the murderous intent raging just beyond the veil of those crystalline orbs. Suddenly the likeness of herself was thrust before her face; because Nami was looking at herself. In the form of a wanted poster. "I recognized you from the moment I walked into that bar and your face has only grown even more beautiful than the one in this poster. Now, I will ask you again. Are you, _or are you not,_ Nami-san?"

_'Even more beautiful?'_ She wondered at the compliment for a moment longer before his tone convinced her to comply.

...yes." she relented, albeit softly. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing, really." Naruto answered.

_"Eh?"_

"Really." Naruto grinned foxily. "I just wanted have the honour of meeting the infamous "Cat Burglar" face to face." He mused this aloud, the smile simply refusing to leave his face. "I must say, however, your bounty does not do you justice. Or does the World Goverment truly see you as so little a threat?" He shrugged then, dismissing the matter as an afterthought. "But I digress. Say, If your captain was anywhere nearby, you'd tell me, wouldn't you? You see, I've been searching for him for the past two years and now I believe that he might be here in Shabondy."

"And why might you be looking for him?" Nami demanded.

Naruto's expression darkened instantly.

"I've a score to settle with him."

A cold pang of hooror seized upon Nami's heart. A snake of dread coiling inside her gut, a snake of losing everything she'd ever held dear, and not knowing the price. The look in his eyes was a strange one; torn somewhere between amusement and nostalgia, in direct contrast to the stabbing spike of panic that stabbed through her breast. How could he say such things and remain nonchalant? How could he have a bone to pick with _him,_ of all people?

_'With Luffy?'_

What on earth had that idiot done this time? Angering one of the world's foremost pirates, whose bounty was already so dangerously close to his own? If Burning Will had any business with Luffy, then it certainly wouldn't prove to be pleasant. Of this, if nothing else, she was certain. Fury washed Nami to her toes. If Luffy truly was in danger, and it was any fault of hers for leading Burning Will find him...

"I think its best you get out of here." Naruto said suddenly. "Although that attack may have knocked the wind out of them, they won't stay down on count and may take it out on you if they come back." A fleeting fixation of concern flitted across his features. "And if they're anything like who I think they are, then they _will_ be back."

"So you're just going to leave." Nami stated flatly. "Just like that?"

"It's obvious you don't know where he is." Naruto answered. "Therefore, I see no point in haraunging you further."

"Hey," Nami called out to the stranger who was heading to the doorway. "Wait a second-"

"Nami," someone in the room called her name. Hearing her name called out, Nami turn to where the one that called her name. In that direction was someone she fully recognized.

It was Usopp, but far different than before. Instead of a tanned, slim teenager, he was now taller and muscular. He was wearing what appeared to be a new pair of goggles around his neck and has some ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white suncap he wears on his head. In addition he has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a couple of walking boots. He has a brand red shoulder bag, but he still has his white/blue striped wrist band on his left arm.

"Usopp? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," he replied. "It's great seeing you Nami, you seem to have change."

"So have you," Nami responded happily. "You were here all the time?"

"I was," Usopp answered. "I was about to use a new technique I learned on that guy that bothering you until that fellow in dark cloak steps in. You know who he is?"

"No," Nami replied. "He was looking for something in town. He looked familiar, but I can't seem to recall who he is."

"Well we better do what he said," said Usopp. "Because those imposters he blew away—they'll be back."

While the two of them quickly left, the imposters emerged from where they fell—burned, injured, humiliated—and angry. They didn't heed the fact that they could have easily, _all too easily_ been burnt to a crisp by the legendary "Burning Will". At least, "Monkey D. Luffy" didn't seem to recognize that.

"Find that guy," Fake Luffy angrily snarled. "Shoot him on sight!"

**0o0o0**

At the same time the cloaked stranger_—who happened to be Uzumaki D. Naruto—_was making all due haste from the scene he had created. He'd seen the looks on their faces, all of them. They'd seen his face. That navigator certainly had. While it was indeed regrettable that she knew next to nothing where the whereabouts of Monkey D. Luffy were concerned, there was nothing that could be done about it and thus, it was time to move on in his search.

For the time being.

Naruto knew he'd just pulled himself back into the limelight. While he didn't regret in helping that orange-haired woman, the last thing he need was for the Marines to find out he'd taken shelter on Shabondy. If they did, theyd call in an Admiral to look for him, certainly. Should that happen, not only would the fighting destroy the Mangroves, but the chance of finding Luffy as well. He couldn't risk a battle to distract him from his destination, especially with Akainu.

Even through Naruto is confident in his fighting abilities; he was still not yet ready face Akainu….yet. He needs the time and place if he was going to be ready to avenge Ace's death. That is why he has spend years mastery his powers to full measurement should he faces Akainu. He had thought Akainu will be the one send to come after him after he attacked Mariejoa, but instead was Kizaru. As his perverted mentor once told him—always pick the right time and right place to fight your enemy.

Naruto also thought about those imposters back at the bar. Whoever those idiots were, they didn't realize what kind dangerous siltation they'd got themselves into. While they appeared to dress in the similar fashion of the Straw Hat Pirates he remember, they look nothing like the originals, let alone act the part right. The leader that was pretending to be Luffy—was the worse of them.

"That fat fuck should be grateful I didn't kill him outright." Naruto groused aloud to himself.

He reminded him of the World Nobles, though rather less extreme. Awfully cruel and arrogant, using Luffy's status to act with impunity, getting away with everything while the men and women around him lived in utter fear of his reputation. Surely he must've been a brilliant liar, if he was able to fool everyone into thinking he's the real deal. But he's an idiot for thinking he could possibly emerge unscathed. also stupider than he imagined. While the imposter Luffy may not realize it, his arrogance was leading to his downfall far sooner than he realized.

And to the imminent arrival of an admiral.

**0o0o0**

_(Meanwhile, in Mariejoa)_

"What you mean _you're_ coming with _me?"_ Kizaru asked in drawn disbelief. "There's no need for two Admirals—"

"There are two extremely dangerous pirates roaming around on Shabondy Archipeligo," Akainu cut him off. "Not only "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy but "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto as well…this truly is a job for two Admirals, if not three." He let the statement hang unadorned between the two of them. The silence was deafening. For a terrifying second it seemed like Kizaru would outright refuse the offer of his fellow admiral.

Then he sighed.

"Aaaaaand why is it so important that you come with me?" He asked again.

"Burning Will." Came Akainu's curt reply.

"Oho?" Kizaru arched an eyebrow. "So that's the reason, is it?"

Akainu cringed, refusing to admit that he had a personal stake in this. Because it was personal. He'd been humiliated by a certain pirate nearly a year ago_-though said pirate'd fled from him rather than fight-_when Jewelry Bonney had_-quite literally-_been snatched out of his grap in Impel Down. Most speculated that Burning Will's infiltration of prisons past were solely to gain followes to his cause.

Akainu knew better.

Jewelry Bonney hadn't even spent all of an hour in the infamous undersea ghaol before another, nameless prisoner, had joined her. Akainu hadn't taken any notice, nor did he care for that matter, who appeared to be in her crew. All he knew was that, somehow, Burning Will had snuck into Impel Down, massacred the guards, defeated Magellan with substantial ease, and made his departure. And after his escape, amongst the countless hordes of prisoners that could not be recaptured, was Jewelry Bonney. He shouldn't be dwelling on such a simple matter, but still, it irked him. He'd caught up with this so-called escapee, only to have his ship burned out from beneath him whilst Burning Will and his fellow fugitives made their escape.

But Borsalino was peering at him expectantly, and thusly, Akainu had to grace hm with a reply of his own.

"There no doubt in my mind Monkey D. Luffy is stronger than he was before two years ago," Akainu continuesd "He's probably acquired the use of Haki by now. And "Burning Will" Naruto…this is the same man that defeated you a year ago, and he's bound to have only grown stronger by then." He pointedly left out the fact that it was either him or _her _that had to accompany Kizaru_;_ given that Aokiji was now the new Fleet Admiral in place of Sengoku.

Naturally, they'd been expected to find a replacement for Aokiji in the last two years. And they had. Unfortunately, the replacement for Aokiji had an annoying tendencey that involved the careless slaughter of not only the pirates she was assigned to capture; but that was neither he nor there. He wanted Burning Will alive. Therefore, _she,_ wasn't to be permitted on Shabondy for the duration of this assignment, lest half the population of Shabondy find themselves massacred.

Honestly, that bloodthirsty woman scared him shitless.

"You don't have to bring that up," Kizaru complained wistfully, referring to the bruising he'd received at the hands of Burning Will. "It's embarassing...

_(Flashback)_

_Mariejoa was burning._

_Great columns of flame swept through the spire; sweeping clouds of ash and smoke across the whole of Mariejoa. They devoured everything without pause, sparing only those terrified slaves who fled for their very lives, some risking a glance back at the strange, swirling inferno that raged behind them, occasionally taking the form a man at times, a demon the next, then something else entirely and altogether._

_For these were no ordinary flames. Contrary to the whims of the wind, the fire seemed to move of it on accord, barreling down not on the slaves who tried to escape its wrath, but whomever was foolish enough to dare impede their path. Those who sought safety and shelter from these flames of justice found that safety, and those who wished other wise, those who served the World Nobles, found themselves charred and burnt and branded in recompense for their temerity._

_There was naught but travesty for those who tried to recapture the escapees, fishman and giant and human alike. All were freed. None were left behind. And all the while, the once proud land of Mariejoa burned beneath these flames. It was to this scene that the Marine Task Force and Admiral Kizaru arrived. It was within this carnage, this chaos, that they first heard the sound of screaming of shouting, and, most eerily, of laughter._

_"Spread out." Kizaru began to issue the men their orders almost immediately. "He should be here somewhere, hmmm?"_

_A dim, cool blue illumination spread across the plaza, gradually brightening._

_It started as a whisper._

_Then, all in a rush, he came into focus. Eyes burning with blue flame, puffs of fire escaping his lips with every breath, body alternatively invisible, wispy as black smoke and gleaming, hard iridescent black metal muscle. He appeared in their midst without warning, then vanished. There one moment, gone the next. With his sudden departure so too did seven marines forsake their bodies for the underworld._

_Suddenly, Kizaru was alone in the plaza. He stood there for a moment, blinking, slowly registering the loss of his troops. The bluish glow was already fading rounding a nearby corner with an indefatigable speed..._

_...only to find itself headed off by Kizaru. The admiral was already fading into existence as the robed figure skidded to a halt before him, its eyes little more than twin sparkles of crimson in the twilight. An impasse was struck. For a moment the assasin stood there, bouncing on the balls of his feet while he considered his next move. Borsalino wasn't too accomadating in that regard._

_**"Yasakani no Magatama." **he drawled lazily._

_Piercing pinpricks of light lanced out from his fingertips, skewering the shadowy assailant; riddling him with holse as though he were cottage cheese. The silhouette did not cry out under the barrage, nor did he flinch or whimper; much to Kizaru's annoyance. Instead he answered with a gush of fire; a veritable sheet of violet-indigo flame rushed forth against the harsh jeweles of infinitesmal brilliance and set the entire courtyard awash with flame._

_"Oh?" Borsalino blinked as black spots speckled across his vision for a moment. "You're a Logia-type, aren't you?" The intruder did not honor him with a response. At least, not of the verbal realm. His heel crackled outward, little more than an electric blue blur, and for the first time in nearly a decade, Kizaru tasted blood in his mouth. The flinty, acrid taste caght him off guard, lending his attacker just enough time to plug his knuckles into the admiral's gut._

_Damn but the boy was quick._

_Then there was pain. Pain, searing and agonizing, pain, the likes of which he'd never felt before; even as he felt one of his ribs splinter beneath the blow. Haki. Somehow, the boy had embued both blows with haki, so much so that he was able to deal actual damage to his physical form. The lad doubled back and Borsalino braced himself to dissolve before the next attack could find his face, or worse._

_And then, as suddenly as they had come, the flames were gone. So too, was their master. Kizaru blinked the heat haze away from his eyes and spat the blood from his mouth as he struggled to take in the signs he'd been given by his body. The boy darted out of sight around the next corner, nearly loosing the hood of his cowl as a stray beamn took out the hem of his robe._

_Then he was gone again._

_Undeniabaly irate, Admiral Kizaru stormed around the corner._

_**"Ryuusenka."**_

_Kizaru stood in dumbfounded disbelief as he materialized directly in the gaping maw of an inferno. And still the intruder reached out with the flames, past him farther, farther, farther still until his element was barely even recognizeable..._

_**KK-KRAM!**_

_An unspeakably bright flare peeled open the horizon behind them. Despite the shouts and the screams of his men, Kizaru didn't turn. He'd seen this technique before, already he knew what he would find there, should he show his back. The destruction of their fleet, ruination surrounding them, one and all. With the loss of his ride home, he stormed into the keep, ready to do battle with this flaming apparition whose abilities so greatly resembled those of Portugas D. Ace._

_Still, he couldn't believe his eyes._

_He sat motionless as god atop the mountain of corpses, the demon awaited their approach. Set upon his throne of destruction he inclined his head politely, looking down upon them for the ants that he clearly thought them to be. So still was he, that Borsalino almost mistook him for a statue at first. But a statue did not move, nor did it laugh as this one did. here was a rare breed of man. The first man to actually murder a Tenryuubito since the founding of the World Goverment itself._

_He was smiling._

_"Well now...are you the one who did this?" he asked through a strained grimace._

_"Did I do this, you ask?"_

_The man laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound._

_"My name, is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it well, you who allow the subjugation of those who are oppressed." He beckoned, indicating the chaos and destruction that had not so long ago been the holy land of Mariejoa. "Do you see this?" He asked. "This is your justice. This, is the sin that the World Government permits, because the children of the twenty kings desire it to be so, because they, wish it to be. It is filth. It is perversion. It is decay."_

_He scoffed, rising from his throne of bodies and flesh._

_"Tell me, Admiral Do you know why it is that I have not simply destroyed, this postule of a city?" He stood woodenly, not taking enough care. "I will tell you. Were I to destroy this place, this Mariejoa, I would leave no evidence of my existence behind. Therefore, I have decided instead to wait for one of your so called "champions of justice" a Marine Admiral, to find me in this place, so that I could make my cause clear-_

_Kizaru snapped his heel forward._

_Naruto twisted, arching his back at the very last instant. Instead of striking him in the face, as the admiral had intended, the whisp of light banked overhead, narrowly missing its given target; where it screamed off into the horizon. The blond held his pose for a moment longer before he straightened; bending at the knees with all the grace of a fluid dancer, such was the ease with which he rose again._

_ "I warn you, do not underestimate me so easily," Naruto pointed out. "I have mastered all three forms of Haki."_

_"I tell you what's not going be easy," Kizaru began to warn Naruto. "After what you did the World Government is not going rest until they catch you. I'm sure they going place a enormous bounty on your head, if you're able to fight me evenly. Yet even if you kill me here, there will be other that will still coming after you." He sneered with a smale as he'd always done, but the pirate's remark failed to leave him anything less than amused. _

_"I'm not trying to kill you," Naruto declared. "Not yet. I've made sure that the others managed to get away. As I said previously, fight me at your own risk, but know that you, shall not pass, regardless of the outcome." He clapped his hands together and suddenly his hands were wreathed in flame. But these were more than any flame. All manner of color and perception clouded his fingertips; wreathing his hands in various shades of oranges, reds, yellow, indigo, violet, black, and beyond._

_Kizaru pondered these flames and their eerie properties before speaking._

_"I take you won't surrender, then?" Kizaru ventured._

_"That depends." The burning spectre blew a drawn out breath. "Are you truly intent on fighting for a cause so unjust?"_

_"Now, isn't that a silly question?" Kizaru drawled. "I've come here just for you."_

_The burning man did not find this amusing._

_"So you've come to take my head, Marine Admiral?" He swept his fingers forward in a grandiose gesture, encompassing the ruination surrounding them. "I must say, you have dissapointed me. I'd hoped that you, of all people, would understand. But if you do not, then perhaps you'll fare better than the others. Sure." He shrugged his shoulders, and the cloak fell to the wayside, smoldering away in a trail of embers. "If you desire my head, by all means..._

_...try and take it!"_

_He raised the flames to the surface of his skin, and brought them not only into his arms but around his face. He allowed them to break through his scalp and form a living crown; a blatant mockery toward those he had slaughtered. There was pain there in his face, pain as they broke the skin and as they broke through channels of power that he had blocked long ago. He was powerful again now._

_Powerful and dread._

_"What do you think you are…Fisher Tiger?" Kizaru challenged Naruto on that fact. "I'm sure you know what happened to-_

_"Not at all."_

_**"?"**_

_"Not at all," Naruto replied. "I originally came to Mariejoa to save a friend. But after what I saw there I decided to free every slave that was imprisoned in that living hell. I can understand why Fisher attacked Mariejoa in the first place. For that he has my deepest respect and admiration through I can never truly hope to measure up to him." Seething on the face of his skin, the flames hissed and spat at the distance between them, threatening to devour the admiral at the slightest provocation._

_"Hmm, but the only difference between you and Fisher Tiger," Kizaru pointed out, "Is that you killed three World Nobles. It's my job to bring to Justice and see you answer for crimes." He too, was drawing upon his own power, willing himself to ignore the visible strain that had been inflicted upon his body already. Dark whisps of shadowy flame did their level best to intrude upon the light he was exuding and failed; filling one half of the courtyard keep with light, the other, with flame._

_"Now," Naruto sneered. "If you think you can take me down…bring it!" Tendrils of smoke flame burst from the strange tattoo's etched into his wrists, visible even amongst the etchings of shadow and flame. They began to take shape, form, abandoning the ethereal and favoring the material. For a moment, Kizaru marveled at it. He watched, witness to the strange shaping of the serpentine creature, almost as if it resembles..._

_"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"_

_The mighty beast of white and black flames plowed forward, jaws gaping wide. For him. For its prey, its victim, onrushing with such a speed that it occured to Kizaru that he'd best move out of the way before it intercepted his current trajectory and-_

_A hand seized upon his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks._

_"Going somewhere, Kizaru-san?"_

_And then there was only blackness._

_(End Flashback)_

"What's wrong with you, Kizaru?"

The harsh, grating tone of Akainu irrevocably dragged Borsalino from his memories. He went to speak, but for some strange reason there was blood in his mouth. Why on earth would there be blood in his mouth, now, of all times? He drifted amidst these thoughts for a moment before he recognize the dull, aching throb in his mouth as his own, as his tongue, protesting the forces that had been applied unto it.

He'd bitten his tongue, Kizaru realized. The flinty, metallic tang tasted hollow in his mouth somehow, leaving him with an eerie sense of foreboding. He doubted from the look of Akainu's face that his fellow admiral felt anything like it at all. And why would he? Akainu was too wrapped up in catching Burning Will to think of much else. It mattered to him only that they inflict the most righteous, heinous "justice" upon this man whom dared to do with the world as he pleased.

Still, Kizaru had been prompted to reconsider Sakazuki's proposition.

"Say," Kizaru began, "Sakazuki...

_"?"_

"Perhaps two admirals would be best after all."

**0o0o0**

_(Meanwhile, Back on Shabondy Archipeligo)_

"Whaddya mean you can't find him!" Fake Luffy raged impotently. "He has blond hair, blue eyes, and _whiskers_ for crissakes! How many guys like that do you see around here, huh! He's Burning Will, so he can't be that hard to find, SO FIND HIM! NOW!" While he continued to swear and spit and spew all other manny of improper babble, a large pack suddenly swung around and bumped into him.

"Uugh!" He cried, falling into an unglorious heap.

"Oh, did I bump into you?" The hooded person asked. "Sorry about that!"

Everyone gawped.

"Does that guy not know who Straw Hat Luffy is...?"

"He's so dead."

"Hold it right there!"

The hooded person in the parka turned, exposing his face. His was a young face, a face that should have been easily recognize. Were it not for the ridiculous fake mustache he was currently wearing, someone might have indeed recognize him, and the oversized pack which he was wearing. Thankfully, they did not.

"Hmm?"

"You just bumped into me on purpose didntya!" Fake Luffy snarled. "Do you know who I am! You tryin' to start somethin, huh, punk! You made a fool of me in front of all these people! ME, a pirate with a $400,000,000 Berri bounty! Now, on yours knees!" He demanded, prodding a gun against the cheek of the silently unamused pirate who had not a clue as to what was going on. "Tremble in fear! And beg for mercy!"

"No thanks." The hooded person in the parka mumbled. "I'm in a bit of a hurry so-

"That's it! You little runt-

_Veeen!_

One burst of Haki later...

And Fake Luffy and co. found themselves taking a very long nap.

_(Meanwhile, even further away on Shabondy Archipeligo...)_

The galleon was massive.

Sails that would soon be fat with wind were currently furled. A deck which often bore the brunt of many scurrying feet was now pristine near to perfection. Everything about it, this ship which bore a massive lion's head at its tip, was maginificent. Perhaps even moreso, considering it had been lying here in wait for the last two years. Approaching this masterfully made craft, with its skull and crossbones held high; fluttering in the breeze, only could only marvel at in outright awe.

Hence the reason Uzumaki D. Naruto was gawping wordlessly.

This truly was a ship among ships.

"So, this is the Sunny, huh?" He whistled softly. "What a ship!"

Rather fitting, for the man who would one day become king of the pirates. Its outlandish, over-the-top style seemed to be a perfect fit for the Strawhat crew, although none of them seemed to be present at the moment. That dampened his spirits a bit. He really would have liked to have met at least someone other than Nami and her outright hostile approach to things...

"Owwwwh!" A deep, booming voice rang out over the deck. "Oi! Who in the hell're you!"

"Hello?" Naruto blinked, shouldering his pack. "Who is that? Is someone there?" Abruptly, his enthusiasm surged to the fore. He failed to recognize the voice, but, then again, save for Nami, he'd never known any met any of the original strawhat crew to begin with. That one of them might be on the ship lifted his spirits considerably. Might it be the pirate hunter Zolo, Black Leg Sanji, Sogeking, or-

"Not another step if you know what's good for you!" A harsh clack drew his attention, then a single red dot hovered upon his chest, emitted by the thin strand of light the like of which he'd never seen before. A targeting system, perhaps? Seconds later, nearly a dozen other gleaming red periods joined it, leaving a grand total of one dozen weapons locked upon various parts of his body.

"Who's there?" He called across the deck. "Is anyone home?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

Naruto had been expecting some semblance of welcome.

Instead, he found himself face to face with the strangest looking human-being he had ever seen in his life. Words alone could not suffice. Nor could they hope to describe him, this massive muscular monstrosity of mirthful metallic substance. With one of those giant hands, he tilted up his sunglasses and peered across the expanse that sepearated in less than an instant.

"Oi, bastard!" He called. "Keep your hands off Sunny!"

"Alright," Naruto held up his hands. "I'm not touching! See!"

"What the hell do you want!"

_That_ earned a response; Naruto puffed out a stray strand of flame from his lips.

"Is Luffy here?"

"Luffy?" The strange man-bot blinked. "Just how the hell do you know him, huh?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not." The cyborg conceded. "You're not the first to try and play that card. Now get out of here!"

"If you'll just listen-

_"I won't!"_

"To what I have to say-

_"Scram!"_

"I'm sure you'll-

_"Skedaddle!"_

"Understand-

_"Get lost!"_

"What I have to-

_"Beat it, trash!"_

_Trash?_

Now, Naruto considered himself to be a patient man. And with good reason. Long had he suffered through the last two years of endless searching, endless training, making his share of friends and foes along the way. Long had he looked, high and low, for all the secrets that came with the subtle but dangerous art of Haki, and of the Mera Mera no mi and the whereabouts man he'd so fervently sought.

But today after encountering obstacle after obstacle _after obstacle_ his patience was at an end. Here, at the cusp of completing the quest that'd consumed the last two years of his life, being insulted and affronted at every turn...

_...something had to give._

"U-RU-SAI!" He bellowed, a great gust of flame sweeping from his form! "Will you just shut the hell up and let me talk, huh, baka yarou!" For a moment, the cyborg cowered, then Naruto felt a round fizzle through his flesh. He paused, peering down at the now gaping hole in his chest. Frowned. Watched as it closed. Then, before the cyborg could fire another shot, he came forward.

"Listen you-

His boots thudded upon the deck as he landed, bringing himself face to face with the strangely clad cyborg. He made it all of three steps before another shot sputtered out of his chest, turned to ash upon contact. He permitted himself a small smile. Then he was upon the cyborg. His hands flashed outward, once, twice, three times, batting aside a great overhand sweep with one and striking barehanded with the other.

It was an abyssmal failure.

He'd neglected the use of his flames during the attack-he couldn't bear the thought of damaging the ship-but in the end, all it gave him was a pair of swollen knuckles. Hands throbbing, he backed off, leering furiously.

"YEOW!" Naruto yelped. "What the hell are you made of, cast iron!"

"ATSUI!" The cyborg yowled likewise waving his hand up and down comically as well. "Hot! What the hell are _you_ made of, kono yarou! Why I oughta-

"Franky," A voice like living liquid interjected softly, "There's no need for violence."

"Franky?" Naruto blinked. "Wait. So _you're,_ actually Franky...

"Owwwwh!" The strange cyborg shouted suddenly, eyes sparkling, "That vooooooice!" He turned, as always, striking a pose, "That boooody!" Naruto twisted, a blue-red irses slowly reappearing over his shoulder That niiiice beauty can only be...

For the first time in his life, Uzumaki D. Naruto was truly, utterly, speechless.

He took in the large eyes, perfectly coifed hair, clear skin, full lips, and lean, firm curves and he marveled at her. Hers was a beauty beyond describing, but, ultimately, it was the eyes that ensnared him him. Her eyes were cool, twin pools of crystal blue, not unlike his own. Hers were eyes that knew pain, but at some point that pain had been taken to pieces; it had been dissected, dissasembled, examined from every angle, and then, summarily conquered.

Despite all the majesty her eyes held, keeping his gaze focused upon her face was quickly proving to be its own a trial, thanks in part to the open blouse and the glorious sight that lay within. Naruto felt his cheeks inexplicably darken as a result. Then he chastised himself with a shake of the head. He was a pirate for crissakes! So why couldn't he stop staring at a pair of...of...of...

"My eyes are up here, if you don't mind."

Her voice gently tugged him from his reverie.

She had a gentle look about her, and it was then, in that instant, that he realized the identity of this bux beauty.

...Nico Robin!" Naruto cried out in disbelief. "Holy shit!"

**A/N: YOHOHOHO! Thank you so much for all of you giving me all of these WONDERFUL ideas! I hope you liked the chapter! Also, as the the pairing(s) there is now a poll! Vote on THAT to determine the results of the eventual pairing as to who will be in the harem! Oh, and I know I may die from asking this so may times, but...REVIEW PLEASE! Then again...being a skeleton...I am already dead! SKULL JOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**


	5. Conflagration

**For those of you who guessed, yes, Naruto and Robin do know one another. They had quite a past together, actually. I won't reveal their exact origins yet-where's the fun in that-but you'll soon see just what kind of elegant, flowing tapestry I'm weaving for you here. Now, at long last, the moment you have all been waiting for, taking place in this chapter...**

**...NARUTO FINALLY MEETS THE STRAWHATS!**

_**Conflagration**_

"Listen up men," fake luffy, now fully recovered pronounced before a crowd of pirates. "You may not know theses face now but from here on out every one of you is a member of my crew, the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Once I become the King of the Pirates," the imposter continued. "You guys are going be crew of the Pirate King. And for that goal you all will serve as my arms and legs in the adventure that are to come."

All the pirates cheered by the Fake Luffy's words.

"It's like a dream come true," said one pirate. "I can't believe we get join the notorious crew of the man who destroyed Enies Lobby, created chaos at Impel Down, and charged into the heart of the Whitebeard War."

"This legendary pirate is going to be our captain," another cheered. "He's really a candidate for the title of Pirate King!"

"But before we set sail for the New World," Fake Luffy continued, biting off every single word as if it were flint, "We need to teach those a lesson for disrespecting me! And one of them is known as "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto!" For a terrifying second, there was silence. It was deafening. Like a mighty wave; so too his words rippled out amongst those that'd assembled too become his subordinates, plastering their faces with expressions of shock, awe, and in exceptionally rare cases, fear.

_"Eh?"_

There wasn't a single pirate alive that hadn't heard that name.

All the pirates gawped at their captain and what he'd just said. "Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto?" They thought he was joking, such were their expressions. Monkey D. Luffy wanted _revenge?_ On the only man who had dared to murder not one, not two, but_ three_ Tenryubito _and_ escape with hundreds upon hundreds of slaves_-not to mention equally priceless treasures and artifacts-_ and invaded Impel Down, no less?

The infamous rookie who, given enough time, might very well fill the vacancy left by Edward Newgate, one of the four_-now reduced to three-_Yonkou? Their captain wanted the head of Burning Will brought before him like some spoil of war? No way. _Impossible._ Truly, if there was a man more terrifying than "Strawhat Luffy" then "Burning Will" clearly fit the bill. At length, members of the newly reformed Strawhat Pirates began to murmur amongst themselves, with a complete and utter lack of regard to "captain's" orders.

"Burning Will" Uzumaki D. Naruto?" "Gashed" Albion, another of the rookie pirates joining the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates repeated in a shocked tone. "Damn, that makes my bounty of $92,000,000 berries look like chump change!"

"No way," gasped Lip "Service" Doughty, another rookie pirate whose head was worth $88,000,000. "He-He's _here_ in Sabaody Archipelago?"

"But I though he vanished forever," one of the pirates said, quaking with fear.

"This is not good," another pirate answered fearfully. "That guy tends to attract an Admiral from miles away."

"Which mean there a Marine Admiral may be on his way here by now," a third pirate cried out.

"But there's more!" fake Luffy brayed, wheezing in a brash tone that would make even a donkey cringe. "Now there's only one reason I gathered you all here today! Some low life scumbags claim to be his friends, and, as such, they too, have had the nerve to disrespect me, your beloved boss! And they are still somewhere here in the Archipeligo! I want you to hunt them down, and drag them, kicking and screaming to me! And then, _then_ that so-called legend will come running over here like the fool he is! _Gyahahaha!"_

"You mean if we hostages, Burning Will won't harm us?" A stray voice murmurred.

"Th-That's right!" Someone stammered! "If we take his friends captive then there's no way he'd lay so much as a finger on us!"

"YEAH!"

Their logic continued to degenerate further, much to the ire of a single pirate among them. He watched the fools bolster themselves with false hope, with the delusion that, by taking hostages, their lives could somehow be spared from the wrath of the man who'd once burned an entire island to ashes in a fit of rage. The fools. They had no idea, they their lives, would soon be made forfeit.

"Kami, may you have mercy on the fools!" Cackled a man of such infamy, that those around him, his brother included, shivered in fear.

"Blood Spatterer" Caribou displayed no such fear. He, with a bounty of $210,000,000 berries, did not fear the reputation of the man who-rumor has it-had once fought off this likes of Admiral Kizaru himself and managed to escape from Akainu with only superficial injuries. Nay this pirate did not fear this man; because fear was an emotion as alien to him as mercy and kindness were any pirate, only moreso.

He too, remained utterly ignorant of the man with the fake mustache being led toward them by fake Zorro and fake Sanji. So fixated was he upon Burning Will in fact, that for the moment, that he even forgot to burry the marine scout that had "oh so foolishly" tried to shoot him not an instant ago. He left that man's fate up to his brother, Corribou, and those of his faithful pirate crew; while he waited and watched and willed away the minutes with his wiley plotting.

"So you've come at last, eh, Burning Will?" His eyes were filled with hatred, his soul with vengeance. "Yes by all means, come! Come here Burning Will, to Grove #46! Because I'll be waiting. And this time...this time_...I'll finally have my revenge for what you did to me all those years ago!"_

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile)<em>

_"Achoo!"_

Many miles from grove #46, Naruto suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you." Robin chimed pleasantly.

"Ah, thanks." Naruto raised his gaze to meet her own.

It was a mistake.

Once again, he was stricken speechless.

He took in the large eyes, perfectly coifed hair, clear skin, full lips, and lean, firm curves and he marveled at her. Hers was a beauty beyond describing, but, ultimately, it was the eyes that ensnared him him. Her eyes were cool, twin pools of crystal blue, not unlike his own. Hers were eyes that knew pain, but at some point that pain had been taken to pieces; it had been dissected, dissasembled, examined from every angle, and then, summarily conquered.

Despite all the majesty her eyes held, keeping his gaze focused upon her face was quickly proving to be its own a trial, thanks in part to the open blouse and the glorious sight that lay within. Naruto felt his cheeks inexplicably darken as a result. Then he chastised himself with a shake of the head. He was a pirate for crissakes! So why couldn't he stop staring at a pair of...of...of...

"Haven't we been through this already?"

Once more, her voice gently tugged him from his reverie. Once more, it wasn't for very long. He had a fleeting glimpse of her face, then the details swarmed him like a plague of locusts; devouring what little restraint that he had left. The sudden lack of tension triggered the fire within and suddenly, he inexplicably, undeniably, hot. He felt the flames boil in his body, his blood, and, with great effort, he quelled them.

Pushed them back down, so that he might focus on the task at hand.

The woman had a gentle look about her and it was then, in that instant, that Naruto realized the identity of this buxom beauty. Unlike Franky, she was instantly recognizeable; because the last two years had done little to diminish her beauty. On the contrary. Time had only enhanced it. She smiled softly, and ultimately, it was that dangerous, deadly smile that sealed his fate and won his heart all over again.

It was then in the silence, as her eyes entreated him for an answer, that Burning Will could hold his tongue no longer. It had been _years_ since he'd seen her last; that last little fleeting glimpse of her smile, her words, having etched itself into his memory forever. Now, his own words threatened to overwhelm him. Say something. _Something_. Anything at all you blasted fool! Just stop standing there, _stop _gawping at her like she's a piece of meat-

"It's been a long time, Naruto."

_Whump._

Naruto took the words like a blow to the gut. The air rushed out of him, taking all manner of tension and anxiety with it. Gone. It was all gone. Gone was the strain. Gone was the pressure. Gone was the urge to prove himself, to demonstrate unto her that he was _not_ the same strange, stupid, foolish boy he'd been when they'd first met in Alabasta; because now he was more. So much more, so much the better for it and and _still_ so very much in love with the woman standing before him. Immediately, he dismissed these thoughts as folly. They were feelings from his past. A past he'd left behind. But perhaps, perhaps, _perhaps..._

**_No._**

He mercilessly slammed the lid on _that_ train of thought before it unraveled any further. Renewed desperation coursed through him; scouring him clean like those great and all consuming flames that'd been a part of him for the last two years. Searing fire lanced through his chest and, in that instant, he ached. He plucked at the strands, struggling to knit what remained together, to reassemble his thoughts so that he might finally break this dreadful silence.

"My..._apologies."_ Naruto gasped out in a rush, suddenly abashed at having rehashed his actions for so long. "It has...been quite some time since I've seen you last."

She smiled, and in that instant his heart ached.

"It has, hasn't it?"

"You're...looking well." It was the first compliment he could think to say and at once, he regretted it.

"I could say the same of you." Robin supplied calmly. "Burning Will, Uzumaki D. Naruto." Naruto felt his cheeks darken, and not just from shame. Here, standing here before him, was a woman. A woman with such a figure that a goddess would turn green. She was beautiful and she was lovely, in all aspects of the word. Few, if any, could hope to be a match for her in terms of appearance, let alone grace.

Even Boa Hancock, the great Pirate Empress herself, might be hard pressed to outdo such a bodacious beauty. She'd been beautiful the last time he'd seen her. Now, she was drop dead gorgeous. There were no hidden truth in her words now, as there had been in Alabasta. Robin remained brutally honest, if a tad polite, although her years with the Strawhats might have tempered the strange, tempestuous creature she'd once been, years before.

He needed to say something. Anything.

"How have you been?" He asked, and immediately cursed himself for the words thereafter. _Damnitall!_ He'd read the papers. He'd seen the devastating aftermath of the Buster Call upon Enies Lobby. There was no knowing what kind of trauma that must have put her through. And then, after all that, to be seperated from her nakama for two, not one, _but two years,_ was too much to ask of anyone.

Especially Nico Robin.

"Well." She acqueisced, the corners of her lips turning up in an expression that was not quite a smile, not quite a frown. "I've been well." The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity. Naruto would have been content to have that silence last, had it simply stayed that way. To have simply allowed this moment to exist, would have been truly, truly wonderful; to work out whatever differences still lay between them. He just wanted it to last, for a little while longer.

_It did not._

Franky had to go and ruin it all by jacking his jaw.

"Owwwwh!" He shouted! "What's goin' on here! How do you know this guy, Robin?"

The archaelogist of the Strawhat Pirates s shook her head lightly, the motion sending a wave of raven hair cascading down her back. For a moment her eyes lingered; locking within and caging his heart forever. Then she turned aside, gracing him with a smile for the first time in what felt like_-to him-_a truly _truly_ long time. Whatever trespass he had first committed, whatever mistakes he had made on the road to Shabondy Archipeligo, he could see them all, in her eyes. He saw them all; every flaw, every error, every one of the men and women who'd laid their lives down for his sake so that might arrive here, to this moment, and he knew that their sacrifices had not been for naught.

It was worth it.

"Franky, meet "Burning Will" also known as Uzumaki Naruto." He saw it in her eyes and the soft, not-quite-shy smile that bespelled her lips. Whatever sleight of hand that had first caused them to part ways, apparently she bore him no ill will over it. Good. The last thing he wanted was to make an enemy

All was forgiven.

"Burning Will?" Franky gawped in disbelief. "Owwwwh! You actually know this suuuuuper guy? This is that guy, "Burning Will" _in the flesh?"_

"Unless you'd like me to charbroil what's left of yours, I suggest you be silent." Naruto snapped back, irate at the pervert cyborg that nearly broken his knuckle only moments before. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. "Maker perserve me, if I hear _one more word_ out of your mouth, I swear I'll-

"You're looking for Luffy, aren't you?"

Naruto made a squelching sound.

He already knew who had asked the question. When he turned to greet it, Robin was looking at him expectantly, arms folded, eyes oddly distant. Almost as if she were staring through him, past him, and aways beyond him. He wanted to turn, wanted to follow her gaze, but sheer astoundment prevented him from doing such. How? How on earth had she known that he'd been searching the Archipeligo for Luffy, this entire time? He hadn't even told her that!

"Geh...how did you know I was looking for him?" He ventured.

"Woman's intuiton." Was that a hint, _just a hint_ of smug satisfaction in the pools of her eyes? Naruto did not doubt it to be so. Perhaps the old Nico Robin was in there somewhere, after all. She'd certainly held onto that stereotypical confidence of which she been so proud. Why not relish the chance to trump him, as she'd just done so now with little to no effort?

Bah, women gave him a headache. But that was not the reason for which he had had come to Shabondy.

"So is he here?" Naruto asked, suddenly eager. "Luffy, I mean. If he is, I really need to-

"Unfortunately, he isn't." Robin's answer sent his spirits plummeting, but only briefly. "Not yet, that is. I'm the eigth to arrive. Luffy should be arriving any day now. May I ask why you're so interested in meeting him, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, there was that eating contest in Alabasta, and-THAT'S NOT THE POINT" He shouted! "You're distracting me again, damnit! I'm not here because of that! My reasons are my own and that's the way they'll stay!"

Robin laughed softly.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Oh, yes I have!" Naruto answered, eyes darkening with anger. "In fact, I can show you how much I've _changed_ right now!"

"Hold it!"

"Now what?" Naruto painted indifference onto his face, despite the storm brewing behind his eyes. It was Franky. The cyborg had remained silent thus far, apparently content to let the two have their moment, but now, he'd decided to intervene. He loomed over Burning Will with shoulders squared, forearms practically bristling in frustration. Naruto leered up at the perverted bot for a moment longer before honouring him with a secondary response.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Luffy is, would you, Franky-san?"

"Nope!" Franky answered stiffly. "Usopp and Sanji have been here already. Usopp's out to get fuel, and Sanji's stocking us up on fuel. Hoooooowever," he drawled angrily, "Something's been bothering me for awhile now. You keep telling us you're Burning Will, _but _you keep asking for Luffy! How do we know you're not some sort of Government spy or something, huh!"

"Franky," Robin began, "That's enough-

"So you doubt me, hmm?" Naruto wasn't having any of it. Squaring his jaw, he took a small step forward. "You doubt what you've been told then, Franky?"

"As if!" Franky growled, "I just don't trust you!"

"I knew it!" Naruto fired back, "Then _that_ means you don't trust Robin, either!"

"I'm more than willing to take Nico Robin at her word!" Franky retorted, put on the defensive by the blonde's explosive retort. "However! Just because she says you are who I think you are, doesn't guarantee you're the real deal-

_**"Amateratsu."**_

Naruto summoned the flames back to the surface of his skin, welcoming the warmth they brought with them. They devoured the arms of his cloak with tongues of black flame and then the rest of it, exposing heavily bandaged forearms, the like of which were laced with strange black markings, barely seen beneath the bandages. With the destruction of his cloak, everything about him was revealed, as were the bulky protustions that had been bound to his back.

He was a spiky blonde young man with fox-like whiskers, sapphiric blue eyes, very handsome in addition. He was very tall, with an athletic outline. He was wearing an orange sleeveless coat, black short-sleeve shirt and pants, red gloves and boots. He was carrying two swords behind him; one a katana the other a wakizashi, both of which, now wreathed in flame with their master.

He glowered and Franky trembled. He tried to turn his head, and found it locked in place. He tried to close his eyes, and found he couldn't blink. Naruto smiled, and, careful to keep the flames from the deck, spread his hands outward; a small demonstration compared to the true depth of his power. The flames glazed across the mast, the deck, even the sails, but they did not burn; because he willed it to be so.

As always, it was intoxicating.

Adorned with fire and brimstone, his flesh writhing with layer on layer of flame, thorns of it crawling out of his skin, a black crown of it springing through the skin of his head, Naruto was eerily aware of the enstranted looks the resurgence of his given element had bought. Franky looked as if he'd just busted a cog. Likewise, Robin's expression was equally stunned, but even as he looked on, her surprise began melting, molding into something else; something he daren't give thought to.

_'No,'_ he forced his emotions back down. _'Now is not the time. No. No no no..._

Willfully, he banished the flames from his body.

"Satisfied?" He asked Franky, folding his legs and dropping into a squat between the two of them. The last of the flames spurted from his body and dissipated, turning to quiet ash upon the deck; and then they too, were gone into the afternoon. "Because I won't be doing that again." For a moment there was silence, and in that silence, he gauged at best, their reactions.

From Robin, he sensed amusement. Franky, well...

Finally, Franky recovered his voice.

"That was...

Naruto grimaced.

"So help me if you say what I think you're about to say-

_...SUUUUUUUPER!"_

**_"Argh!"_**

Two of three things happened in that instant. First, Naruto twisted from the crouch into which he'd fallen, and flung himself at Franky. Second, Robin burst out in laughter, and third, a very familair, very _unamused_ voice rang out on the hill just above the Thousand Sunny. So loud was it, that it caused both pirates to immediately cease their squabble and turn toward the source of the sound.

"YOU!"

Naruto detected a blur of orange hair in his peripheals before everything went straight to shit.

Something very fast, very large, and very _solid_ crashed into his back and sent him sprawling. His head kissed an iron hard board and black spots speckled before his vision. By then, he'd already phased out of existence, his body turning to flames as whatever it was came around for a second pass. Imagine his surprise when the reinder carreened off of him and and carreened into the railing of Thousand Sunny, stunning itself for a moment.

_'What the hell is a reindeer doing here?'_

And that moment was all he needed.

He simply tracked with the motion, took aim, and fired.

_**"Dos Fleur!"**_

Suddenly, the reindeer was gone. A pair of hands wrested him away from the ensuing gust of flame, instead hurtling up the mast and out of harms way. Naruto hesitated for a moment, fearful of further endangering the Thousand Sunny any more than he already had. Confusion warred with wrath as he rounded on Nico Robin, a round of expleititives and questions already forming on his lips.

"Robin? What the hell are you doing-

"Oi! Robin! _Get down!"_

Naruto half turned, his eyes flying wide and large as he picked himself off the deck. Almost immediately thereafter, a strange looking projectile skittered across the deck. With a deafening hiss reminiscent of a boiler exploding, a giant venus fly trap reared up before him seconds later, jaws wide and gawping as they closed around him. Not an instant after the fact, a bold bolt of fire ravaged its roots to the core; eviscerating the carnivorous plant beyond any hope of survival.

"Bothersome weed." he hissed, curling his nose at the noxious smells the creature gave at its sudden deparute from the land of the living. Within seconds, it and its bretheren, foul-smelling and all, had been reduced to little more than dried husks upon the deck. He didn't even bother to turn when the great hulking fist of Franky came hurtling toward his head; because he'd already caught it, not even bothering to become intangible.

"You're awfully quick to attack me, Franky." He mused, his expression turning thoughtful. "Why is that?"

"You know damn well why!"

Naruto shook his head.

"Actually, I don't know. But, Franky, you should know...

He drew the cyborg close, a sly smile flitting across his features.

_...that I don't pull my punches."_

He didn't pull this one, either.

Flames licked across Naruto's fist, wreathing his wrist in fire. He clenched his fingers and they erupted; spreading outward in an orange discharge so violently sudden, that the infamous shipwright likely saw little more than a red-white blur before the debilitating blow struck. When he finally came to he realized that not only had he been ejected from the Thousand Sunny, but now, one of the Yukimarin Mangroves was upside down; seeing as Franky himself was wedged within one of them.

Even as he struggled to free himself from the sappy tree, he was forgotten.

Naruto was already moving on to his next target. As he'd suspected, a steadily darkening cloud was indeed forming above him, burgeoned by a series of red and blue spheres sweeping upward into the stange nimbus. Lightning crackled from within its depths, popping many of the resin bubbles surrounding the Sunny. The coating itself remained all but unbreached, but there was absolutely no guarantee it would remain as such.

His fingers flexed for the second time.

_**"Hiken."**_

The compressed fist of fire expanded with alarming speed, erupting upward _from_ the Thousand Sunny in a veritable ring of flames; so searing, so intense, that they veritably obliterated the gathering clouds above it, clouds that should not have been forming in the first place. He didn't have the time to admire his handiwork. Yet another strange plant was already sprouting behind him, crumpling before the first, so he hadn't the time to see who'd launched the weather-manipulating attack.

Naruto was _still_ in the process of extricating himself from its withered jaws when he caught sight of the sniper. Robin was shouting something at him, but he paid it little heed, shoving his forward with such force that a wall of superheated air rushed forth from the motion. It hurtled upward towards its target, the offending sniper blissfully unaware of the massive hurt that was headed his way.

_"Stop!"_

He registered the words as if through a haze, and turned, wondering who it was that dared to shout at him so. They were under attack! There was no reason for anyone to be shouting at him, least of all her! And still, he couldn't help but wonder...

"Stop! Naruto! Stop!" Robin's words finally reached him, just as he saw who the supposed "sniper" was. He also saw who was standinb beside him, her flaming orange hair too much of a dead giveaway to be mistaken for anyone other than whom she was. And the blast was hurtling toward them both. Too late, he realized his mistake. Too late, when he realized whom he was about to attack, about to incinerate, _about to kill,_ he saw his folly and understood.

"Shit!" He tried to pull back the blast, but it was too late. He could only watch, watch as the invisible column of boiling current hurtled through the atmosphere a harbringer of doom and destruction for its unwitting target. A target that was never reached; because a blade sliced through the fire and the flames as though they were butter. Sundering and severing them; raining down in a series of soft sparkling embers, bringing no harm to Nami or Usopp, leaving the sparks to sputter, then die.

Naruto could feel several pairs of eyes boring into his back_-save for Robin-_each sporting a withering glare, but he was already repentant for his deeds. Shame, embarassment, and disbelief washed him to his toes. What was that just now? He hadn't gone off like _that_ since Mariejoa. He shuddered with revulsion at the memory. All that blood, so much blood, bloody bodies everywhere and then had come the rage, the deep, all consuming fury that'd swept him up and splattered the world a deep, impregnable scarlet...

_"Looks like we made it in time, after all."_ A smooth voice wafted across the clearing toward them, gently plucking the blonde from his bloody reverie. Foe that, he was grateful more thany any of the Strawhats knew. He held no desire to revisit those darkened days of memory and misery. Relieved to have something with which to preoccupy himself, his attention shifted toward the small hillock from which the voice, and Nami's disbelieving cry, had come.

_"Rayleigh-san!"_

There, standing upon a small hillock were Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku. To Nami, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper, Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku looked exactly the same as they had two years ago: Silvers Rayleigh a handsome old man who was wearing his glasses, and Shakuyaku a slim and tall woman with short black hair, two tuffts pointing upwards, and, as always, she was smoking a cigarette.

To Naruto, they looked like a pair of complete strangers. Powerful, complete strangers. Of course, everyone knew the name "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh, but this was Naruto's first time seeing the man; bearing witness to the living legend live and in person. That man had just sundered the powers of the Mera Mera no mi as if they were nothing. That if nothing else, demanded respect, and warranted caution to the highest degree.

If he engaged this man, even in his advanced age, Naruto knew that he would not emerge unscathed. He couldn't afford a battle like that. Now now, not with an Admiral at his heels and the World Government breathing down his neck. Surely they'd gotten wind of his arrival by now. Meaning, that his window of opportunity for finding Monkey D. Luffy was about to slam shut in his face.

That, and that thought alone, stayed his hand.

"Silvers Rayleigh?" His voice conveyed none of the awe he felt, being in the prescence of this magnificent man. "Didn't expect to see you taking center stage." Turning toward the Strawhats, most of whom were either stunned or outright irate, he did the only thing that might possibly remedy the situation. An act of insolence so demanding, so great, that it could shatter the core of his being and shake his very soul.

"All of you, listen up!" He barked loudly! "I have something to say and you're going to hear me out!"

Unceremoniously, he knelt.

Uzumaki D. Naruto, the man known as "Burning Will" the man who'd raided Mariejoa, freed thousands upon thousands of slaves, penetrated the impenetrable undersea ghaol known as Impel Down, the man whose bounty was superceded only by that of Monkey D. Luffy himself, took a knee. He reached around to the matchless blades that adorned his back, and laid them on the deck at his feet-careful to remain facing away from Robin as he did so-genuflecting before the Strawhat Pirates as a whole.

"Hear me, Strawhats." He began slowly. "My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto, son of Minato and Kushina. Some of you might also know me as "Burning Will". My bounty is that of $350,000,000 berri for various crimes and offenses, some of which are so terrible that they have been stricken from the history of the world itself. For the past two years, I've been training, honing my skills and abilities, _and searching. _Searching for all of you."

He paused, letting his statement hang, unadorned between the lot of them. One by one he read their expressions, his gaze falling first to Nami, then Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and finally, Robin. Shock, dismay, horror, confusion, and amusement. Then his attention shifted, sweeping toward Rayleigh and Shakky, noting that both the former and latter where entirely too pleased by his actions.

Though that struck him as odd, the Strawhats hadn't attacked him yet. That was good. What he said next would truly test their mettle, as well as his own. He was choking on his own pride as it was, bowing before them and offering his swords in defference. Truly, it went against his better judgement to demean himself in such a manner, but demean he did and continued:

"Now that I've finally found you, after all these years, I have something that I must ask of you. But I warn you, consider your situation carefully before you give your answer; because if you should refuse my offer than I promise you, I will be a formidable enemy to you all, should you ever cross me." He felt the tension spike at that, and it occurred to him that they might indeed attack him after all. They might perceive his actions as a threat and forgoe any means of parlay on his part, if he pressed the matter further. It was a risk he had been born to take.

Willing himself to be calm, to speak slowly, and coherently, Naruto forged on ahead.

"But I digress. I have not come here to quarrel." He bowed his head further, nearly scraping the grass turf of the deck. "Quite the contrary, I believe that the proposition that I am about to offer you will be mutually beneficial to all." Every word boiled in his gut, every syllable brought him one step closer to shattering the facade he'd worked so hard to project outward, if not for his sake, than their own. The next sentence tore a hollow hole inside his gut.

"I hereby humbly ask permission, to join your crew.

The silence was deafening.

Shock had wiped their faces clean. Even Rayleigh and Shakky seemed to be at a loss for words; such was the audacity of Naruto's proposal. Only Nico Robin remained unfazed throughout, though her expression also emained torn somewhere between stoic and charigned. Naruto did not move from his position, intent to await them and their decision, should it be made in his favor.

Then:

_"NANI!"_

"I thought this might happen," said Rayleigh. "Now, why don't we all sit down and talk about this?"

"W-What's there to talk about, Rayleigh-san!" Usopp cried in disbelief! "You heard what he said! He's killed people! He almost killed us! And _now _he wants to join our crew! No way! Absolutely not! There's no way in hell that I'm letting this guy anywhere near Luffy!"

"I heard about you," Tony Tony Chopper said fearfully as he cowered behind Usopp. "You're the one that attacked Impel Down, burned down Mariejoa, and murdered three World Nobles. Scary! You're a scary guy! There's no way! No way, no how, can you be in our crew!"

"Nooooooooo way!" Franky seconded. "The new "armored me" wants nothing to do with this guy! Nothing at all!"

"Ah!" Chopper gawped, his fear momentarily forgotten, as was that of Usopp. "Franky! Is that you?"

"Owwwwwh! It sure is!"Franky laughed boisterously. "But we'll save that for later! Right now we need to decide what to do with this bastard!" Naruto sweatdropped wondering if Franky had conveniently forgotten the brutal beating he had received only moments before. There would be no deciding of anything, he reminded himself. He'd finally found the Thousand Sunny, and he planned to stay with the Thousand Sunny, until he found, and presented, his offer to Luffy.

Until then, he wouldn't be budged. Even if everyone denounced him and spat at him and refused to allow him in the crew-

"I think we should give him a chance to prove himself." Robin interjected politely. That one threw him for a loop and half. He'd half-expected a vehement refusal on her part if anything else. Her support, though marginal, suddenly meant the world to him. He caught her gaze, suddenly aware that she was smiling, smiling, as if she found the disbelief and confusion of her crewmatesd to be the most natural thing in the world.

_Yes,_ her smile seemed to say, _I accept you._ _Yes,_ it said,_ I forgive you._ _Yes,_ it assured him, _I want you to be a part of this crew._ He had no idea what he'd done to warrant such kindness, but he knew at once that he didn't deserve it. He was rotten, rotten to the core. He hadn't freed those slaves because of any righteous bullshit. It had simply been a a bit of temporary insanity. A bout of foul morality. A horrifying fit of decency, that was all, he told himself.

And then Usopp had to go and muck it up.

"R-Robin!" Usopp spluttered loudly, with Chopper nodding emphatically all the while. "Did you not see what he did to us back there! He tried to kill us! He nearly burned down the Thousand Sunny while he was trying to do it, to!

"He didn't attack me." Robin said pointedly, as if this solved everything..

"Well, I guess he didn't attack you, but-

"To be honest with you guys," Naruto said in an honest tone as he stood woodenly, not taking enough care, "When I began my Pirate career it wasn't my intention in attacking Impel Down and Mariejoa. And I only attacked you because you attacked me first." His tone held no malice, no spite whatsoever, but somehow, those words rooted everyone

"A course it wasn't," said Shakuyaku. "Jiraiya and Tsunade told us the reason you attacked those places was because you were trying to save a friend of yours. Ayame, I think her name was? But more than just saving your friend," Rayleigh also said. "You ended up freeing thousands of slaves at Mariejoa as well as raiding their treasury which means you most likely have several items of substantial value in your possesion."

"Well, it wasn't like that at first, not when I arrived in Mariejoa," Naruto began to articulate. "But when I saw how miserable all those slaves were, how they were suffering and being treated as less than human, I just couldn't leave all of them like that." Then his expression darkened. "And if I just so happened to make off with a few dozen legendary treasures and weapons then what of it? I doubt the Tenryubito had any real use for them, other than collecting dust."

"I expected no less of you, Burning Will." Rayleigh laughed. "Good job!"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

"I figure you must have arrived here sometime last night," Rayleigh carried on. "Following the incident at the Shipyard Coating there have been a large number of attacks on slave traffickers as well as slave owners themselves. All claimed that a mysterious hooded figure attacked them by using fire, while freeing the slaves. Obviously, you're the only pirate who can wield fire so-

"Wait wait wait. Rayleigh you know this guy?" Usopp asked, confused.

"Well not personally," Rayleigh replied. "But Jiraiya and Tsunade told me what kind of person he is." His gaze slid back to the brooding blond, who, thus far, remained all but inconspicous, despite his infamous reputation. "He's not all bad, I can assure you. In

"Oi...so why are you _really_ here?" Usopp asked.

"Like I said, I want to join the Straw Hat Pirates," Naruto answered his question. "Not those imposters running their mouths around town,the real thing. Unfortunately, not a one of you seems to know were your captain is, and I haven't had any luck in finding him."

"Why would you want join us?" Nami asked him in suspicious tone. "I thought you were hunting down Luffy."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Actually...well I'm doing this to honor a friend of mine," Naruto told her. "I want help Luffy in becoming the new King of the Pirates."

"Your friend?" repeated Usopp.

"Four years ago," Naruto began to explain. "I met him in my hometown. He was hunting for someone named Blackbeard, and rumors of his appearance must've brought him to where I lived. He stayed for only a few months, but in that time, we became very good friends. He was so impressed with me that he offered me to join his Pirate crew."

"Well why join us instead of this guy's crew?" Tony Tony Chopper asked hesitantly.

Naruto's expression turned dour.

"He...died."

The sudden somberness in his eyes rippled across them all.

"I'm sorry," replied Tony Tony Chopper in an apologetic manner. "I didn't mean to-

"No, it's perfectly alright," Naruto said to Chopper. "Besides, my reason for joining Straw Hat Pirates is to honor his memory."

"You said that your friend offered you a place in his pirate crew?" Robin asked him.

"He did," Naruto answered. "He was impressed with my fighting abilities when we fought and offered me a seat in his crew, the Whitebeard Pirates."

"The Whitebeard Pirates?" Usopp repeated. "You're friend was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"Yes," Naruto confessed. "His name was "Fire Fist" Ace, the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."

Robin blinked, but said nothing.

"YOU KNEW ACE?"

Nami, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper were very much suspired that Naruto had, at some point, prior to his pirate career, been friends with Luffy's brother Ace.

"So you want to join our crew just for Luffy's brother?" Tony Tony Chopper asked

"Yes I do," replied Naruto. "But I felt like I should ask your captain first. Do you know where I can find your captain?"

"He's not here," replied Nami with a devilish greed and smile on her face. "Knowing Luffy he'll probably be the last one coming. But if you want to join our crew is going to cost you something, especially after what you ."

"Wait a minute," Naruto protested. "I thought you said you weren't going to charge me!"

"I said I won't charge you for information," Nami pointed out. "But since you attacked us, _and _singed my hair, I _will_ charge you if you want to join our crew. With interest, of course!"

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"$5,000,000 Beli," Nami cheerily named her pirce.

_"$5,000,000 Beli!"_ Naruto cried out loud. "Come on I already paid that much in getting here to this island!"

"You don't have to worry about that Naruto dear," said Shakky. "Since you're a godchild of Jiraiya and Tsunade, I'll pay for it."

"Arigatout, Shakky-san," Naruto said with growing appreciation. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"E-Excuse me,"

Naruto glanced downward, surprise to find Tony Tony Chopper tugging at his sleeve.

"M-May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not," said Naruto.

Chopper half-cringed, as if he expected the fearsome pirate to grow horns and a tail and start spewing fire, with the latter being well within the range of his abilities. When Naruto did no such thing, Chopper mustered up his courage to ask the question that, to a doctor like him, needed answering.

"I heard Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku say the name of Tsunade," Tony Tony Chopper alleged. "Do you know Tsunade the "Slug Doctor?"

"Yeah I do," replied Naruto. "She's my Godmother. You're a fan of her?"

"Oh I am," Tony Tony Chopper said happily. "She's regarded as one of the greatest medical doctors in the world. I always wanted to meet her."

"Well, if we run into Granny Tsunade someday I'll introduced you too her," Naruto promised.

"Thanks," Tony Tony Chopper replied cheerfully.

"I'm going go out and look for Luffy," said Rayleigh. "Naruto why don't you come along? I'd like to have a little chat with you."

"You know where Luffy is?" Nami asked.

"I didn't say I know where he is," Rayleigh answered back. "But have a good idea where he _might_ be."

"All right then," Nami said before turning to Naruto. "If you manage to find Luffy make sure you bring that idiot back to the Thousand Sunny since he has a bad habit in walking into situations."

"I will," Naruto replied before turning to Rayleigh. "So I take it you really are Sliver Rayleigh, the right-hand man of the King of Pirates?"

"Jiraiya and Tsunade tell me you're a Haki Master," said Rayleigh. "I take you also learned Haoshoku Haki ?"

"That I do," Naruto replied. "Learning Busoshoku Haki took some focus and time. Kenbunshoku Haki was hard and painful to begin with. But Haoshoku Haki, man, that, was a big surprise."

"Haoshoku Haki is an extraordinary form of Haki that cannot be attained through training," Rayleigh gives out the details. "Only one in a million people carry it. It's no surprise that you possessed that power. You probably inherited from your parents and I."

"Eh?"

"I said," Rayleigh repeated, "That you most likely inherited the"Conqueror" Haki from your parents and myself."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused on what Sliver Rayleigh just said.

"Naruto," Rayleigh began slowly, "I know this going to be shocking to you, but I'm your grandfather."

Everyone, excluding Robin and Shakky, screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

**A/N: YOHOHOHO! Thank you so much for all of you giving me all of these WONDERFUL ideas! I hope you liked the chapter! Also, as the the pairing(s) there is now a poll! Vote on THAT to determine the results of the eventual pairing as to who will be in the harem! Oh, and I know I may die from asking this so may times, but...REVIEW PLEASE! Then again...being a skeleton...I am already dead! SKULL JOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**

_**A/N: (Continued) ****For those of you just who cannot wait, here is a bit of a preview for the next time. There are two scenes depicted within this chapter. The first, as Naruto has his second encounter with Fake Luffy, and the battle with Sentomaru and the Pacifistas. The second is also an encounter with Luffy, but...You guessed it! THE REAL LUFFY!**_

_**Next Time: Pillar of the Inferno! Burning Will and Strawhat Luffy! Allies? Or Enemies!**_

"B-B-Burning Will?" Fake Luffy gawped openly. "Y-You mean this is...

"Gentlemen," Naruto began slowly, very slowly. "I be placed in a bewilderment." His gaze swept across the deck, scouring for any sign of the instigator that had so roused his wrath; locking upon one Demalo Black. "Here I came here, looking for Monkey D. Luffy." He thrust a hand imperiously towards the cabin, towards the fake Luffy. "And upon a sudden, I find this, a crew of imposters. Sailors abandoning their posts, without orders, without leave. Men before the mast, and taking the ship for themselves."What be that, I wonder?" he mused aloud, refusing to smile at his crudely crafted metaphor.

He let the silence hang, until everyone choked on it.

"Mutiny!" Someone shouted suddenly.

Naruto didn't skip a beat. He didn't care that he couldn't see them. He knew the voice by sound alone. It was Termari. She was here somewhere, hiding amongst them, tucked safely out of sight, he knew that much. For a moment, he almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. What a persistent

"Again?" Naruto held a hand to his ear, feigning deafness.

"Mutiny!" Came the reply, though slightly exasperated.

"Aye." Naruto nodded, his form bending, shimmering beneath wave upon wave of oppressive heat. "Mutiny. And what fate befalls mutineers? Now we know the answer to that, do we not? Mutineers..._Hang!"_

Flames boiled outward from his fist.

"Now...all of you..._**DIE!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hiken!"<strong>_ Naruto roared, his knuckles bursting before the command; summoning a spiraling pillar of flame, subsuquently engulfing everything within a three mile radius. The fleet never stood a chance. A massive fist of heat and fire barreled forward, its jaws wide and gaping as it lurched toward its prey. Within two beats, the entire Navy fleet was all but decimated, and everyone was left to wonder at the aftermath of the attack.

"A-Ace!"

Luffy gawped. "That was Ace's attack, just now!"

"Oi!" Naruto barked. "Baka Yarou! Do I look like Portugas D. Ace to you?"

_"Eh?"_

"Nanda?" Luffy blinked, suddenly very much aware of the blond standing at the helm of his ship. "Who're you?" He squinted at the blond whose body roiled and broiled like so much flame and he found his words taken away as he recognize the color of those flames; because this was the very same power that his brother had wielded, prior to death. It couldn't be. No way...

Naruto grinned wickedly.

"Haha! I've finally found you, Luffy! Now, let me join your crew!"

Luffy blinked, then grinned.

"Sure!"

Everyone-excluding Robin-facefaulted.

_"DAMNIT LUFFY!"_


	6. Pillar of the Inferno

**A/N: It seems that a great many of you want me to do a Naruto/Nami/Robin threesome. I have to admit, the idea DOES intrigue me. I'll have to give it some thought, however, as this may very well be more than a two person harem, as this chapter suggests. Again, for those of you who had already guessed about the connection between Naruto and Luffy, a cookie for you! Now you know that Naruto and Luffy DID meet at some point in the past, and here, I shall elaborate upon that past ever so slightly (I can't give everything away in one chapter, after all.**

**Also, for those of you who have asked that I elaborate upon Naruto's rescue with Bonney, and her potential infatuation with our whiskered hero, your wish has been granted! And, for a bit of a recap, ****Naruto and Robin do know one another. They'd quite a past together, actually. I won't reveal their exact origins yet_-where's the fun in that-_but you'll soon see just what kind of elegant, flowing tapestry I'm weaving for you here. Now, at long last, the moment you have all been waiting for, taking place in this chapter...**

**...NARUTO FINALLY MEETS LUFFY!**

_**Pillar of the Inferno! Burning Will and Strawhat Luffy! Allies? Or Enemies!**_

For an instant, Jewelrey Bonney was almost certain of it.

She could've sworn that she heard it.

His voice.

It was the voice that whipped itself into a fury from outside her cell, all those years ago. The voice that had awakened something within her, the voice that had an irresistable, aching longing lodged within her breast, an almost physical need night and day for the sweet warmth of his prescence once more. Even her own gluttony paled in comparison to this great and terrible need that swelled within her breast.

Jewelry Boney tore off another copious streak of meat from the steak she'd been chewing on and gulped it down in one bite. When she reached for another, her fingers closed around a small length of chain instead. She frowned, regarding the object with ill-intent a moment longer, before, her features abruptly softened. Fingering the clasp between her thumb and index finger_-her perpetual hunger momentarily forgotten-_she flicked the locket open, exposing the contents within.

_"Bastard."_ she hissed, fighting the onslaught of tears, even as her eyes glistened anew. "You stupid, good-for-nothing bastard...

Enclosed within the large locket were two items. The first, a deceptively simple piece of paper, its bland, and otherwise harmless appearance bellying its usefulness to her over the years. The second, was of a much greater value, so great in fact, that it could be called priceless. In the last two years, she'd often fiddled with the locket, gazing upon the face contained within, the face that had given her comfort on lonely nights.

Just as it had ever since he'd freed her and her crew. Bitter though she was over their parting the months that they'd shared were still a source of fondness for her. She hadn't been able to wayleigh him any longer than that, though she hadn't failed for lack of effort. Her crew had wanted to continue their journey, to set off for the New World with his power at their side.

But they hadn't.

With his strength, they would have been unstoppable. And there was time when Bonney thought he might take her up on the offer; to serve as her first mate, to bend knee to none but her will_-he certainly had no qualms to that between the sheets-_as her second-in-command. Then came the Mariejoa incident. Naruto, who_-she'd been so certain-_had been on the verge of joining her crew, abruptly demanded that she take him to Mariejoa on that fateful stormy night. She remembered the tortured look in his eyes when the name "Ayame" was mentioned, and the way that pain had morphed his already handsome face into something glorious; god-like in its intensity.

_"Take me to Mariejoa." _

She'd been a fool not to refuse him and a fool not to ask why. Instead_-like a blasted wench, not a captain-_she'd granted him his request, and they made full steam for the Red Line with all due haste. He didn't say a word to her for the entirety of the voyage. Whenever she'd felt the urge to press him for answers_-or anything for that matter-_the same tortured expression reared before her visage; the same memory of that horror amongst horrors dawning upon him, and her resolve withered away.

Upon their arrival to that mountainous wall of red stone he'd done the unthinkable. She remembered everything that had been wrong about him that day. His touch, his taste, his lips, hungering over her trailing delicately across her jaw he'd pushed past her flailing hands and kissed her neck and then lower on her neck and then he was pulling down the bra she'd gone to all the trouble of wearing that night and then her hands weren't flailing anymore and his lips...

...were gone.

_"It was fun while it lasted, Bonney." She remembered his words, spoken with crystal clear clarity. "But this is goodbye."_ And just like that, he was gone. Back then, she'd only an instant to watch the flaming wings unfurl from his back, and then, with a great and mighty gust of pyrokinesis, he roared upward into the night. Reduced to little more the likes of a distant orange speck, and then that too, was lost in the clouds.

He'd never returned, and since that day, she'd suffered as only a lovelorn woman could suffer.

His face was the scourge of her dreams; because it was also a nightmare. A constant reminder of how close she'd come to losing everything, only to have it all thrown back in her face by another face_-his face-_one exuding such warmth that it made her _ache_ and...and...and...

_"When I'd heard that you'd escaped from the World Government, it made my blood freeze."_

Boney shook her head, clearing it of him, and of her terrible captivity at the hands of Akainu. She'd been bested so easily back then. Just the thought of it made her blood boil to a feverish pitch. She was no longer the weakling she'd been back then. She was no longer a rookie, either. The last two years had tempered Bonney'sresolve, forging it into an unstoppable blade of steel, one that she would take great pleasure in thrusting through the throat of the navy Admiral.

But for now, vengeance would have to wait.

Because now, at long last, she'd tracked _him_ back to Shabondy.

The the vivre card was pointing that way; due west from here. Where _here_ was, however, remained to be seen. She'd left her crew back at the docks, in the distant hope of keeping her identity a secret. Of course, a hooded woman with pink hair, a killer body, and a massive steak in hand wasn't exactly inconspicuos either. She could already feel the stares of passerby boring into her; whether from recognition, or, perhaps, confusion.

It didn't take her all that long to realize why.

As she quietly slipped past a gaggle of marines_-kami, but there were a lot of them here-_something caught her eye. It was little more than a simple poster, tacked up against a poster of similair size and length, but ultimately, that wasn't what caught her attention. She drew nearer to the bar and marveled at them, a series of scorch marks blackened across the doorstep of the bar, and, above that...

Relentless. She broke out a sweat and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the mad rhythym of her own heart. She bit down hard on the steak in her hand and forced herself to be calm, lest she be overcome by the sight before her. To her charign, she still broke down laughing.

Once her bounty had been a sizeable $140,000,000. Now, much to her delight, it had been ratcheted up to an enormous $279,000,000! Even as she scrubbed at the her eyes with the back of her free hand the number did not change. Her bounty had all but doubled in the last two years. _Doubled!_ Granted, she'd been out at sea for the majority of it, as she'd been searching for _him,_ but still...

_Damn_!

"Can I help you, miss?"

Bonney blinked, drawn from her reverie by the sound of a voice. She turned, regarding the one who had spoken, with much ill-intent. The man_-for he was clearly-male-_ was a homely looking sort, and he quailed beneath the baleful glare leveled upon him. _Good._ He was right to fear her even moreso if he knew to whom he was speaking. She let him cower a moment longer, before thrusting a wanted poster into his face.

"You seen this guy?" She demanded, parading the likeliness of "Burning Will" before his visage. He spluttered nervously for a moment, before finally seeming to recognize that which peered out at him from within the poster. Dismay, disbelief, and desperation, each flitted across his face. For a moment, she was torn; wondering whether she shouldav given up this pointless quest long ago, and, fervently hoping that she'd finally found a lead.

The bartender blinked owlishly.

"Yeah, I've seen him." He paused, his eyes flitting first toward her breasts_-pervert-_blushing, then back to her face. "He paid me for the damages he caused." Abruptly his eyes narrowed beadily, and became suspicious. "Why?" He asked suddenly. "You a friend of his?"

Bonney felt her cheeks darken at the mention of that. _No._ Not friends. They'd been anything but friends. Friends didn't sent your heart pounding. Friends didn't set you aflame with a single, smoldering smile. Friends didn't visit your cabin late at night and torment you with the vast intricacies of pleasure that the human body could offer...

No, definitely not a friend.

_"Have you seen him or not!"_ Bonney all but snarled, her free hand clenching into a claw around the massive steak upon which she'd been chewing; rending the bone asunder as easily as one might break a stick over their knee. Her eyes gleamed frightfully from within the hood, and for a moment, against a sudden and inexplicable gust of wind, her visage became visible.

Qualing at the sight of her, _and_ her strength, the bartender let out a frightful squeal.

"Yes!" He cried! "Yes, I've seen him! He was just here! He wrecked my bar then paid me for the damages and everything! Please don't hurt me!" Blubbering softly, his laid his head prostrate upon the ground and scraped the soil with his elbows; a furtive gesture of humility. "_Please!" _He begged. "You can have the money he gave you, just please do not kill me! I have a wife and three kids!"

"Paid you?" _That_ piqued Bonney's interest. There was only one pirate who would do such a thing. Only one pirate was as well known for his viscious cruelty as he was his great sense of piousness and charity. Combined with the fact that the entirety of the bar looked as if it had been burnt from the inside out, and...

...impossible.

She held out her hand, palm up, she let the vivre card do its work. Imagine her surprise when it all but leapt from her hand! Barely had it done so then her fingers closed tight around it and formed a fist, preventing it from escaping. Warily now, she uncurled her fingers. The vivre card now hedged toward the north almost as if it were being pulled by a strong magnetic pull.

It meant he was on the move.

"That no good baka...just where the hell is he?"

* * *

><p><em>(Many groves to the North)<em>

For a moment, Naruto had the strangest sensation. It felt as though he were being watched, as though somehow, somewhere, _someone_ was searching for him. How he knew, he could not describe.

Then shock overwhelmed him and the moment was lost.

"Wait just a damn moment!" Naruto cried out in shock. "You're my grandfather?"

They'd disembarked from the ship. Choosing instead to move to Shakky's ripoff bar. Naruto had been demanding answers on the way, but Rayleigh had remained imperviously silent; that is, until they'd arrived. Now, sitting at the bar, the occasional flame escaping his lips, Uzumaki D. Naruto wanted answers. And he wanted them now. His once calm demeanor was all but shattered; his mind still reeling from the revelation; thusly putting his search for Luffy on a temporary hold.

Sharing in his surprise, Nami, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Franky and Shakky still gawped. All eyes fell upon the "Dark King", each demanding their own answer; each loosing in a simultaneous squawk of surprise that came in the form of a loud:

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_

"That's right, Silvers Rayleigh confessed, ignoring their disbelief. "As I said before, Naruto, I am your grandfather."

"He's your _grandson?"_ Shakuyaku slowly said, her eyes only slightly larger than usual. "Then that means—"

"Yes, Minato is my son," Silvers Rayleigh also admitted to Shakuyaku. "I had a relationship with a woman living in Loguetown before I set sail with Roger to conquer the entire Grand Line. After Roger's execution I found out that I had a son named Minato." He paused at the last, as if to say, "sorry I didn't tell you about that, honey" because this was not, _absolutely not_ the kind of thing you concealed from the woman you were going to spend the rest of your life with.

For the most part, Shakky concealed her shock rather well. The only sign of her anger was the _slightest_ narrowring of her eyes, and perhaps a tad of hesitation with which she exhaled the smoke of her cigarette. It was enough. One look, and Silvers Rayleigh knew he had some explaining to do. And fast. Thankfully, Naruto recovered his voice before Shakky's unholy wrath could descend en masse upon her unfortunate husband.

"Wait, wait, wait." Naruto held up his hands, as if he might somehow ward away the confusion. "Did Baa-chan and Ero-Seninn know about this? "Because if they did, then _why_ wasn't I told about this when they told me about my parents?" Flames fizzled forth from clenched fists, a silent warning that his next answer would either be the right one, this it would be, or, it would be his last.

"They did know," answered Rayleigh, albeit a bit hesitantly. "But they both felt _I_ should be the one to tell you if you ever made it here to Sabaody."

Naruto must've accepted that answer, because his burning knuckles sputtered and died abruptly. But the words had not left him unscathed. There was a strange, deadened look in his eyes now, one that bespoke of joy, confusion, loss, and finally, furious relief. Robin saw this and touched her hand upon Naruto's shoulder. Just a touch. A simple brushing of the fingers; a brief caress traversing the valley between his shoulder and neck, then it was gone.

This did not go unoticed by the remaining Strawhats.

Almost instantly, the anger leached from Naruto's face. His shoulders seemed to sag for a moment, as if to say he was angry, not stupid. Naruto remained hunched over the keep and swirled the contents of his glass, watching the alcohol ebb and flow with the cup before smashing it to his lips, and bringing it crashing down on the countertop. If not for the restraining hand on his shoulder, he looked as if he might lash out that that very moment.

But he did not, and as such, the silence was all but deafening.

"Rayleigh, I can't believe you had this secret all along without me knowing it," finally, it was Shakky who shattered the impasse.

"Sorry about that but the fewer people the better," explained Rayleigh. "Naruto's parents and I were extremely notorious pirates that had been hunted ruthlessly by the World Government and the Marines." Abruptly, his expression soured, his gaze falling instead upon the whiskey in his glass. "Just like Portugas D. Ace was..."

"You fear they will do the same way to Naruto as they did to Fire Fist Ace?" Robin asked, doing her best to conceal the small flicker of dread that flitted across her face. Robin, many things though she was, had also been shaken by the death of Ace. But unlike the rest of the Strawhats, she held a more personal stake in the wellbeing of his successor and the thought was an ache that awoke inside her that she'd has never known before and for a moment, the instensity of it startled even her.

He was already hunted relentlessly as it was...

"Yes," said Rayleigh. "I never knew Roger had a child with Portgaz D. Rouge, so it was a bit of a surprise that he never told me or the rest of his crew." His gaze slid to Naruto, as though his grandson might somehow compound his story with further facts. Which, of course, he did. Naruto was simply too proud to be passed over. Given the opportunity and the motive, he shone like the sun.

And thus, he shined.

"Well, back then, I didn't know Ace was really the son of the Pirate King," Naruto resumed. "But from what Granny Tsunade and Pervy Jiraiya told me, the World Government had been killing a large number of pregnant women in order to ensure the bloodline of the Pirate King was terminated." His fingers drummed across the countertop as he said this, not from anger, but from an incessant desire to occupy the power thrumming within his fist.

"That they did," said Rayleigh. "Minato and I were somehow able to keep our father/son relationship a secret to the world, save for Tsunade and Jiraiya. Yet despite the fact that we kept it a secret, Minato decided to follow my footsteps and become a Pirate anyway."

"Minato? Would he happen to be "Yellow Flash" Minato Namikaze?" Robin asked.

"That he is," Naruto's chest practically swelled with pride. "Baachan and Ero-senin told me he was one of _the_ most fearsome Pirates to ever exist in the Grand Line. He was the eater of the Teleportation-Teleportation Fruit, a Devil Fruit that allowed him to travel vast distances in an instant; just by picturing the place in his mind." His explanation was greeted by somber expressions, as all of the Strawhats were eerily reminded of how they'd been sent flying by a man with similair powers, Bartholomew Kuma.

_And Minato's powers exceeded even those?_

Robin, however, chuckled softly at the mention of Naruto's father.

"I think I'm beginning to see a bit of a resemblance here...

"He was nicknamed the "Yellow Flash" due to his powers and yellow hair," Rayleigh added. "Unmatched in speed, cunning, and skill. Whether they be pirate or marine, anyone would rather retreat and face the gallows, rather than face him." For a moment, the faintest wisp of nostalgia flitted across his features. "Because of his reputation he was the one of the most infamous pirate ever alive, even invited to join the Shichibukai, though he declined the offer."

"If he hadn't, I might not be here." Naruto murmurred, more for Robin's sake, than his own. Then his gaze slid to Rayleigh. "Oh, and by the way..._thank you."_

Rayleigh laughed.

_"I_ should be thanking _you!_ You're taking this rather well, all things considered."

And suddenly, Naruto felt relief.

It welled up in him with such force that it almost staggered him, like it had been waiting there for so long biding its time, a relief he had nursed and hidden away but never acknowledged. It wasn't simply that he wasn't angry. He was furious, actually. All this time, he'd had a grandfather, and no one had bothered to tell him of it. But that fury found itself washed away in the aftermath of of a joy so powerful that it threatened to utterly obliterate his senses entirely.

It felt _nice,_ knowing that he had a grandfather.

"Whatever you say_...old man."_

It felt good to say it. It felt freeing. Naruto's heart pounded in his chest, but he knew that he was in the right. He was willing to die being right. Not that he had any intention of dying anytime soon, mind you. Rayleigh peered at him over his spectacles, a broad smile alighting his every feature. He'd half expected his grandson to fly into a fit of rage, considering the secret that had been kept from him.

When he extended a hand, Naruto was quick to clasp it. Even moreso to be swung to his feet. Gone was the hesitation. Gone was the indecision. Gone was any semblance the likes of discomfort he had known thus. In its place was his usual overwhelming self-confidence, renewed by the fact that he

Turning to the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates Rayleigh said "The Flying Fish Riders are already on their way here with Brook. Sanji is looking for Zolo and has himself a Snail you can contact. Naruto and I will be heading to Grove 46# since its likely Luffy might be there-

"Hold on one moment," Nami interrupted him before turning to Naruto. "If you really _are_ going to join our crew then how do we know you won't turn on us?" Naruto blinked as slowly as a tortoise, caught off-guard by her heinous remark.

"Nami—"Robin began to protest.

"Look Robin," Nami cut her off. "This guy said in the bar that he has a score to settle with Luffy." Distinctly, she left out the murderous intent he'd leaked as he said those very words; because they still chilled her to the bone. She didn't want to believe that Luffy _could_ be killed, but if it was someone like this guy, someone who wielded the powers of the Mera Mera no mi at a whole different plateau...

"Now wait a second," Naruto frowned. "You think I'm going to _kill _Luffy? Is that why you all attacked me?"

"Based on your tone you," said Nami. "You seem to want Luffy for some grudge in the past."

"Why else would we attack you?" added Usopp. "I'm ready to fight you to the death before I let you harm Luffy!"

"Aye!" Chopper seconded! "You'll have to go through all of us f-first!" Everyone sweatdropped as they realized that, despite his vehement potest, he was still hiding behind the hulking cyborg. It was almost laughable, really. No, it was laughable.

Hence the reason Naruto surprised everyone, then.

_He laughed._

"You're all idiots!"

"It's not what you think," said Robin. "I'm not surprise you've forgotten about him, Usopp."

"Huh?" Usopp replied with gasp as Naruto departed. "What you mean? I've never met this guy before."

"Are you telling me you've forgotten about Alabasta?" Robin asked Usopp with a smile.

Usopp blinked; once, twice, three times.

_"HUH?"_

Naruto was still laughing.

"I get it now! Really, I do!" He managed to squeeze out the words between copious boughts of innate laughter. "You guys thought I was going to kill him! HA!" He slapped his knee in genuine amusement. "That's a good one!" He watched as realization dawned in their eyes_-save for Franky, who seemed all the more confused-_and burst out, laughing so hard that he nearly cried, such was his amusement.

"Owwwwwh!" Franky bellowed angrily. "Somebody wanna tell me what's goin' on here, huh?"

Robin whispered into in his ear.

"EH!" Franky performed a double take, then a sudden about-face. "Really? So that's what this is all about?"

Robin nodded mysteriously.

"Really." Naruto nodded, scrubbing at his amused, moist eyes, with the back of his hand. "That bastard beat me in an eating contest! I'll tell you all about it-

_"WAIT!" _

Naruto turned, regarding the one who had spoken with a ruby-red iris.

"Yes?"

"Before you go anywhere, I have a question that needs answering." Nami stalked toward him, still shouldering her Clima-Tact. "That treasure you mentioned, just exactly how much was it worth, anyhow, huh?"

"About $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000." Naruto shrugged, nonchalant. "Why do you ask?"

Excluding Nami, everyone facefaulted, save Nico Robin, though even her eyes did widen slightly at the amount mentioned.

_"Really?"_ Nami pressed in, her eyes all but glittering with dollar signs. "Say, what exactly did you do_...with all that treasure?"_

"Why, I gave it all away, of course." Naruto said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, that's great-**_WHAT!"_** Nami shrieked! "What do you mean you gave it all away! All of it! You just tossed it out the window!" Now, during a tantrum such of these even the men of the Strawhats feared their Navigator. Whenever money was mentioned, she became all but obsessed about it. And when she lost money, well, let us just say that the circumstances oftened turned out to be less than pleasant. Hence the reaon that Franky, Usopp, and Chopper, now cowered in a corner as said navigator threw had what might have been her worst episode yet.

Naruto didn't so much as flinch.

"There was no such tossing involved!" He snapped right back, his forehead smashing against hers in retaliation towards the sudden intrustion of his personal space. "I gave all of it to charities and such! What's wrong with that!"

_"I can't believe you!"_ Nami shouted! "What kind of _idiot_ throws away that much cash and doesn't keep any of it for themself! Oh, I know! _**YOU!"**_

"Says the woman who'd give an arm and a leg for a few hundred berries! Naruto retorted flippantly.

"Says the idiot who gave all of his away!" Nami's hiss was all but demonic.

**_"Lies!"_**

"Wait, what?" Nami blinked, caught unawares by the sudden accusation. "Are you calling me a liar now, too?"

"Indeed I am!" Naruto barked, his forehead still mashed against hers, the two of them _still_ engaged in their strange, tug-of-war shouting match. "Honestly, how can someone so beautiful be so soulessly greedy and dense at the same time! It's maddening I tell you! Maddening!" It was then that Nami realized just how incredibly close she had gotten to him in her ire.

_'A-Again with the compliments?'_ Nami felt her cheeks darken as she backed away, unsure of how to respond to his sudden vehemence. _'I can't tell if he's being serious or wait, why I am I blushing! Am I? I AM! Gods!'_

"W-W-What do you mean, exactly?" Nami cursed herself for the stammer, but it was too late to take the words back. "What makes you think I'm l-lying, huh?" Why was it soo incredibly hot all of a sudden? Her skin felt hypersensitive as Naruto retreated, his fingers briefly brushing across her shoulder, prickling across her back with goosebumps. Her thoughts went maddeningly awry, and it took every last ounce of her resolve to stay focused on the task at hand; because Naruto was speaking again.

"Well, I didn't give _everything_ away." Naruto ammended crossly. "Several artifacts were too dangerous, so I held onto them for safekeeping." He reached over his shoulder, rummaging around in his pack for a moment, and, coming up with something, exhaled softly. _"Such as this." _All the Strawhats_-save for Robin-_tensed, half expecting him to come out with a weapon of sorts.

He did.

Naruto had been poking around in his pack whilst he spoke, and now, Nami saw the reason why, as he revealed a large bundle. Unfurling it, exposing the contents within, he showed it to everyone and Nami marveled as he showed them what looked like a long, oblong box, one that he now opened. Nami gasped as she looked in the box to see an ebony black blade lying upon red silk.

The blade sword seemed to have been carved from a single piece of glossy stone, looking almost as if it was made from glass. Was it obsidian? She'd heard of such materials but never actually seen them before. The hilt was beautiful, delicate ridges leading up to a pommel carved into a roaring dragon's head. As Naruto lifted it out gingerly, Nami saw what looked like red veins within the blade, tiny cracks along its surface as it came free from the sheathe.

She would have thought it was blood, but running her finger along the side told her it was perfectly smooth. Not a stain or blemish. When the smooth metal touched her skin she felt a tingle. Not unpleasant and almost warm. It made her like the weapon all the more.

Now this was worth stealing. This was something special, something that Naruto had deemed too valuable_-or perhaps too dangerous-_prized enough to keep it on his person in the case that someone should seek it. Not that they would, of course, but how much could he expect anyone to be fool enough to steal from him, a man of fire? Wondering the likes of his subsuquent explanation, however, Nami suddenly found her desire for the blade greatly lessened.

"This is _Kokushibyō."_ Naruto explained solemnly. "It's name translates to "Black Death" in your language. Believe me when I say that you _don't_ want this blade to cut you. You might survive, you might not. Regardless, this blade's reputation is a fearsome one, and as such I couldn't trust it to be held by any hand other than my own." With an infinite delicateness, he slid the blackened blade back into its sheathe and returned it into his pack.

Remarkably, he made absolutely no mention of the thin wakizashi at his waist nor the other various bawbles and trinkets within his backpack, the likes of which included a odd looking belt, bracelet, an equally mysterious cloak, and other paraphenalia that one could only begin to hazard a guess at. If anyone had anything to say about these however, they were keeping their silence.

Naruto seemed to appreciate that.

He shouldered his pack, squared his shoulders, and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I'll give all of you the whole story when I get back," he promised. "Now, if you don't have any more questions, I believe I have an appointment with your captain." Before any of them, Nami, Robin, Rayleigh, or otherwise, could hope to stop him, he simply stalked forward, pushed through the double doors and was gone. A brief swish of superheated air signaled his departure, and then he was amongst the branches.

Shakky sighed.

"He really is your grandson after all, Ray-san."

_(Meanwhile, in Grove Forty Six)_

"Take him out, big boss!"

"Looks like we've found one of the culprits already!" Fake Luffy cackled as the hooded youth in the parka_-flanked by Fake Zolo and Fake Sanj-_approached him. "Let's start by teaching this man a lesson! And just so you all know, what you're about to see happen to this man...is the same thing that's going to happen to you if you ever have the nerve to defy me! So take that as a warning!"

"Zoro, Sanji, do you know this guy?" The fake mustachioed youth asked, recognizing the brash lout as the one who'd impeded him prior to his arrival. "Thing is, I ran into him earlier...

But before the charade could unravel further, a loud _crack_ echoed throughout the air.

"That's as far as you go pirate scum!" A voice exploded across Grove Forty Six. "Strawhat Luffy and all you minions! I suggest you come quietly! We have sealed all exits from Grove #46 and there is nowhere left for any of you to run!" Suddenly the grove was filled with the rasp of drawn blades, clacking of cannons, and shuffling of many feet. Each and every gaze turned toward the sound, only to find that the officer had indeed spoken the truth.

They were completely surrounded.

"The Marines!" Fake Luffy gasped, eyes bulging.

The hooded mustachioed man sweatdropped.

_'How did the marines know I was here?'_

"C-Captain!" Fake Sanji wailed! "Th-They've got us completely surrounded!"

"Don't let 'em throw you, idiot! Why do you think we gathered all these new crew members for! We've got a hundred million bounty heads on our side, for crissakes!" With this in mind, he whirled, his gullet swaying ridiculously to and fro as he leveled his gaze upon the most prominent member of his "recruits" and quite possibly the most madened of the bunch.

"Hey, Caribou!" Fake Luffy shouted!" Use that marine we captured as a shield! Force 'em to open a way out!"

"Sorry big boss!" Caribou cackled mirthlessly. "I'm afraid I can't do that! See, this snot-nosed brat lied to us! Told us he hadn't called his pals!" Grinning from ear to ear, with malice and murder in his eyes, the supernova leveled his pistol upon the wounded marine, sprawled before his feet. Much to everyone's horror, his finger curled around trigger and barrel, his eyes widening marginally with uncontained glee.

**_KLACK!_**

_"Right?"_

"Caribou, you idiot!" Fake Luffy bellowed! "Stop!"

Too late.

With a sickening squelch, the marine toppled over, dead, a bullet in his head.

The result was instantaneous.

"Shoot the pirates down!"

Before either force could collide, a blazing current of flame enveloped the clearing. Evolving from orange to yellow then red, it boiled through across the void; separating them from each other and one another. It was a veritable pillar of the inferno, spitting and snarling and snapping at all those nearby, for it would suffer no trespass. Any, who dared to brook such an offense, were subsuquently reduced to ashes.

Snapping and crackling, those ashes smoldered away in the wake of his arrival.

_"Well now, what do we have here?"_

Slowly, they resumed human form.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they assumed the shape of sapphire eyes, roughened blond bangs, and a whiskered visage; one as easily recognized as it was unlike any other. Before, he had been relatively unknown. Now, with now cowl with which to hide behind, he appeared in a great, glorious gust of smoke and flame, perching upon the nearby bough of one of the many mangrove of Shabondy Archipeligo.

He smiled softly, his great gaze scouring the clearing clean; bringing a halt to the fighting before it could even hope to begin. The silence was deafening. Draped like a shroud, it hung over the grove, thick and palpable. No one moved. _No one breathed_. All eyes fixated upon him, this burning man who wielded four blades, this oni of fire and ash, this smoldering spectre that loomed over them like god himself; ready to dole out divine judgement upon the wicked.

"B-B-Burning Will?" Fake Luffy gawped openly, sweating now, like the pig he was. "Y-You mean he a-actually came_...here?"_

Naruto cleared his throat, and every pirate, every marine, _flinched._

"Gentlemen," Naruto began slowly, very slowly. "I be placed in a bewilderment." His gaze swept across the deck, scouring for any sign of the instigator that had so roused his wrath; locking upon one Demalo Black. "Here I came here, looking for Monkey D. Luffy." He thrust a hand imperiously towards the cabin, towards the fake Luffy. "And upon a sudden, I find this, a crew of imposters. Sailors abandoning their posts, without orders, without leave. Men before the mast, and taking the ship for themselves."What be that, I wonder?" he mused aloud, refusing to smile at his crudely crafted metaphor.

He let the silence hang, until everyone choked on it.

"Mutiny!" Someone shouted suddenly.

Naruto didn't skip a beat. He didn't care that he couldn't see them. He knew the voice by sound alone. It was Termari. She was here somewhere, hiding amongst them, tucked safely out of sight, he knew that much. For a moment, he almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Such a persistent wench. Oh, well. Best to make full effect of the chaos she had sown amongst their ranks.

"Again?" Naruto held a hand to his ear, feigning deafness.

"Mutiny!" Came the reply, sounding only _slightly_ exasperated.

"Aye." Naruto nodded, his form bending, shimmering, beneath wave upon wave of oppressive heat. "Mutiny. And what fate befalls mutineers?" He paused, his gaze sweeping through their ranks of pirates and marines like a great, cleansing flame. "Now we all know the answer to that, do we not?" Flames boiled outward from his fists, eddying forth from his knuckles, swelling with every second. "Mutineers...

..._Hang!"_

Flames spewed forth from his fists, circumventing the clearing in a ring of fire. Now, both the pirates and marines were trapped with one another. A lucky few had thought too much of the great "Burning Will" reputation, and looked as though they might choose to fling themselves at their would-be captors, rather than face this man of flame and fire and fury.

And so, the battle would be joined.

Naturally, the marines would want to eliminate the pirates rather than capture them. And of course, the pirates wouldn't want to go down without a fight, either. Neither could come to a compromise, as their values were simply too different, the black to the marine's white. Eventually, they would clash. Here, with no hope of escape, save through the flames, their choice was to fight, or to die.

At least, that had been the intention.

"YOU!" A bloodcurdling shriek shattered the silence, demanding everyone's attention. Naruto rounded on the sound, flame sputtering, eyes narrowing becoming furious specks of crimson as he beheld he who dared to interrupt him. Surprisingly, he recognized him.

Naruto knew who this Pirate is. He was "Wet-Haired Caribou", a supernova pirate worth $210,000,000 berry. Based on the rumors he heard about him, this guy has a violent reputation for killing countless Marines; a true psychopath. He also recognized the large, rotund, egg-shaped man at his side, his brother "Blood-Splatterer" Coribou. Wicked, and violent, they were both born killers; and now one of those killers had singled him out and turned their wrath upon him.

_Lovely._

"Yooooouuuuuu!" Caribou shrieked! "You're finally here!"

Naruto gawped, aghast as the man stalked forward, the mass of pirates and marines parting before him like the red sea.

_'What in the-_

"I've been waiting a looong time for this!" Caribou snarled at Naruto. "A loooooong fucking time for this— to kill you! Every time I killed a Marine or anyone that crosses me—I think of you, ya bastard! Now you're going to die_—slowly and painfully—_for what you did to me!" He pranced around stamped his feet and flailed his long sleeves at an equally incredulous Burning Will, the latter beginning to wonder if the former had finally lost his mind.

"Say what?" Naruto asked, confused by what this pirate had just said, to which his flames slowly dimmed. He'd never seen this man before. He knew him by reputation only, a reputation that nearly rivaled his own in terms of blood. That was were the similarities ended. Whereas Naruto spilled blood for the sake of the righteous, Caribou simply killed anyone and everyone for the thrill of it, because he was just that; a man who reveled in bloodshed.

"Don't act like you don't know me Burning Will!" Caribou snapped. "And don't act as if you don't remember what you've done to me!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto repeated in a more confusingly irate manner. "I've never seen you before in my life. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone, Caribou."

"What?"

"I said, beat it, small fry." Naruto all but snapped. "I'm not in the best of moods right now. Attack me and you'll receive no mercy."

"You mean you really don't remember me?" Caribou hissed. "You...you've forgotten what you did to me?"

"Look, for the last time, I've never seen you before-

Naruto's confusion had only succeeded in pissing off Caribou even further. "Bastard!" he screamed in a rage as he flung himself at Naruto with blood lust in his eyes. Heedless of the danger, heedless of his own peril, heedless of anything but the terrible red haze that clouded about his vision. He'd kill him! He'd make him pay! Him! All of them! All of those who'd ever make him look like such a fool, all those who'd betrayed him, all of-

He never made it.

A blast of black fire struck Caribou in the chest. He screamed, a peal of terror that turned into torment as he fell back onto the floor. Everyone turned and realized that it none other than Burning Will had done the deed, his gloved hand still held out before him, and wreathed in black flames. Caribou clutched at pool of shadow that spread across his torso, his eyes growing wide and large as the rippling flame began to spread.

"What the hell...?"

Naruto shook his head, smoothing his roughened bangs with one hand.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He sighed. "Now, you'll pay the price." He gestured with his flame-sheathed hand, and the flames encroaching Caribou responded voraciously.

It grew, and appeared to be _eating_ him.

"No!" Caribou wailed, realization dawning in his eyes, the understanding of his fate, finally at hand. _"Nooooooooo!"_

Pirates, marines, and bystanders alike watched in dull horror as his screams turned into shrieks. He spasmed wildly, dropping his pistol and struggling as the flames enveloped him with a terrible, terrifying slowness. It washed over his arms and his legs, and then finally swallowed his head. His screaming ended abruptly. The shadow covered body for it_-this massing of flames-_could no longer be called a person, flailed about twice more, and then the blackness simply collapsed, leaving nothing more than a seep pool of liquid on the floor.

The greenish liquid slowly slithered across the grass, hissing and sizzling wherever the sunlight touched it.

Naruto watched the strange, swampy ooze for a moment longer before he blinked; subsuquently exinguishing the slow-burning flames. Then he turned his gaze upon the rest, marine and pirate alike, and he scowled. He wasn't quite sure if Caribou was a Logia-most men turned to ash beneath the flames of the Amateratsu-but whatever he was, the reputation he'd earned over the years did him little good as a pile of seeping muck.

He'd deal with him later.

"Now," Naruto began slowly, calling out to those below him. "Have any of you seen Straw Hat Luffy?"

All fingers pointed toward the fat bufoon standing upon the deck.

Naruto's left eye twitched.

"That isn't him, you dolts! _That's a fake!"_

_"EH?"_

Fake Luffy and all of the imposters quailed as thousands upon thousands of angry eyes turned upon them. The word of Burning Will was not to be questioned, apparently. Now they realized this too late, much too late. Naruto permitted himself a brief moment of satisfaction as they prepared to meet the fate they so deserved. Then he cast it aside as he would so much refuse; because the angry clamor had become all but deafening.

"Like I said, where's the real-

A faint prickling in the back of his neck was the only warning Naruto received.

_**Veen!**_

Then the branch, the bough upon which he'd been so firmly perched, _exploded._ He had only an instant to react, only a split-secondto see the particle beam of light as it rushed forth from an unknown location, then he was gone. Bits of bark peppered across his coat as he fell, plummeting toward the earth, feet first. Naruto was unconcerned. His mind was already awhirl, leaving his body to absorb whatever impact might befall him.

There was only one man capable of such an attack.

_'Shit,' _He swore as the ground rushed up to greet him._ 'They sent Kizaru here already?'_

He barely even registered the fray as he landed, scanning the crowd for any sign of the admiral. Instead the forms of not one, not two, but _three_ hulking Bartholomew Kuma's reared up before him, each completely identical, each moving toward him, and each ravaging the horde of pirates as though they were naught but children in their effort to try and apprehend him.

_Uh-oh._

_"Its the Pacifistaaaas!"_ Someone screamed, just before he was crushed underfoot by one of the hulking behemoths. Another pirate hazarded a slash at the approaching titans, only to be caught up in an explosion as the giant opened its maw and spat a golden stream of light in his direction. Naruto watched the man die and blanched. So this, then, was a pacifista. He'd read about them, he'd heard the rumors but still, to see one up close...

...they really did look just like Kuma.

It was unnerving.

Even moreso, that they were wielding the powers of Kizaru's Pika Pika no mi.

"What are the marine's elite human weapons from the war doing in a place like this!" Another pirate cried, weeping as he flopped into the dirt, utterly unable to take on such a terrible abomination such as these. Most of the pirates seemed to be suffering a similair fate, even as they realized that they'd been deceived. Naruto didn't so much as spare an errant thought for them and their fate.

Fools would always die fools, so it seemed.

Instead, he stood his ground, watching as the invincible human weapons of the World Government came hurtling toward him. He spied Sentomaru within the chaos of Marine versus Pirate and smiled softly to himself, but made no move to confront him. So that was all they were going to send, then? A couple of antique Pacifista and Sentomaru? In the time that it took for him to blink, Fake Luffy had already been visciously clubbed across the head by the axe-wielding marine, while the remaining imposters quite literally, quit the field.

_Let them take their chances with the flames,_ he mused to himself. _Their fate is none of my concern._

His relief, however, turned out to be temporary.

"Pirates, "Burning Will" Uzumaki Naruto and "Strawhat" Luffy identified." One of the Pacifista announced, its calm, monontone of a voice ringing out over the clearing. Seconds after the fact, Naruto realized that, during his musings, most of the pirates had been captured, and, he was standing conspicously out in the open. He was dimly aware of that he'd been detected, but somehow, he couldn't quite focus on the task at hand. Instead, the words "Strawhat Luffy" rang through his head like a clarion call, filling him with an elation that he hadn't felt since two years ago.

"Take them out, PX-5!" Sentomaru ordered! "You too, PX-2!"

Unbidden, lightning raced down Naruto's spine.

_'Luffy! He's here? Where?' _He half-turned, hoping to find him over his shoulder. Instead, he became deathly aware of the resounding explosion that deafened him, throwing a hail of timber and soil at his back as the deck behind him detonated. He watched, watched as a obscenely large pack filled to the brim with various foodstuffs, spun past, and landed not a yard away from him.

"Whoa!" A terribly familair voice shouted! "Man, was that close! And what was that for! All my precious food is in this bag, you know!" All of the pirates and marines cried out as one, and pointing and shouting and screaming, gibbering like they were frightened schoolgirls. They couldn't believe their eyes. He wasn't dead. Monkey D. Luffy, the son of Dragon, was here, alive, in Shabondy!

_"It's the face from the wanted posteeeeeer!"_

Naruto was stunned.

"L-Luffy?"

Save for the X-shaped scar on his chest and some new attire, he hadn't changed at all. He frowned indignantly at the Pacifistas who had nearly incinerated him, but otherwise, he remained unharmed. It was impossible not to recognize him. The strawhat, the stitched scar beneath his eye, heck, even his voice was nearly the same! For a moment, he didn't know what to say.

"Don't tell me you're gonna get in my way again!" He called down to Sentomaru. "I don't have the time to deal with you right now!" Naruto watched the two of them bicker for a moment longer, before he finally realized that this was not a dream, and this was, in fact, the genuine article. The pirate he had searched high and low across the sea nearly for two years now.

And so he laughed.

"Luffy!" Naruto laughed aloud, unable to say anything else, such was his enthusiasm. "It's you! It really is you!"

"Nanda?" Luffy blinked, suddenly very much aware of the blond standing beside him. "Who're you?" He squinted at the blond whose body roiled and broiled like so much flame and he found his words taken away as he recognize the color of those flames; because this was the very same power his brother had wielded, prior to death. Wait a minute. It couldn't be. No way...

Naruto grinned wickedly.

"After all these years, I've finally found you, Monkey D. Luffy! Now, let me join your crew!"

Luffy blinked, unsure of exactly who this man was, unsure of why he was on fire, and not screaming in pain, or burning, for that matter. Weird.. But he looked strong. And if a strong guy wanted to join his crew, the crew of the future pirate king...

"Sure!" Luffy enthused! "But why are you on fire?"

Naruto couldn't help himself; he started laughing again.

"Ha! Just like that, huh? You haven't changed a bit, Luffy!"

His laughter was cut short as a beam of light whisked itself past Luffy, who nonchalantly turned his head and let it slip aside. He even had the time to murmurr something that Naruto didn't quite hear as the beam passed them by and tore through the mangroves. And suddenly, Luffy's arm was turning a strange, rubberized pink and smoking. Naruto was about to remark on it when a shadow fell over him.

**_"!"_**

He barely even registered the second Pacifista until it was right on top of him. And by then, it was already too late. For the Pacifista, that is. Scarce had it neared Uzumaki D. Naruto, than a wall of blue and gold flames entirely unlike the black flames of the Amateratsu, sprang up between them. The Pacifista did not slow. Not until a giant flaming hand clamped around its midsection and wrapped around it; encircling the machine's hulking waist as though it were naught but a twig.

"You're interrupting our reunion." Naruto murmurred darkly, eyes flashing, glimmering with red moistness. "Out of my way, trash."

It was an eerie appendage, this hand made of both bone and flame, an scion of azure/saffron curling about the Pacifista, holding it fast, hoisting it up, up, up, until its feet left the soil, until it was left scrabbling for purchase in the air. Finding none, it opened its mouth and flailed with both its hands trying terribly to free itself from this vice, but to no avail, for the vice was inescapable.

Then, before the eyes of Sentomaru, the unthinkable occurred.

A bony thumb pressed down upon the top of its head, forcing its mouth closed before the Pacifista could find a target, before it could fire. The result was catastrophic. Unable, unable to fire the compressed beam of light, the suppressed energy had nowhere left to go but up. With a deafening _whump_ it imploded, the energy frying its photoreceptors, and scrambling its circuits so hopelessly beyond repair that it had no chance of survival.

And then the mighty fingers of the flaming hand closed. They simply curled into a fist, and the Pacifista was crushed between them reduced to little more than a mangled heap of scrap that was promptly cast aside like a broken toy, left to die in the dirt and be forgotten. It did not rise again. And there was more than one Pacifista carcass laying upon the ground as well. In the time that it had taken Naruto to dispense with one Pacifista, Luffy had also taken down PX-2 as well, the massive machine having knifed into the dirt and it too, lay deathly still.

The pirates gawped.

"W-We couldn't even scratch one of those things_...and they took out two like it was nothing!"_

Luffy remained as he was, but it was _Naruto's _surroundings that had changed.

Materializing outward from the ghoulish appendage that had crushed the Pacifista, a grisly creature of shadow and flame and was born. Little more than a human skeleton, the creature loomed over its master, its ghastly appearance bellying the awesome power it wielded and that of its creator, who stood enshrouded within its ribcage. Gleaming with ill-intent, the creature raised its right hand, and within its fingers appeared a blade of blazing luminescence.

"So, you've come here to join the Strawhat crew, have you, Burning Will!" Sentomaru accused, heedless of the smoldering sword that loomed over their heads. "I'm going too arrest you either way, but I'd like to know!"

"Something like that." Naruto replied as Luffy turned and waved to someone approaching. "I don't suppose you'll let me pass now, will you?" Sentomaru's brow furrowed, eyes flickering with exasperation and annoyance. He'd struck a nerve. Sentomaru still held a grudge against him for the way in which he'd beaten Kizaru within an inch of his life. In the time that it took for him to attack, it would all be over, and he knew this.

Still, Naruto wasn't expecting his reply.

"Like hell I will!" Sentomaru all but snarled. "I'm going to bring you to justice, here and now, for what you've done!"

"Didn't think so." Naruto muttered. "Well, I don't have time to play with you or whatever Admiral headquarters has sent after me." Before Sentomaru could broach the subject further the grim reaper of a creature brought its blade crashing down into the ranks of the marines, scattering them and kicking up copious amounts of dust. When it cleared a number of marines were either dead, or wounded, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

He did, however, have a clear view of the last remaining pacifista going down in a heap of smoldering circuits as none other than Zolo and Sanji ran it through. Apparent, Luffy had been waving to them, while he was distracted. Now as he watched it fall, watched his men gawp, watched them declare that the real Strawhat crew was indeed alive, and well, his fury knew no bounds.

"Wait! Come back here!"

Oddly enough, Luffy paused.

"Hey, what's wrong!" Sanji demanded. "What are you stopping for?"

_"Rayleiiiiigh!"_

Luffy was staring at a nearby tree, a tree in which a very familair old man was currently sitting. Standing beside him, was none other than Burning Will himself, though how he had crossed the distance between them in such short fashion remained to be seen. It did not, however, keep the future king of the pirates from calling out to him, no sir, it did not, not in the least.

_"Th-The Dark Kiiiing!"_ The captured pirates squealed in fear. "He's here, too!"

"You've done well!" Rayleigh shouted to Luffy. "It seems like you've honed your skills even further!"

"Uh-huh!" Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

"I also thought I'd come to see you off." Rayleigh said to Naruto, giving the boy an encouraging nudge. "But it doesn't look like my grandson needs my help, after all." For the longest time, there was silence. Utter silence, as Silvers Rayleigh willingly exposed the one secret that he had kept hidden for most of his life, to the world. Naruto burned with the shame of it all; he wouldn't have the nerve to do such a thing, not if it were his grandson.

He flushed.

"Sh-Shaddap, old man!"

"He's the grandson of the "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh!" Marines and pirates alike gawped at the revelation. The grandson of Rayleigh _and_ the son of Dragon working together, surely meant the end of them all. Even Zolo and Sanji were slightly nonplussed to hear this. So this was him, "Burning Will" then? Well, he was certainly every bit as imposing as the papers had made him out to be.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy shouted once more. "I'm gonna do it!"

"?"

"I'm gonna become_...THE PIRATE KING!"_

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the unshed tear in his grandfather's eye. Then he slapped Luffy on the back. Not hard enough to harm him_-mind you, the boy was a rubber man after all-_just enough to urge him forward and away from the remaining marines that dared to harry their footsteps.

"Head straight for the top!" Rayleigh shouted at their backs. "Both of you!"

_'Sure thing, gramps.'_

He kept running.

Even as his grandfather turned to face the marines. Even as his sword cleared his scabbard. Even when the sound of their pursuers grew distant, even when it vanished altogether, he kept running, careful to keep his pace, careful to keep pace with Luffy. He wasn't going to lose sight of him now, not after all the trouble he'd gone through to find him in the first place.

Rayleigh watched them go, and smiled softly.

"My apprentice and grandson are setting sail." He began slowly, turning to face the many marines who stood on the opposite end of the line he'd just drawn in the dirt. "By all means, do as you please, but I would suggest...

His glasses gleamed, ever so slightly.

_...that you do not cross this line."_

* * *

><p>"Crap, they're one step ahead of us!" Zolo hissed as they rounded a bend, only to find even more marines barring their path. Rather, they were, until dozens upon dozens of ghosts swept down upon the soldiers and phased right through each and every one of them. As one, they dropped to their hands and knees, moaning and depressed, and all too full of demotivation.<p>

Naruto nearly froze on the spot at the sight of it.

_'G-Ghosts!'_

"I just knew this mayhem had something to do with you people!" Hovering only a few feet from the now utterly useless marines, was a woman with incredibly bright and curly pink hair. Not to mention a positively ghoulish outfit that would put any goth to utter shame. "Are you still hanging around here?" She asked. Apparently, she was the one who controlled the spirits and as such Naruto stopped well short of her position, leaving Zolo to nearly run facefirst into the strange goth lolita.

That Sanji was fawning over her was even _more_ disturbing.

"Well, what are you still handing around here!" He demanded of the strange girl. "It's not like I asked you to stick around!"

"Is that any way to talk back to the person who brought you all the way here!" She snapped right back, "Why, if it weren't for me you'd be...

Then she noticed Naruto.

"Oh, and who is this?" She asked, drifting closer to Naruto. "You look familair. Kind of cute, even. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Naruto wasn't listening to any of it. All he saw was the strange spirits listing about at her side, drawing ever nearer to him. Ghosts! Why, _oh why,_ did it have to be ghosts! Their sickly sweet smiling and giggling did precious little to assauge his intense superstitions, and they were Just. So. Creepy!

"N-Not really." He averted his gaze as she approached. "I...don't think we've ever met."

"No," She insisted, "I've _definitely_ seen your face before."

"Geh!" Naruto made a squelching sound as she drifted even closer to him, floating impossibly just above the ground, as if she weighed little or next to nothing. His usual self-confidence abandoned him in the wake of what he'd seen, and in the prescence, of this foul, ghost-wielding woman. Well, he told himself, at least she was cute. Wait, what if she was a cute ghost? _Gah!_ He couldn't stand it!

"Ah!" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, so close was she when next she spoke. "I thought I recognized you! You're Burning Will, aren't you!"

"Y-Yes." He refused to look in her eye. Gods, why couldn't this ghostly woman just leave him be! "And I'm afraid I have somewhere to be-

"Too bad." She sighed, her lips dangerously close. "My name's Perona, by the way, cutie." Something deathly coled pressed against his cheek, then passed right through it, to his disbelief and dismay, so did she. There was no substance, no solidarity, nothing at all. She simply phased through him, and emerged behind him. Naruto turned white as a sheet and shuddered all over, lurching back and forth on his heels.

He'd just been kissed by a ghost!

_'Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick..._

Sanji was gawping at him, eyes full of flame. Luffy looked completely unperturbed. Zolo was blushing. Worst of all, Perona was smiling. Nothing however, could have prepared Naruto for what happened next. He felt a faint surge of killer intent, then the hairs on the back of his neck prickled in warning. Unfortunately, Naruto was still in the process of trying to turn when he saw a face he hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

_**"You dirty rotten scoundrel!"**_

Something very hard and very, _very_ solid cracked across his face and sent him sprawling. He recognized the voice, somehow, despite the black spots speckling across his eyes and blurring his vision. _Odd._ He couldn't remember the last time someone had struck him. Certainly not since he'd eaten the Mera Mera no mi. He tasted blood in his mouth as he rolled over and onto his back, the world still swimming in and out of focus.

"Wha-

"You fucking bastard!" Bright pink hair flashed before his vision then strong hands seized the lappels of his jacket and practically dragged him to his feet. She slapped him. Not gently. Stars, no, whole _planets_ exploded before his vision, before he realized that both blows had been enfused with Haki. Both blows were solid, too. Painfully so. Not Perona then, certainly not. She'd have just phased right through him, and she'd no reason to strike him, for that matter.

_"You no good fucking bastard!"_

_That,_ shook him right out of his daze.

It took some time, but eventually, the word swam into focus for him. Immediately, he wished it hadn't. He recognized her. How could he not? Hers was a face that he could've forgotten, if he only he had the heart to forget. He did not. Nor did he have the strength to avert his gaze once focused; because now he could see. Belatedly, he realized that she was crying as she struck him, each blow growing weaker and lacking of focus until they passed through him altogether.

"Ah...Bonney!" He half-laughed, half-groaned, around a mouthful of bloody lips. "Long time no see!"

"You won't be able to see at all when I'm through with you!" She snarled at him, but her words lacked their usual venom. At length, she released him. Naruto wobbled for a moment then regained his balance, his features already resetting into their usual shape as the flames boiled away what damage had been done to them. He stood woodenly, not taking enough care as he did so.

"So...how did you find me, Bonney?" He asked at last, brushing himself off. "I...didn't expect to see you here."

"You gave me your vivre card, dumbass!"

"Oh...yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head in contrition. "Forgot about that."

"Did you forget about your promise, too?" She accused, sparks snarling through her eyes as she stepped closer. Then, more softly: "Did you forget about me?" Abruptly anger died; replaced by something akin to hope, albeit a forlorn one. _Ouch._ Shock lanced through Naruto. He _hadn't_ forgotten about their promise, thought she might have expected him to, after he'd fled.

"I haven't forgotten." he argued weakly. "It's just that...I made _him-Ace-_a promise, too."

With that, Naruto started to silently move away. She quickly turned and reached out with her hand, grabbing his forearm. He froze. She took his hand and brought it slowly up to her face. His fingers cradled her cheek gently, fearfully, almost as if he expected she would vanish into a dream. Then he rushed forward, snatching her up in his arms and kissing Jewelry Bonney with an urgency that almost overwhelmed her.

_'I've been a fool.'_

He was burning hot, even in the warm afternoon, and when their lips parted, he halted once more, holding her fearfully, as if they stood on a precipiece. Bonney reached up and gently touched his cheek as he had, and was surprised to feel tears there. She smiled, not all harsh and edges as before, but softer, nervrous. And then Naruto leaned in and kissed Bonney again, slower this time. He dared to move his lips over hers, to feel her shudder against him, to taste her tongue over his.

His lips were soft, warm, and oh so inviting. She crumpled into him, the anger leaching from her features, leaving her strangely empty inside. But not for very long. For as she tasted his lips, she remembered everything. Those long, listless nights as she lie awake in bed, her heart beating against her breast in silent anticipation for his arrival. Scarce had been the time that he left her side during those days, but the nights...ah, but the nights were _always worthy of mention._

She shivered, a silent thrill coursing through her blood, her body, and warming her hips. She didn't care that they had an audience. Once she might have protested. Once, she would have chastised herself for such weakness; for letting her bones turn to jelly for letting herself slump against him, for _relying_ on him to support her lest she crumple lest she falter, lest she fall into this neverending bliss and be lost forever.

It was passion that transcended passion; because, over the years, it had evolved from a frivolous want, to become a need. Once, it had been desire. Lust, pursued by passion, which in turn created attraction. But now, something was wrong. Something was different. She felt him began to pull away, to withdraw, and she couldn't help it. She _whined,_ a planitive keening sound of such need that escaped into the silence between their lips, as he parted to draw breath.

She shouldn't feel this way.

Jewelry Bonney had never cared for such trivialities and she cursed herself for them now. Love was a weakness. Love was an anchor. A chain. It held you down and tied you a noose around your neck, one that slowly constricted over time.

Love was a weakness. Love was a cancer that grew inside and made one do foolish things. Love is death. The love you dream of is something that would be more important to one than anything, even life. It would kill her to love him. Perhaps not now, but, eventually. Bonney knew this, and yet, _she_ pressed her lips against his for a second time, throwing her arms round his neck and securing herself fast against him. She felt him stiffen at this uncharacteristic display of inhuman weakness, then she felt him relax, both into her lips and into her, as he swept his arms around her, leaned into her lips, and drew her closer into a strange faux of an embrace.

It was beautiful. It was wonderful. It was terrifying.

And it wasn't enough.

It took everything in her not to bolt, and ultimately, it _still_ wasn't enough.

In the end, the sound of cannonfire jolted them from one another.

"A-At any rate, you need to set sail as soon as possible!" Perona insisted. "There are battleships appearing just offshore!" Shock rippled across the five of them and between the two of them, especially Naruto. He'd been so caught up in _her_ that he'd nearly forgotten everything else. Just like last time. He shuddered, nodded, and forced his fingers from her hair, her face, and finally, himself from her.

She shook her head mutely, knowingly, and Naruto felt his heart break a thousand times over as he watched the despair well up in her eyes anew. Blast. He'd thought himself prepared for this. He'd been wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

Naruto turned to face Jewelry Bonney.

"I have to go."

"Idiot." She mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me you where leaving that time?"

Naruto shrugged, lamely.

"I suck at goodbyes, Bonney."

"Then don't say it this time." she whispered softly.

_"Eh?"_

"I said don't say goodbye, this time!" Naruto grunted as she stomped on his foot and ground her heel in. Yep, same ol' Bonney. Tsundere or not, she still knew how to kick his ass when he got out of line. Still, he winced as she withdrew, the action striking painfully at the chord of his soul. Her lips touched his for a final time, touching, lingering, then falling away, with the rest of her. She took two steps away from him; and he saw how much effort that took from her.

"I'll see you in the New World." he promised, hoping he sounded more convicted than he felt. Because suddenly, he wasn't feeling all that convicted at all at the moment. With the former love of his life, things had always been complicated. It had always been that way.

"You bet your ass you will." Bonney's reply was softer than he'd expected, not quite sad, nor could it be calledhappy. He couldn't be sure of what to make of it. And before hed the chance to dissect it further, she spun about on one heel, and walked away. Watching her walk awat, watching a woman he'd loved walk out of his life, it took every fiber of his being to stand fast, to stand still and not break in two.

Suddenly, it occured to Naruto that he might _not_ see her again. And so, he watched.

He watched her go, watched the swaying of her hips, watched everything and anything about her. He stayed that way, just watching, waiting, waiting and watching until she'd rounded a corner and paused. She turned, her gaze locking with his, even across the distance that separated him. She touched a hand to her necklace, raising it as far as that chain would allow, and then she let it drop to her chest, instead of breaking it, as he'd feared she would.

It was a gesture of acceptance, of forgiveness, and, of relinquishment.

"Take care of yourself." She called from across the corner, then she rounded it, and was taken from his sight. Naruto found himself staring, although she was gone. Even then, it took a harsh word from Sanji to draw him from his reverie. He blinked, and found that his eyes were suddenly moist. Why was that? Did he truly miss her already? It wasn't too late; if he wanted, he could chase after her, maybe even catch up.

So why wasn't he moving?

Because he was needed elsewhere. He'd made a promise to Ace, and, though it pained him to do so, he just couldn't bring himself to break it. That promise had been the very definition of who he was for the last two years. He had molded his very life around it, conformed to it, made sacrifices for it, and, given the chance, he would likely make many, many more in the future.

"Oi, you alright?" Zolo asked, his voice tinged with concern.

Naruto didn't know the swordsman all that well, but he felt that the man's intent was genuine. With that knowledge, the aplopletic rage brewing behind his eyes dimmed, leaving him only with a dull ache just above his chest. For a moment, it looked as though he might rebel. His lips pursed into a thin line however, and even Luffy could've seen that it was only with great reluctance that Burning Will discarded his thoughts of desertion.

At length, he exhaled, heavily.

"I will be." Naruto sighed and scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, his expression still somewhat on the dour side. "Eventually. Can we get going now? I find myself with a sudden desire to be far, far away from this place."

Zolo inclined his head a fraction of an inch.

"I think we can manage that."

Perona bid them farewell shortly thereafter.

Thankfully, she didn't try to kiss him again. Naruto didn't know if he could handle it, teasing or not. A small part of him yearned for comfort and solace. He was torn. He would likely remain that way for quite some time. As they hurried through the streets, however, it was ultimately Sanji who'd taken it upon himself to harass his fellow blond. Naruto had been expecting this. In fact, he welcomed it. Anything to turn his mind from her, from the life he'd just left behind, a life of contention and peace. Best not to think of it, he mused.

Better to distract himself.

...just who the hell do you think you are, _huh?"_ Sanji was asking, when, abruptly, Naruto rounded on him.

Naruto _rounded_ on him, moving with a speed that Sanji had not thought possible. One moment he'd been yards away, watching his former lover walk out of his life. The next, smoldering swirls of sapphire and scarlet swelled before his vision, blotting out all else. Belatedly, Sanji realized that Naruto _wasn't_ angry. He was furious. Furious, was risking the term actually. Perhaps _enraged_ fit the bill. Perhaps it did, as Sanji began to realize that he'd broached the one subject that could easily draw the ire of Burning Will. And in his foolishness, Sanji had drawn ire in spades.

"Are we talking about my love life or yours?" Naruto countered his tone curt, his expression pitch-black. "Because, if I were you, I'd hold my tongue. That is, unless, you'd like to loose it, _friend."_ He practicallly spat the word, a wisp of ash leaking through his lips as he spoke. Zolo and Lufy had both slowed, peering back towards the unfolding scene, wondering what had caused the sudden delay.

Naruto paid them no heed. Instead, he was suddenly consumed by the desire to "cook" the cook, as it were.

"You've got some nerve, breaking her heart like that." Sanji snapped back, bending his leg at the knee, lifting it in threat of retaliation. "I would never-

_"Oh shove it."_

Naruto shoved past him, nearly knocking his fellow blond off balance as he pressed onward. At that very moment, something miraculous occurred. Zoro had an epithany. Why was Burning Will traveling with them in the first place, he wondered? Why, did he seem to be on such good terms with Luffy, he wondered? Why, hadn't he thought of this just now?

"Oi," He began slowly, as Naruto caught up to them. "Why are you following us, anyway?"

"Why, I'm part of the crew, of course." Naruto replied, matter-of factly. "Why else would I still be here?"

"WHAT!" Sanji shouted! "And who decided this, huh?"

"It's fine by me!" Luffy laughed.

Zolo sighed.

"Not again...

"Looks like we'll have to save the introductions for later." Naruto remarked as the sound of cannonfire reached their ears. "For now, I'd think we'd better get back to the ship, wouldn't you agree?"

It was then that the massive shadow of a gigantic flying bird fell across them.

From there, the rest was little more than a gigantic smear on Burning Wmemory...

* * *

><p><em>(Currently)<em>

**BAKRAM!**

The sound of cannon fire could be heard all around. It brought Naruto back from his memories, gently but insistently tugging him back to the present, to the here and now. He blinked, clearing the soot and smoke from his eyes, just in time to avoid beind doused by another spray of seawater. Blasted marines. They were still harrassing them even as they tried to make their escape from the grove.

"Should we fire back?" Usopp was asking Brook. "Maybe we should try to outmaneuver them...

Oh, but that tore it.

"No," Naruto stated. He climbed down the rigging toward them, clutching his staff in his hand firmly. He had a dangerous look that made Nami nervous. "We are getting out of here. Now." He was all but seeing red. The tension had built and built and built within him, and now, now it demanded release. And a release was just what he planned to give the marines, oh, a release indeed.

Nami stared at him, mouth agape.

"You don't mean...?"

Naruto stopped in front of everyone, frowning severely.

"Stand back. Well back."

They did as they were told. Even as Robin ushered everyone back a ways across the galley, already, Naruto was already concentrating.

Swirls of fire were gathering around his hands and working their way up his arms, the flames suddenly growing hotter and more pronounced. He didn't unleash the energy, however. He held his hands above his head and closed his eyes, his mouth moving in a silent chant. The fire grew. White energy began to course around his body, lighting up the sky like it was daylight.

He beckoned, his fingers crooking upward as they formed a claw.

His hands shook, and it became obvious that the technique was difficult for Naruto to control. He gritted his teeth and clutched the sword tightly, and a halo of flames slowly surrounded him.

_**"MOVE!" **_

Nami didn't bother to ask why; because she'd already thrown herself to the deck. An instant later, a blaze of orange discharge swelled overhead and consumed her existence within a firestorm of travesty. The fireball, when it was unleashed, shook the entire ship. There was a massive flash of light and a roar of sound that deafened everyone, then the backlash of force from the blast all but throwing them back several feet.

The clouds burst before him, boiling away as his lips parted for a single, solitary command.

_**"Hiken!"**_ Naruto roared, his knuckles bursting before the command; summoning a spiraling pillar of flame, subsuquently engulfing everything within a three mile radius. The fleet never stood a chance. A massive fist of heat and fire barreled forward, its jaws wide and gaping as it lurched toward its prey. Within two beats, the entire Navy fleet was all but decimated; some were already sunk, others were still in the process capsizing, leaving sailors to flounder helplessly in the waters of the Archipeligo, and everyone else to wonder at the grisly aftermath of the attack.

Sanji tried to take a smoke, only to realize his cigarette it too, hadn't escaped the blaze unharmed. He could only swear in disbelief as the cigar crumbled into nothingness, as it turned to ash in his mouth, leaving little more than a blackened stub between his teeth. When he went to reach for another one, he was dismayed to find that they too, had been obliterated by the blast.

"That sonova gun...

"I-I've changed my mind!" Usopp stammered aloud, performing a sudden and about-face on his refusal to let Naruto join the crew. "He can stay!"

"That was suuuuuuuuuper!" Franky laughed boisterously. "I like this guy!"

"He's a damned monster, just like those three," Nami sobbed tearfully. "It'll take a monster to kill someone like him...

"Monsters?" Zolo asked blandly, utterly unfazed by the chaos. "You mean us?"

"YES I MEAN YOU!"

"S-Sugoi!" Chopper squeaked! "He's just like Ace!"

"A-Ace!"

Naruto half-turned, a single ruby red iris reappearing over his right shoulder as he regarded he who had spoken. He completed the revolution, jaw slackened, eyes widened. In the split second that it took him to turn around, he found himself face to face with his target. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Luffy gawped. "That was Ace's attack, just now!"

"Oi!" Naruto barked. "Baka Yarou! Do I look like Portugas D. Ace to you?"

_"Eh?"_

"Nanda?" Luffy blinked, suddenly very much aware of the blond standing at the helm of his ship. "What was that?" He squinted at the blond whose body roiled and broiled like so much flame and he found his words taken away as he recognize the color of those flames; because this was the very same power his brother had wielded only this time on no circumstance could he be mistaken. Wait a minute. It couldn't be. No way...

"I've decided!" Luffy announced. "You'll be our fireman!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Does a ship even need one of those?"

"On my ship we do!" Luffy reaffirmed enthusiastically.

"So...it's official? I'm part of the crew?" Naruto asked.

Luffy grinned.

"Sure!"

Everyone-excluding Robin-facefaulted.

_"DAMNIT LUFFY!"_

Miles away, Boak Hancock finally dared to draw breath.

"So...that is Burning Will."

Miles away, Hancock, who had been about to take intervene on Luffy's behalf, gawped at the ruination that surrounded them. Within seconds, the entire Marine fleet had been reduced to little more than smoldering ashes. They'd been utterly decimated. All save for one. Peering through the spyglass, she abruptly realized that this particular ship was a great deal larger than that of its fellows.

Also, someone was standing at the prow of that great and mighty battleship. Rather, two someones, both of whom bore the white coat of a Navy Admiral. Their distinct yellow and red colorations could be seen, even from this distance. They were unmistakeable. Undeniable. At long last, the Navy had responded to the threat that Burning Will carried, though not as great a threat to Luffy as she feared, it was a different threat to which she desperately moved to intercept.

_Oh dear._

Standing upon the prow of the mighty battle cruiser, Akainu sneered, confident of his triumph.

_"This time, you won't escape me, Burning Will!"_

**A/N: YOHOHOHO! Long! This chapter was very very VERY long! My longest one yet! Oh, and I own NOTHING! there, disclaimer's done, for the Q&A! Yes, that was the Susanoo Naruto used to crush that Pacifista! Yes, if you remember, Naruto, (cannonically) has a primordial fear of all things ghostly, hence his slight and INITIAL dislike of Perona! Yes, he'd originally been with Bonney, hence the love/hate relationship between them! It was so sad for me to separate them, hopefully we will see her again!**

**And the Admirals arrive! Will a confrontation ensue, or will the Strawhats escape? Stay tuned!**

** Thank you so much for all of you giving me all of these WONDERFUL ideas! I hope you liked the chapter! Also, as the the pairing(s) there is now a poll! Vote on THAT to determine the results of the eventual pairing as to who will be in the harem! Oh, and I know I may die from asking this so may times, but...REVIEW PLEASE! Then again...being a skeleton...I am already dead! SKULL JOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**

**Next time: Dive! Straight to Fishman Island!**


	7. Burning Dive! Straight to Fishman Island

**A/N: Well now, it seems that a great many of you STILL want me to do a Naruto/Nami/Robin threesome. I have to admit, the idea does amuse me. I'll have to give it some more thought, however, before I make my decision. And again, for those of you who already guessed about the connection between Naruto and Luffy, a cookie for you! Now, we know that Naruto and Luffy DID meet at some point in the past, and here, I shall elaborate upon said past more (Still can't give everything away in one chapter, after all.) As we finally get a glimpse of the inner workings of Naruto's backstory... **

**Also, for those of you who've been wondering why I highlighted the NarutoxBonney relationship so much, well, its certainly going to be something for Robin (And potentially Nami) to mull over, when they learn of it now, don't you agree? And that, dear reader, adds to the intrigue, no? Now, enough with the crude commentary. Time for a recap! Last chappy, we've had quite the surprise; the ADMIRALS have arrived! Now, I'm sure you're all looking forward to a pitched battle, and I certainly don't aim to dissapoint. Well, **** you'll soon see just what kind of elegant, flowing tapestry I'm weaving for you here. Now, at long last, another moment you have all been waiting for, taking place in this chapter...**

**...A NARUTOXROBIN MOMENT!**

_Someday, someone will appear, carrying the history of all those decades on his back, and challenge the whole world to a fight. The World Government fears that immense battle engulfing the entire world that will eventually come! I don't care for such things...but as soon as someone finds that great treasure...the entire world will be turned upside down._

_And someone WILL find it; because that day will come, sooner or later. Because..._

_...ONE PIECE IS REAL!_

_~The last words of Edward Newgate._

_**Dive! Straight to Fishman Island! (Part I)**_

She'd given him up.

For good this time, or so she feared.

Stretched out on cold ship planks, the memory of those grand dreams so alive just moments ago made Jewelry Bonney once again feel the head of shame at her cheeks and throat. How childish she'd been! What a fool! Most of all, she recalled her idiotic shock, her befuddled, dumb surprise when at the first sound of cannon fire he had turned from her, taken her aside by the arm_ -by the arm-_ like a child.

_"I haven't forgotten about our promise, Bonney." He'd said. "It's just that, I made _him_ a promise, too, remember?"_

She hadn't.

Bonney hadn't forgotten either. She'd just been hoping that _he_ had. But he hadn't. His promise to "Fire Fist" Ace still burned like a brand in the back of his mind, even after all these years. Even so, she'd clung to that foolish hope, the hope that he'd forgotten. But he hadn't her promise either; because she'd seen the pain in his eyes. She'd seen that silent plea in those orbs of sapphire and cerulean, begging her not to make him do this, to not ask him again.

And all she'd had to do was ask.

She'd seen the look in his eyes. And she'd known, that, were she to ask him again _-to join her crew-_ he wouldn't be able to refuse her. It would have broken him to turn away from his path, from the promise that had so defined him for the past two years, but in the end, he would have relented. Brokenly, he would have murmurred his goodbye's to the Strawhats, apologized to her, and away they would have went.

And all because he couldn't bear to rerfuse her. At least, not for very long.

The selfish, greedy part of Jewlery Bonney might have taken advantage of that once, in spite of her reservations. Back then, she wouldn't have cared. Back then, she would've gladly broken him-his spirit-if it meant getting what she wanted. Oh, but that had been then. This was now. _Now_ she had a conscience, and she hated the damn thing. Bonney wanted to rip it out, to remove that vile weed that had grown over her heart and taken root there, slowly sapping her of her ruthlessness until there was none left at all. She'd lost that too, she realized.

He'd changed her.

Recounting it over and over was almost enough to make her slam her fist against the decking. But she recovered and bit her lip instead, tasting salty blood on her tongue. The pain, at the very least, was nothing when compared to the dull throbbing of her heart. She'd only felt this way once before, when Naruto had asked her to take him to visit the grave of Whitebeard and "Fire Fist" Ace located on some unknown isle miles away from civilization.

That had been the very first time she'd seen Naruto cry.

He'd no claim on the former, and although he _insisted_ he wasn't related to the latter, he'd still wept. Just as she wept now. Hot, bitter tears coursed down her cheeks, and yet, though they stung and burned at her lids, though they sapped her strength, she refused to give anyone_-let alone herself-_the satisfaction of crying out. She took another, long, draught from the sake bottle, wincing as the scalding liquid coursed down her throat and warmed her belly.

Ah...what a memory that was...

_"Someone will appear to carry on Ace's will." Naruto had spoken sadly to her that day, his eyes somber, his features dour, as they stood over the grave, together. "Someone, someone will appear, to avenge his wrongful death at the hands of the World Government. Even if they extinguish that bloodline, there's no way that flame will ever burn out, Bonney. It will always live, and it will never die. Do you know why that is?" He'd asked her._

_She remembered shaking her head. _

_"You're not even going to ask?" He balked at her, aghast. "Well, you're no fun. I'll just have to tell you, then." He raised a hand, his fingers leaving her own, slowly, briefly, as they reached up to caress her visage; bellying a tenderness that made her shudder. __She remembered him smiling, his fingers warming her cheek. She remembered, watching the sadness, watching it smolder away and resolve itself into grim determination. What manner of emotions flickered through his face, she'd never know. Whatever it was, he had never bothered to give it voice. Instead, he'd kissed her; softly, slowly, sweetly, driving the confusion to the deepest, darkest corners of her mind. She remembered. She remembered it all, especiall the part when he broke apart from her, eyes sparkling with amusement and said:_

_"Because, like me, there will _always_ be a successor to the "Will of D", Bonney."_

That had been the first and last time she'd ever seen him cry. That day, she had sworn to herself, never again. Never again, would she shed tears on the behalf of another. _He_ had always been strong, and she, she was still weak. The last two years _had_ made her stronger in body, but not in mind, she was nothing next to him. She should have known better. She should have. She should have known then, as she did know, that he would never break that promise. Had she known the _true_ reason as to why Naruto had broken into Impel Down to begin with, had she known what he was seeking there, then things might have been different.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Bonney scoffed at the thought immediately thereafter. "Dumbass." She chuckled bitterly. _"Fucking dumbass."_

She _still_ would have followed him. Of course she would have. Naruto had offered her an escape, and, like a fool, she'd all but jumped at the chance. Such a fool. Such a lovely, lovelorn fool she was. Perhaps she'd been in love with him all along. Perhaps she'd been the fool, for not telling him sooner, for never answering his feelings in kind. Now, she felt herself stirring, stumbling, shaking off the effects of the sake, and swearing profusely as she burst out of her quarters in a flurry of motion.

Because, in the end, she could never bear to refuse him, either.

"Turn this ship around!"

It was then that a great and gorgeous black flare flung itself across the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>(A few minutes earlier)<em>

"Uh-oh."

Nami was the first to see the ship.

She was the first to recognize the two figures standing at the prow. She was the first to understand the horror of what was happening. Unfortunately_-or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it-_she wasn't the first to react. Even as she closed the spyglass, Naruto was in motion. Nami blinked as a hand closed around hers, gloved fingers falling, closing around her own for what felt like an eternity, as his breath felt like a kiss on her cheek...

"Excuse me."

_"Eh?"_

"Pardon me," Naruto repeated absently, gently taking the telescope from Nami. She felt her cheeks darken with shame as he turned away, peering out toward port and toward the approaching warship. _Gods!_ What was wrong with her today? He hadn't said or done anything special this time, and here she was, blushing like a skittish schoolgirl! It was almost as if-

"Don't worry, Nami-swaaaaan," Sanji sang, "Your prince will protect youuuu_umph!"_

**_"Shut up, will you!"_**

"Thanks for that." Nami chirped as Sanji's visage crumpled off of Naruto's elbow with the rest of him and slid down to the deck. But "Burning Will" did not answer. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising sharply; prickling with anticipation as he saw the two men standing at the prow of the battleship. Both Kizaru _and_ Akainu had come. Both of them. For him. So the navy finally saw him as enough of a threat to send two admirals after him. Under normal circumstances, such a sight would have been cause for celebration. However, given the circumstance of who was standing next him, Naruto didn't accept this "honour" with his usual exuberance.

"So they've come." he snarled; it was a soft, deadly hiss. "I thought they would, but of all the rotten timing...

If Luffy saw Akainu now...

...it was over.

"Nami-san," Naruto began slowly, his eyes never leaving looming galleon in the distance. "How long will it take for Sunny to submerge?"

Nami paused, considering.

"A few minutes at least, if they don't fire on us." Then she frowned. "Wait a second, don't tell me you're thinking of-?"

Naruto nodded curtly, pleased by her knowing assesment.

"I am." He assured her in a hushed tone. "No matter what, don't let Luffy see."

"But-

"You have to promise me you'll do it, Nami-san." Naruto continued. "Give him some meat or something, just keep him distracted for a bit."

"You can't possibly expect me to-

"I can, and I am."

"You're being reckless-

_**"And you're being an idiot!"**_

Naruto _rounded_ on her, moving with a speed that Nami had not thought possible. One moment he'd been focused on the battleship before them, seeing her as little more than a distraction, a hindrance to his objective. The next, smoldering swirls of sapphire and scarlet swelled before her vision, blotting out all else. Belatedly, Nami realized that she was not to blame for Naruto's sudden fury. _Luffy was._ She saw those orbs of his swerve, stealing a glance toward their captain, gawping at Franky's awesomeness, still under the dellusion that their newest crew member had all but obliterated their opposition, that they were safe and there was nothing but smooth sailing ahead.

"You may have gotten stronger," He snapped, all fire and brimstone, "All of you may have, but _none of you_ are prepared for this."

Because Naruto _wasn't_ angry.

He was desperate.

"That's the man who killed his brother." Naruto hissed, his eyes desperate, his tone ferverent, so much so that it gave the navigator pause. "Don't ask me to explain; because I can't. You just have to promise me. _Please._ you can't let him go, Nami-san. You just can't." He leaned forward, the spyglass clattering from his hands as he clasped hers with an urgency so sincere that it caused Nami to blush.

"W-What are you...

_"I'm begging you!"_

Unbelievable.

He really _was_ desperate. She saw the pain in his eyes as they stole away from Luffy, she saw the anxiety in them. She saw the fierce and furious desire to protect, hidden with those crystal pools of deep, cerulean blue. Nami saw it. Naruto wasn't being selfish. _He was being unselfish._ The look in those eyes, was not one of greed or pride, it was the way an older brother regarded a younger sibling, with care and affection, and a will so intense that it was almost papalbe. _The will to protect._ In that moment, Naruto reminded her of Ace, strangely enough, and she hadn't even known him all that well.

_"Be sure and take care of my little brother." Those words rang in her head, clear as a clarion bell. "All right?"_

_**"!"**_

Until now, she hadn't given them much thought. Now however, they came back to her; a great and terrible tide of realization. Those were the very same words of Fire Fist Ace had spoken to them in Alabasta, when he'd bid them farewell. Now, those very same eyes, the eyes of his sucessor were looking down at her, pleading with her to see reason, to relent and lend him her aid.

"He'll die if he fights that man, Nami-san." Naruto urged. "Please, just do as I ask, just this once."

His eyes were those of brother, unrelated by blood or anything so flimsy, forged by a bond so strong that not even death could hope to sever it. Nami had never seen anything like it, not since that day in Alabasta two years ago, the day that "Fire Fist" Ace had bid them his first, and last, farewell. She remembered it as if it were yesterday, that aloof, carefree smile, that grin that spoke of boundless confidence forged by a life of both hardship and hapiness. Naruto had those very same eyes, nonchalant in his confidence and supreme in his desire to succeed. And...

And he was _still_ holding her hands, Nami realized.

_Why is that I dont mind, all of a sudden?_

They were warm even through the gloves. They were stong hands too; calloused but not rough, the hands of a man who had worked all his life. They were the hands of a man who wasn't afraid to get those hands dirty. They were the kind of hands that she could imagine holding her, wrapping his arms around her_-crap!_ Nami slammed the lid shut on _that_ train of thought before could escape. Close. He was too damned close! Naruto was standing close enough to her that she could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves, infusing her with warmth and strength, and at the same time, weakening her resolve.

He wasn't asking _that_ much of her, surely? She could feel the sweat perspiring upon her brow as he waited, as she considered his proposal.

"A-Alright."

Nami realized that she'd relented and begrudgingly aquescied that she'd been beaten. For some reason or another, she just could not bring herself to refuse him.

_"Arigatou."_

He smiled then, and it was a smile of such relief that Nami felt her heart flutter. For a moment, it looked as though he might embrace her, such was his glee. Had he done so, she would have welcomed it. Instead, Naruto inclined his head a fraction of an inch and sighed. The smile lessened slowly, his happiness leaching away until only a shadow of it remained, and then, not even that.

"Just keep him busy for a minute or two." Naruto released her hands abruptly and placed a hand on the bare skin of her left shoulder. "And everything will be alright." While it seemed that everything would indeed be so, he might have missed the fact that Nami shivered when he pulled his hand away. If he noticed, then he certainly didn't give any indication of it.

"How dare you insult Nami-san!" Sanji snapped, picking himself up from beneath Naruto's feet. "Luffy's not as weak as you-

"Tell me, do you want him to go to his death?" Naruto growled at Sanji. "No? Didn't think so. Now go, keep yourself busy, or something." Even as the pair turned aside, even, as they did whatever they were doing to distract Luffy, Naruto was moving. He put the matter from his mind, counted to ten, and, when he no longer heard the angry protest of their rubberized captain as he was ushered down into the bowels of the ship, Naruto marched onto the deck and summoned the full extent of his power; channeling it to his fingertips, ready to be summoned at a moments notice.

"Now,"

Naruto sighed; it was a soft, whispery sound. Then he reached around for the sheathe at his shoulder, his fingers closing around the bundled cloth, unfurling it gently. Without so much as a whisper, _Kokushibyo_ flew free from its bundled sheathe. The black blade glinted hungrily in the afternoon light, its slimmed veins of ashen scarlet smoldering like so much the very flames that surrounded its master, _flames crying out for blood._

Zolo recognized its aura immediately.

_"That's-_

Then Naruto clapped his hands over his head and his body burst into flame.

Power surged through bare steel_-cracklesnap-_and outside in the hilt of his blade, a breaker tripped, and all the lights went out except for a shower of gold and blue sparks that cascaded over the ship. Those fireworks lasted only an instant, however, and then darkness claimed the afternoon. Wreathed in a sheathe of thin, black flames, the blond took three steps forward, and brought himself to the prow of the ship.

There he paused, peering toward the rapidly approaching warship. He lowered his blade arm, its tapered tip scraping across the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. He stood, at the ready, and shrugged his shoulders, as though he'd just relieved himself of an incredible burden. He tipped his head up, up, _up,_ until he was staring straight into the sky above. Briefly, he closed his eyes, and spread his arms wide.

"Let us begin."

When they snapped open again, they were a blazing, blood black.

And not a moment too soon.

**"Susanoo." **He whispered, as if the name explained the calamity surrounding him. He spread the fingers of his free hand wide, and a massive _something_ lanced out at the incoming cannon fire, intercepting the cannonballs before they could hope to breach the Thousand Sunny's defenses. The resulting explosion shook the great galleon to her core. Smoke sprayed across the deck, leaving most of the Strawhats coughing on the dust and debris that spread across the ship.

Naruto didn't so much as flinch.

Banishing the fear that curled like a serpent in the pit of his stomach, he pushed himself away from the prow and began to walk.

He raised his blade, taking that black obsidian sword and holding it high into the sky. It glistened wetly, pulsating within the flames as it fed upon them and grew stronger. His power fed the katana, and it swelled; made buoyant with energy. Eerily the veins spread across the surface of the blade, throbbing, pulsating with an intention all their own. It was almost as if it were alive, a living entity, held captive within the confines of Naruto's sword.

_Perhaps it was_, Zolo mused. Mihawk had told him of this blade, once before. He had mentioned it in passing, and with it, a dire warning. The blade was cursed. To wield it was to bring death down upon you; to offer your very life force to the creature housed within the blade's hilt in exchange for its power. Given excessive use, the weapon would use up your life and leave you a pitted, dried husk.

Like all blades, it had a story behind it, too:

_"The cursed sword Kokushibyo, Mihawk had explained. "One of the most powerful blades in existence, and quite possibly, a flawed creation. I know not who created that blade nor the purpose for its forging, save that within that sword, was sealed an ancient demon. Said to be the harbringer of the world's end, the last known wielder of that weapon, in a final act of spite, tricked a great spirit into taking the shape of his sword as its vessel. Once it had done so, he bound and sealed it within the sword, but not before it took his soul to the underworld, leaving it forever trapped within. It is said that the veins of laid upon the blade are the demon's tears, staining the steel even after all these years of captivity."_

_"Is it really that deadly of a blade?" Zolo asked dubiously._

_The silence was deafening._

_"Is it?"_

_"That would depend entirely upon the wielder." Mihawk aqueisced. "But in the wrong hands, such a weapon could destroy society as we know it, or so the legend goes." Then he sighed, waving the matter aside with a flick of his hand. "Do not let it distract you, Roronora. The weapon, if it does exist, is a relic. Long since lost to the abyss and it has not been seen for many an age. Put it forth from your mind, and let us return now to your training..._

Unbelievable.

He was looking at a blade straight out of legend. Wielded by a man of fire, whom no sword_-without the aid of haki-_could ever hope to reach. The ultimate weapon the ultimate challenge and the ultimate warrior, neatly wrapped up in one voraciously violent package. Oh, and then there was the matter of that bloodthirsty sword of his, was rumored to hold its own sentience. _Lovely._ Absolutely free-frickin' lovely!

_A demon sealed within a sword, huh? _

Now that Zolo actually _thought_ about it, it was rather_...interesting._

Imagine the techniques one could glean from such a being! What kind of legendary arts you could master, when you had an ageless entity from which to learn! Admittedly, it might not teach you anything at all, considering that is supposedly drained your very life force in exchance for power, as opposed to killing you outright...

But it was one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono Grade blades! To test himself against such a sword would be...

_...incredible._

Greatly, desperately, intensely, Zolo found himself wanting to test Burning Will's skill with a blade. And why not? It was quite possible that this man was like him; a master swordsman. His choice of weapons spoke for him. Zolo counted each of them; the wakizashi jammed in Burning Will's jacket, a pair of eerily disimilar katana bound horizontal at his waist and of course, the blazing blade clasped tight within his scorching grip. That made for a total of...

_Four._

Burning Will was a yontoryu_-four sword-_wielder. But how did one wield four swords? Idly Zoro wondered if Burning Will wielded four blade simply because it was widely known that _he,_ wielded three. Wait a second. Would he do that, simply out of _vanity?_ Well, his reputation spoke for itself in that regard. Would the man who put Mariejoa to the torch and stormed Impel Down really want to showboat anymore than he already had? Of course he would. Irked by the prospect of such a thought, Zolo touched his hand to one of the three hilts resting at his own waist. _Tch._ In the end it was quality that counted, not quantity.

As if sensing the small amount of killer intent leaking toward him, Naruto turned toward Zoro and cocked his head. He stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his fellow nakama. A look of confused irritation crossed his eye as it regarded the stunned pirate behind him.

"Is there a problem, Zoro-san?"

Zoro said nothing. His only response was to neatly slice an incoming volly of cannon fire in halves. They detonated harmlessly away from the Sunny, leaving Naruto to gawp at the sheer strength of the swordsman. Likewise, the rest of the Strawhats had taken to defending the ship though why Franky had yet to release the undersea bag remained to be seen, a fact which Naruto remained very much grateful for.

"You don't have to do this." Robin said softly, suddenly.

Naruto turned toward her.

And found an odd sight awaiting him.

Luffy was being tickled half-to-death by the powers of the Hana Hana no mi. Such was the reason he had not yet interfered in the defense of the ship. It was almost laughable no, it was laughable, literally. And he would have laughed too, had not her gaze pinned him to the deck. There was no humour in her gaze, not this time. She knew the like of what he would be facing on the flagship; and she knew that he would likely be facing it alone.

Oh, Robin...

Fleetingly, longingly, painfully, his gaze locked within her own. She alone knew the depth of what he would be facing. Out of all the Strawhats, she knew what it was like to be pursued by a Navy Admiral; because she'd witnessed it firsthand. She'd been chased ever since she was a child, her every step hounded by marine and pirate alike. Never had she had peace, never had she had comfort. Only recently_-two years ago actually-_had she found solace amongst the Strawhats. Now, that nightmare had returned to haunt her tenfold. And, while Robin clearly held no illusions of surrender, she _clearly_ did not approve of the path he was about to take; he knew her too well to expect otherwise. Oddly it was this that left Naruto smiling.

Same old Robin.

"Sorry, Robin." Naruto muttered; because he daren't say more. If he did, who knew what it would lead to? No, he dare not. This was something he had to do and he had to do it alone. It was not for pride as she suspected, it was worse than that. Much worse. This was for revenge. He'd attacked Mariejoa two years ago, not just to free his friend, but in the hope that a certain admiral would come to stop him.

He'd stayed behind, and he'd waited for them to send their best as they had at Impel Down; he'd been waiting for them to send Akainu. He'd been certain that he would come and how could he not? Surely he was still furious over the "incident" at Impel Down. Surely, he would come to finish what he had started that day. He'd been so certain that it would turn out that way; that the World Government would send their greatest powerhouse to eliminate the man who murdered the descendants of the Twenty Kings.

Instead, they'd sent Kizaru.

He'd beaten him senseles, such was his rage. Why hadn't they sent Akainu! Why hadn't they sent the one who'd murdered Ace! Did they feel that an attack on Mariejoa wasn't worthy of his attention? Was that it? Did they deem him unworthy of such a response? Back then he hadn't paused to consider such a possibility. Kizaru had been the threat at present, and Naruto had dealt with him accordingly.

But now, _now_ he had come. Now, was Naruto's chance. His first chance and only chance, while the Admiral still underestimated his strength. While he still believed himself to be too powerful to be harmed by an "inferior" element, while his guard was down, he could be killed. Naruto knew this, and the possibility of avenging the death of "Fire Fist" Ace thrummed through his heart like an invisible song, beckoning to him, calling him, pressing him onward until the red haze colored his vision and all he saw was the blood of Sakazuki on his hands, and nothing else.

I'm sorry, Ace. I'll keep my promise to you, but for now...for now...

Now it was time to end it.

_"You don't have to do this."_

Naruto blinked, drawn from his bloody reverie by a voice.

"Naruto," Suddenly, something moved in his peripheals. Someone stepped forward, placing themself between him and the open ocean, between him and his goal. Between his vengeance and Luffy's own safety. Nico Robin said nothing when he met her gaze with his own. She simply stood there. Barring his path. She did not offer an explanation, nor did he demand one. Unspoken words traveled between them in that instant, words that would likely remain unspoken for ages yet to come. His eyes blazed like the sun, while her shone like the tranquil sea surrounding them.

"Please." She whispered, the word laced with so much pain that, for a moment, it gave him pause. But only for a moment.

Gently, ever so gently, Naruto pushed past her.

_"I'm sorry." _He repeated, not knowing what else to say.

Then his back exploded in a curtain of embers, showering them all with warmth. Naruto smiled, smiled, as the great flaming wingspan burst between his shoulders, spreading across the sky in a cacophony of burning orange and gold and red, colors and hues the likes of which could not be described. He stretched them wide, bearing those great and unholy tethers of flight for all the world to see.

And he was off.

The world stretched before him; an endless expanse of sea and sky as he hurtled through the clouds. He felt the mist striking against his skin, evaporating; becoming currents of steam and vapor as he surged through the sky and toward his supposedly unwitting target. He reared back and clenched his fist, his wings beating harsh and heavy against the clouds, rupturing the skyling as he soared into the heavens. He'd strike from here, he supposed, and sink the ship before either admiral could engage him.

It proved to be a mistake.

It wasn't long at all before he sensed that something was wrong. In fact, it wasn't long at all, before the massive fist of molten magma came hurtling through the fog and that misty sky, ready to grant him eternal rest. Naruto gawped, such was the size of it. Even as large as it was, he hasn't seen it coming. Such was its speed, as it rose up beneath him from below, threatening to swallow him up if he gave it the chance.

**"Dai Funka!"**

Apparently, Akainu knew he was here, after all.

Oh, _bugger._

Naruto raised his blade, folded the wings against his back, and sent himself, sword and all, hurtling down toward the deck.

_"Kagatsuchi!"_

Black flames swept past the onrushing fist of magma; refusing to meet it head on as an opponent might have expected. Rather, they aimed for the attacker, himself. Startled, Sakazuki pullled back, and the deadly flames sundered instead the sails above, not his visage, as Naruto had intended. He had just enough time to glimpse the look of outrage etched into the admiral's visage as Akainu realized that his preemptive strike had been foiled, then it was over.

And by then, Naruto had landed.

Dropping down upon the warship like a swooping swallow, he greeted Kizaru and Akainu both with the flame. It roared into existence, reaching out with massive hands to take hold of the ships main mast with devastating effect; striking straight and true before either admiral could hope to react. And of course how could they? Their prey had come to take the fight to them_-there was no protocol for such an event-_so instead they stood there, struggling to recover as neither being foolish enough to stand in the path of debris as they came raining down from the upper decking.

Naruto didn't give them the chance to recover.

He struck the deck with his fist, plugging his fingers into the rigging before either admiral had the chance to blink. He left it there for a moment, a slow smile spreading across his features as the swell of flames rushed from shoulder to wrist to fist. Then he unleashed it, and sent it hurtling into the stores of gunpowder below. The result, well it wasn't pleasant, to say the least.

_"Kagero!" (Heat Haze)_

With a great and rushing woosh, the ship found itself aflame. Naruto laughed at the disbelief that soured Kizaru's perpetual smile. Akainu was all but boiling, such was his fury at the sudden turnabout. Now, not only could they not face him at their leisure, but, with their own ship burning up beneath them, their chance of escape was limited. Already, the marines_-the lucky ones-_were throwing themselves into the water, and a chance few even managed to procure a lifeboat or two, lowering it into the water before the flame consumed them, as well.

Naruto ignored them. Let the fools run. He had bigger fish to fry.

_Starting now._

Naruto turned and flung a wall of fire between himself and Akainu. The admiral didn't even blink. Resolute, he stalked forward and through the flames as if they were nothing but kindling to him; his powers rendering him all but impervious to it; passing through the fire and the flames unharmed...

...and into Naruto's heel.

Stars_-no, whole planets_-exploded before Sakazuki's sight the left side of his face burst into a curtain of violet and indigo hues. He blinked them away, and Naruto reared back before him, seized the lappels of his jacket, and, with every fiber of his being, _hurled_ the hulking admiral over his shoulder and into the ruined stump that was the main mast. Then, as the admiral bounded back to his feet, Naruto gestured, and a curtain of flaming debris brought the rigging down between them. He took no pleasure from this, small victory though it was. He knew that such petty impediments wouldn't be able to hold the admiral for long, and he was loathe to face both two admirals together.

All the more important that he ended this, then:

_Now._

The pair of gunpowder barrels next to Kizaru suddenly exploded as a fresh wave of flame descended upon them, missing the admiral by a hair's width before incinerating the wooden containers. Borsalino rolled to the side as the pirate's blast extinguished upon the deck, the sleeves of his white jacket sizzling from the heat. With a quick twist of his body, he spun himself off the deck and quickly launched into the air at his would-be attacker.

**"Yasakani no Magatama."**

Naruto turned his gaze skyward as a sea of blinding jewels swelled before his vision. He stole a glance back toward the Thousand Sunny, pleased to note that the cannons had ceased their bombardment of Luffy's beloved vessel. Good. Just a little longer, then. Just a little while longer. Then he could call off this farce and_-god willing-_beat a retreat for fear of accidentally being left behind. But now...for now...

"That won't work."

He scoffed as the bejweled lances jolted toward him scoffed as they lanced through the fire, through him, and _scoffed_ as they obliterated the deck where he stood. The galleon groaned beneath him, the wooden beams protesting against the strain inflicted upon them as they were sundered even further, and yet, miracously, it held together. He swept forward before it could decide otherwise, the flames spurting from his heels flickering forth from his fingertips and bringing him within striking distance of the airborne admiral, much to the latter's surprise.

With a furious snarl, Naruto brought _Kokushibyo_ crashing down.

_Hard._

Kizaru caught its edge with the tip of his pinky finger.

Naruto's eyes bulged.

_"What!"_

"Aren't you a little young to be playing the hero, Naruto-kun?" Kizaru smiled, sneering as the blond strugged_-failed-_to prevail against the solitary digit stalling him. "Stalling us isn't going to get you anywhere, you know. That is, unless you're planning to sacrifice yourself...?"

"I could say the same to you!" Naruto snapped back, flinging his blade aside and thrusting his arm forward, fingers splayed. Too late, Kizaru saw what he'd been planning. Too late, he felt the boy's fingers close around his chin, his face, his visage, and hold them fast. His fingers closed around Borsalino like a vice and held it fast, clamping around his features with such force that _blood_ welled up at his fingertips.

"Gotcha."

**"!"**

_"Soren Sokatsui."_ Naruto announced smugly to the admiral's horrified expression, squeezing his firey fingers into the admiral's upturned visage; a fiery brand that seared and scorched the flesh. A swell of azure licked across his palm as he spoke the words, sending a surge of pure power arcing down the length of his arm, straight into Borsalino. He felt a pinprick of pain as the admiral painstakingly pressed a finger into the ball-and-socket joint of his left arm in a vain attempt to dissuade him from attacking further but by then, it was too late.

_Much too late._

A lotus of blazing blue fire erupted between the two of them, slamming into Kizaru with such force that he found himself forcibly extricated from Burning Will's grasp. Cold fury burned the entire world white as he crashed to the deck below, the impact of his landing momentarily wedging the Marine Admiral there. Just for a moment. Then he stood up, dusted himself off, and shot upward with such speed that the ship itself cratered beneath him.

The sound of _laughter _above him caused his head to snap up. Uzumaki Naruto had appeared a few feet above Kizaru, flying backward so as to keep pace with the admiral only a few feet above him; an already formed geyser of flame swirling within the knuckles of his free hand whilst the other lashed out with the blade. Kizaru raised his forearm into the weapon in an attempt to block, but even as he did so, he realized his mistake.

"I was waiting for you to do that." Naruto announced calmly. "Gods, you're just so predictable."

For the first time in the fight, Kizaru's face lost its pleasant smile.

_**"HIKEN!"**_

The infamous supernova grinned sadistically before thrusting his hand forward, the crimson swell raining down on Kizaru with a sonorously low roar. The marine admiral threw up his hands to block, but the attack was too well executed, too well timed. Kizaru was sent plummeting to the deck as the gush of orange flame propelled him to the ship and buried him there in the deck.

The explosion from the blast sent debris flying in a massive column of smoke and wood as the walls surrounding the courtyard fell under the force of the blast. Naruto lowered himself to the ground as the dust began to settle, breathing heavily from the continuous assault he'd just participated in. Not only had Kizaru kept on par with him, he'd nearly held the upper hand on numerous occasions. It felt good that he'd actually hit him this time.

The silhouette of Borsalino slowly became visible as the airborne debris dissipated.

Naruto swore.

Borsalino flipped himself upright, staggering into a standing position. Coughing, hacking, he began to brush furiously at burned face and sighed. His glasses splintered away at his touch, shattered by the incredible forces that had seared them. Kizaru watched them crumble between his fingers and squinted furiously at Naruto. For the first time, since the battle had begun, for the first time EVER, Kizaru scowled.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Naruto-kun." He hissed, gesturing the ruined pile of glass and metal that had been his spectacles. "You went and broke them on me, _again."_

Naruto opened his mouth to reply-

**"Ryusei Kazan!"**

-and skipped backwards as massive fist of magma mashed the rail he'd just been standing upon. Another blast was immediately forthcoming, and this one found its target. He kicked off his sandals as the roiling wave of molten death found his feet, nearly losing his toes in the process. It cooled rapidly leaving little more than a seeping pile of molten slag where he, and his sandals had once been.

"Yow!" He yelped, blowing on his feet. "Hot! That was close! Way too close!"

"There's nowhere for you to run, Burning Will." Akainu snarled as he stalked through the inferno, to stand at Kizaru's side. "Surrender now, and face the consequences of your actions." Naruto blinked, the action of this compounded by a look of such disbelief that it was almost palpable. Then he laughed.

Naruto greeted his words with a dry laugh.

"You said that last time, if I recall."

"That's the truth of it." Kizaru drawled lazily, drawing a withering glare from Akainu. "But for a moment there, I thought you'd come to surrender yourself to us, Burning will." He offered his shoulders in a pitying shrug. "Insteeaad, it looks as though you've come to die, now doesn't it?" Naruto scoffed, and the admirals found themselves amidst the flames once more, but only for a moment; because a new, baleful aura pushed them back.

"Gentlemen," Naruto smiled benignly, wrapping himself in a thin sheathe of flame, "Whoever said I had any intention of _dying? _Or perhaps that demonstration just now wasn't enough to jog your memory? _Perhaps this will."_

It was, in essence, a flame.

But this went beyond_-far beyond-_what any mere flame could possibly hope to produce. It was not orange, nor red, nor a fimsy yellow. It was not even the dread flame of that Amateratsu, with its soul consuming surges of death and destruction. This was something more. This was something not of this world, nor of the next. Its very prescence took the breath from one's lungs, the light from one's eyes, such was the terror that its prescence inspired.

This was something unholy.

"You said that's the truth of it, didn't you?" Naruto asked softly. "Let me tell you something about truth."

"And who are you to claim such a thing?" Akainu interrupted harshly. "The marines are the true justice here! Not you, and certainly not a pirate!"

"Unfortunately, the truth is rarely pleasant, but I prefer to spread the light of wisdom rather than the darkness of ignorance." Naruto shrugged, his shoulders rising and falling with such nonchalance that it sent Akainu's temper blazing. This little punk_...was mocking him!_ Even now, cornered as he was, Burning Will still thought he could fight his way out of it, just as he had two years before! It was...it was...

_**...INFURIATING! **_

"So, you intend to fight to the end, after all?" Akainu demanded.

"That depends." Naruto replied snarkly. "Do you intend to let me escape, as you did before?"

_That tore it._

"Why you little-**!"** Akainu roared, flinging his hand forward, but Kizaru's hand at his shoulder stayed him.

"You honestly intend to fight the both of us?" Kizaru asked, the finest lining of confusion worming its way into his features. "Together? Alone? Isn't that a bit_..reckless?" _Naruto did not honor him with a response. At least, not of the immediate and verbal sort.

Instead, he smiled, dark, dangerous, and deadly.

"You'd best be on your guard." He spread his arms wide, brandishing the blade as if were a scepter, not an implement of mass destruction. "I am more than I was when last we met, Akainu. Much, _much _more. Allow me to show you the powers I gained over the last two years. What you're looking at right now, is only the tip of the iceburg. Allow me to show you what my training has acquired. Allow me to show you_**...the Susanoo."**_

And as he smiled, the flame solidified, starting as thin wisps of fire.

Then it swarmed.

The golden-blue haze swarmed; parting like the red sea as it swept round its master and enveloped him, coating him in a thin sheathe of azure saffron. Bone materialized from the nothingness, surrounding him. Around and around it curled, birthing the remains of a humanoid upper torso, the beginnings of infrastructure, of some great and terrible creature that existed only in legends. Taking shape, finding form, it reared above him like a coiled serpent; ready to strike at the slightest provocation.

A provocation Sakazuki willingly provided.

"Inugami Guren!" Sakazuki bellowed, his arm boiling; _swelling_ at the command, bursting into the distinctive shape of a howling hound. Born entirely of magma, it arched its back and _snarled,_ baring its fangs potently at the ethereal warrior, all that stood between it and its prey. In response, the ghastly ghoul lowered its arms, fingers sprouting forth from the flames, for the protection of its master. A _shield_ burst forth from the limb, snapping into place between Burning Will as the hellhound lunged at him its slavering maw hanging loose and gaping wide.

Naruto laughed, and let the flames flow around him. Taking on new shape, new form, until a wall of bone and fire erected itself between Akainu and himself. And still the dog of death, the hound from hell, surged forth to swallow him whole. Naruto adopted a bracing stance, tensing at the knees, and thrusting his right forearm forward. And just as it seemed that the hound would snatch him up in its jaws and devour him whole-

_**"Amateratsu!"**_

The beast found purchase, but not upon the squishy softness of its intended target. With a mighty grunt, the flaming warior snapped its arm forward, thrusting its palm, _shield_ and burning and all, into the face of the encroaching canine. The inugami guren shrieked as the black flames scoured it away into nothingness, splattering it like so much gore, raining flecks of flaming debris down upon the deck.

Akainu stood askew, his jaw clenched in furious disbelief. A vein pulsed against his neck, throbbing plainitively. Naruto smiled and uncrossed his arms, revealing that although the hound had supposedly struck straight and true; it'd done little more than burn the bandages wrapping around his arms. Bandages that he now tore away, revealing that intricate tatoo coiling about his arms, the mark of a dragon.

But the admiral did not focus on that. Rather, his gaze remained fixated upon the ethereal warrior that loomed over the master of the Mera Mera no mi, in all his blazing glory, sneering upon him and his supposed triumph. Just what was this abomination? Fire Fist Ace hadn't displayed any of these abilities during the War of the Best, and yet now, his successor bore the full brunt of the Magu Magu mi-an element that should have been superior to his own-and stood triumphant?

_'Damn him..._

Baleful golden eyes leered out from within a sheathe of impenetrable armor, sneering down at the Navy Admiral and the last remnants of his ineffective attack. Naruto raised a hand, and the giant mimicked the motion, its skeletal fingers curling, clenching into a fist. Formed within that fist, a blade of blazing, golden azure proportions, could clearly be seen in the haze, held high over the ship's rigging.

Naruto grinned wickedly.

_"Itto Kaso!" (Sacred Cremation Blade)_

And he dropped it.

Without warning, he dropped the blade, and when Naruto dropped the blade, he didn't just drop it. He did not release the handle and allow it to crash to the floor. He did not relinquish the vice that was his hand, from the cloth wrapped hilt that blazed with the blade of flame. No, when Naruto dropped the blade, he dropped. That was what he did with this blade. There was no elaborate swinging or sweeping to the side in a graceful arc, as he raised the katana over his head and brought it down.

He dropped it and the warship burst beneath them.

The great galleon was sundered; split in two with such ease that neither Kizaru or Akainu had the chance to prepare themselves. One moment they'd been standing upon solid ground. The next, the deck gave way beneath their feet and they were sent plummeting into the ocean. Naruto would have joined them, had not a hand clamped upon his arm and_-much to his disbelief-_hauled him backwards and onto one of the severed halves of the galleon before he could recover

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto turned his gaze upon Kizaru then. Or rather, where the brightly colored admiral had once been, blinking in surprise. His eyes widened explosively, and streamed tears of blood as he gazed upon the sudden vacancy. He didn't have any forewarning, and yet, in that same instant, his head dipped to the right, ever so slightly. Seconds later, his eyes experienced a light so intense that it would have blinded him, had he not flung up an arm before his face in defense.

_**"!"**_

_"Damnit!"_

"I'm here too." The admiral replied snarkily, his heel set on an intercept course with the forehead of the dazed blond. Naruto grimaced and willed the spots away, blinking as the pain swam back and forth in his head, as he tried to sort out the cobwebs cobbling his thoughts._ Not enough time._ There was no way to block, not enough time to dodge, not without sustaining some sort of injury in the process. And with the ship falling apart around them, with Akainu bearing down on him about to take his head off, he wasn't going to make such an attempt.

And so, Naruto reached out, blindly, fumbling, searching for some sort of prescence, some sort of handhold. And, as luck would have it, he found one. Through the corner of his eye he saw Akainu, clawing his way back up the ship, saw him, as the admiral's eyes narrowed in disbelief. Because Burning Will had done the one thing that no one, not even Gold Roger, had ever done before. He'd moved faster than the speed of light.

Naruto's hand clamped down around Kizaru's ankle, stopping the admiral's kick cold.

"Most unwise." Naruto grunted, not bothering to mince words as he crushed the ankle and bone beneath his fingers. "Or did you forget that I could use Haki?" It felt oddly _odd _to do this again. Dissatisfying, really. He'd done this to Kizaru before, and with ease, too. Then, as he did now, Naruto watched as the pain washed all semblance of smugness away from Kizaru's visage; watched, as horror dawned in the eyes of didn't pause to savor it, however; because Sakazuki never gave him the chance. Even as he tried to fling the light-user away, even as he slammed Borsalino face first into the decking and released him, Naruto felt it; the first traces of magma stabbing into his flesh.

_**"Muego!" (Dark Dog)**_

Blue eyes widened explosively as he caught sight of the bubbling arm reared back to strike at his face. He twisted his body to the right, _feeling_ the skin peel from his visage as the broiling appendage passed his face harmlessly by. But he wasn't out of danger yet. Instead of tearing off half of Naruto's face, Akainu rammed that clawed fist directly into another vital area, plunging it into Burning Will's right arm and detonating it explosively.

_Naruto screamed._

Then Akainu's fist found the point of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto threw back his head and roared, the sound of agony warping, modulating to a darkened glee. He reached up; _up_ with the same arm that was wounded and clamped his hand over Akainu's with the hilt of his sword. "To wound me," Naruto hissed through clenched teeth, "You must get close enough that _I_ can wound _you_ as well."

"Impossible!" Akainu gawped as his magma tried, and failed to smother the flames surrounding Burning Will. Instead, the tables were turned. Black flames, shadowy wisps the like of which he'd never seen clung to the magma; where it had scalded away most of Naruto's shoulder. Slowly, inexorably, they crept across the tether of magma tying them together, latching onto Sakazuki with a mind-numbing intensity. With horror dawning in his eyes, with the first vestiges of pain crumpling the outer corners of his mind, Akainu saw and he understood, the truth of what had just occurred.

He hadn't struck the boy's flesh after all.

Not completely, at least.

"Surprised?" Naruto gasped through gritted teeth. "You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve eh, Sakuzuki?" A pause, a devil-may-care flicker of amusement flitting a moment across his features. "Of course, I don't have any sleeves, but then again, neither does the Amateratsu...

Akainu seethed helplessly as his voice droned on, growing stronger with every syllable.

Amateratsu?

Whatever this Amateratsu was, Naruto had deliberately coated his entire body with it, forcing the inky black flame to act as a buffer against the magma while he burned within its tempestous grasp. And, try as it might, the awesome powers of the Magu Magu no mi could not hope to prevail against it. In turn, the hellish flame devoured _them_ crawling and creeping and crackling across the flesh of its master, leaving him writhing in agony, badly burned, scarred, perhaps, but by no means incapacitated.

And through the pain, through the all consuming blackness that threatened to blot out his vision and drive him under, Naruto brought his blade over and down, severing Akainu's arm. That had been the intention. He'd simply intended to hack himself free; he hadn't really been aiming at anything, or so he supposed. Instead, imagine his surprise when _Kokushibyo_ sliced through the admiral's wrist as though it were naught but butter; removing the boiling appendage in a single sweep.

_"GYAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

The howl that escaped Akainu was a lament for all that he had failed to do, and all that he now knew he would never do. Naruto threw the arm away the motion dislodging the magma from his shoulder. He struck again, opening a rent in Akainu's other arm and nearly splitting the side of the doomed admiral's head. Akainu staggered. Naruto swung from the side, the haki-imbued blow biting deep into Sakazuki's magma, deep into his waist.

"It's over, Akainu." He hissed, the words darkened; edged with malice, barely burbled beneath the all consuming haze that threatened to swallow him up at any moment. "You had better hope Vegapunk can grow you a new arm, because believe me; _you're going to need it." _Naruto twisted the blade within the wound and held it there relishing as the admiral's visage scrunched up in pain.

This, was what he had come here for. This, was his just due.

This, was the long awaited reckoning that Akainu had brought upon himself the day he'd murdered "Fire Fist" Ace. This was justice. Not the paltry, self-serving kind that those marines so soulessly invoked, oh no. This was divine retribution, brought about by the only hand that could stand to harm Sakazuki and emerge, relatively unscathed. No one had expected it to end this way. Not the Gorosei, not the World Government, not the marines, and certainly, not Sakazuki. Naruto shoved the sword through marrow and into bone still, burying it to the hilt with an almost malignant glee. Surely, Ace was smiling. Surely, Luffy's brother was looking down from heaven and smiling down upon the hand of judgement that had dealt Akainu a crippling_-if not career ending-_blow, with this instrument of...

_Vengeance._

Naruto yanked the katana free and Akainu sank to his knees. He lifted his remaining arm to ward of the next blow, and Naruto struck at it with his foot, he hadn't the strength left to swing the blade but once more. Disarmed, he fell to the deck, collapsing in a rapidly enlarging pool of his own blood. Naruto loomed over him a moment longer, warring with the desire and compulsion to finish him off, wrestling with the sudden, niggling sensation that he'd forgotten about someone...

**_"Ama no Murakamo."_**

_Behind!_

Naruto rounded on Kizaru with a hiss, his sword crashing against the admiral's, a veritable bar of golden, glinting light. Flames lashed against that light and his vision swooned in and out of focus as he struggled to mantain control. _Damnitall!_ Despite having the somewhat neglible disadvantage of a sprained ankle, Borsalino had somehow managed to outmaneuver and flank him, and, for a moment, it was almost enough.

"How long do you think you can last with those wounds, neh, _Naruto-kun?"_ Kizaru mocked him with that all leering smile as he pressed down with his blade. "Not much longer, I'd say, hmm?" He leaned closer, forcing the blunt edge of Naruto's weapon closer and closer to his face. Sweat beaded upon his brow as Burning Will pushed back with everything he had.

It wasn't enough.

For a split second, his knees buckled. For a second, for an instant, for an eternity, what little strength he had, threatened to desert him entirely. Then Naruto flung out his free hand and tightened the bloodstained fingers of that hand, into a fist. Before Kizaru could hope to react, the _Susanoo_ reached down for him. Before he had the chance to dodge before he could think to merely phase away, the fist slammed shut around is arms and bound them to his waist. He prepared to end it; to bring those bony fingers together as one would their own, and squeeze Kizaru like an overipe grape. He tried to, but instead, lightning arced down his spine, followed by pain. A deep, searing, all consuming pain; emanating from just over his heart. No!

_Not now!_

He'd gone on too long; he'd exhausted his stamina and overused the flames of the Amateratsu. If he used it again, if he continued this excessive use of the Susanoo, then he risked diminishing his own lifespan. He'd worn enough of that away already in the past. He needed what precious little he had left, to continue his voyage. But he couldn't just let Kizaru go. If he did that, then he'd never have this chance again. If he released Borsalino now, then the admirals would only continue to hound him. Heck, they might even send all three of them next time, and he'd barely managed to defeat two! He couldn't let this opportunity escape him. No matter the cost.

Bracing himself for the worst, Naruto began to squeeze.

_"Kikiri no mai!"_

Naruto detected a flash of something sharp and silver, in his peripheals, and then, abruptly, he was airborne. It felt as though the world moved out from under him, sucking all the air with it. The blade fell from his hand, and suddenly, he was flying. His head snapped forward and the wind boiled around him. The air itself seemed to hurt, he was moving so fast. The ruined flagship_-and with it Kizaru and Akainu-_receded into the distance with uncanny speed.

How far he'd been pushed, he couldn't tell. It seemed to last forever, but he knew he had to hit the ground sometime. Oh, he hoped it would be soon. His body ached in every pore and it was only with great difficulty that he managed to quell the flames that still simmered from his skin, that he was able to recall the blade back to himself. Wetly and mostly intact, the blackened blade smacked into his palm as he flew, and he forced his fingers to curl about it. He couldn't afford to lose this blade. Not after the promise he'd made, not after all he'd gone through to get at it. But landing...

_...landing was going to hurt._

It _did_ hurt.

He was dimly aware of a hand clamping upon his shoulder, as the forces propelling him began to slow. There was a sharp _snap-crack_ then, instead of being pushed, as before, Burning Will found himself yanked backwards with such force that it dislocated his shoulder. _Ouch._ Whomever had him must have used Haki to make certain that they had the proper handhold on his otherwise intagible form. And for that, he was most grateful.

Good ol' Luffy.

His back collided with something hard_-the mast, perhaps_-and he groaned. Whomever had first launched him from the warship hadn't exactly been gentle about it. Then again, neither had Luffy.

Then he fell forward onto the deck.

"Nice catch, Luffy!" Usopp laughed.

"Don't let them escape!" yelled Admiral Kizaru.

Yet Admiral Akainu_-wounded though he was-_was already preparing his attack on the Thousand Sunny. Charging his attack, Akainu yelled "Great Eruption!" Joining in, Admiral Kizaru was in mid-air and used his own attack, the Yasakani no Magatama, sending countless deadly light attacks down toward the Thousand Sunny. Yet they were both too late. A wall of fire, _black fire_ erupted between their techniques and the vessel as it activated its coating technology, the one which Silvers Rayleigh had equipped it with two years prior. Magma and light, both were rendered ineffective before the blackened barrier, which, brief though it was, had bought the ship enough time to sink beneath the waves and be lost from sight.

Within seconds, the ship was completely surrounded by a bubble-like force field, sinking deeper into the water's abyss with every passing second. Standing upon the ruined wreckage of the flagship, the admirals' could do naught but watch as the Strawhat flag sank below the waves, and then, that too, was lost, as was the rest of the ship.

The Straw Hats had escaped.

"Damn it all to hell!" Akainu roared in disgust. "They got away!"

"A least we know where they're heading," said Kizaru. "We might be able to cut them off on the other side of the continent once they leave Fishman Island."

"That's not the point Borsalino!" snapped Akainu. "We should have been here quickly to make sure Straw Hat Luffy and Burning Will Uzumaki did not escape us." He winced as the stump of his arm throbbed angrily with that of his pulse. That they'd been defeated went without saying, and was left unsaid. And the irony of it all? Burning Will's bounty was only going to increase from this, once word got out.

The first man to kill a Tenryubito, was also the first man to singlehandedly defeat two admirals.

Two!

By himself! It was humiliating! Infuriating! It should not have been possible! It was the greatest embarassment the World Government had ever suffered in its entire lifetime, and it was only going to get worse, Kizaru realized, as he helped his fellow admiral off the wreckage of the warship and into a lifeboat. Oh yes, little did he know, just to what extent, how bad this day was going to be.

Kizaru knew how badly Akainu wanted to capture the two pirates. Due to Luffy being the son of the Revolutionary Dragon, Akainu viewed him as the most dangerous threat to the world, along with Fire Fist Ace. During the Battle of Marinford, in order to ensure Luffy's destruction, the Admiral had pierced through Jinbe, straight to Luffy whom he was carrying after he underwent mental shock upon seeing his brother dead. Everyone was sure that Luffy could not survive that attack, and yet, they were wrong.

Kizaru was also aware of Akainu's raging grudge against Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto. Many months ago, Akainu had captured Naruto and transfered him to Impel Down. Naruto had been sent to Level 1: Crimson Hell due of his bounty being a meager $21,000,000. However it turned out to be a complete trick. Naruto had faked his capture in order to get himself inside Impel Down. And to make matter worse, he was a Logia Devil Fruit user, successor of Mera Mera no Mi, something nobody knew until it was too late. No one knew why, but he immediately he fought his way Level 6: Eternal Hell.

It was discovered that the reason Naruto had gone to Level 6 was to see Hidan. Hidan had been the leader of the Brotherhood of Kami, a pirate crew of religious fanatics who believed it's their duty from God to overthrow the World Government. It is unknown what discussion was held between the two, but it had something to do with a girl named Ayame. Strangely, Naruto left Hidan in his cell, but decided to free Jewelry Bonney and her crew. Akainu, learning of this catastrophre, quickly returned to Impel Down to stop Naruto and the havoc he had created.

However, Naruto had outsmarted the Admiral_-brilliantly so_-and stolen his personal ship. When Akainu attempted to follow, Naruto simply burned his ship out from underneath the admiral before he could catch up to the escapees. Akainu would have drowned, had he not clung to the wreckage like a frightened child before being picked up by another ship amidst a horde of raging Seakings.

It was the biggest embarrassment Akainu had suffered and personally, he blamed Naruto for it. The boy purposely fools him by allowing himself to capture and made it look like he was a weak pirate. The image of Naruto's twisted smile of mockery served only to fan the flames of the Admiral's inner rage and determination to capture the blonde troublemaker, and with him, his captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

"You will not get away with this, Burning Will." Akainu growled. "I swear it!"

"Yes, yes, Sakazuki." Kizaru sighed. "Of course he won't get away with it."

"..."

And so he sat in silence as they were rowed back _back_ to Shabondy. They were not attacked by a Seaking_-though he'd have gladly welcomed the chance to kill something-_but upon their eventual arrival on the island, they were in for yet another surprise. Waiting for them, was a ship of massive proportions, pulled by two massive sea-serpents. The great galleon cruised through the waters of the Archipeligo, lowering a sloop for them. The meaning behind such a gesture was obvious.

As they disembarked, both admirals realized that they were not alone. There, waiting for them, her face soured by disapproval, was none other the most beautiful woman in the world, and only female member of the Oka Shichibukai, Boa Hancock. To make matters even more perplexing, she was engaged in a heated debate with none other than Sentomaru, whom she had_-conveniently-_picked up some time prior to arriving on the scene.

That the two were surrounded by a ring of heavily armedKuja pirates made the scene all the more imposing:

"Like I already told you," Sentomaru explained to Hancock, "The situation was insurmountable. The man who stopped us was the "Dark King" the same man who once stopped uncle Kizaru in his tracks! What was I supposed to do against that? What's more Burning Will is apparently that man's grandson!" He paid no attention to the sudden pall that fell over the Pirate Empress and her sisters, instead pressing onward, "To make matters worse, he was last seen fleeing Shabondy with Monkey D. Luffy and his crew, though I can't be sure why he would do such a thing-

"Just a moment!"

_**"?"**_

"Just now," Hancock began slowly, forcing the words through numbed lips, "What did you say to me just now?"

"I said he joined the Strawhats," Sentomaru repeated his previous statement. "And left Shabondy-

"Before that!" Hancock snapped! "What did you say to me before that!"

"I said that Burning Will is the grandson of Silvers Rayleigh." Sentomaru grumbled. "Telling me to say it again won't change anything."

"What proof do you have of this!" Hancock demanded, feeling as though ice water had just been poured into her veins. This could not be. It could not possibly. If Burning Will, if Uzumaki Naruto, truly was the grandson of the Dark King, of the man who had sheltered her and her sisters, then she'd made a terrible mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake that she had no way to rectify, should she ever see him again.

"The Dark King said it himself and Burning Will acknowledged his word!" Sentomaru threw up his hands in exasperation. "Every marine here can _personally _testify to that, Boa Hancock, as can a number of these pirates! Gods, what more proof do you want!"

But Hancock wasn't listening.

She could see it in the eyes of her sisters; the shock, the horor, the disbelief. Rayleigh actually had a grandson? Oh, but this changed things. If Burning Will truly shared blood with Silvers Rayleigh, then she owed this man a debt. Suddenly, Hinata and Ino's report made sense. It made perfect sense. If Uzumaki Naruto truly was the grandchild of the legendary "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh, who had once_-rumor had it-_lost a lover to slavers, then why not bear such a hatred toward slavery itself?

His recent actions certainy demonstrated that in spades.

Ever since yesterday, the day in which Uzumaki Naruto had first set foot on Shabondy, the day in which he had singlehandedly broken up the slaving ring around the Shipyard Coating, slavery had all but ground to a halt on the Archipeligo. Her sources had also reported that the World Nobles_-famed for their lovery of such slaves-_were nowhere to be found upon the Archipeligo after that raging and righteous event.

_Strange._

It was almost as if the slavers were afraid to sell and the Tenryubito, wary to buy; for fear of bringing the burning demon down on their heads. Burning Will was not known for his leniency in that regard, after all. The prospect of summoning his wrath was simply too great for even the most impertinent of slaver to ignore. And yet, _and yet_ his actions of such reknown, of mercy toward slaves and spite toward slavers reminded Hancock of someone else, someone who had once freed her and her sisters from their own bonds of servitude.

Fisher Tiger.

_'Oh, dear.'_

Burning Will reminded her_-a great deal-_of Fisher Tiger.

Granted, he was not a fishman, and, granted, he possessed the powers of the Mera Mera no mi, but In Hancock's mind, this was were the distinction ended. Here was a man, a man who loathed slavery, who despised it to his very core. Who raged against it everyday, wherever he went. This was not a man of the kind that she knew; this was a man of righteousness and fortitude; of justice. And she'd thought that this man was after Luffy!

What a fool she'd been! What a_-oh_.

"Boa Hancock?" Akainu felt his anger abate somewhat as he caught sight of the infamous pirate empress. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm rather surprised myself." Kizaru added as he drew up alongside his fellow admiral. "I was under the impression that the Kuja pirates didn't travel this far north."

Hancock didn't have to feign shock this time; because this time it was genuine. They were wounded, she realized. The both of them. She'd been wise not to interfere after all. If she had, then she might have made matters even worse for Luffy. Thank goodness he'd managed to escape!

Still, there was the matter of explaining her prescence here to the World Government.

Hancock frowned. With two admirals standing before her and both demanding answerment, there was nothing left for her to do but follow through on her lie and hope that her statement would hold up under scrutiny. It was true enough. Her original intention after seeing Luffy off, had been to prevent Burning Will from harming him. Now, the subject was moot in point, but she opted to persist, regardless of the danger that she might place herself in:

"I came here in pursuit of Burning Will." Hancock lied. "He attacked my island several months ago and I managed to trace him to this location." She allowed a self depreciating smile to curl the corners of her lips to that effect, furthering the deception. "From what officer Sentomaru has told me of our opponent my aid would've been negligible at best, given that Silvers Rayleigh personally stepped in to ensure his grandson's departure."

_Ha!_ Hancock hid the true depth of her satisfaction as she watched the words ripple over each admiral, watched them absorb their meaning and the implications behind it. _Let them chew on that awhile! _She let the statement hang, unadorned between the three of them. She let it smolder and simmer and spit in Akainu's purpling face; because the admiral's fury was suddenly redoubled in the wake of this, this sudden newsflash.

"His...Grandson?" Akainu barely managed to squeeze the words out. "You mean to tell me, that Burning Will...is the grandson of the Dark King?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Sentomaru sighed loudly, his expression turning dire soon thereafter as he finally noticed the extent of the wounds that both admirals bore. "I don't understand. Didn't you manage to defeat him, uncle Kizaru?" Borsalino grimaced and scratched at the back of his head. Sakazuki, said nothing. But his silence spoke for him, and it spoke volumes, as his good hand crumpled around the ruined remnants of his wrist.

"Well?" Sentomaru pressed, obviously assuming that borth admiral's had triumphed. "He _is_ dead, isn't he?"

"Not exactly," Kizaru took one look at his fellow admiral and wisely decided to broach the subject at a later date. "Well, but what about the rest of the pirates? Did you capture them all, Sentomaru?"

Sentomaru shook his head.

"Not all of them. The "Caribou brothers" along with a number of fake strawhats, managed to escape."

"And the rest?"

"All the rest of the offenders have been apprehended, but the real Strawhats have dealt severe damage to _three_ of the pacifistas. The units were prototypes, the same ones that cornered the Straw Hats two years ago. Their strength of course was the same as back then. Its the Strawhats themselves that have changed! The level of growth they displayed after these two years in hiding is nothing short of incredible! You'd better make this nice and clear to Marine Headquarters! The Strawhat Pirates are at large once more!"

"Aokiji isn't going to like that." Kizaru ammended. "The world is in an uproar already. If they think that we admirals can be defeated so easily, there's sure to be more trouble, on the horizon, that's for sure."

"Well, you're right about-

"Get me a den-den mushi!" Akainu bellowed, the suddeness of his command causing both Kizaru and Sentomaru to jump. "I'm putting in a call to the Gorosei, and calling the entirety of our forces together to intercept the Strawhats in the New World. We'll summon everyone. All of them. Including_...her."_

Borsalino balked at the mention of _her._ Surely, Sakazuki wasn't thinking of summoning _her_ to the battlefield? _She,_ admiral though she was, had been expressively _forbidden_ from pursuing Burning Will; despite her delirious desire to hunt down the supernova and kill him. If _she_ was allowed, if she was actually _allowed _to join them in their misssion to destroy the last remnant of Gold Roger's era...

...oh, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Now now, Sakazuki-san," Borsalino began nervously, "There's no need to be hasty...

_**"I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, BORSALINO!" **_Akainu thundered! "Someone, get me that damned snail phone before I tear this ship apart to find it!" This was met with little enthusiasm from the Kuja Pirates, least of all Boa Hancock. They were, after all, guests on the Pirate Empresse's ship.

"I would thank you not to destroy my ship." Hancock supplied tersely. "We will supply you with a den-den mushi if you so need one, but in exchange, I'll ask that the three of you leave us in peace, not pieces. Now, if you'd be so kind...?"

"But of course." Kizaru replied all too cheerily, secretly grateful for an excuse_-any excuse-_to depart. "We need to go back to Shabondy and see to the rest of our men anyway, now don't we, Sentomaru? You have our thanks for your assistance, Boa Hancock. " Sentomaru swiftly nodded his assent to this, also glad to be away from the volcanic Akinu, lest he somehow bring a torrent of magma raining down on their heads.

As they departed, Hancock fought back a blush.

"Rayleigh's grandson...

Despite herself, despite all the chaos surrounding her, the great, _pirate empress,_ fought back a blush.

_...I think I'd rather like to meet him someday."_

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile, on a hill overlooking the sea)<em>

"Gone in the blink of an eye." Shakky stood, sighed, and took a long, hard pull of her cigarette. "Monkey-chan and all the others have become so strong now, haven't they?"

"You were watching? Rayleigh asked from where he sat beside her

"Of course." Shakky smiled. "I'm their fan, remember?"

"Right...

Rayleigh nodded absently, his eyes distant.

"Are you...remembering something, perhaps, Ray-san?" Shakky asked.

"Hmm?" Rayleigh blinked, drawn from his reverie by the words of his wife. "Did you say something?"

"You were thinking of Roger just now, weren't you?" She prodded playfully.

"I was." Rayleigh relented. "But I was also thinking of someone else." His eyes misted over slightly as he thought of it. Here, on this very hillock, he'd bid his son farewell. _It is rather fitting,_ he mused, _that I see my grandson off in the same fashion as his father. _It made him think back to that day, when he'd first learned of Naruto's existence. Now, that had been a shocker...

_"Well now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Rayleigh smiled at the figure standing before him, his shoulders propped against the door jamb upon which he rested. Whomever this man was, he had taken great pains to conceal his identity. He stood in the shadows, his face hidden within the deep folds of a cowl; as dark and mysterious as one could ever hope to be. Whatever this man wore was hidden well within a matte-black cloak., exposing only the light, leather sandals and black, fingerless gloves he wore, and he seemed reluctant to reveal even those. Even his face was hidden, save for an unusually bright shard of sunlight shining down between them, he was nameless. And yet the shared smile between the two men spoke volumes. _

_"So what brings you here, son?" Rayleigh asked, sipping at his glass absently. "I take Kushina's been well?"_

_"She sends her love."_

_"Such a lovely daughter-in-law, that one." Rayleigh laughed. "But I'm sure you didn't come here just to tell me about your lovely wife now, did you?"_

_The man shook his head sternly._

_"I thought I should be the first one to tell you."_

_"Tell me what, Minato?"_

_Minato "Yellow Flash" Namikaze, smiled._

_He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. One might even have thought he were Naruto, were it not for the astounding lack of whiskers on his cheeks; cheeks that usually dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation, no matter the peril. But, at the moment, he was intense. His face had hardened, his visage filled both with tension, and something else that Rayleigh couldn't quite discern. Chiseled and lacking any sort of expression, that face slackened, those lips bearing upward in a smile so abrupt and filled with such warmth that it served to dull the weight of the words behind it._

_"Congratulations." A new voice joined with Minato's as he spoke, as he stepped aside and made way for it, this one belonging to that of a young woman. Beautiful brown eyes, framed by long, silken crimson tresses, Kushina smiled, and stepped into view and it was within her smile and within her stomach that Rayleigh both saw and sensed the truth of their words._

_"You're going to be a grandfather."_

"That was the last time I saw him."

Rayleigh tipped his glass back and sighed deeply at the memory. That had been years ago. Before both Minato and Kushina mysteriously vanished at sea, never to be seen or heard from again. And so, little Naruto had been left to be raised not by his grandfather, but, instead, by his godfather and godmother; their small isle comprising the entirety of the boy's life, until that fateful day. That day, the day on which "Fire Fist" Ace, first set foot on that shore...

"Do you miss him?" Shakky asked, lowering the cigarette from her lips. Rayleigh didn't have to ask to whom she was referring. He already knew. Did he miss Minato? Yes, he did, and terribly so. Even he, the great "Dark King" had no knowledge of his son's whereabouts, let alone those of his wife, whether they were alive, or dead, even. Would that he knew, would that he could tell his grandson what to look forward to in the New World! But it was not to be. If Minato and Kushina were indeed alive, then they were surely waiting for their son, who so desperately believed them to be in the New World.

If not...

"It may just be that there is no such thing as coincidence in this world." He mulled it over softly. "As though it was always meant to be...mysterious bonds slowly but surely weave their forms. At any rate Luffy has taken another step towards becoming a man worthy of that hat he wears. With Naruto by his side, he's likely to yet take many, many more. Those boys...make me feel like living on for a while longer."

As he watched the last of the Sunny submerge, shielded by the tide of black flames, he tipped his glass in a stoic farewell.

"Naruto...Luffy...both of you, _turn this world upside down!"_

* * *

><p><em>(Even further away, Shabondy Lawless Zone)<em>

In the remnants of Grove Forty-six, a pile of ooze twitched.

The greenish liquid slowly slithered across the grass, hissing and sizzling wherever the sunlight touched it. It clammored, clawed, and crawled its way past the mighty roots of the yukimarin mangroves, moaning, groaning, slurping forth from the soil as it struggled to find some semblance of shape and form. Eventually it did. Frothing and spitting, a face emerged from within the brownish green muck, a face that should have perished in the flames of judgement.

_"Oh,"_ It groaned, gasping and gargling on its own fluids. "Oh, he'll pay for this!"

Arms sprouted were there had been none, gaining deep sleeves through which human fingers stretched. A torso emerged from the greenish goop, sliding into place beneath a chest that hadn't existed in the moving marsh a moment ago. Fully clothed legs, followed by pointy-shoed feet, seeped out of the legless torso. Last, but not least, a wet-haired head popped into existence, bearing rimmed ringed eyes and a mouth with a long, lizard-like tongue, and a voice as wild and wicked as the swamp itself.

"Revenge!" He cackled! "I'll have my revenge yet! First on those Fake Strawhats, but, more importantly, on you! Burning Will! You haven't seen the last of me! I swear it! Just you wait, you...you do-gooder you! I'll chase you to the ends of the earth! I'll crush you, your loved ones, and all you hold dear! Kehihihihi! JUST YOU WAIT!"

Caribou had survived. And he was furious.

"Burning Will...this isn't over!"

* * *

><p><em>(Back with the Thousand Sunny)<em>

As the Thousand Sunny sank into the abyss, unknowing of the threat that lurked above, all was not well.

Already, all was not well.

Instead of marveling at the marvelous sights as they sank deep through the waters, instead of being awed by the coating technology with which Rayleigh had equipped their ship, instead of being their usual, off-the-wall beligerent selves, Luffy and the Strawhats remained fixated on something else entirely. The fate of their newest crewmate and nakama, Uzumaki D. Naruto.

"Is he going be all right?" Nami was the first to ask Chopper emerged from the cabin. All eyes turned toward the human-reindeer hybrid, each, expecting an answer. After an eternity of silence the reindeer brushed the sweat from his brow and exhaled heavily. The silence hung over them like a noose, until everyone choked on it. And still there did it hang, an invisible vice slowly tightening around their throats, constricting their hopes with every passing second.

Finally, someone severed that noose.

"He's fine," replied Tony Tony Chopper. "He's sleeping right now. It's nothing serious, but its best that he gets some rest." Everyone, even Sanji, seemed to deflate somewhat as they each received the news, knowing that their newest crew member was not in as dire straits as they had initially assumed. While this was indeed good news, it remained to be seen what had caused the sudden illness of their new nakama.

"Why did his eyes bleed and why did he vomit blood like that back there?" Luffy asked in confusion. "Is he sick or something?"

"He probably got it from hat dumb cook there," Zolo pointed out. "He's been getting repeated nose bleeds all the time. I hope you didn't bring back anything contagious."

"Hey shut up!" Sanji snapped back at the swordsman.

"I think it has something to do with the black fire," said Robin quietly, the concern of her words drawing all eyes unto her. "He used those black flames called _Amateratsu_ to stop the volcano magma from following us. Perhaps it had some sort of aftereffect on him...?"

"Yohohoho!" Brook couldn't help but laugh. "It was a most impressive display, after all!"

"Hey I think you might be right," said Franky, recalling his own deadly encounter with the flames as Chopper returned to the cabin to tend his patient and his wounds. "Still...

_(Flashback)_

_"Hold it!"_

_"Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Luffy is, would you, Franky-san?"_

_"Nope!" Franky answered stiffly. "Usopp and Sanji have been here already. Usopp's out to get fuel, and Sanji's stocking us up on fuel. Hoooooowever," he drawled angrily, "Something's been bothering me for awhile now. You keep telling us you're Burning Will, but you keep asking for Luffy! How do we know you're not some sort of Government spy or something, huh!"_

_"Franky," Robin began, "That's more than enough-_

_"So you doubt me, hmm?" Naruto wasn't having any of it. Squaring his jaw, he took a small step forward. "You doubt what you've been told then, Franky?"_

_"As if!" Franky growled, "I just don't trust you!"_

_"I knew it!" Naruto fired back. "Then that means you don't trust Robin, either!"_

_"I'm more than willing to take Nico Robin at her word!" Franky retorted, put on the defensive by the blonde's explosive retort. "However! Just because she says you are who I think you are, doesn't guarantee you're the real deal-_

_"Amateratsu."_

_Naruto summoned the flames back to the surface of his skin, welcoming the warmth they brought with them. They devoured the arms of his cloak with tongues of black flame and then the rest of it, exposing heavily bandaged forearms, the like of which were laced with strange black markings, barely seen beneath the bandages. With the destruction of his cloak, everything about him was revealed, as were the bulky protustions that had been bound to his back._

_He was a spiky blonde young man with fox-like whiskers, sapphiric blue eyes, very handsome in addition. He was very tall, with an athletic outline. He was wearing an orange sleeveless coat, black short-sleeve shirt and pants, red gloves and boots. He was carrying two swords behind him; one a katana the other a wakizashi, both of which, now wreathed in flame with their master._

_He glowered and Franky trembled. He tried to turn his head, and found it locked in place. He tried to close his eyes, and found he couldn't blink. Naruto smiled, and, careful to keep the flames from the deck, spread his hands outward; a small demonstration compared to the true depth of his power. The flames glazed across the mast, the deck, even the sails, but they did not burn; because he willed it to be so._

_As always, it was intoxicating._

_Adorned with fire and brimstone, his flesh writhing with layer on layer of flame, thorns of it crawling out of his skin, a black crown of it springing through the skin of his head, Naruto was eerily aware of the enstranted looks the resurgence of his given element had bought. Franky looked as if he'd just busted a cog. Likewise, Robin's expression was equally stunned, but even as he looked on, her surprise began melting, molding into something else; something he daren't give thought to._

_'No,' he forced his emotions back down. 'Now is not the time. No. No no no..._

_Willfully, he banished the flames from his body._

_"Satisfied?" He asked Franky, folding his legs and dropping into a squat between the two of them. The last of the flames spurted from his body and dissipated, turning to quiet ash upon the deck; and then they too, were gone into the afternoon. "Because I won't be doing that again." A strange flickering of relief flitted across his face, and then it was gone, fluttering away from his eyes with the ashen remnants of the flame..._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I didn't think those black flames were hurting him." Said Franky. "He didn't look like he was in pain before."

"He doesn't show his pain well." Robin insisted. "It probably just took some time to affect him, that's all."

"You sounded awfully confident there." Zolo frowned. "Why is that?"

_"What?"_

"You said, 'He doesn't show his pain well' just now, didn't you?" Zolo pointed out sternly, rising into a standing position. "How is it that you knew that and we didn't, Robin?" If this perturbed Luffy, he did little to show it. Dumbfounded, he scratched at the back of his head, and said nothing. Likewise, this announcement was met with similair disbelief by the rest of the crew, each of them regarding Nico Robin with varying looks of confusion and skepticism.

"Come to think of it, you did say you knew him when you vouched for him." Usopp began warily. "I remember when _Luffy and I_ first met him but did the two of you know each other before that or something?"

"No," Robin began, raising her hands pleadingly. "That's not it at all. You see, I-

"Oi!" Sanji snapped abruptly, interrupting whatever Robin might have said. "Robin-chwan doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to! So stop harassing Robin-chwan, Ussop!" Then he rounded on Zoro, "And especially you, baka marimo!"

"What was that supposed to mean, idiot cook?" Zolo flicked open of of his three swords, eye twitching. "You wanna go?"

"Ha!" Sanji retorted, lifting his left leg threateningly at the knee. "Just try me! I'll show you the strength I gained by risking life and lmb for two years in hell!"

"Quiet! The both of you!" Nami hissed, "Gods, he's _sleeping_ for the love of-

"HEY!" Chopper protested suddenly, his loud shout muffled from within the inside of the Sunny. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be out of bed yet!" A loud crash exemplified his cry of dismay, followed by the sounds of a one-sided scuffle that, judging by short-lived squeak of dismay, did not end well for Chopper. There came a muffled thump immediately thereafter, as the sound of heavy footfalls stumbled toward the door, making the raucus even more indistinguishable.

"Well, I'm awake now!"

All eyes found themselves glued upon the cabin door, seconds before it burst outward, bent at the hinges. Naruto stormed out, covered in bandages, most of which he ripped off by the time he cleared the doorway. Trailing immediately behind him, was a distraught Doctor Chopper, doing his best to reattach new bandages, in place of the ones that Naruto continued to tear/burn off of his body.

"No you're not awake!" Chopper responded, trying in vain to bandage his patient, despite the vehement resistance he received in part for his efforts. "You're dreaming! This is all a dream! A dream I tell you! Now, get back in bed!"

"Never!" Naruto snarled fiercely, snatching the gauze off of his cheek when the doctor tried to reapply it.

"Oh, you're awake." Luffy commented idly, grinning widely shortly thereafter. "Good! Now you can tell me how you and Ace met!

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "When did I say that?"

Robin smiled softly.

Naruto saw it.

"Traitor!" Naruto shot her a pleading glance, to which her smile only grew. "Argh, fine! _Fine."_ He sighed, offering his shoulders in a shrug; in recompense for his temerity. "The story won't be any good if I start in the middle, I guess. I suppose I owe you that much."

Naruto folded his legs-bandaged though they were-and plopped himself down at the door to the cabin. He sighed from where he sat as he swept his hand up and through his hair, the blond mess perfecting itself at the touch of his fingertips. His smile had returned. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as everyone gathered round, as Luffy sat directly in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let me tell you a story." Naruto smiled, and when he smiled, it was a slow, sad thing, full of fondness and regret. "I'll have to start at the beginning, and it might take some time."

Luffy nodded eagerly.

"So, when did you meet Ace?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, it all started about three years ago...

_(Begin Epic Flashback)_

_You want me to join your crew?" The youth asked in a surprised tone. "The Whitebeard Pirates?"_

_He was a handsome blue-eyed young man, athletic in his appearance, tall for his age, about eighteen years old and spiky blonde hair with fox-like whiskers. He was wearing a strange attire, even for simple island-folk; an orange sleeveless vest with red pants and black sandles. Strapped to his back was a long, oblong handle, one that looked almost like a staff, were it not for the wicked, inverse hook into which it tapered off; strongly resembling that of a scythe, a massive weapon wielded, larger than the boy who wielded it._

_His name was Naruto D. Uzumaki._

_Talking to him was a tall, well-muscled,dark-haired young man of about twenty-or-so. Unlike the blond who preffered to dress according to the tropical climate, the most this man wore in the way of clothing was a simple pair of khaki's, an orange cowboy hat-along with other various bawbles-a pair of boots._

_His name was Portgas D. Ace._

_They stood there on the shore, the waves lapping at their feet, and the edge of the weather-worn path they'd taken toward their desitnation. Off in the distance, a thin column of smoke rose into the distance; the sign of a residence, of the home of the boy who would one day be known as Burning Will. But for now, Burning Will was just a boy, and a boy who wasn't going to get supper; either for himself, or his friend, if they didn't get home soon_

_Now to Naruto, since the death of Gol D. Roger the King of Pirates, Whitebeard was recognized as the most fearsome force in the world, being the only one able to battle on equal terms with the Pirate King himself. Even the Marines and the World Government had to respected his power, and must take extreme caution when approaching he who was said to be closest to One Piece, the legendary treasure that Roger had left behind in the New World._

_Naruto was being offered a position in that man's crew. By none other than the 2nd Division Commander, "Fire Fist" Ace. So stunned was he-not by his friend's rank, position, or status, but rather by his offer-that for the moment, the thoughts of supper and a warm bed slipped from his mind with that of the evening sun as it set behind him, casting itself across the sky in a brilliant flare of orange gold._

_"You want me to join," Naruto repeated again, slower this time. "The Whitebeard Pirates?"_

_"That's right!"said Ace. "You're a better fighter than I am…well almost as good. You eat as much as I and my little brother used to…although we're not as addicted to ramen as you are. And to be honest with you, I had funny feeling we were destined to meet." Naruto gawped. He'd been thinking the same thing._

_There was truth in his words. Through Naruto couldn't understand it, even through this was their first meeting, he had strange feeling they had met before, somewhere in the past, perhaps. Perhaps it's the blood in their veins. Perhaps he was just being stupid. Regardless, the spiky-haired youth known as Naruto remained very troubled on what his friend was asking him to do._

_"Come on, what seems to be the problem Naruto?" Ace asked._

_"Well Ace…"Naruto began weakly. "It's just…I mean…even if I did want to become a pirate, how do you know Whitebeard will accept me? I'm pretty sure he doesn't accept just anyone on his ship. Least of all me. I'm really not all that special..."_

_"Hey don't worry about Pops," reassured Ace. "Once I tell him about you, especially the part on how you managed to hold your own against me in fight, I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms, no problem."_

_"I-I'm not so sure about that," Naruto replied with a nervous gulp. "I've heard stories about how Whitebeard shows no mercy to anyone who harms one of his crew. Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all..._

_Ace laughed._

_"Hey, don't worry about it! If anything, he'll be surprised when he finds out that your Godfather is his little brother."_

_"I don't know," Naruto insisted. "I can't just leave without telling Ayame..._

_(End Flashback)_

"Naruto there is something I need to ask." Robin began slowly, taking him away from his tale.

"Something wrong, Robin?" Naruto asked.

_"Who is Ayame?"_

Naruto became hesitant for moment in response to that question. He recognized the tone in Robin's voice; dense, thick, and deadly. Is it possible she was jealous after having learned of his relationship with Bonney? Did she even know about Bonney? _Uh-oh._ She knew. He knew that she knew that he knew, just by looking at her, into her eyes. That thought made his cheeks burn, but with every fiber of his being his suppressed it.

"She's a _friend_ of mine from my hometown," Naruto replied slowly, choosing his words with great care. "Don't worry; whatever it is it's not what you think."

"And what is that I'm thinking?" Robin asked icily.

"That I was involved with her," Naruto pointed out. "Seriously Robin, Ayame is just a friend of mine."

"Is she a pirate?" Usopp asked, curious.

"A musician, perhaps?" Brook pressed.

"No, no, she's the waitress at her father's restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku," Naruto waved away their curiousity with a flick of his fingers."Well, she might own the place by now, I haven't been by my hometown for quite some time now."

"So she's just some friend you knew at a restaurant?" asked Chopper.

"Not just _any_ restaurant," Naruto proclaimed proudly. "The very _best_ ramen restaurant in the world."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Sanji as he raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think this restaurant from your hometown is so good?"

"It's because Ayame's father is greatest ramen maker I ever known," Naruto clarified. "I know because I have tasted his masterpiece. Trust me when I say that nobody makes ramen better than Teuchi."

"Teuchi?"

"Yes, that's his name, after all." Naruto answered flatly. "What of it?"

"What did you just say?" Sanji suddenly asked.

"I said nobody makes ramen better than Teuchi." Naruto repeated. "I won't take back what I said."

"No that's not it," Sanji alleged. "The name Teuchi you mentioned."

"Yeah that's his name," Naruto replied. "You know Teuchi?"

"Know him? I heard about him from Zeff." Sanji responded

_(Beginning Flashback)_

_"How long are you going keep this up?" Zeff snapped at Sanji._

_"It isn't my fault," Sanji responded._

_"A course it is," Zeff retorted. "You always beat up an idiot who came in with girls you flirt with. Now thanks to you it's going take months to repair all the damages that been done to my restaurant and all because you made a pass on that pirate's girlfriend."_

_"You know I'm kind of glad you didn't meet Teuchi," Zeff responded._

_"Who the hell is Teuchi?" Sanji asked._

_"He was my first mate in the Cook Pirates," Zeff explained, sternly, his words solemn. "He retired from, piracy a few years before I came to the East Blue Sea. He was the best ramen cook I ever had though; even I could not hope to match his recipe in that regard."_

_"What made him so special?"_

_"Teuchi had a secret ramen cooking recipe that attracts lots of women, that's why," Zeff shot back, suddenly grumpy. "There, I told you! Now, leave me be!_

_"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any recipes like that...would you?" Sanji asked, his eyes blazing with prideful glee. Zeff eyed his protege warily for a moment mustache twitching, bristling as he stared his student down. It was an impasse. Neither would yield. Neither would break. Not until..._

_Sanji sweatdropped._

_"You don't, do you?" _

_"Just leave me alone!" Zeff sobbed, mournful in despair of his own inadequacy._

_(End of Flashback)_

"There's no way!" Naruto laughed, slapping his knee. "The old coot never told me about that! Ha!

"So is it true then?" Sanji asked, eyes blazing. "Can old man Teuchi really produce such a recipe?"

"Dunno." Naruto shrugged. "He taught me a bit...but nothing like that...I think?"

"Whaddy mean 'you think', huh, bastard!" Sanji wailed. "You now something, don't you! You're holding out on me, aren't you! Just like Luffy and the isle of maidens! I bet you weren't training there at all, were you, Luffy!"

"But I wanna hear more about Ace!" Luffy whined, eager to learn more about his brother, ignoring the plight of his lovelorn cook. "That isn't the end of the story, is it?" Sanji, poor Sanji, facefaulted as both the captain and the newest member of the crew ignored him, leaving Chopper to pat the poor person upon the back with one tiny hoof. Naruto watched this and smiled, amused the camraderie.

_'I love these guys!'_

Then he chuckled sagely, well aware of the glinting eyes of his captain upon him.

"You really wanna know?"

Luffy nodded rapidly.

"Alright then." Naruto began dramatically, drawing out his words as Luffy steepled his hands and leaned into them. "There I was, torn between leaving the home I'd known for all of my life, and leaving with the great, "Fire Fist" Ace, that very day! What an opportunity! What an adventure! The ultimate romance! The ultimate journey! I would have to be a fool to turn it down; this, the ultimate goal that every man aspired to!"

"And, and?" Luffy pressed in eagerly. "What did you do?"

Naruto grinned.

"And I said-

He never got to finish.

For scarce had Naruto begun to spin his yarn anew, then a sharp cry of alarm went up from the stern. The moment shattered, but not lost, everyone turned toward it, and saw the sudden source of alarm; breaking through the hours of Naruto's peaceful storytelling. What was to happen next, would soon prove to be anything but peaceful as he would soon realize.

This was the beginning of everything.

"Hey, guys!" Usopp cried! "There's something approaching from Six O' Clock! It's...a ship! It's a pirate ship! It's coming straight at us!" No sooner had he said it, then the ship itself reared up beside them, so close that both coating bubbles brushed against one another. Naruto tried to stand, but a starbrust of pain in the back of his head argued for rest, not action. Ugh. Perhaps he should have stayed in bed after all. Perhaps he should have done a lot of different things, but now was not the time to be questioning it.

"Don't use any fire!" He heard Nami, saw her from the corner of her peripheals as the opposing ship reared up before them. "We don't want to exhaust our oxygen supply!"

"Sure-

And then he saw the giant seacow pulling the ship.

_"What the fuck?"_

**A/N: YOHOHOHO! Long! This chapter was even longer than the last one! My longest one yet! Oh, and I own NOTHING! there, disclaimer's done, for the Q&A! Yes, the Amateratsu can burn hotter than the Magu Magu no mi, at the expense of Naruto's health. Sound like a fair trade-off, no? Putting that aside, I hope you liked the admiral fight! I put a lot of work into it, and I mean a LOT!**

**And Caribou attacks! Asskicking of a lifetime, much?**

** Thank you so much for all of you giving me all of these WONDERFUL ideas! I hope you liked the chapter! Also, as the the pairing(s) there is now a poll! Vote on THAT to determine the results of the eventual pairing as to who will be in the harem! Oh, and I know I may die from asking this so may times, but...REVIEW PLEASE! Then again...being a skeleton...I am already dead! SKULL JOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**

**Next time: The Legend Arrives! Strawhats and Burning Will in Fishman Island!**

**Here's a preview to help tide all you guys and gals over!**

"You probably don't remember me Burning Will," Caribou snapped. "But I remember you! I was just a rookie pirate of the Brotherhood of Kami, the pirate crew which you and that punk Shikamaru Nara wiped out!"

"Brotherhood of Kami?" Naruto repeated slowly, his eyes widening. "You mean to tell me you're a member of those fanatics!"

"Brotherhood of who?" Luffy repeated. "What is that?"

"I've heard of them," said Franky. "Based on rumors, those guys are bunch of nutcases who believe God had empowered them to overthrown the World Government."

"That's right," Caribou agreed with the cyborg. "Our leader Hidan formed the group for noble cause in the name of God."

"Noble cause my ass!" Naruto snarled. "You bastards came to my home town, kidnapped Ayame and sold her into slavery which she suffered in the World Nobles' hands at Mariejoa!"

"You took the one thing me and my brother had meaning to use in our lives," Caribou snarled at Naruto. "I tried stop you and you crushed me like a bug! But now, right now I'm a famous pirate just like you Burning Will! That's why everyone calls me "Wet-Haired Caribou". And I want you remember this face because I'm the guy that's going to kill you!"

"Get in line," Naruto responded tartly. "You're not the first one to make that threat."

"And you'll be the first to die!" Caribou cackled. " You won't escape from me this time!"

_"This time?"_ Naruto frowned,

Flames flickered at his fingertips.

"This time, I won't be merciful."

* * *

><p>They sat there on the cloak, staring out together into the shadows. Finally, it was Robin who spoke.<p>

"You love her, don't you."

"I do-_did_ love her." He said quietly, though the words tasted like ash in his mouth. "She was the love of my life. My love, life, happiness, and inspiration.

"You don't need to tell me this." Robin murmurred.

"No, I do." He looked at her, his expression grim. "There _was_ another woman in my life. Her name was Jewelry Bonney. I won't lie to you, Robin. I slept with her. I enjoyed it, hell, I loved it, but I didn't do it to spite you. Never once, to spite you.

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Yes. And...

"And?"

"I have regrets, too."

He chuckled ruefully.

"You're talking about Ohara, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"I would have done anything to take back that day. Yet I couldn't. I had to go on, because Luffy needed me. I swallowed my fears, because Luffy needed me. And when that fear threatened to overwhelm me and destroy the family I'd found, I kept going, despite the fact that everything in my life felt empty, because Luffy needed me. She looked at him again, her eyes sad.

"For the past two years...everything was because Luffy needed me."

Naruto nodded.

"For the past two years...everything I've done was because I made a promise to Ace. Sometimes, I feel like I've lost myself along the way. Like I don't even know who I am at all under this "Burning Will" persona. I'm not even sure that I exist without it. I mean, the day I ate that fruit, the day that I took Ace's powers into myself, I changed. I didn't have the luxury of just sitting on the sidelines after that. And believe me, I tried."

"You're more than just Burning Will, Naruto."

"You're just saying that."

"Am I?" Robin took his hand in her own. "Then answer me this. Why do you free slaves?

"Because, well, because its _right."_

"Why did you invade Impel Down?"

_"Because Ayame was in danger."_

"Why did you attack Mariejoa?"

_"I just couldn't let those people suffer like that." _

"Why did you throw yourself at Akainu and Kizaru?"

_"To save Luffy."_

"One more question." Robin told him. "Then you don't have to say anything else to me, if you don't want to.

"..."

"Why are you still here?"

_"Because you're here."_

He heard her breath catch, in the dark.

"Why are you asking me all this?" he murmurred.

"We all have our dreams, Naruto."

He felt Robin take his hand and she squeezed it.

He was drawn to her almost magnetically, and found himself leaning in to give her a tentative kiss. He pulled away only a fraction afterwards. She looked as surprised as he did, though not displeased. Then he leaned in again, more urgently, and their kiss had passion. Naruto felt her breathing against him, and accepted her arms as they closed around his neck when he began to pull away.

He wanted this.

He wanted to be with a good woman, and forget for just a moment about where they were, and what had happened to them. He needed a moment's solace, and he suspected that, while Robin might not need such a thing, she was more than willing to comfort him. Perhaps a bit _too_ willing. Pulling away from the heat of his touch, Robin_-lacking any sort of haste whatsoever-_tugged at her shirt, releasing the zipper that had tantalizingly constricted her chest for so long.

Before Naruto could protest, she pulled at the padded undershirt beneath, sighing with relief as she finally got it off.

Naruto hesitated, at that.

"Robin, I...perhaps we shouldn't..."

She ignored him, reaching over and undoing the straps that held his vest in place. He seemed pained, struggling with himself despite his obvious desire. "But what about the others?"

"I don't care."

The look in his eyes turned desperate.

"But...here?"

He cast his gaze about the cabin, his eyes lingering piteously upon the doorjamb and the appalling lack of a lock.

"Forget where we are." She pulled the vest over his head and he let her, staring helplessly. When it was done, she started working on the straps for his pauldrons, and after a moment's hesitation, he began to help. They tugged and pulled and twisted until they eventually got all that blasted, silly clothing off.

She untied his stained and soiled undershirt and removed it, unveiling bare skin. He was covered in cuts and bruises, as no doubt was she. His eyes were locked on her with an intensity that threatened to burn her up. The great "Burning Will" was a fearsome man. But not all fearsome men were also bad men.

"Are you...certain?" He whispered, his breaking husky. "There are...

"Shhhhh," Robin hushed him quietly, putting a finger to his lips. He stopped and looked at her with such an ache of loneliness it almost broke her heart. She slowly stroked his cheek. "I am tired of pain. So _tired._ Aren't you?" His answer came as he leaned in, his kiss gentle as if he thought her fragile. And then another followed, and then another. He allowed her to pull him toward the bed, leading him by the hand, allowed her hands to snake their way through his hair, to find their way into the waist-band of his slacks with an alarming swiftness as he found the clasp of her bra, his thumbs stroke the supple skin of her back and breast as he fumbled with and unhooked it.

A pair of hands sprouted behind the door and gently closed it shut behind them.

She pulled the door shut and locked it behind them.


	8. Splashdown Part I

**A/N: WOW! Over ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS as of last chapter! Thank you so much for all of your support! I never thought that this story would become the sensation that it is for you guys and gals and myself! ALSO...MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know this chapter was late in coming out, but I had a lot of workto do, and I needed to let the manga get ahead of me somewhat! Now that it has, I am finally free to continue!**

**Some of you might be wondering why it is that I've suddenly sprung a NarutoxRobin moment on the lot of you so early in the story. Some of you believe that it might be too soon for such a relationship to develop. And some of you, are in for a surprise C=**

**But I digress. Pretty soon, PLENTY will have their turn with him, eventually. Keep in mind that Naruto KNOWS Robin, and she knows him, and as such, she's bound have a bit of an advantage over the others wenches AT FIRST. Poor Sanji. He's going to be so very, very jealous when he learns of Burning Will's popularity with the ladies XD**

**Now, I know all of you are eager to see the Strawhats arrive at Fishman Island, and to see everyone's reaction once they learn that Burning Will is in town. I promise you, it won't be a dissapointment.**** Y****ou'll soon see just what kind of elegant, flowing tapestry I'm weaving for you here. Now, in lieu of further chit-chat, I present to you, the fruits of my labor! And...long last, another moment you have all been waiting for, taking place in this chapter...**

**...GETTING CLOSER TO FISHMAN ISLAND!**

__To find the place where you belong...to seek knowledge and grow stronger with it...these things we all must have to be at peace with ourselves.__

__~The epitaph of Gol D. Roger.__

_**The Legend Arrives! Strawhat Luffy and Burning Will Splashdown on Fishman Island! (Part I)**_

Today all of Fishman Island had gathered to honor the greatest hero they'd ever known; Fisher Tiger.

A legendary symbol amongst his kind, known for his numerous feats and his amazing will, Fisher Tiger had achieved an infamous-some might prefer fearsome-reputation as nadventurer. He was also one of two people who'd made a stand against the discrimination towards fishmen, the other being Queen Otohime.

According to the tale, Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line with his bare hands to reach Mariejois. He decimated the holy land, not only freeing his fellow fishmen from the World Nobles, but also human slaves and slaves comprising all other races there. With the fishmen slaves he freed, Tiger changed the slave hoof mark branded on himself and them into a symbol of a sun. He took them in as part of his pirate crew, creating the Sun Pirates, the strongest and largest pirate fishman crew to ever roam the Grand Line.

Because of his taboo against the World Government, Fisher Tiger was declared an enemy of the state, earnin g him a bounty of $230,000,000, an inspiring performance, not only for a fishman, considering it was his first bounty. After years of being hunted, Fisher Tiger finally met his end during a brutal battle against numerous Marines forces, an exceptional end to an exceptional man. on a were hunting. As the story goes, Fisher Tiger was denied a transfusion due to humans' refusal; which would eventually lead to his demise.

That was the story of Fisher Tiger. A story that few knew the truth of. A truth that would never be spoken, so long as they lived.

All of fishmen and Merfolks have since admired and looked up to Tiger after his self-sacrificing efforts against humankind. Each year they have held an anniversary, not for his death as some might expect, but rather, for the day he first attacked Mariejois and challenged the World Governmentitself. They would always remember the way he lived, the way he fought for freedom of his race, and the way he had died, fighting to his very last breath.

But today, this celebration held a special significance. Two years ago, on this very day, the day in which Fisher Tiger had first laid siege to Mariejois, a certain something had happened. Something they never thought possible. On the anniversary of this day, the day Fisher Tiger first struck out at the World Noble, word reached Fishman Island that Mariejois had been attacked a _second time._

"What did you just say?" asked a shocked Fishman. "Mariejois was attacked _again?"_

"That's right," his friend replied. "A pirate, a _human_ named Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto walked right into Mariejois and burned the place down. He freed all the slaves, just like Tiger; Fishmen and Merfolk included. He even robbed their treasury and made off with an exorbiant sum of money!" It's been years since Fisher Tiger struck. Yet Mariejois was completely burned to the ground again, only it's a human this time."

"Impossible!"

"You think that was shocking? That's only the beginning!" his friend continued. "Not only did this Naruto guy attacked Mariejois and free thousands of slaves, he did something that was unthinkable, unbelievable, something that even Fisher Tiger would never dare to do. _He killed three World Nobles."_

"No way!" the Fishman gasped with incredible shocked. "That can't be! I know you'll get an Admiral on your tail if you _defy_ a Tenryuubito, but _killing_ one, let alone three of them…"

"Yeah I know," his colleague agreed in a complete disbelief.

Since then all Fishman Island had been obsessed with this stranger who'd aided there kind. Who was Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto? They were aware that he'd inherited the powers of the Mera Mera no Mi, the very same Devil Fruit that once belonged to the deceased pirate, Fire Fist Ace. They'd heard of how he broken in and broken out of Impel Down, becoming the third man after Shiki the Golden Lion and Monkey D. Luffy to do so. However, he had fought and defeated a Marine Admiral, a feat known to be virtually impossible for a just about any pirate.

Even the community of slavers and slave owners across the Grand Line grew to fear him with absolute terror after they heard what he did to the three World Nobles. Based on the rumors Fishman Island heard, the three Tenryubito had each suffered atrocious and inhuman deaths, the details of which were so grisly that they had to be kept from the World newspapers. Such sheer ruthlessness of killing three World Nobles in such unspeakable manner has caused some Fishmen and Merfolk to be dreadful of this Burning Will at first. However, former slaves Fishmen and Merfolk that were freed by Burning Will soon returned to Fishman Island to spread the truth of what kind noble hero Naruto was.

_(Flashback)_

"I was there! I saw it all!" said a former Fishmen slave told his story to the crowd. "After he freed every slave in Mariejois he confronted an army of tens thousands of Marine soldiers, including Marine Admiral Kizaru—he looked at them and gave out a devilish smile. He fought them alone, all by himself in order to allow every single one of us to escape to safety."

"I heard out about Admiral Kizaru," said one of the listeners in the crowd. "He was the one who fought Whitebeard to a standstill in the Battle of Mairneford and "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh, the former "Right Hand of the Pirate King" at Sabaody Archipelago. Yet we read he met his defeate at the hands of Burning Will."

"This Burning Will is more than just a Supernova," added another Fishman in the crowd. "He's got to be at the least same league of the Yonko or the Shichibukai if he was able to do the impossible and defeat a Marine Admiral single-handedly."

Besides the tale of Burning Will's power, they was also a discussion of whether he was truly as ruthless as the World Government made him out to be, or if he was the caring, kind, compassionate soul based on the rumors they'd heard.

"Don't believe everything the World Government says about Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto," said a young woman ina strong tone. "They're only protecting the bastard noble that's been abusing and oppressing me at Mariejois, along with many others."

"T-Terumi-san!"

Mei Terumī was a red snapper mermaid, tremendously beautiful with red hair, and light green eyes. Dark blue polish adorned her fingers and lips, and gorgeous body with an exquisite blue dress. Right now she was talking to the Mermaids at Mermaid Coven, who was very happy to learn she was alive and well. They had learn she was kidnapped by slavers during the time Fishman Island lost its protection due death of Whitebeard and sold as slave to the World Noble. The proof of her abduction could be spotted in the hated slave tattoo located just above her large breasts.

"What was it like up there," asked Ishilly, one of the dark-haired mermaids.

"It was hell," Mei Terumī said bitterly, as if she doesn't want to talk about it. "Those damn World Nobles wasn't human, for they give all humanity a bad name. They had done things to me that was disgusting, things I don't want to talk about. I thought it will never end, and prayed every day for death."

"Yet instead of the death that I prayed for," Mei Terumī kept on with her story. "Heaven sent in a savior named Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto. He killed the World Noble that owned and enslaved me, along with many others. I know this because I _saw_ how he killed the World Noble with my own eyes."

"Was it scary," asked the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets, the five tiny young mermaids.

"I was afraid of him at first," Mei Terumī said truthfully. "But seeing the death of that World Noble that abused for so long gave me a satisfaction I thought I never dreamed to experience in those last ten mouths as a slave."

"I heard that Burning Will robbed nearly the entire World Noble's treasure wealth, "said Madame Shirley, the Manager of Mermaid Cafe. She was known to be the younger sister of Arlong and a prophetess that has the ability to see the future. She was also was Mei Terumī's best friend since childhood. "Is that true as the rumors said?"

"That he did Shirley," Mei Terumī admitted. "But strangely, he gave every single slave that he freed an enormously sum of money, stolen from the World Nobles. Right now he gave me $850,000,000."

"You're kidding me right," said a white-haired young man. "He gave away all that money just like that?"

Everyone in the room knows who him. He was Suigetsu, one of the Hōzuki Brothers, also dear nephews of Madame Shirley. He and his elder brother Mangetsu were half-breeds, born to be half humans and half fishmen. Yet despite their half-breed heritage, they were also former pirates, having once served under Zabuza Momochi, the greatly infamous "Demon of the Mist", another half-breed. Before his unfortunate demise, their captain had held a $300,000,000 bounty on his head and was Madame Shirley's lover. After the death of their captain and mentor, the Hōzuki Brothers hadreturn to Fishman Island to work as bouncers at their aunt's Mermaid Cafe.

"A real pirate would be _insane_ to do something like that," Suigetsu scoffed. "This Burning Will could have used the wealth stolen from the World Nobles to fill up the empty Yonko position that was once seated by Whitebeard."

"Suigetsu it doesn't matter what _you_ think of Burning Will," Mei Terumī responded harshly. "All I know is that Burning Will is the greatest man I ever met, standing up to those disgusting World Nobles and giving away all that money to us former slaves."

"If I ever see him again," Mei Terumī. "I'm going give him the best kiss he's ever had."

* * *

><p>But not all were celebrating on this honored day.<p>

"What the hell did you just say?" Hody Jones angrily demanded.

Inari didn't see Hody Jones was behind him, didn't recognized his shadow until it was too late. Much too late. Before he could run, Hody grabbed him by the head, lifting him from the ground, high in the air.

"I want you take it back you brat!" Hody Jones snarled, bringing his angry face close to Inari's. "I want you to eat every single word you just said from your mouth!"

"No I won't!" Inari cried! "Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto is hero!"

""Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto is a _human_, part of that garbage that clings to surface world," Hody responded harshly. "He's not Fisher Tiger's heir!"

"Oh yes he is," Inari shot back. "Grandpa and Kaiza told me that Fisher Tiger is the greatest thing the world has to offer. And Burning Will is his heir because he freed the slaves and attacked-

"Don't make any angrier as your grandfather already did you little brat," Hody responded angrily, seething. "If you don't take back those word I'm going to—

"Hody!" Hearing his name, Hody turned to his left and see Kaiza, the boy's stepfather, confronting him. Standing at his side was his wife Tsunami and father-in-law Tazuna.

"Let go of my son this instant, Hody!" Kaiza demanded.

"You mean stepson?" Hody sneered. "Afraid I can't do that Kaiza! This little punk needs to be taught a lesson he'll never forget."

"So what!" Kaiza responded. "Back when we were kids, we used to praises Fisher Tiger's deeds. It's no different than what Inari was doing."

"The differences is that this little punk did the unthinkable," Hody snapped. "He called Burning Will the heir of Fisher Tiger's unconquerable willpower against slavery and the World Nobles. And that is something I will not allow!"

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile, with the strawhats)<em>

Many meters below the sea floor, Uzumaki Naruto sneezed. Again. That was the third time he'd sneezed today. Was someone talking about him, somewhere? Or was he falling ill from the after effects of the Amateratsu? He certainly hoped that it was the former, instead of the latter

"Jeez, I hope I'm not catching a cold...

Then he remembered what he'd been staring

A cow.

He was staring at a giant seacow.

Bound by a thick leather harness to the offending ship, the creature stared down at them and the Strawhats stared back. Apparently some of them knew this creature, for they'd been pointing and exchanging glances for some time now, much to Naruto's amusement. Jeez, these kids really got around, didn't they?"

"You're Mohmoo from the Arlong Pirates, aren't You?" Nami blinked. "Do you recognize me?"

The sea cow twitched.

"Hmm?" Sanji frowned. "We've seen this guy before, right Luffy?"

...Have we?" Luffy asked.

The cow trembled.

"Eh?" Naruto squinted upward at the beast. "You know this critter?"

"You could say that." Nami shrugged.

A look of sheer and utter horror flashed through the eyes of the beast. Comprehension dawned in those glassy orbs of black and white, and it quivered, almost as if it actually feared the gaggle of pirates standing below. Sheer, primoridal terror quivered through its frame as its eyes beheld the four original strawhats who had already inflicted such grievous trauma upon it once before.

"M...M...

"Follow after me, meeen!" One of the invaders cackled as he leapt onboard the Thousand Sunny.

"Ah!" Chopper cried! "Someone's come on board our ship!"

"Kehihihi!" The sinister-looking pirate cackled, heedless of this fact. "While these guys are busy staring dumbfounded we'll slaughter every last man on the shiiiiip! Starting with you, Burning Will! I will finally have my reveeeeeeenge!"

"Um...who are you again!" Naruto asked.

"You probably don't remember me Burning Will," Caribou snapped. "But I remember you! I was just a rookie pirate of the Brotherhood of Kami, the pirate crew which you and that punk Shikamaru Nara wiped out! Don't think I've forgotten! Don't think I've forgiven you!"

"Brotherhood of Kami?" Naruto repeated slowly, his eyes widening. "You mean to tell me you're a member of those fanatics!"

"Brotherhood of who?" Luffy repeated. "What is that?"

"I've heard of them," said Franky. "Based on the rumors, those guys are bunch of nutcases who believe God had empowered them to overthrown the World Government. They were led by some nutjob who believed himself to be God's holy messenger or something."

"That's right," Caribou agreed with the cyborg. "Our leader Hidan formed our group for that noble cause in the name of God!"

"Noble cause my ass!" Naruto snarled. "You bastards came to my home town, kidnapped Ayame, sold her into slavery, and made her suffer at the hands of the World Nobles in Mariejoa! If that's what you call noble then you're seriously fucked up!"

"You took the one thing that had meaning to me in my life," Caribou snarled at Naruto. "I tried to stop you and you crushed me like a bug! But nooow, right now I'm a famous pirate just like you Burning Will! That's why everyone calls me "Wet-Haired Caribou". And I want you remember this face because its the last thing you're ever going to see as me and my slaughter you and everything you hold dear, kehihihihi!"

"Get in line," Naruto replied tartly. "You're not the first one to make that threat."

"And you'll be the first to die!" Caribou cackled. "You won't escape from me this time!"

_"This time?"_ Naruto frowned, suddenly.

Flames flickered at his fingertips.

_"This time, _I won't be merciful-

"Amateratsu."

Naruto's eyes widened as great gout of black flame burst into existence upon the seacow's back. An instant later and another speck had joined the first. Followed by a thid. A fourth, and fifth, and a sixth, as the inexorable blackness began to spread. Stretching its hungry tongues across the great galleon, it soon found the haunches of the beast as easily as a newborn would a bottle.

_**"MOOOOOOOH!"**_

By this point, the Moh-Moo was utterly terrified. It couldn't bear to be in the prescence of those two horrifying humans for a single second. Not an instant longer. Ship and all, it sped away, leaving a strutting Caribou and a dumbfounded Strawhat crew in its wake. Its captors tried to steer it back, but the seabeast would have none of it. The flames upon its back refused to be extinguished by the water, and, unhindered, they licked across deck and crew alike.

"MOOOOOOOOO!" The seacow cried, swimming away from the dreaded ship and these terrible pirates as fast as its flippers could carry it! Much to the dismay of Caribou's crew, as they realized that their captain was not only trapped aboard the Thousand Sunny with the entire Straw Crew. He was also trapped aboard with Burning Will, one of the deadly supernova's that so piously burned Mariejoa to the ground. Now, he was burning them, and their ship, to ashes, even as they tried to outrace the flames clinging to their very flesh.

"What's wrong, Burning Will?" Caribou cackled. "Can it be? Can it be that you've finally come to fear my reputation?"

The Strawhats continued to stare, stupefied, as the newcomer continued to rant about he and his crew would slowly kill Burning Will, all the while completely unaware that he no longer had a crew_-or a ship for that matter-_to back him up. By the time Caribou realized that something was amiss, by the time he looked over his shoulder and realized it, that his ship was gone, it was already too late. Much too late.

_"Eeeeeeeeeh?"_

Before Caribou could say anything, before anyone could stop him, Naruto had unsheathed his sword. With little more than a whisper he swept forward, bring the blade down in a smooth vertical haki-imbued cut meant to bifurcate the unfortunate rookie standing below him. At the very last instant a hand wrested his blade to the side.

_Hard._

Caribou sagged, his eyes rolling back into his head and exposing the whites of his sclera. Naruto followed this up with a secondary strike, driving the now impotent captain to the deck and pinning him there. The legendary blade bit into flesh and sinew and bone as it found Caribou's right arm. And still, the pirate did not stir. Naruto nodded, to him and removed the katana, swooping over his head and toward his back where it landed in its sheathe with an audible thunk.

He dabbed at his eyes as they began to bleed, and, to his credit, staggered only slightly.

"He'll be out for awhile." Burning Will pointed out pleasantly, ignoring the looks of shock and dismay everyone gave him. "Now, shall I continue the story?" He'd just burned a ship to a crisp beneath the waves; setting fire to an entire galleon as though it were nothing. This was the power of the Mera Mera no mi at its finest. The ability to devour all, whether it be on land or sea or sky; to wreathe the world in black flames of death and destruction.

'I'm glad he's on our side.' Nami swallowed nervously.

"Well, Luffy?" Naruto asked, pointedly avoiding the navigator's stare. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Yeeeeeeesss!" Luffy grinned exuberantly. "Tell me more about Ace!"

Naruto did just that.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Naruto,<em>

_By the time you get this letter it means that I'll finally catch up to Teach. He and his so-called crew are located at some Banaro Island. They not aware that I'm on to their position, but they soon will be once I confront them._

_I just want you to know once, I've taken care of Teach, I'll be back in Leaf Island to pick you up. I hope you've finished your Haki lessons with Jiraiya, because I can't wait to show you how great the world is. We're going to have one helluva good time, you and me. There are places I can't wait show you, such as Fishman Island. And people I can't wait to introduce you to, like pops and Marco._

_Like I said before, Naruto, I felt like it was fate that you and I should meet. I realized how obsessed I was with chasing Teach when he killed Thatch. I guess one good thing that came out of it was meeting you. The way we've hung out with each other, kinda reminded me of my little brother, Luffy._

_Take care Naruto, we'll see each other soon. We're going to turn the world upside down, you and I!_

_From your best friend, future crewmate and captain, _

_P__ortgas D. Ace_

Naruto handed the letter to Luffy with a dour expression.

"And that's where the story ends, I'm afraid."

Luffy gingerly accept the letter. His eyes glistened. Here, were the last words of his brother. The last words before everything had gone so wrong. Damn that Akainu! He held onto it for several more seconds, his hands fisting against the weathered parchment as Naruto and crew looked on. Gingerly, he forced his hands to relax. With great care, he began folding it upon itself and placed it in the sash of his hat.

"Ace...

"He was a good man, Luffy." Naruto said. "He spoke of you often."

Luffy nodded numbly.

"You kinda remind me of him."

_"Eh?"_ Naruto blushed, so taken aback was he by this statement. "Heh." He seemed to consider it for a moment. "I guess you could say we were cut from the same cloth, the two of us."

Another nod of numbness.

The letter, though not adressed to him, brought back memories. Painful ones. He'd fought so hard to bring back his brother, only to fail. He'd lost his brother, and that wound, along with the one on his chest, would never truly heal. But he still had his nakama. His friends. And now, he had Naruto, who reminded him so very much of his big brother it was almost scary.

He would fufill his dream. Not just for his sake, but for that of Ace. Without him, he would have died long ago. He owed it to him, he owed it to his brother, to continue on and live a proud, carefree life. He owed his brother that and he would see to it that he lived up to it. The letter had not shaken his resolve in the slightest. Not at all. Instead it had served to strengthen it. He would press on and push forward.

No matter what.

* * *

><p><em>(Several hours later)<em>

"Noooooooooo!" Caribou wailed when he came to; when he found that Franky was about to hurl him over the rail. "Don't throw me into the sea! Anything but that! Anything! That's something you shouldn't do! You have to value people's life, you know! God is...God is watching over you! Don't you think so!" His sudden change in personality was met with scorn and disgust from Naruto.

"And you call yourself a pirate!" The blond growled. "Throw him in the sea and be done with him, Franky! He deserves death and nothing less!"

"Can't _you_ just kill him?" Zoro sighed.

"Nope." Naruto yawned, re-sheathing his blade as he did so. _"I_ don't feel like killing him anymore."

"Is that because Robin told you not to?" Chopper asked pointedly.

_...urusai!"_

Nami shook her head.

Just what kind of connection did Robin have with their newest nakama? Naruto seemed unusually docile around her. For the bloodthirsty "Burning Will" to actually be cowed by another_-by a woman no less-_bespoke of whatever relationship the two might have had in the past. Robin had also vouched for him, when she rarely spoke up on the behalf of anyone, even herself.

No, it couldn't be. She wasn't..._jealous_ was she?

"Something wrong, Nami?"

"You should put on a coat too, Naruto."

Naruto grinned widely.

_"I_ don't need a coat, Nami-san." As if in reminder, he conjured a small flame between his fingertips. "See?"

The navigator swung around, a half-assed retort already formed on her lips. It was a mistake. The instant her eyes met his she realized he hadn't meant anything by it. It was just a simple, harmless comment. Gah! Why couldn't she look at him without feeling all hot and bothered! What was it about him that set her blood boiling so! And why for the love of all creation, couldn't she bring herself to stop thinking about him!

"M-Maybe...

"Fuuuuuu, th-that's not fair!" Chopper interrupted loudly, crying through chattering teeth. "You're a human furnace! Nami! Tell Naruto to share!"

Robin smiled softly from where she sat upon the railing.

"Come to think of it, I'm not cold, either."

"Th-That's because you're close to Naruto!"

"I suppose so." Robin didn't stop smiling as she looped an arm within that of the infamous rookie. Naruto felt his cheeks darken, swelling into a scalding shade of scarlet. Blast the woman! She knew just how to get under his skin. Literally. Not that he minded. Robin set him at ease, in a way he'd never been before. Perhaps that was because of their past relationship in Alabast, brief though it had been.

"R-Robin...

"Yosh!" Luffy declared. "Everyone huddle around Naruto!"

"HEY!" Naruto cried out.

"You're all hopeless!" Nami shrieked! "I hope the ghosts get you!"

"G-G-Ghosts?" Naruto gawped. "No one said anything about ghosts!"

_"Aargh!" _Nami flung her hands up in exasperation. "Now he wants to lisent"

Before them lay the downward current. Only, it wasn't a current at all. Rather, it resembled a massive undersea waterfall the likes of which they'd never seen. Fish, water, and even the ship itself, it was gradually drawing them in, dragging everything down to the depths below. And below the depths, something was stirring. Something large. Massive and monstrous. A creature as ancient as time itself, and ten times as large.

Naruto saw it first. Great, writhing tentacles, coiling around crushed ships upon the floor. Twin, bulbous eyes, leering up at them in defiance of their passage. A body twice the size of a squid and with an appetite to match. It roared up at them, baring its many coils in an unspoken challenge.

_"KRAKEN!"_

Luffy, unlike the rest of his crew, felt no fear. Or if he did, he certainly did nothing to show it.

"I've decided! I'm going to make him my pet!"

_"Eh!"_

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of you giving me all of these WONDERFUL ideas! I hope you liked the chapter! Also, as the the pairing(s) there is now a poll! Vote on THAT to determine the results of the eventual pairing as to who will be in the harem! Oh, and I know I may die from asking this so may times, but...REVIEW PLEASE! Then again...being a skeleton...I am already dead! SKULL JOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO! **

**We'll be kicking things off in earnest as of next chappy! Hope you enjoyed the return to this awesome fic and I apologize for the wait! The next chappy shall come much, much sooner than the last, I promise you that! **

**Soooo...here to tide you kiddies over, is a loooong and epic preview! **

**ENJOY!**

_Naruto awoke with a start._

_The last thing he remembered was the passing through the bubble, being swept up in the water, spiraling out of control..._

_Thee door to the room swung open suddenly, startling him._

_"Robin?" Naruto blinked._

_They sat there on the cloak, staring out together into the shadows. Finally, it was Robin who spoke._

_"You love her, don't you."_

_"I do-did love her." He said quietly, though the words tasted like ash in his mouth. "She was the love of my life. My love, life, happiness, and inspiration. I loved her, Robin, and I don't know what I'm going to do without her._

_"You don't need to tell me this." Robin murmurred._

_"No, I do." He looked at her, his expression grim. "There was another woman in my life. Her name was Jewelry Bonney. I won't lie to you, Robin. I slept with her. I enjoyed it, hell, I loved it, but I never did it to spite you. Never once, to spite you. Not a one._

_"I know."_

_"You knew?"_

_"Yes. And..._

_"And?"_

_"I have regrets, too."_

_He chuckled ruefully._

_"You're talking about Ohara, aren't you?"_

_She nodded._

_"I would have done anything to take back that day. Yet I couldn't. I had to go on, because Luffy needed me. I swallowed my fears, because Luffy needed me. And when that fear threatened to overwhelm me and destroy the family I'd found, I kept going, despite the fact that everything in my life felt empty, because Luffy needed me. She looked at him again, her eyes sad._

_"For the past two years...everything was because Luffy needed me."_

_Naruto nodded._

_"For the past two years...everything I've done was because I made a promise to Ace. Sometimes, I feel like I've lost myself along the way. Like I don't even know who I am at all under this "Burning Will" persona. I'm not even sure that I exist without it. I mean, the day I ate that fruit, the day that I took Ace's powers into myself, I changed. I didn't have the luxury of just sitting on the sidelines after that. And believe me, I tried."_

_"You're more than just Burning Will, Naruto."_

_"And you're just saying that."_

_"Am I?" Robin studied him in the blackness, her eyes suddenly piercing. "Then tell me this. Why do you free slaves?_

_"Because, well, because its right."_

_"Why did you invade Impel Down?"_

_"Because Ayame was in danger."_

_"Why did you attack Mariejoa?"_

_"I just couldn't let those people suffer like that." _

_"Why did you throw yourself at Akainu and Kizaru?"_

_"To save Luffy."_

_"One more question." Robin told him. "Then you don't have to say anything else to me, if you don't want to."_

_"..."_

_"Why are you still here?" she asked._

_Naruto glanced at her sideways._

_"Because you're here."_

_He heard her breath catch, in the dark._

_"Why are you asking me all this?" he murmurred._

_"We all have our dreams, Naruto." Robin said. "You have yours and I have mine._

_He felt Robin take his hand and she squeezed it._

_He was drawn to her almost magnetically, and found himself leaning in to give her a tentative kiss. He pulled away only a fraction afterwards. She looked as surprised as he did, though not displeased. Then he leaned in again, more urgently, and their kiss had passion. Naruto felt her breathing against him, and accepted her arms as they closed around his neck when he began to pull away._

_He wanted this._

_He wanted to be with a good woman, and forget for just a moment about where they were, and what had happened to them. He needed a moment's solace, and he suspected that, while Robin might not need such a thing, she was more than willing to comfort him. Perhaps a bit too willing. Pulling away from the heat of his touch, Robin-lacking any sort of haste whatsoever-tugged at her shirt, releasing the zipper that had tantalizingly constricted her chest for so long._

_Before Naruto could protest, she pulled at the padded undershirt beneath, sighing with relief as she finally got it off._

_Naruto hesitated, at that._

_"Robin, I...perhaps we shouldn't..."_

_She ignored him, reaching over and undoing the straps that held his vest in place. He seemed pained, struggling with himself despite his obvious desire. "But what about the others?"_

_"I don't care."_

_The look in his eyes turned desperate._

_"But...here?"_

_He cast his gaze about the cabin, his eyes lingering piteously upon the doorjamb and the appalling lack of a lock._

_"Forget where we are." She pulled the vest over his head and he let her, staring helplessly. When it was done, she started working on the straps for his pauldrons, and after a moment's hesitation, he began to help. They tugged and pulled and twisted until they eventually got all that blasted, silly clothing off._

_She untied his stained and soiled undershirt and removed it, unveiling bare skin. He was covered in cuts and bruises, as no doubt was she. His eyes were locked on her with an intensity that threatened to burn her up. The great "Burning Will" was a fearsome man. But not all fearsome men were also bad men._

_"Are you...certain?" He whispered, his breaking husky. "There are..._

_"Shhhhh," Robin hushed him quietly, putting a finger to his lips. He stopped and looked at her with such an ache of loneliness it almost broke her heart. She slowly stroked his cheek. "I am tired of pain. So tired. Aren't you?" His answer came as he leaned in, his kiss gentle as if he thought her fragile. And then another followed, and then another. He allowed her to pull him toward the bed, leading him by the hand, allowed her hands to snake their way through his hair, to find their way into the waist-band of his slacks with an alarming swiftness as he found the clasp of her bra, his thumbs stroke the supple skin of her back and breast as he fumbled with and unhooked it._

_A pair of hands sprouted behind the door and gently closed it shut behind them._

_She pulled the door shut and locked it behind them._

_"Naruto?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Naruto." Robin spoke, more insistently._

_"Wake up."_

_And then his eyes snapped open._

_Naruto blinked, his eyes opening and closing with an infinite slowness. He was awake. Or was he? He'd already "awoken" once before, and that had been a dream. Who was to say then, that he was not dreaming now?_

_As the world swam into focus, he found he was not lip-locked not with Nico Robin as he'd initially surmised, but with a green-haired mermaid-with the latter appearing to enjoy said kiss quite a bit-and belatedly realized just what he'd been doing. A mermaid. He'd seen a few mermaids in Mariejoa, but never this one._

_He'd been dreaming. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful. She was. She just wasn't Nico Robin._

_"Gah!" Naruto yelped, immediately lurching back._

_"Oi! Teme!"_

_"Since when the hell do you kiss people in your sleep!" Sanji hollered back._

* * *

><p><em>"You didn't come in through the main entrance, did you?" One of them asked.<em>

_"Are your friends alright now?" Inquired another. "Those pirates who drowned..._

_"Illegal entry?" Squealed a third. "How wild! I love Pirates!_

_"Hello!" Chimed a fourth. "Say, they don't look too scary._

_"Everyone," Caimie began, "This is the captain, Luffy-chin! The crying one is Sanji-chin. The big-nosed one is Usopp-chin, the tanuki one is chopper chin, and the other blonde one call himself, um..._

_She turned toward Naruto, frowning._

_"Ano...what did you say your title was again, Naruto-chin?"_

_"Naruto?"_

_The silence was deafening._

_"The Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_Naruto sweatdropped._

_Uh-oh._

_"Omigosh!" One of the mermaids cried aloud. "It's...It's him! Look girls! Over here! It's really him! He's really here!" Naruto blinked in surprise as all eyes in the Mermaid Cove fell upon him. It was overwhelming. Both wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Damn. He should have expected this. He'd freed all those slaves from Mariejoa after all, a feat that only one of their own, Fisher Tiger, could hope to boast of. And he was long since dead._

_That Naruto had done so-freed all the slaves-on the anniversary of Fisher Tiger's death had been purely accidental. The repercussion of such an action hadn't even occurred to him until just now._

_"You are who we think you are, aren't you?" One of them asked._

_Naruto sweatdropped._

_"Well, yes, I'd like to think I know who I am..._

_"BURNING WILL!"_

_Gently, he eased himself into the shallows, stopping only once the water nearly reached his waist._

_"This is as far in as I can go, I'm afraid."_

_Naruto cocked his head fractionally. A slow smile spread across his face; because an idea was already forming in the back of his mind. If he truly was seen as a hero here then perhaps...perhaps they might be able to get away with this after all._

_"We might not have to hide, actually." He began, softly._

_"And you are?"_

_"Greetings." Naruto stepped forward, his hand raised peacably. "You are the princes, I take it?"_

_"Take a good long look at my face." Naruto stated sternly. "Do you honestly think I would harm any of the fair maidens residing here?"_

_The whole of the Mermaid Cove swooned before his words._

_"Aaaaaaah, Naruto-kun!"_

_"Had we known of the main entrance, we would have taken that route. As it was, a number of pirates forced our hand._

* * *

><p><em>She was a red snapper mermaid, and she was as beautiful as she was lovely.<em>

_A beautiful woman with flame-colored curls, dressed in a simple low cut blue dress, she was the only occupant of the cafe. Her shirt was half zipped down her body, and only her voluminous hair and a thin brazieere stood between her bulging breasts and the open air of the cafe. She looked up at their approach with eyes so incredibly green Naruto couldn't look away. She waited patiently as the blond struggled to regain control over himself; his eyes, his mind, and still she peered at him; staring with wide orbs of brilliant jade hidden behind the bright orange tresses of her hair._

_"Hello, handsome." When she spoke, her voice was everything a man might expect it to be. Low, sultry, full of warmth and amusement, sprinkled with the faintest trace of the deepest, darkest desire known to mankind. But of the Strawhats that had entered the Mermaid Cafe, she only had eyes-and words-for one of them. Bypassing a stricken Sanji and Usopp, she glided across the cafe, coming to a halt before Naruto._

_She paused, tilting her head as she regarded him amidst the silence. She reached out and silently ran a slender finger from his exposed bandages up along his chest. His skin shuddered and shivered where she touched and he gulped. It was the only sound, save for that of his own breath._

_"H-Hello to you too, Mei." Naruto stammered, suddenly nervous in the prescence of this buxom beauty. "How...have you been?"_

_"I'm much better, now that you're finally here." the mermaid all but purred, her eyes never leaving his, not even for a moment. "Much better."_

_"A-Ah..haha..." Naruto laughed nervously. "Is that so?"_

_"It is."_

_Their faces were only inches apart._

_Naruto was breathing heavily, every breath wafting past his lips in a thick cloud of steam, and he was beginning to regret his decision to forgo his cloak, but still couldn't bring himself to look away from her. Even her smell was intoxicating, like a rare flower than only bloomed in the darkest gardens. Despite all the time that she must've spent in that cafe, she was enticing and sweet without being cloying._

_Then the mermaid known as Mei smiled._

_"Ah, yes. I promised my hero a kiss, didn't I?" She winked seductively as Burning Will flushed from head to toe. "How rude of me to have forgotten. How terribly, terribly rude of me! I thought you might have forgotten all about that silly little promise of mine, but, ah, here you are! If its a kiss you came here for, you needed only to ask." She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his disbelieving gaze, her grin turning slightly devious as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his._

_Naruto's mind exploded into white as he tasted her tongue over his, just for a moment. In that intstant, with every fiber of his being, he willed himself to stand fast. He failed; and miserably at that. His arms took control, spreading themselves across her back. He was so completely taken aback by her kiss that he hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the nearest wall. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach._

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

_Gasping, he tore himself away from her._

_"Oh my," Mei smiled._

* * *

><p><em>"If you boys want to a pick fight with him, then be my guest," Mei Terumi mocked the New Fishman Pirates. "But I should warn you boys…this is no ordinary pirate or human that you're about to face."<em>

_"Oh really?" Hammond snarled, "And who might this weakling human be?"_

_"I can't believe a racist moron like you doesn't know who this is," Mei Terumi smiled as she looped an arm within the blond's. This is Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto."_

_The silence was deafening._

_"B-B-B-Burning Will?"_

_Naruto grinned ferociously._

_"Long time no see, Hammond."_

* * *

><p><em>Now Hody Jones and his lieutenants were very surprised that the "Monster of the Sea" had come to visit. Just few months ago Hody Jones had attempted to recruit Kisame Hoshigaki into the New Fishman Pirates. No one had seen him in many years since the disbanding of the Sun Pirates. Showing up from out nowhere was a big surprise and chance for Hody to recruit Kisame on his side.<em>

_When Fisher Tiger was alive, Kisame had been regarded as among the most powerful members of the Sun Pirates. Even among Fishmen, his physical strength was considered monstrous and a fearsome master of Fishman Karate, alongside Jinbe. In addition, Kisame was the wielder of the Samehada, a mysterious and powerful sword said to be both alive and capable of its own will. Kisame held. a dangerous reputation among the Grand Line's most famous pirates._

_For example, Kisame had fought a fierce battle with Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, a member of the Shichibukai and the current holder of the title, "Greatest Swordsman in the World", in equal measures. Another example of Kisame's strength is that he once wiped out 100 Marine warships in mere moments and nearly killed Admiral Aokiji. Having the "Monster of the Sea" on their side was guarantee that Ryugu Kingdom will fallen._

_However Kisame refused the offer to join the New Fishman Pirates. He insult Hody and his lieutenants, calling them addicted kids who weren't worth his time. He also insulted them further of lacking Fisher Tiger's Spirit. For Hody, he would have killed Kisame for that insult, however he didn't due of fear of the"Monster of the Sea" s power. He had promised himself after King Neptune and his family was taken care of him, he was going to deal with Kisame personally._

_"What are you doing here Kisame?" Hody asked coldly. "I thought you didn't want to join the New Fishman Pirates?"_

_Kisame looked at Hody as if he were a child pretending to be a man. Then he spoke, "I'm here because I've made a decision. I've decided to join your little band of addicts to overthrow theRyugu Kingdom."_

_This seems to surprise Hody and his lieutenants. They knew Kisame held no love or respect for them and they began to grown suspicious of his motives._

_"You're joking." replied Zeo._

_"You really want to know?" Kisame responded with a wicked smile._

_"Yeah!" Dosun demanded. "You think we're just going let you in our crew just like that?"_

_"You embarrassed us and now you want join us?" Daruma snarled. "Gives us one good reason to even consider letting you in our crew!"_

_"Well one thing's for sure," Kisame chortled softly. "I do know that the Straw Hat Pirates are here on Fishman Island. No one's seen them in two years and I've no doubt in my mind that they're strength now rivals even that of the strongest New world Pirates._

_"We know that the Straw Hat pirates are here on Fishman Island," Hody responded. "And despite their reputation, they're still just weakling humans to deal with."_

_"Even Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto?" Kisame sneered._

_The very mention of the name seems caused some of Hody's officers to grow nervous as they noticed the dark rage covering their captain's face._

_"You better watch yourself old man," Hody growled in a dangerous tone. "I don't care if you're among the most dangerous pirates in the Grand Line. You say that name again and I won't hesitate to kill you._

**R&R! =D**


	9. Splashdown Part II

**A/N: WOW! Over ONE THOUSAND & FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS as of last chapter! Thank you so much for all of your support! I never thought that this story would become the sensation that it is for you guys and gals and myself! ALSO...MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know this chapter was late in coming out, but I had a lot of workto do, and I needed to let the manga get ahead of me somewhat! Now that it has, I am finally free to continue!**

**Some of you might be wondering why it is that I've suddenly sprung a NarutoxRobin moment on the lot of you so early in the story. Some of you believe that it might be too soon for such a relationship to develop. And some of you, are in for a surprise C=**

**But I digress. Pretty soon, PLENTY will have their turn with him, eventually. Keep in mind that Naruto KNOWS Robin, and she knows him, and as such, she's bound have a bit of an advantage over the others wenches AT FIRST. Poor Sanji. He's going to be so very _very_ jealous when he learns of Burning Will's popularity with the ladies XD I also added some much needed humor in this chappy short thought it might be.**

**Now, I know all of you are eager to see the Strawhats arrive at Fishman Island, and to see everyone's reaction once they learn that Burning Will is in town. I promise you, it won't be a dissapointment.**** Y****ou'll soon see just what kind of elegant, flowing tapestry I'm weaving for you here. Now, in lieu of further chit-chat, I present to you, the fruits of my labor! And...long last, another moment you have all been waiting for, taking place in this chapter...**

**...GETTING CLOSER TO FISHMAN ISLAND!**

__"To find the place where you belong...to seek knowledge and grow stronger with it...these things we all must have to be at peace with ourselves."__

__~The epitaph of Gol D. Roger.__

_**The Legend Arrives! Strawhat Luffy and Burning Will! Splashdown on Fishman Island! (Part II)**_

Before them lay the downward current.

Only, it wasn't a current at all. Rather, it resembled a massive undersea waterfall the likes of which they'd never seen. Fish, water and even the ship itself, it was gradually drawing everything in, dragging them down to the depths below. And below the depths, something was stirring. Something large. Massive. Monstrous. A creature as ancient as time itself, and nearly ten times as large.

Karibou saw it first.

Great, writhing tentacles, coiling around crushed ships upon the floor. Twin bulbous eyes, leering up at them in bold defiance of their passage. A drooling slavering maw, drooling at the prospect of another meal. A body twice the size of a squid and with an appetite to match. It roared up at them, baring its many coils in unspoken challenge. He'd heard the stories, but to see it up close...

_"KRAKEN!"_

Usopp's shriek of dismay sliced through his reverie like a hot knife through butter.

Luffy, unlike the rest of his crew, felt no fear. Or if he did, he certainly did nothing to show it.

"I've decided! I'm going to make him my pet!"

Usopp face-vaulted.

_"Eh?!"_

"Are you insane, Luffy?!" Their sniper exclaimed aghast, attempting to smack some much needed sense back into his captain. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Naruto!" Nami wailed as she cut her eyes toward the one person capable of culling their captain's stupidity. "Do something!"

The wielder of the Mera Mera no mi fruit user didn't answer her; oh no, the grown man was far too busy quivering on the deck in the fetal position. Now, why would such a battle-hardened warrior quiver in fear? Was it the great leviathan below that stirred such dread in his chest? Far from it. In the last chapter Nami had made the fatal misake of mentioning the dreaded "g-word" in his precence. Her exact words had been "I hope the sea-ghosts get you!" less than a foot from him. Poor blond had been frozen in fear ever since.

"G-Ghost...

"Ah!" Franky cried. "Naruto's down!"

"Nammy what did you do?!" Chopper accused.

The navigator averted her gaze.

"N-Nothing...

"You mentioned ghosts, didn't you?!" Usopp pressed.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Will somene _please_ tell him there's no such things as ghosts?!"

Robin walked over to Burning Will and stooped beside him. She laid her fingers upon his shoulder, gently stroking his back in an effort to elicit some sort of response. The blond tucked both knees into his chest, refusing to utter so much as a single syllable. His eyes remained fixated firmly upon the floor as did his fingertip; he pushed the smoldering digit into the wood as though in doing so, he could somehow erase all his fears. To see the might Burning Will

"It's no good." Nami groaned. "He's completely out of sorts."

"Leave it to me." Robin leaned forward, determined. "I think I can snap him out of it."

_"Nani?"_

"Naruto-kun," Robin purred softly, her lips brushing the outer lobe of the blonde's ear, much to the dismay of the crew. "Surely, you're not _that _afraid of ghosts, are you?" Naruto said nothing. But Nico Robin would not be deterred; even as the blonde chewed on his lower lip in silence, her breasts pushed ever-so-subtly against his back. She continued to whisper into his ear; sweet nothings that left him trembling all over. Despite this new temptation his gaze remained stedafast, fixated upon the floor

"B-But Robin-chan..." Naruto whimpered, raising his gaze in response to an unheard query, "Ghosts are scary...

"And I'm not?" Robin smiled and the gesture was warm as lava glow, but her eyes flashed fire. Naruto's head jerked back down like a puppet cut from its strings. Nami had the sudden realization that Burning Will didn't just respect Nico Robin; he feared her. Whatever his past relationship might've been with their archaeologist, it was enough to force the blond began to shiver anew_-via an old memory perhaps?-_before shaking his head in emphatic denial.

"N-No," He stammered, the fear of god put in him at her words, "Robin-chan's plety scary too...

Robin smiled.

"Good boy."

Nami gulped.

"Oi! Blondie!" Sanji shouted! "What the hell do you think you're doing with Robin-Chwan?!"

"I think _she's_ the one doing it to _him."_ Chopper pointed out.

"Certainly looks like it." Zoro nodded his nonchalant agreement.

Brook sighed.

"I wish she'd rub my skin...oh, wait." He raised a bony wrist. "I don't have any skin. Because I'm a skeleton! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHOHO!"

_What the hell is with these crazy Strawhats?_ !Karibou thought to himself. _Don't they know we might die at any moment?! The Kraken's right outside!_

"If you get up right now, I'll cook _that _for you." Robin soothed at Naruto.

Much to the rookie's dismay, Burning Will's head snapped up. His eyes aglitter, his fear momentarily forgotten.

"Seriously?" He all but drooled. "You'll cook it for me? You mean it?"

"BAAAAAAAAASSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAAR D!" Sanji looked as though he was about to strike up another arguement_-and possibly a fight-_with his fellow blond, but a powerful nosebleed knocked him flat the moment he dared lay eyes upon Robin's beauty. Naruto was likewise transfixed, though he lacked the geyser of blood stemming from his capillaries. He leapt to his feet in a single fluid movement snatching up his sword as he went. Nami gawped. Was it really that easy to tame him? Offer to cook something for him? Whatever _that_ was, she must learn how to make it!

"Yooooooooooosh!" Naruto roared, his flames flaring briefly before he remembered to quell them. "Lets go get that kraken!" Nami blanched as the coating shrank a few feet in response to his sudden exuberance. Baka! He was going to suck up all their oxygen! He was going to...to...oh dear. Her fear found itself smothered in more immedate _terror_ as the blond raised his gaze, eyes narrowing to thin slits. He drew his fist back, fingers clenched. She recognized that move. She'd seen ace perform the very same technique back on Alabasta. And now Naruto was going to use it here?!

**"Hi-**

_"DON'T YOU DO IT!"_ Nami flung her arms around Burning Will's neck and hauled him backwards, using her body as a lever to drag him back from the brink. "You'll set the ship on fire!"

Naruto grunted in annoyance, flabbergasted by the truth of those wods but it was already too late to do anything other than surpess his power. It was a mistake. Both strawhats cried out in surprise as they lost their balance; Naruto, from the sudden tackle attack, and Nami from the blonde's irritated effort to free himself as she crashed into him. By some unspoken grace he managed to twirl, keeping himself from skewering her with the deadly spikes of his jacket. The navigator found herself sorely regretting the move, as his valaint attempt to save her life ended in catastrophe.

Nami's nearly bare back graced the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny, but that was all Nami knew before their bodies collided. Warm. Why was his body so warm? _Stupid question,_ she reprimanded herself. _He's eaten the Mera Mera no mi. Of course he'd be warm!_ Her self-reproach faded into oblivion as she realized the awkward position into which they'd fallen. Naruto arms were planted, on either side of her, bent at the elbows in a despereate, last ditch effort to forestall the inevitable. It wasn't enough. Although his arms were wedged, in an almost enviable attempt to prevent it, his whiskered face remained buried firmly between the valley of her bikin and_...her breasts._

Sanji, having only _just_ recovered from his first nosebleed, promptly found himself laid out by a second. His body couldn't handle it! The ero-level was too high! Much too high! His last thought, before passing from sheer blood loss and into unconciousness, was thus:

_Its not fair, kami-sama...why does **he** get all the girls... _

Naruto's thoughts were more along the lines of:

_Oh dear lord I hope Robinchan hasn't mastered her haki yet; because she is going to **kill** me for this._

Beneath her pale skin, the slow flush of Nami's face was like a burning forest fire, spreading to every inch of her body, much like her flame-colored hair. Naruto raised his head to risk a glance at her, his wide-eyed gaze mirroring her own horror and disbelief. The silence was deafening. One could hear a pin drop, if they were so inclined.

A squeal of disbelief shattered it like so much glass.

"You...You...**PERVERT!"**

"Now, wait just a second Nami-chan!" Naruto struggled to force himself upward amidst the swaying and rocking of the deck. "I can explain-

An uppercut ushered his face upward...

...and his lips found hers.

If Nami had been crimson before, then now she was postively pink.

Nami wanted to die! She wanted to curl up in a ball and into corner and pretend today never happened! First he embarrasses her, then he sticks his face in her boobs _then_ he steals her first kiss! All as if it were nothing to him! Naruto jerked back as if he'd been _burned._ Ironic, considering his body was comprised solely of flames. Any chance of mercy for him was gone now. Even so, he stumbled backwards, eyes flying wide open as an eerie, familiar aura of female doom brightened around the strawberry blonde. _Oh dear._ He stole a glance back to Robin, but found no mercy in her eyes, either.

"Erm...Robin?" He pleaded. "A little help here?"

The archaelogist smiled, and her blue eyes were more akin to winter ice than the afternoon skies he'd come to adore during their time together in Alabasta.

"Sorry Naruto." She raised her hands and abruptly, the blond found himself bound. "You must be punished."

"May you rest in peace." Usopp removed his hat and laid it upon his chest.

"Traitor!" Naruto roared as the strawberry blond stalked closer.

"Bone voyage!"

"Damnit Brooke! That's not...funnny." He swallowed nervously.

"Ahahaha...Nami-san...

"Any last words?"

He had a sudden epitome as Nami raised her hand.

_Wait a second, can she use haki-_

**_"ECCHI!"_**

Naruto found his worst fears realized as a righteous open-palmed slap sent him carreening into and _through_ the coating like an arrow launched from a taut bow. Bubbles billowed from his mouth, leaving him stranded in the deep without oxygen, as the kraken looked on in disbelief. It had been about to crus this ship like all the others but one of the humans had gone out to greet it instead? Was it insane? And why did its flesh suddenly feel so insufferably...warm? It'd long since been accustomed to the cold of the deep seat depths, but to feel such warmth was strange-HOT! It was burning!

_BURNING!_

It turned to regard the tentacle with a bulbous eye, alarmed to find black flames spreading across the limb. Fire! Hot! Pain! Shrieking its fury the Kraken retreated, trying, and failing, to quench the unquenchable flames of the Amateratsu as they slowly scorched its tentacles.

_"Man overboard!"_ Usopp bellowed! "Luffy! Quick! Reel him in before the kraken comes back an' eats him!"

"Roger!"

Mere moments later, the blond found himself returned to life and land, gasping and hacking as he expelled a lungful of seawater. He clutched as his eyes, now bloodied and battered by the usage of his penultimate technique; waving off assistance as he struggled to stand. Nami instantly felt a pang of guilt as she watched him struggle. _Damnit the author!_ She hadn't meant to hit him that hard! Unbidden she went to him_-walk, don't run!-_ the pity in her eyes painfully evident.

"Oi...are you alright?"

_"Alright?"_ Naruto spat a bloody gob onto the deck, "Maybe I deserved to be slapped for that motorboat. _Maybe,_ I deserved to be slapped for stealing your first kiss." Blue eyes narrowed. "But did you have ta knock me into the sea?! You know I can't swim!"

"I wasn't trying to!"

"Well you did!"

"Y-You idiot! Here I was trying to be nice and you ruined everything! Baka!"

"Baka?! How am _I_ the baka?! You almost killed me! If it wasn't for-_oh."_

Abruptly, Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head, the words dying on his lips. He grunted in surprise as concsiousness left him; leaving him toppled, falling forward in a heap. Nami uttered a small _eeep_ as he fell into her arms like so much deadweight. Heavy! She was about to cuss him out again, when she heard the kraken's renewed screams of agony, just outside the coating. Right. He'd used the black flames again. That deadly fire that burned even beneath the water, the flames that fanned his own pain, and he'd used them to keep the Thousand Sunny_-to keep her-_safe from harm, even after all she'd done to him.

_You big lug,_ she thought at slumbering blond softly, _Why can't I stay mad at you, even when I want to?_

"Ah!" Franky guffawed. "He passed out again!" The reactions of the crew were rather mixed in that aspect.

"Not again!"

_"Hiiiiii!"_

"Oi oi oi...

"Naruto!"

"At least he got rid of the kraken...

"Well, don't look now..._but here it comes!"_

Scarce had swordsman spoke, than a massive orange blur swelled before the ship. The Kraken had returned. And it was not happy! Three of its tentacles lay withered and blackened by Burning Will's flames; flames that died the moment their master lost the will to sustain the dread power behind them. Roaring its fury, it brought those same scarred tentacle crashing down upon the ship. Rather, it would have, were it not for the genius shipwright of the Strawhats.

"Chicken Voyage!" Franky hauled on a lever, the act of which sent the Sunny swimming backwards, fleeing from the grasping tentacles. Suctions cups strove the strip the ship of its mast; seeking to break the galleon in two even as it beat a hasty retreat. The Thousand Sunny shuddered at the sudden motion, nearly sending them sailing from their feet.

"We need to do something!" Nami yelped as a glancing blow struck the ship. Standing itself was fast becoming a chore, let alone holding onto the slumbering form of Burning Will. "Can't we just run?!"

"We aren't going to _do_ anything!"Luffy declared, swinging his arm as he stalked forward. "I'm going to fight it!"

"Don't do it!" Chopper squealed, leaping upon his shoulder. "You'll pop the bubble!"

"Listen to me!" Karibou finally found his voice as it were, straining against his own bonds. "If you want to fight that thing so desperately, I have an idea! Please, just don't pop the bubble!"

"What is it?" Luffy demanded. "Tell me!"

Within minutes, they'd learned the secret of Flutter Kick coating, instant diving suits that allowed them to fight as they pleased...outside the ship. Soon thereafter the monster trio-_Sanji having recovered, during despite the previous overload of beauty-_suited up and prepared to set out.

"As lon as that's on you you cna fight in the ocean as much as you want." Karibou breathed, visibly relieved to realize he wasn't going to die just yet.

"What'd you do that for, outsider?!" Usopp hollered. "We need to be running away! Now we have to fight, don't we?!"

"I've been saying we should run, but that captain of yours doesn't listen, does he?" Karibou hissed back. "Would you rather have him go rampant while on the ship still?!"

...

_"Alright!"_ Usopp raised a hand to send them off. "Go as far as you can from the ship."

"If you're going to fight him, at least get away from the ship!" Nami seconded, grimacing as Burning Will began to drool on the coat of her shoulder. "And will someome _please_ do something to wake this guy up?!" When none could succeed, even Nico Robin met with little success. Franky winced at her 'attempt' to revive the blond. The dreaded double clutch. He'd suffered once at the hands-pun intended-of fate once before, and he was certain not even the mighty rookie could stand up to such a _sterilizing _technique. Imagine his surprise when the blond didn't so much as _twitch_ in his slumber. Impossible! Unheard! The boy must have balls of steel! No! Solid gold! He truly was super!

"Oi, Robin...he isn't waking up." Luffy pointed out, fiddling with the rope at his waist. "Aaargh, this thing's gonna be in the way...

Nami felt terrible! What if he'd really hurt himself this time?! And it was her fault! Surely they must be able to do something!

"Leave _that_ to me." As the crew looked on Nico Robin raised her hands, and a pair of arms sprouted from the blonde's back, another from his legs, and still another, from his neck. Nami edged aside as the appendages forced the blond into an upright posititon. What on earth was Robin planning to do? She found her answers as the archaelogist utilized the power of the Hana Hana no mi to til the blonde's face up to greet hers and held him there, throing her arms around his neck for emphasis as she fitted her curves to his. Nami's jaw dropped. W-W-W-W-What the hell did she think she was doing?!

For the span of two beats nothing else happened. No one blinked. No one breathed. Nothing could be heard; even the kraken seemed to have ceased its assault to see what would happen. And something did happen all too swiftly. Abruptly the hands holding him vanished, dissolving into flower petals beneath the sudden eruption of flame. Once again the near invisible coating shrank a few inches toward the floor. But the Strawhats did not notice. Oh no, they were far too focused on the scene before them.

Naruto jerked back to wakefulness with a startled spasm, blue eyes bulging so large everyone was certain they were going to drop right out of his head. They fluttered open, shut, open again, with all the rapidity of the humminbird's wingspan, so much like the crest emblazoned upon his right arm. When he finally recognized whom it was holding him fast, _who was locking lips with him_ he frowned. Nami half-expected him to break offf from Robin then and there. Instead, a surprisingly weak whimper trailed through the archaelogists lips as Burning Will bent her backwards his lips tackling hers with a renewed_-and relatively startling-_ferocity yet unseen in this chapter. Nami felt the blood drain from her face as she looked on: his hands roaming freely across her back and breasts, leaving her own, tangling through the messy mane of his hair. That.. .That..._no good two-timing son of a bitch, bastard! How could you! I liked you!_

Nami, knew she had no claim to him; just as she knew he shared some strange past, with the former Baroque Works member, as past Robin refused to speak of. Looking on, it didn't take much to guess what their past 'relationship' had been. So, she'd been deluding herself all along, after all. She'd never had a chance to begin with.

She was not alone in her despair, either. Miles away, in the midst of their pitched battle with the Kraken, a certain cook's ero-senses were tingling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sanji bawled, blood spurting through his nose as he made the near-fatal mistake of glancing over his shoulder. "Robin-chwaaan! How could you?!" This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! His precious Robin-chwan! Gone! Lost to him forever! This wasn't happening! It must be a dream! That's it! It was a dream! This was all a dream! He was going to wake up any minute now, and when he did this vile woebegone nightmare would be gone! He pinched himself frantically beneath the coating, praying to Kami-sama that this was a dream that this was some strange terrible horrible dream; because if this was the reality he was cursed to live, he didn't think he'd be able to live a second longer out here in the cold sea. Not without his precious Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaaaan...

With some effort, Robin drew herself back, from the blond, leaving Burning Will looking slightly glazed in the eyes, but very much alive. Even as they looked on Naruto blinked that strange look away, scratched his head and yawned a mighty yawn.

**"I. Am. Revived!"** He cackled, grinning from ear to ear, heedless of the dumbfounded looks sent his way by the remaining strawhats. "What? Did I miss something?" He turned. "Oh, isn't that the..._KRAKEN?!"_ What happened next registered as little more than a moving blur to the trained eye;three attempts by the beast to crush the Thousand Sunny against the rocks; three successful blocks on the parts of Franky, Chopper, and Robin.

"Franky Rocket Launcher!"

"Guard Point!"

"Mil Fleur! Giganteso Mano!"

With the last technique a giant pair of hands sprouted from the Thousand Sunny itself and shoved off the rocky seabed; pushing the Strawhats craft away from certain doom. The strawhats cheered! They'd been saved! Naruto was less than optimistic. They might've been saved for now, but that didn't necessarily guarantee their continued survival...

...or did it?

"Monsters!" Usopp wailed, drawing his focus to the fight. "They're all monsters, the three of them!"

Even as he turned his attention back to the Monster Trio, he saw Luffy's new technique, aptly named the Elephant Gun. Such power! A single blow knocked the kraken out cold and sent it, along with a sizeable chunk of debris, tumbling down and over the edge. Unfortunately in doing, this also sent the trio of pirates and the Thousand Sunny spiraling after it.

"Luffy!"

"I'll get them!"

Leaping into action, Naruto attempted to step inside, his own coating, only for the bubble to promptly pop upon his entry. "Huh?" The second attempt with another failure, as did the third and the fourth. Naruto growled in disbelief, his flame unintentionally flaring in aggravation, shrinking the coating still further.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed aghast, gawping at the fickle thing. "Why can't I use this?!"

"Its your flames!" Nami shouted. "You can't use the coating when you're on fire like that!

"Oi! Luffy!"

He watched the downward current drag them under and toward the rocks. The ship bucked beneath them, and shards of white-hot pain stabbed at his retina. Not again! Of all the rotten times to act up, it had to be now when he needed his body to cooperate?! He sank to a knee as the red haze crept over his vision, blotting out all else. He willed himself to be calm. To ignore the ravages of the disease as it crippled him once more. Pain mind-numbing pain blotted out all else. He felt a hand on his shoulder, heard the words of concern, but they were all white noise against the backdrop of his own agony. The wounds Akainu had given him flared anew in indignation, driving him to his hands and knees.

_Shit._ Naruto thought to himself._ Its just as I thought. I can't keep going like this..._

His last thought was that of the pain pressing down against him...and then,...

_...nothingness._

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a start.<p>

The last thing he remembered was the undersea current, being swept up in the water, spiraling out of control. Where the devil was he? Where was Luffy? Robin? Nami? Chopper? Zoro? Franky? Brooke? Usopp? Where was everyone? And why was it so bloody dark?!

Thee door to the room swung open suddenly, startling him.

"Robin?" Naruto blinked as she sat beside him.

They sat there on the cloak, staring out together into the shadows. Finally, it was Robin who spoke.

"You love her, don't you."

"Huweh?"

"Jewelry Bonney."

Dread tightened like a fist in his stomach

"I did-do love her." He said quietly though the words tasted like ash in his mouth. "She was the love of my life. My love, life, happiness, and inspiration. I loved her, Robin, and I don't know what I'm going to do without her." He found himself admitting it to her almost casually, without any concern. Robin had a temper; one not easily roused, but once it was...hell hath no fury like her.

"You don't need to tell me this." Robin murmurred.

"No, I do." He looked at her, his expression grim. "There was another woman in my life. Her name was Jewelry Bonney. I won't lie to you, Robin. I slept with her. I enjoyed it, hell, I loved it, but I never did it to spite you. Never once, to spite you. Not a one.

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Yes. And...

"And?"

"I have regrets, too."

He chuckled ruefully.

"You're talking about Ohara, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"I would have done anything to take back that day. Yet I couldn't. I had to go on, because Luffy needed me. I swallowed my fears, because Luffy needed me. And when that fear threatened to overwhelm me and destroy the family I'd found, I kept going, despite the fact that everything in my life felt empty, because Luffy needed me. She looked at him again, her eyes sad.

"For the past two years...everything was because Luffy needed me."

Naruto nodded.

"For the past two years...everything I've done was because I made a promise to Ace. Sometimes, I feel like I've lost myself along the way. Like I don't even know who I am at all under this "Burning Will" persona. I'm not even sure that I exist without it. I mean, the day I ate that fruit, the day that I took Ace's powers into myself, I changed. I didn't have the luxury of just sitting on the sidelines after that. And believe me, I tried."

"You're more than just Burning Will, Naruto."

"And you're just saying that."

"Am I?" Robin studied him in the blackness, her eyes suddenly piercing. "Then tell me this. Why do you free slaves?

"Because, well, because its right."

"Why did you invade Impel Down?"

"Because Ayame was in danger."

"Why did you attack Mariejoa?"

"I just couldn't let those people suffer like that."

"Why did you throw yourself at Akainu and Kizaru?"

"To save Luffy."

"One more question." Robin told him. "Then you don't have to say anything else to me, if you don't want to."

"..."

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

Naruto glanced at her sideways.

"Because you're here."

He heard her breath catch, in the dark.

"Why are you asking me all this?" he murmurred.

"We all have our dreams, Naruto." Robin said. "You have yours and I have mine."

He felt Robin take his hand and she squeezed it.

He was drawn to her almost magnetically, and found himself leaning in to give her a tentative kiss. He pulled away only a fraction afterwards. She looked as surprised as he did, though not displeased. Then he leaned in again, more urgently, and their kiss had passion. Naruto felt her breathing against him, and accepted her arms as they closed around his neck when he began to pull away.

He wanted this.

He wanted to be with a good woman, and forget for just a moment about where they were, and what had happened to them. He needed a moment's solace, and he suspected that, while Robin might not need such a thing, she was more than willing to comfort him. Perhaps a bit too willing. Pulling away from the heat of his touch, Robin-lacking any sort of haste whatsoever-tugged at her shirt, releasing the zipper that had tantalizingly constricted her chest for so long.

Before Naruto could protest, she pulled at the padded undershirt beneath, sighing with relief as she finally got it off.

Naruto hesitated, at that.

"Robin, I...perhaps we shouldn't..."

She ignored him, reaching over and undoing the straps that held his vest in place. He seemed pained, struggling with himself despite his obvious desire. "But what about the others?"

"I don't care."

The look in his eyes turned desperate.

"But...here?"

He cast his gaze about the cabin, his eyes lingering piteously upon the doorjamb and the appalling lack of a lock.

"Forget where we are." She pulled the vest over his head and he let her, staring helplessly. When it was done, she started working on the straps for his pauldrons, and after a moment's hesitation, he began to help. They tugged and pulled and twisted until they eventually got all that blasted, silly clothing off.

She untied his stained and soiled undershirt and removed it, unveiling bare skin. He was covered in cuts and bruises, as no doubt was she. His eyes were locked on her with an intensity that threatened to burn her up. The great "Burning Will" was a fearsome man. But not all fearsome men were also bad men.

"Are you...certain?" He whispered, his breaking husky. "There are...

"Shhhhh," Robin hushed him quietly, putting a finger to his lips. He stopped and looked at her with such an ache of loneliness it almost broke her heart. She slowly stroked his cheek. "I am tired of pain. So tired. Aren't you?" His answer came as he leaned in, his kiss gentle as if he thought her fragile. And then another followed, and then another. He allowed her to pull him toward the bed, leading him by the hand, allowed her hands to snake their way through his hair, to find their way into the waist-band of his slacks with an alarming swiftness as he found the clasp of her bra his thumbs stroke the supple skin of her back and breast as he fumbled with and unhooked it.

A pair of hands sprouted behind the door and gently closed it shut behind them.

She pulled the door shut and locked it behind them. She pushed him down and clamored atop him, her lips frantically seeking his.

"Naruto." She murmurred between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Naruto." Robin spoke, more insistently.

_"Wake up."_

And then his eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked, his eyes opening and closing with an infinite slowness. He was awake. Or was he? He'd already "awoken" once before, and that had been a dream. Who was to say then that he was not dreaming now? A pair of lips were still pressed against his own, so one could assume he was still in dreamland somewhere...<p>

_Where...am...I?_

He felt not the cold embrace of the ocean beneath him, but rather, that of warm sheets and air. Air. He could breathe again. He could breathe! He tried to sit up, only to find a weight, pushing him down. Something soft was pressing into his chest, and lips continued to smother his own. What alarmed Naruto was thus; his lips were moving of their own accord!

As the world swam into focus, he found he was not lip-locked not with Nico Robin as he'd initially surmised. Instead, he was clashing tongues with a greenhaired mermaid_-with the latter appearing to enjoy said kiss quite a bit-_and belatedly realized just what he'd been doing. A mermaid. He'd seen a few mermaids in Mariejoa, but never this one. He'd been dreaming. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful. She was. She just wasn't Nico Robin. And he was kissing her! Kissing! Her! Curse his untintentional habit of kissing women in his sleep!

"Gah!" Naruto yelped, immediately lurching back. "I'm so sorry, miss! I didn't mean to do that!"

The greenette flushed heavily.

"Th-That's alright, Burning Will...

Naruto blinked.

"How do you know who I am?"

She tented her fingers.

"W-Well, I've been following your exploits ever since Mariejoa. I'm really a big fan of yours...

A lightbulb went off in the blonde's head.

"Say, miss...

"Y-Yes?"

"Where are we, exactly?"

"Oh, that's easy! You're on-

"Oi! Teme!"

Naruto sighed as half his face was olbiterated by a waywar kick, only to reform into flesh and bone seconds later. Troublesome! He turned his attention toward the perpetrator, lightly amused to find Sanji glaring bloody red daggers back at him. The cook was not pleased, but Burning Will put on his most winning smile anyway.

"Yes, Sanji-kun?"

"Since when the hell do you kiss people in your sleep!" Sanji hollered back. "It's not enough that you had to take Robin-chwan from me, but now Camie-chan too?!" Naruto arched an eyebrow carefully ignoring the cook as a sweeping kick passed through his abdoment, the blow fizzling out amongst the flames.

He sat up with a start upon realizing the room housed not just the three of them, but Chopper and Usopp as well. And...

"LUFFY!" Naruto roared, bopping his captain and foster brother across the head the moment he laid eyes upon him. "What was that stunt back there?! We coulda died!"

"What're you talking about?" Luffy blinked. "We were fine!"

"We almost crashed!"

"Naruto, whaddya mean?" Now it was Usopp who appeared concerned for their newest crewmember. "Didya hit your head or something on the way here?"

"What the hell did I miss?!"

"You were out cold after Luffy beat up the Kraken-

"Surume!

-Surume!" Chopper corrected, mildly. "Even when we faced the fishmen and passed through the bubble and nearly drowned, you were still asleep."

"If it wasn't for Camie-chan you'd be dead!" Sanji added. "Show some repect, playboy!"

"PLAYBOY?!" Naruto's flames flared, all other remarks momenarily forgotten. "Oi oi oi! Now listen here, teme! Just because I kiss women in my sleep-

He paused, realizing the implications of what he'd said.

"Alright, " He admitted, sitting down, sullenly. "I _may_ have a weakness for women."

"Just like that?" Sanji guffawed. He'd been braced for a fight! For his rival for Robin-chwan's affections to admit his weakness so easily...

"Wait," Naruto frowned suddenly. He blinked in surprise, sat up just a tad bit straighter. "Chopper, earlier, did you say...bubble?"

The reindeer nodded.

A slow grin spread across the blonde's whiskered face. Could it be? Were they finally here? Had they finally arrived?

"Wait...does that mean...we're finally here...? We're actually on...

Luffy's exuberant grin spoke volumes.

_"Fishman Island?!"_

**A/N: AHAHAHA! I return! This is only a taste of the awesomeness that is to come, pardon the grammar! We'll get down to the real meat of the matter next chapter, all the interactions, battles and everything else you love. And it seems Naruto can't quite handle the flutter kick coating without sucking out all the oyxgen implying a major weakness in underwater battles. Nami and Robin seem to be trapped in a battle of wits over Naruto, with the former not even intending it! Naruto also has a strange sleeping habit like Ace and Luffy; though instead of EATING while he sleep, he may be kissing any female unfortunate enough to be within arms reach. We'll catch a glimpse og his past with Robin next chapter, and I'm sure you're looking forward to that, to! And, of course...Mermaid Cove and Cafe! Not to mention Naruto finally gets to meet his adoring public and perhaps even the mermaid princess. Hohoho...that's gonna be fun/hard to write!**

**And with that, I'm afraid I must leave you now my dear readers, as work is calling me! I look forward to reading all of your wonderful reviews when I get back tonight! And remember, if any of you have ANY suggestions, feel free to let me know, as I'll be more than happy to use them, while crediting you of course and such. Remember to keep reviewing and voting for the harem! Robin currently has quite the hefty lead! Now, in the immortal words of Brooke:**

**Be sure to review until my eyes fall out! Oh...wait. I don't have any eyes...**

**...BECAUSE I'M A SKELETON! SKULL JOOOOOOOOOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**

**And now for an omake! Does ramen even exist in the one piece universe?**

_"Boys will be boys." Naruto cut his eyes at the approaching kraken. "But now that you mention it...I'm a little curious." He licked his lips. "I bet grilled kraken would taste great with ramen."_

_"Don't kill it!" Luffy demanded as he slipped into the bubble coating. "I'm gonna name it Surume!"_

_"You sure about that?" Much to their dismay Zoro had already steped over the still twitching form of Sanji and was slipping on his own coating as well. "I'm sure we can make quite the feast out of it."_

_"No!" The Gomu-Gomu user declared. "You're not allowed to kill my pet!"_

_Too late; the two swordsmen were already discussing how best to serve up their soon-to-be dish._

_"Oi oi oi, I bet kraken meat would taste really good..._

_"Grilled or fried?"_

_"Grilled!" Naruto enthused. "Definitely grilled! With a side of miso ramen!"_

_"I've been meaning to ask about that." Zoro frowned suddenly. "Ramen..._

_"About what?" Naruto blinked._

_"Just what the hell **is** ramen?"_

_"Ramen?" Naruto blinked rapidly. _

_"Ramen!" Zoro reaffirmed._

_"Well...it made up of broth and noddles and goes great with just about anything!"_

_"Anything?"_

_"Anything!_

_"So why have I never heard of it before?"_

_Naruto blinked._

_"Never...heard of...ramen...?"_

_And with that, he passed into unconciousness. A world without ramen was certainly not one he wanted to live in!_

**R&R! =D**


	10. Splashdown Part III

**A/N: WOW! Over ONE THOUSAND & SIX HUNDRED REVIEWS as of last chapter! Thank you so much for all of your support! I never thought that this story would become the sensation that it is for you guys and gals and myself! ALSO...MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know this chapter was late in coming out, but I had a lot of workto do, and I needed to let the manga get ahead of me somewhat! Now that it has, I am finally free to continue!**

**But I digress. Pretty soon, PLENTY will have their turn with him, eventually. Keep in mind that Naruto KNOWS Robin, and she knows him, and as such, she's bound have a bit of an advantage over the others wenches AT FIRST. Poor Sanji. He's going to be so very _very_ jealous when he learns of Burning Will's popularity with the ladies XD I also added some much needed humor in this chappy short thought it might be. I'm terribly sorry for being gone so long and not updating in FOREVER but with this chapter, and another slew of updates, I plan to ammend that!**

**Now, I know all of you are eager to see the Strawhats arrive at Fishman Island, and to see everyone's reaction once they learn that Burning Will is in town. I promise you, it won't be a dissapointment.**** Y****ou'll soon see just what kind of elegant, flowing tapestry I'm weaving for you here. Now, in lieu of further chit-chat, I present to you, the fruits of my labor! And...long last, another moment you have all been waiting for, taking place in this chapter...some very much needed romance!**

**...and away we go!**

__"A man can never die...so long as he is never forgotten!"__

__~Burning Will.__

_**The Legend Arrives! Strawhat Luffy and Burning Will! Splashdown on Fishman Island! (Part III)**_

_"_You didn't come in through the main entrance, did you?" One of the mermaids asked.

"Are your friends alright now?" Inquired another. "Those pirates who drowned...

"Illegal entry?" Squealed a third. "How wild! I love Pirates!

"Hello!" Chimed a fourth. "Say, they don't look too scary.

Naruto stifled a laugh-and a nosebleed-as he found himself confronted with all these mermaids and their inquistive inquiries. Caimie's tour had been thus far..._enlightening_ to say the least. Literary trope aside, Fishman Island was beautiful. He had to forcibly refrain from getting too excited, lest his flames his flames flare out of control and sear someone. He was in that much awe. He'd long since dreamnt of laying eyes upon this place but to actually set foot upon it shores, gaze upon its wonders...wondruous didn't even begin to describe it.

"Th-This is a paradise!" Sanji sobbed. Naruto was inclined to agree! He'd never seen so many beautiful women in one place! His inner pervert was fighting to get out-it took all he had to stand stock still and allow Camie to introduce them whilst he beheld these vivacious beauties.

"Everyone," Camie began introductions, "This is the captain, Luffy-chin! The crying one is Sanji-chin. The big-nosed one is Usopp-chin, the tanuki one is Chopper-chin, and the whiskered one is um...

She turned toward Naruto, frowning.

"Ano...should I really tell them who you are, Naruto?"

The blonde blanched.

"I...think you just did, Camie-chan."

The silence was deafening. Then the mermaids begain to murmur amongst themselves.

"Did she just say Naruto?" Someone whispered.

_"The_ Uzumaki Naruto?"

Burning Will sweatdropped. That did it. The cat was out of the bag.

_Uh-oh._

"Omigosh!" One of the mermaids cried aloud. "It's...It's him! Look girls! Over here! It's really him! He's...really here!" Naruto blinked in surprise as all eyes in the Mermaid Cove fell upon him. It was overwhelming. Both wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Damn. He should have expected this. He'd freed all those slaves from Mariejoa after all, a feat that only one of their own, Fisher Tiger, could hope to boast of. And he was long since dead! That Naruto'd so-freed all the slaves-on the anniversary of Fisher Tiger's death had been purely accidental. The repercussions of such an action hadn't even occurred to him until just now.

"You _are_ who we think you are, aren't you?" One of them asked. "Burning Will?"

Naruto sweatdropped. Were they seriously asking him this?

"Well, yes, I'd like to think I know who I am...

"BURNING WILL!" Their combined squeal of delight was nearly enough to blow him clear off his feet! Before he could blink, before he could even think to defend himself against this sudden adoration-he found himself all but dragged off solid ground into the waters of the bay, already submerged nearly to his knees and going deeper with each passing second. _Whoa!_ He dug his heels in at the last instant-his boots biting into the shallows of the reef before the eager women could haul him into deeper water. Camie took note of the blonde's sudden increase of strength; the blonde wasn't budging an inch. It was as if he'd turned to stone! Sadly...they took his refusal to move as hesitation.

"What's wrong, Burning Will?" they asked.

"Don't you want to join us in the water?"

"We just want to show you our _appreciation..._

Behind Naruto's tan skin, the slow flushing of his face looked almost like a growing forest fire, and he seemed literally unable to catch his breath. Dear kami! He could already feel the pressure building in his nose-not to mention elsewhere-ruining his thoughts, distracting him with pleasure. It felt as if his very skin were aflame, threatening to erupt into tongues of holy fire at the slightest provocation. Curses! Curse this infernal damned weakness for the fairer sex that was his!

Camie flushed at the sight of so many women vying for the blonde's attention. Unbidden, she was drawn back to when he'd fiirst kissed

"Sh-Shouldn't we help him?"

Usopp adopted a sagelike expression. "So this is the true power of Burning Will, neh?"

"Neh?" Chopper pantomimed the same action.

"B-Bastard!" Sanji hissed, stiffling a nosebleed. "Its not fair he gets all the attention!"

"Oho!" Luffy was the last to offer his opinion. "Looks like you're having fun, Naruto!"

"Luffy!" Naruto snapped back! "What the hell're you saying?! I coulda drowned just now!" Still glowering, he returned his attention to the mermaids tugging at his belt. "Wait a second girls!" Sputtering he forcibly pulled himself free from their many prying hands. "Let me get in under me own power for crissakes!"

They paused, their enthusiasm momentarily curbed by his anger.

"But, Burning Will-sama...

Gently, he eased himself into the shallows, stopping only once the water nearly reached his waist. Any further and he risked the sapping of his strength. Luffy and the others soon found themselves accosed by the other mermaids of the cove, leaving the charismatic blonde to fend for himself

"There," he nodded, satisfied with himself." This is as far in as I can go, I'm afraid."

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions, Burning Will-sama?" A mermaid inquired as she pulled herself out of the water and onto the reef beside him. Scarce had she done so than she bagan to runn her fingers across his chest, showering him with droplets. Naruto had expected as much_-the questions that is-_and had already mentally prepared himself for it. He flashed one of his foxy grins and leaned back against the reaf, content to endure their curiousity for as long as he was able. Tolerating their physical affection would prove to be another matter.

"Not at all!" he grinned. "Ask away!"

"Well in that case...

Almost before he knew it, he had a mermaid on either arm and still another on his lap They couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"Neh, so what was it like, Mariejoa?" One of them, a fine lass with dark, ebony hair asked of him.

"To be honest, I don't remember." Naruto replied, shruggingly. "I was busy setting everyone free, you understand." Well...perhaps that wasn't entirely true. He thought back to the glistening white palace, the gleaming cobblestones of polished silver...and the tenryubito. He'd gone there to free Ayame, true, but instead he'd flown into a rage the moment he laid eyes upon these so called "Celestial Dragons" parading their slaves about as though they were mere pieces of meat, to be discarded as they'd saw fit. He might've burned the entire holy land down if he hadn't been so focused upon evactuating everyone.

"You're so dreamy." purred another mermaid as she pushed up against him, drawing him from his reverie.

"A-Am I now?" Naruto flushed, more from pride than any actual embrassment. Looking back, he hadn't thought it would feel so _damn good _to free all those slaves...to spit in the face of the World Government and their corrupt policies. They deserved to burn for what they'd done. All of them. But gradually he became more and more aware of the mermaids pressing in around him, each eager to hear him tell his tale; of how he'd single handedly stormed the holy land and rained hell down upon the World Nobles for what they had done. He was also very much aware of their questions, a seemingly neverending stream of verbal intrigue, that demanded he satisfy their curiousity...

"Did you really kill a tenryubito?"

"How many slaves did you free?'

"Will you marry me?"

"No, me!"

Naruto was just starting to regret his decision, and beginning to reach the limit of what his body could stand without ravaging someone, when a voice broke through the din.

"Girls! Girls!" Someone cried out. "Give the poor man some breathing room before he suffocates!" Everyone seemed to draw back as one pulling away from his arms and lap, eager to make way for whomever had first spoken. Whoever it was they seemed to respect them a great deal to back off so swiftly...

Intrigued, Naruto turned to regard the voice_...and his jaw nearly fell clear off his face!_

She was a red snapper mermaid, and she was as beautiful as she was lovely.

A beautiful woman with flame-colored curls, dressed in a simple low cut blue dress, she was the only occupant of the cafe. Her shirt was half zipped down her body, and only her voluminous hair and a thin brazieere stood between her bulging breasts and the open air of the cafe. She looked up at their approach with eyes so incredibly green Naruto couldn't look away. She waited patiently as the blond struggled to regain control over himself; his eyes, his mind, and still she peered at him; staring with wide orbs of brilliant jade hidden behind the bright orange tresses of her hair.

"Hello again...handsome." When she spoke, her voice was everything a man might expect it to be. Low, sultry, full of warmth, and amusement, sprinkled with the faintest trace of the deepest, darkest desire known to mankind. But of the Strawhats that had entered the Mermaid Cove she only had eyes-and words-for one of them. Bypassing an equally stricken Sanji and Usopp she glided across the pool, coming to a halt just before Naruto.

She paused, tilting her head as she regarded him amidst the silence. She reached out and silently ran a slender finger from his exposed bandages up along his chest. His skin shuddered and shivered where she touched and he gulped. It was the only sound, save for that of his own breath.

"H-Hello to you too, Mei." Naruto stammered, suddenly nervous in the prescence of this buxom beauty. "How...have you been?"

"I'm much better, now that you're finally here." the mermaid all but purred, her eyes never leaving his, not even for a moment. _"Much better."_

"A-Ah..haha..." Naruto laughed nervously. "Is that so?"

"It is."

Their faces were only inches apart.

Naruto was breathing heavily, every breath wafting past his lips in a thick cloud of steam, and he was beginning to regret his decision to forgo his cloak, but still couldn't bring himself to look away from her. Even her smell was intoxicating, like a rare flower than only bloomed in the darkest gardens. Despite all the time that she must've spent in that cafe, she was enticing and sweet without being cloying.

Then the mermaid known as Mei smiled.

"Ah, yes. I promised my hero a kiss, didn't I?" She winked seductively as Burning Will flushed from head to toe. "How rude of me to have forgotten. How terribly, unforgivably rude of me! I thought you might have forgotten all about that silly little promise of mine, but, ah, here you are! If its a kiss you came here for, you needed only to ask." She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his disbelieving gaze, her grin turning slightly devious as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto's mind exploded into white as he tasted her tongue over his, just for a moment. In that intstant, with every fiber of his being, he willed himself to stand fast. He failed; and miserably at that. His arms took control, spreading themselves across her back. He was so completely taken aback by her kiss that he hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the nearest wall. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

Gasping, he tore himself away from her, all but bursting out of the water.

"I-I need to clear my head." he muttered, striding away from the cove stiffly.

"Oh my," Mei smiled to herself, placing a hand upon her chin. "He really isn't honest with his feelings now, is he?"

* * *

><p>Gasping, Naruto all but flung himself into the back room of the Memaide Cafe, all but panting for breath. Too close! That'd been much too close! Any longer and he might've...! Bang! He whipped around as the door was all but slammed shut behind him, eyes narrow and intent. Imagine his surprise when he found himself locking gazes with none other <em>Madam Shyarly. <em>Camie had introduced them briefly before bringing the Strawhats to the cove, a factor Naruto found himself most grateful for... then not so much, as she locked the door behind her to ensure the two's privacy.

She was beautiful, make no mistake, he simply didn't understand why she had lock that damned door behind him. He was about to voice that, when she finally spoke.

"I see you're not one for conversation." the slightest of smiles graced her lips.

"They were fawning all over me." Naruto said, by way of explanation. "Who would be comfortable with that?"

Shyarly peered at 'Ace's Phoenix' as she regarded the blond-and she had to confess that Fire Fist knew what he was doing entrusting his powers and spirit to be inherited by such a successor. The prime example on Fishman Island was in how he treated the natives. His vision was...selective...with fishmen and Merfolk. Everything that the damn Tenryuubito saw about her and her people, which was only the aquatic features the people of Fishman Island have, he was willingly blind to. He didn't look at _what_ a person was, only at _who they were as a person_ and judged based on that.

"You know...I owe you for saving my best friend from Mariejoa," she said at length, "and quite a few people see you as the heir of Fisher Tiger's unconquerable willpower against slavery and the World Nobles."

She watched him bite back an audible sigh. Doubtless this subject had been broached before, and he wasn't willing to go there.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: I'm not Fisher Tiger, even though I have the deepest respect and admiration for him even through I can never truly hope to measure up to him. The thing at Mariejoa was all just timing. I would've done it even if it weren't the anniversary of the Dawn of the Sun. When I saw how miserable all those slaves were, how they were suffering and being misttreated as less than living beings, I just couldn't leave all of them like that." he shrugged.

Shyarly smiled "Good to know. But timing or not, you still did it, and that's what counts."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Yeah...I just couldn't help it. I utterly loathe anything and everything about the slave trade with everything I have been, everything I am, and everything I'll ever be."

"And the Tenryuubito?" she prompted.

Naruto scowled, "I killed three of them as well as that "prodigy enforcer" of theirs, along with a number of their other lackies... and I would have whiped out the "bloodline of the twenty kings" if the damned Marines hadn't shown up. As it was, I settled for using their own Hoof of the Flying Dragon brand on the faces of the survivors of those bastards. All that I had time for before I stopped Kizaru and his men from rounding the escapees." he said with distaste.

Shyarly looked interested "And by the Tenryuubito's own rules, the world goverment and anyone loyal to it considers anyone who bears that mark not to be seen as a human being but as an item or a possession. You scarred them in a way that taints their sense of supiroity."

Naruto snickered "Yep...wonder how much the "blood of kings" is worth on the market? From what I've heard, slavers have been hounding the survivors like starved, rabid wolves since then. And I know it's wrong, but I actually enjoy that since they're on the receveing end of that disgusting trade."

Shyarly nodded, she felt simarily, all the people of Fishman Island did. The idea of the World Nobles getting a taste of their own medicen was something they enjoyed.

Looking around the room, Naruto spotted a large crystal ball.

"You can see the future?" he asked, approaching it.

Shyarly nodded. "I read the timeline and inform on what I see. Although, It's better not knowing the future."

Naruto didn't take kindly to those words. "Excuse me?" He stepped forward, bringing himself eye to eye with the merwoman. "I fail to see just how you can be so certain about that, if all you get is a hazy image and an impression, how can you propperly interpert the meaning? Seems more to me that time just gives you a riddle, all due respect, prophetess." Recognizing their sudden proximity, he flushed, and spun away from her-not so swiftly as to be rude, but enough to make it clear he wasn't entirely comfortable with the lack of distance between them.

"That's just what I think." He said at last.

Shyarly's eyes widened at that remark. She've never thought of things that way before, since all of her visions had actually come true.

"You're saying that all your visions are of negitive events, so I'm asking you something: Why even look for what hasn't happened yet rather than finding happiness in the present? Rather than looking at things with this third eye that lets you read the timeline, look at events with your own eyes and make your own opinions and judge based upon that? The future's never pre-determained, with a strong enough will, someone can rewrite it however they choose. The question, then, is what kind of future do you want to make? One where you depend on that ball, or another, of your own volition?"

The shortfin mako shark mermaid eyed the blond, at a loss for words. Then she smiled. With a strong enough will, someone can rewrite the future and the question is what kind of future do you want to make? She had never thought of that before. Why would she?

But...she had to confess that what the young man was saying made sense. And that was what clinched it for her.

Swimming over on the life preserver-like bubble she sat on using momentum from her tail to do so, Shyarly neared him, a needy look on her features.

In the next instant, Naruto felt his head start to spin as the fortune-teller threw herself against him, pinning him against the wall behind them. She clapped her hands over the Supernova's cheeks, causing him to pucker as his lips began throbbing as he felt the mouth of Alrong's younger half-sister smashed against them in a chaste, but still interesting, kiss on the mouth, her lips all but smothering his own as she roughly brought her mouth down onto his. Her tongue entered his mouth and she savagely used it. Her kiss was passionate and desperate.

"Wha-what was that?" Naruto asked when they seperated, his voice broke and seemed to crack. While he had a weakness for women and he'd expected something like this since arriving on this island, he was still caught off-guard by it.

Shyarly ignored him. Her eyes looked deeply into his and she bit her lip as she cressed his face and whispered. "Don't move…darling."

The blond pirate was blushing just as much as she was, her face was so close to his and she, dispite what most people assumed about the people of Fishman Island, smelt amazing. Her hands worked across his chest and she could feel the hidden power underneath that annoying outfit he wore. As for Naruto, he could feel his heart doing backflips in his chest, and it made him nervous.

Shyarly gazed at him with a desire like blood in the water, she couldn't control herself. She wanted to taste him, wanted to suck him in and consume him. Utterly ravinous, she only had eyes on her goal, her prey, her beloved.

No way was she going to let him escape her, nor allow anyone else to clame him as theirs.

He had gone out of his way to help save her best friend from the Wourld Nobles...he treated her people as equals and saw them for who they were...and he had even encouraged her that there was a way that even the future wasn't set in stone just now...she had to confess that he was impressivly good-hearted.

He was, as far as Shyarly saw him, very much like fire. Appropriately enough. He could be warm, comforting, and welcoming, and yet he could also be ruthless, raging, and dangerous just as easily.

She _liked_ it about him.

She had nothing against merpeople/human hybrids, her own twin nephews and former boyfriend had been proof of that, and she was practically salivating as she tried to imagin what her pups would look like with a mix of Naruto's genese and her own.

Yes...that was a future she wanted. That was a future...

_...she planned on making reality right now!_

**A/N: And there you have it! After such a long time, I've finally returned to this story! As you can see, I've been on one helluva updating spree! Once again, we see Naruto's quite the ladies man in this story! Not just Mei, but Shirley as well! You'll have to forgive the spelling with her name, it keeps confusing the hell outta me! And with that, I'm off to work once more! I sincerely look forward to reading your reviews when I get back!**

**So...in the immortal words of Altas...**

**...Review, would ya Kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


	11. Fire and Water

**A/N: WOW! Over ONE THOUSAND & SIX HUNDRED AND EIGHTY REVIEWS as of last chapter! Thank you so much for all of your support and I'm sorry for dissapearing on ya'll like I've done! I never thought that this story would become the sensation that it is for you guys and gals and myself! ALSO...MERRY SUMMER! What's left of it! I know this chapter was late in coming out, but I had a lot of work to do, and I needed to let the manga get ahead of me somewhat! Now that it has, I am finally free to continue! I'm proud to say that things heat up this chapter, as we finallly start to bring a close to the Fishman arc, then onto the juicy bits with the others!**

**But I digress. Pretty soon, PLENTY will have their turn with him, eventually. Keep in mind that Naruto KNOWS Robin, and she knows him, and as such, she's bound have a bit of an advantage over the others wenches AT FIRST. Poor Sanji. He's going to be so very _very_ jealous when he learns of Burning Will's popularity with the ladies XD I also added some much needed humor in this chappy short thought it might be. I'm terribly sorry for being gone so long and not updating in FOREVER but with this chapter, and another slew of updates, I plan to ammend that!**

**Now, I know all of you are eager to see the Strawhats arrive at Fishman Island, and to see everyone's reaction once they learn that Burning Will is in town. I promise you, it won't be a dissapointment.**** Y****ou'll soon see just what kind of elegant, flowing tapestry I'm weaving for you here. Now, in lieu of further chit-chat, I present to you, the fruits of my labor! And...long last, another moment you have all been waiting for, taking place in this chapter...some very much needed romance!**

**...and away we go! Sorry if its short! But consider this story officially restarted! We're covering a lot of ground here!**

_"Pitiful fish. Your hope ends here...and your meaningless existence with it!"_

_~Burning Will._

**Fire and Water**

_"Love is a Hurricaaaaaane~!"_

Naruto swansonged out of the Mermaid Cafe whistling a happy tune, his eyes aglow with hearts. There was a spring-a swagger, mayhaps?-in his step that Sanji immediately noticed, a curl to his lips. Enough so that it all but jolted him out of his mermaid daze. Impossible not to noticed as he walked/staggered over to the rest of the cove. If ever there was such a thing as a lovestruck look, this was it.

"What did you do?

"Nothing." The blond made a point of re-adjusting his tie. "I just reminded someone that the present is more important than the future." There was a moment of tense disbelief as the cook proccessed those words of his fellow blonD the gears slowly grinding together in his head. Present? Future? What was he talking about-ding! The proverbial lightbulb snapped on just above his head. Present...Future...Shirley! A thin line of blood took itself out of his nose, trailing away down his now trembling jaw.

"I...you...you didn't!"

_"Did!"_

"Uh...guys?" Usopp called from across the grove.

"I'll tell you what he did," Mei purred. "He won my boss's heart!"

"Guys?'

Steam spouted out of Sanji's ears. "Basatard! Why is it always you?!"

"What can I say? Its a gift?"

"HEY!"

"Hmmm?" Naruto blinked at Usopp's shout only now becoming aware of the prescence of Hammond and the princes. "Oops, I think I might've missed something here...okay, maybe a lot? Guess I was gone longer than I thought...

"Oh really?" Hammond snarled, "And who might this weakling _ningen_ be?"

"I can't believe a racist moron like you doesn't know who this is," Mei Terumi smiled as she looped an arm within the blond's. "This is Burning Will, Uzumaki D. Naruto."

The silence was deafening.

"B-B-B-Burning Will?"

Naruto grinned ferociously as he pulled his arm free, distentangling himself from Mei.

"Hammond, right?" He drew his arm back, fingers clenched into a fist. "Sorry, we haven't really had the chance to meet. But I'mma have ta charr ya a little. Actually," Flames flickered at the dack of his clenched hands, rearing back to obliterate the fishman before him. "You're probably gonna die."

"Wha-

"HIKEN!"

And then there was only the fire.

* * *

><p>Naruto cocked his head fractionally as Hammond and his cronies fluttered away, mere ashes in the breeze. Now there remained only the princes to deal with. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to a fight. Unless...? A slow smile spread across his face; because an idea was already forming in the back of his mind. If he truly was seen as a hero here then perhaps...perhaps they might be able to get away with this after all.<p>

"I apologize for the mess." He began, softly. "I don't take kindly to those who threaten my crew and friends."

"And you are?"

"Again, greetings." Naruto stepped forward, his hand raised peacably. "You are the princes, I take it?"

"Take a good long look at my face." Naruto stated sternly. "Do you honestly think I would harm any of the fair maidens residing here?"

The whole of the Mermaid Cove swooned before his words.

"Aaaaaaah, Naruto-kun!"

"Had we known of the main entrance, we would have taken that route. As it was, a number of pirates forced our hand. Surely you'd be willing to understand our situation here?" There was a moment of tense silence as he stared the trio down. A smile curved at his lips.

_"Would you Kindly take us to the palace?"_

* * *

><p><em>(Leagues beneath the sea, in the Fishman District...)<em>

Now Hody Jones and his lieutenants were very surprised that the "Monster of the Sea" had come to visit. Just few months ago Hody Jones had attempted to recruit Kisame Hoshigaki into the New Fishman Pirates. No one had seen him in many years since the disbanding of the Sun Pirates. Showing up from out nowhere was a big surprise and chance for Hody to recruit Kisame on his side.

When Fisher Tiger was alive, Kisame had been regarded as among the most powerful members of the Sun Pirates. Even among Fishmen, his physical strength was considered monstrous and a fearsome master of Fishman Karate, alongside Jinbe. In addition, Kisame was the wielder of the Samehada, a mysterious and powerful sword said to be both alive and capable of its own will. Kisame held. a dangerous reputation among the Grand Line's most famous pirates.

For example, Kisame had fought a fierce battle with Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, a member of the Shichibukai and the current holder of the title, "Greatest Swordsman in the World", in equal measures. Another example of Kisame's strength is that he once wiped out 100 Marine warships in mere moments and nearly killed Admiral Aokiji. Having the "Monster of the Sea" on their side was guarantee that Ryugu Kingdom will fallen.

However Kisame refused the offer to join the New Fishman Pirates. He insult Hody and his lieutenants, calling them addicted kids who weren't worth his time. He also insulted them further of lacking Fisher Tiger's Spirit. For Hody, he would have killed Kisame for that insult, however he didn't due of fear of the"Monster of the Sea" s power. He had promised himself after King Neptune and his family was taken care of him, he was going to deal with Kisame personally.

"What are you doing here Kisame?" Hody asked coldly. "I thought you didn't want to join the New Fishman Pirates?"

Kisame looked at Hody as if he were a child pretending to be a man. Then he spoke, "I'm here because I've made a decision. I've decided to join your little band of addicts to overthrow theRyugu Kingdom."

This seems to surprise Hody and his lieutenants. They knew Kisame held no love or respect for them and they began to grown suspicious of his motives.

"You're joking." replied Zeo.

"You really want to know?" Kisame responded with a wicked smile.

"Yeah!" Dosun demanded. "You think we're just going let you in our crew just like that?"

"You embarrassed us and now you want join us?" Daruma snarled. "Gives us one good reason to even consider letting you in our crew!"

"Well one thing's for sure," Kisame chortled softly. "I do know that the Straw Hat Pirates are here on Fishman Island. No one's seen them in two years and I've no doubt in my mind that they're strength now rivals even that of the strongest New world Pirates.

"We know that the Straw Hat pirates are here on Fishman Island," Hody responded. "And despite their reputation, they're still just weakling humans to deal with."

"Even Burning Will Uzumaki D. Naruto?" Kisame sneered.

The very mention of the name seems caused some of Hody's officers to grow nervous as they noticed the dark rage covering their captain's face. Pointed teeth gnashed together furiously, emitting a grinding sound akin to that of nails dragging themselves across a chalkboard. His fingers clenched around his trident with enough force to physically crack the powerful weapon, sending tiny rivulets of blood trailing down his pale fingers to

"You better watch yourself old man," Hody growled in a dangerous tone. "I don't care if you're among the most dangerous pirates in the Grand Line. You say that name again...

...and I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"You're than welcome to try," the swordsman rumbled in a voice that sounded like a slow-moving avalanche, his teeth flashing merrily.

_"I'll take care of everything myself."_

* * *

><p><em>(Back with Luffy and co...)<em>

And he did.

Invading the palace was pitifully easy, even for the humans flung into the castle by Vanderdecken. For Kisame? Child's play. He would've prefferred to enter during the chaos that came with the main banquet, but alas, sometimes one had to adjust their plans for the quirks that came with fate. He had no interest in Shirahoshi, or this whole new age that Hody was preaching about. No-there was only one thing that interested him. The rumors said that this Burning Will had taken down an admiral. Singlehandedly. A man like that might be able to give him a good fight. That he was here in the palace, well...that was a bonus

Indeed, Burning Will proved himself an able opponent, but nothing could have prepared him for the dread power of Samehada.

Then again, nothing could have prepared Kisame for the _ingenuity_ of Ace's successor.

_"Katon Karakusagawara Seiken."_

"EH?!" Nami balked as Naruto's knuckles barreled into Kisame's face as a shockwave rippled across the other members of the New Fishman Pirates and sent them flying; the improvised technique launching the fishman halfway across the palace, "When did you learn Fishman karate?!"

"I'm a quick study." Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully-then he held up a hand. "Three...two...one..."

What Naruto had started counting down for was made apparent as the Fishmen with Kisame were all tossed backwards by some kind of invisible force and, to the shock of the Straw Hats, they also burst into flames as they struck the ground.

"Wha-What HAPPENED TO THEM?!" the rest of the Straw Hats shouted as Hody's minions shreiked and flailed about, trying to exstinguish the flames that devoured them. They thought that Kisame's sword drained Naruto's devil fruit abilities!

Naruto popped his neck, "While I only have enough of my powers to boil water, that's still enough. The secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. Since every living creature is basically nothing more than a mass of water, Fishman Karate-users are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant, if not immune, against blows and punches. It can be used effectively on land if you know how to utilize the water in the atmosphere and make use of it to attack. I combind that with my Mera Mera no mi powers to ignite the fats and body oils in these clowns. Hence why I added the "Fire style" at the begining of the Arabesque Tile True Punch."

Nami and the others covered their mouths as they swallowed their vomit as they watched the members of the New Fishman Pirates burn alive from the inside out. They found the sight and sound of the burning fishmen repulsive, yet despite their horror, couldn't bring themselves to look away.

"Uragh...alright...a human knowing fishman karate...I admit I wasn't expecting that. You're a real piece of work and as tough as your reputation clames, Burning Will, I'll give you that." The swordsmen said as he pulled himself up.

"Seems I'm not the only piece of work here that dose their reputation justice. Sheesh..."Monster of the Sea" indeed, that attack didn't kill you? What are you made of?" Naruto asked.

Kisame shrugged "I was feeling a bit dehydrated. Not as much water in my system. Not that your attack still didn't hurt me, just not as badly as it would have."

Naruto scowled. Well...that was no good at all.

"Ho...and I forgot a neat little trick I figured out: the ability to combind the natures of devil fruit energies that my sword took in! And wouldn't you know it, I can combind the powers of the Horo Horo no Mi and the Mera Mera no Mi to generate a Will-O-Whisp!"

Naruto turned somewhat pale, while he feared ghosts, he feared loosing those he cared about more. Still...how did you combat and stop the incorporeal?

Samehada jerked and coughed, and a small, free-floating fireball that was an ethereal, haunting, shade of venomous neon green came out of it. The will-O-the-wisp hovered between them all for a moment before it glowed and sprouted linbs and it's shape changed into the outline of a person beofe it gained further details.

Once the spirit gained it's full form, Nami clapped her hands to her mout and tears welled up in her eyes as she screamed. That...that couldn't be!

"Nami-chan?!"

"Bell-mère!"

Kisame gawked before laughing openly."Well...THAT'S a face I haven't seen in years! Reminds me that I swore to kill Arlong for killing you, Bell! Heh...the only marine to ever _volunteer_ to hunt me down...if it weren't for finding those two brats in the wreckage of that last battle we had with one another...damn...it made you just HAVE to give that rivalry up. I haven't forgotten that day you quit on me Bell...still pisses me off that you did...Marines sent to an island to fight pirates I was with. The fighting, all the dead and the destroyed village the two sides were fighting in. How you lay wounded and dying from the injures caused by my Samehada..." Kisame sighed nostalgicly, before he scowled."And then those two brats came along and ruined everything!You quit the Marines and left our business unfinished! And if that weren't bad enough, you go and let Arlong kill you to protect a pair of foster twirps! You were MY PREY! _I_ was supposed to be the one to kill you!"

Hearing that, Nami snapped.

**"YOU BAAAAAAAAASSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAARD! THAT'S MY KAA-CHAN YOU'RE SAYING THAT TO!" **the navigator screamed, seeing red. Rushing at the "Monster of the Sea" with her Clima-Tact like it was a lance.

Knocking her aside, Kisame glared at Nami "She's your WHAT?! I swore to kill everyone that made it so that my business with Bell-mère couldn't be finished. Never thought one of them would fall into my lap like this!" Kisame snarled, pointing the bandaged sword at Nami, then raised it above his head and brought it down.

Bell-mère screamed her name and moved to protect her daughter, even if the living blade would only pass through her, she had to keep her family safe.

There was a sudden blur of motion and the bandages around Kisame's sword were slashed away and his sword halted before landing on the Cat Burglar.

"What the...?!" Kisame said, then saw who was blocking his blade, and his eyes widened. So...he _could_ move faster than light when he really pushed himself after all. No wonder it was reported he could out-pace the Pika Pika no Mi abilities of Admiral Borsalino Kizaru during both his encounters with the man, both in his attack Mariejoa and later in Shabondy when he faced both Kizaru _and_ Akainu.

"Kisame...you just crossed the damned line with this!" Naruto hissed. The Supernova's muscles buldged as he forced Samehada off the edge of Kokushibyō and his free hand smashed into Hoshigaki's face like a sledgehammer and sent the shark-man tumbeling backwards.

"Nami...with your permission, may I beat the shit out of this guy?"

Nami shook all over as she growled her responce "Just so long as it's unnecessary painful, unnecessary messy, and you free my Kaa-chan, you've got my blessings!"

Naruto shot her a devilish, razor-thin smirk "That's was my intention even if you said otherwise."

Kisame stood up and shook his head, rubbing his jaw with a clear grimace"What the hell...? You're still going to fight without your full powers at your disposal?" he seemed more curious than anything else as he voiced the question.

"Devil Fruit-users are usually overly-dependent on their special powers. But I chose not to follow that norm. Why do you think I learned fishman karate**,** Haki, swordsmenship, and bare-bones hand-to-hand? It was so I wasn't as helpless as most with the mixed blessings of the sea devil without my powers. You may have stolen most of my Mera Mera no Mai abilities with your sword, but that's only too big a problem. After all, before I had those powers I did fight on equal grounds with Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace, the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates under Edward Newgate. You really think I've let those skills dull just because of a weird piece of fruit?" Naruto asked Kisame pointedly.

Kisame chuckled. "Ok...I'll give you that. And I _did_ say your full power would return if I was ever beaten, by whom dosen't matter."

"Sounds fun!" Naruto shouted, rushing Kisame, blade ready for blood.

**A/N: And there we go! Been awhile, hasn't it folks? As I said, I've been on a massive updating spree! I'm sure many of you might be wondering what I plan to do with the Donflamingo arc coming soon in this story, as well as the matter of the contest and Sabo himself. But fear not! I have plans! I can promise you this, though, the Punk Hazard is going to be veeeeeery amusing. Can you say body-swapped Robin and Naruto, anyone? Bwahahahaha!**

**So...In the Immortal Words of Atlas..**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly?**

**(Preview)**

_Water._

_Naruto hated water._

_It wasn't just that he couldn't swim, although it was almost certainly a factor. Water was simply the polar opposite of his element. He'd never liked it, even less so since he'd eaten the Mera Mera no mi. He despised the idea of getting wet, even when it came to getting wet. It was rather ironic, given the fact that he'd chosen to make his life one on the high seas._

_But this was different. Never in all of his years had he expected to find a warrior of this calibre. Trapped in a dome of crushing pressure; with almost no oxygen left in his lungs, powers reduced to a mere flicker of their former selves-and all that awaited him outside was the cold depths of the ocean's embrace._

_"Now then," Kisame grinned, the shark's words warping within the realm of wetness. "Just how do you intend to get out of this, Burning Will?"_

**R&R! =D**


End file.
